The Royal Imprint
by Omnifarious777
Summary: Vampires and Wolves are in a state of constant war and humans are caught in the middle. They are either controlled as subjects, enslaved for food, or worshiped as IMPRINTS. Imprinting is the cause of, cure for, and meaning of EVERYTHING in this world. Treaties and enemies have been made involving the rare and precious bond and those agreements are about to be tested.
1. Blood Bonds

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 **My 2nd Fanfiction... So VERY excited. Similar stories and ideas have been done I'm sure but this is my version of what it would be like for vampires to imprint. I had this idea and it wouldn't shake so I'm writing it down. lol**

 **If you like this one check out 'I second that emotion'. The story is told from Jasper's POV, and centers around what it would be like if Jasper hadn't joined the Cullen's with Alice. What if she had already been a Cullen? What if she was newly created and her power was much different than original story?**

 **THE ROYAL IMPRINT**

 **SUMMARY**

Vampires and Wolves are in a state of constant war and humans are caught in the middle. They are either controlled as subjects, enslaved for food, or worshiped as IMPRINTS. Imprinting is the cause of, cure for, and meaning of EVERYTHING in this world. Treaties and enemies have been made involving the rare and precious bond and those agreements are about to be tested.

 **F.Y.I.**

 ***In my story both vampires and werewolves feed from humans.**

 _ **CHAPTER #1: Blood Bonds**_

 _ **EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**_

Another day, another battle of will. "Sire?" I look over to my servant, Ben, as he bows hesitantly outside my door. He's a human that I took in a few years ago when he was only 15 years old. Human servants were fairly common though not with royalty. They lacked the strength, speed, stamina, and other things that vampires possessed, but I trusted him implicitly.

"Come in, Ben." I sat up from my bed as Ben entered then waited patiently for me to 'wake-up'. I actually hadn't slept as to much had been on my mind all evening. Of the many things occupying my thoughts our worlds history was at the top of it all. I was the crowned prince of the largest of the six kingdoms. That alone caused a lot of problems for me. Each Kingdom was run very differently by very different rulers. Not all the kingdoms were ruled by vampires either. Ours, Olympia, was one of only 3 ruled by vampires. The others were Denali and Volterra. The Wares also had 3 kingdoms; LaPush, Lyan, and Banlen.

There was nothing but unrest between all 6 groups and loyalties were tested daily. Our kingdoms closest ally, at least geographically, was Denali. They were the most peaceful and trust-worthy of the others. The problem was they were also one of the weakest covens, meaning our allegiance was more important to them then it was to us.

History would state many different reasons for all of the immortal covens constant wars but in the end I had my own beliefs. IMPRINTING. The mystical bond that changed everything a little more than 500 years ago. That may seem a long time, and is in fact my age, but for immortals it really wasn't. I was mature for my race but hardly on par with the elders of my kingdom with regards to seniority. For thousands of years vampires and werewolves have existed and ruled over the planet, while for the most part avoiding each other. The races hadn't actually fought on any grand scale in a long time, and the disputes had stayed personal not political.

Then my father happened. Like all vampires, he had once been a human that was eventually turned. Regardless of the strange way vampires 'procreated' it was the only way possible. My father was not created into royalty as at the time kingdoms rose and fell all the time in pursuits of power. He didn't even know who had created him as it was most likely done accidentally. From the start though, my father, Carlisle, felt different from those around him.

When vampires are first turned, they are mad with blood-lust, desperate to feed and passionate over even the smallest feelings inside them. My father was just as blood thirsty as all of them but his determination not to be a monster helped him stay strong. He managed to do something for the first time in our species known history. He fed off animals. Of course vampires had drank animals before him but only when humans had been scarce in an area. It was never an active choice that any had even considered sticking with, but my father did.

He eventually became the master of this new diet due to his own sacrifices and training. He learned to resist the call of human blood completely. To this day the only human blood he has had was from when he'd changed his children into vampires. He determined that this was a sign he was on the right path for himself. Never a man to judge others if he could help it, he chose to live with his own kind as he still wanted to help vampires, just not feed like them. These views among the royal court at the time were met with, as my father always explained, hesitation. Nevertheless he was a high ranking member due to his expertise when it came to physiology for both humans and vampires. Vampires were strong but still needed medical attention at times.

He overcame everything thrown at him and worked hard for human rights. I could only imagine what he had endured to get our kingdom from the state it had been in. The history of human treatment has never been anything but ugly in our world. He had sought for humans to be treated decently by the vampires. He was laughed off but when Carlisle made good points and plans none could argue. There was an active war between the vampires and the wares at the time with both competing for food. Carlisle argued that if things continued there wouldn't be enough humans.

He was given permission to create a human 'city' within our lands where the humans could live freely but would have to donate blood regularly for the vampire populace. His program was met with a lot of skepticism at first but within about 20 years it had flourished beyond anyone's imagining. None of the other kingdoms succeeded in doing this, and as a result they struggled to have enough blood, whereas our Kingdom never did again. To this day we hadn't struggled with blood rationing for hundreds of years, and it remained a constant problem in all 5 of the other covens. This amazing fact was one of the biggest reasons we were at the top of the hierarchy, and it was thanks to my father.

In the early days he lived very peacefully and actually volunteered to be the humans 'warden'. The Royals of the time agreed eagerly and appointed Carlisle to be the ambassador between the human city and the vampires. He actually lived with the humans to maintain their trust and felt it was his rightful place to be. He kept up the pretense of watching the humans, but in actuality his sole goal was to to keep the humans safe, not imprisoned. It was a routine day for him, some 500 years ago, when everything changed. A group of humans had escaped vampire hunters and had fled to our kingdom and our 'human sanctuary' that was looked upon as heaven on earth for humans. Among the humans that came there was a young girl, about 16 years old full of fear but beautiful beyond anything he had seen before. The exact moment Carlisle looked at her he saw nothing else. He wasn't the same man anymore.

His mind didn't register what was happening or why and in no way did he care. All he knew was she was his and he needed her. The bond, imprinting as it came to be called, had NEVER happened before and as a result no one knew what to say about it. Carlisle was well respected and loved by the people of the kingdom, both vampire and human, so not even the royals had the power to question the bond as any action taken against him or his 'human' would have resulted in a mutiny from the people. He was so respected and loved in fact that many vampires had switched to his diet which caused him an enormous amount of pride and joy. Carlisle was able to take care of Esme as a result of the peoples loyalty to him.

To make the connection more perfect he learned that the bond was in no way one sided. Esme, the young girl, fell just as much in love with him as he did her. Her feelings for him were not as strong as his at first, but that was simply because she was human and he wasn't. Everything vampires feel is more potent than it would be for a human. She succumbed fast enough though and gave her heart to him as completely as he'd given her his. The bond was just one of many surprises the two would face, and they had no way of knowing all the miracles fate had in store for them.

The biggest surprise came a few years later when Esme actually became pregnant. Vampires were incapable of conceiving children so this was impossible, and yet it happened anyway. Any vampire in his position would have assumed she had cheated on him but Carlisle never doubted her or their child. Her pregnancy proved to be difficult and Carlisle had worried he would lose her as a result. He was very wrong though as things only got more amazing. About two months into her strenuous pregnancy, Esme suffered a massive heart attack. Carlisle was panicked and was about to give her his blood as well as take hers, which would have turned her and killed the baby, before the next miracle occurred. Esme came out of it, all on her own. She survived what should have killed her and the baby.

After running tests, upon tests, upon tests, Carlisle learned the next amazing thing about imprints. Just as a human imprint gives their vampire mate the human ability to have children, a vampire gives their mate a bit of their own special skills. Imprints actually become immortal, just like their vampire. They aren't invulnerable and can still die far easier than a vampire can, but if left unharmed they can live forever.

The solution to her health issues was actually obvious looking at it now, but at the time no one would have had a clue. As it was Carlisle hadn't postulated the theory on his own, and it was actually Esme that gave him the idea. She began to 'like' the smell of blood and confided about it to Carlisle. His curiosity won out over his concern and he gave her blood to drink. After just 1 day of giving her the substance, her health increased dramatically. Esme quickly substituted almost her whole human diet with blood causing Carlisle to learn that their child was most certainly a vampire. This explained all of her health issues as the baby had been forced to feed from it's mother to get the blood it needed. This was what had caused her heart attack.

After nine months Esme gave birth to a son, Edward... me. I was the first BORN, not created, immortal in existence, which in a way made me the oldest of my kind. I grew fast into my vampire abilities and when I hit puberty the next miracle occurred. I had been watched carefully by the whole royal house but had ignored it as it seemed normal to me. Normal ceased to even allude being a part of my life the day my birthday came. I still remember the day I fully developed into what I was. My family was celebrating my birthday with the high court as my father's position had only gotten more powerful because of me. I was only fifteen but as strong as any other fully mature vampire was. Aside from the full strength I had started to shown signs of being far faster than most of the other vampires around, with my speed increasing almost daily.

All 6 kingdoms had members in attendance as word of the first 'born' vampire had become quite the story for the people to talk about. I was looked upon with emotions ranging from curiosity to disgust to jealousy, anger, hatred, and everything in the middle. I was told to make a speech and I was in the middle of the words that my mother had helped me with, as this was my first public appearance with the other kingdoms, when it happened. Everyone was quietly listening to me when it suddenly wasn't so quiet anymore. I heard EVERYTHING. It felt like everyone in the room was screaming at the top of their lungs at me, yet it wasn't a garbled up room of noise. I could pick up each individuals words, at least from the people I was familiar with.

I politely asked everyone to be quiet and they looked at me like I was crazy and the words I heard yelled back at me, backed up their facial expressions. I repeated myself as the noise got louder and everyone got more confused. My mother grabbed my hand and as soon as she did she gasped. I looked to her in concern as she watched me wide-eyed. I glanced around the room and focused on a random vampire when I heard him speak. He made a vulgar comment about my mother and how much he wanted to 'fuck her'. I immediately attacked him, no thought behind the action. NO ONE spoke of my mother like that. I slammed the much older vampire into a wall and threatened him for his words against her. It caught up to me then that I hadn't seen his lips move and I'd been looking right at him. Had I read his mind? Was that even possible? After I processed through the impossibility of the action I noticed something else. He was in very visible pain and crumpled down to the ground despite the minimum pressure I had physically been inflicting on him.

He held his head and screamed about the noise when I realized what I'd done. When I touched him I did the same thing I'd done to my mother moments before but the result was very different. For her I had somehow allowed her to hear what I did but in his case I overwhelmed him with all of it. After a few moments of me not touching him the pain ended and I looked up to a room full of awe, want, hostility, and fear. It was the moment that a series of events was about to unfold that a fifteen year old me couldn't have anticipated in his wildest dreams.

…...

Seeing what I could do meant that the other two vampire clans were now determined to have 'born children' and tried to mate with human females to get just that. The sheer thought of what was done to those women because of my outburst made me sick, even to this day. Fortunately it was fully accepted a little more than ten years later that only an imprint could bare vampire children and even then a birth was rare. Imprinting was so rare with only about 5 more having imprinted since my father at that point and that was about thirty years later. Statistically it was discovered that those who abstained from human blood had a higher chance of forming the bond though I believed that was simply because 'vegetarian' vampires tended to be around humans more then our red-eyed counterparts.

This caused many to switch to animal blood and as a result we had to create wildlife preserves to keep the animals as populated as we did the humans. Ironic, I know. Interesting news rose from one of the three ware clans about twenty years after that. I was a little over sixty at this point and the most powerful vampire in my kingdom, maybe the most powerful vampire entirely. The first ware had 'imprinted' on a human girl in the kingdom of Lyan. This caused a horrible war to break out between them and LaPush out of jealousy. The two kingdoms had been practically brothers but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing else mattered in the face of imprinting.

Throughout the decades, things only got worse. Powerful vampires that had imprinted grew wary as it was common place among the most despicable of monsters to target an imprint to destroy the vampire. Unfortunately my fathers best friend, Frederick, was such a victim. He had imprinted 45 years after my father had and even had a son, Jasper, with his mate. She was murdered viciously soon after by mercenaries and as a result the vampire actually died as well from his depression. My mother took in the, at the time 3 year old Jasper, and raised him with all the love she'd given me. He was much younger than me but we were closer than brothers regardless.

My father was a man possessed with his determination to find out who had killed Frederick's mate, Sarah. Not only was Carlisle determined to get justice for his friend but he couldn't shake the fear that something bigger was going on. He didn't let mom, Jasper, or I out of his sight around that time for fear of loosing us. His findings proved terrifying and for the first time he asked me to use my abilities to help him. We investigated and determined that it was our own leaders that had ordered the hit on Sarah. The worse part was that when I sifted through the mind of the King himself, I found that the target had been my mother, not Sarah.

Our own civil war broke out in which many died, including the king. As soon as he fell my father was put in his place as he already had the support of every human and more and more vampires. Over the centuries our kingdom grew but the threats from the other clans were very real and death was everywhere.

…...

"Sire?" Ben pulled me out of my reverie and I apologized for having tuned him out. "The Denali's wanted me to check that you were ready for the day." I frowned at the other clan ordering my servant around. I was visiting our neighbors in their land for a peace treaty. They had the best land for livestock and as a result fueled about 40% of our vegetarian populations blood source. We in turn fueled about 60% of their human blood supply. This was due to their inability to keep humans alive for long. They were more barbaric than our kingdom. In our lands it was just as illegal to cause any harm to a human as it would be a fellow vampire. That was one of the many things my father had put in place. Humans still lived separately from the vampires but that was by their own choice. We still had human blood drinkers and it made some of our humans nervous to be around them.

My father had wanted to outlaw human blood drinking entirely but I was adamantly against it. Not only were more than 90% of vampires carnivorous, but humans having a 'valuable commodity' to trade with gave them amazing comfort and wealth in a world where they were at a huge disadvantage to the other dominating species roaming around. Vampires needed the humans and that worked in their favor. The way we harvested blood from them was relatively painless anyway, and we only did it to them once a week at the most. We kept strict rules in place to control vampire population with a vampire having to get permission to make a companion, humans on the other hand, could procreate all they wanted which kept our kingdom strong as we had the most valuable commodity in the world to trade, blood, practically liquid gold.

"Tell them I will be going out to hunt before the treaty tonight." There was no way I would be sitting around and watching them all drink human blood while making snide comments about my own food. With that I left and fled to the lush forestry surrounding the entire Denali kingdom. I did love it here and it was my favorite thing in the world to just run here with no destination. There was a perfect balance of trees, streams, grass, hills, and everything that made nature beautiful. One of the few perks of this treaty was I would get free access to these lands as our 'friendship' would put us in close proximity to each-other.

One of the MANY downsides was the 'friendships' being formed. Tanya was the Queen of these lands and had wanted me since she first met me, over 400 hundred years ago. My father had flirted with the idea of an arranged marriage between us but as soon as the words were out of his mouth my mother, always my hero, stepped in. She was sickened at the idea of me settling for anyone who wasn't my imprint. No one wanted to bring up the fact that no pure (term for a born vampire or ware) had ever imprinted. It was believed that the whole point of imprinting was to procreate so once that was done our purpose was done. Many had made the derogatory reference to us as mules. Born of a horse and a donkey to make the ideal pack animal but it was incapable of producing itself, just like pures.

My mother refused to believe this and told me many times that she knew my mate was out there and that no girl was good enough for me except someone who could love me as much as I deserved. I wanted to be cynical and roll my eyes at my sentimental mother but I couldn't. Truthfully I wanted it. I wanted it with absolutely everything I had. I had seen the bond between my parents... watched it everyday of my life. Aside from what my eyes could see, I could hear all the love they had for one-another in their minds. After centuries they still watched each-other with total devotion and reverance. They always had a smile for the other and the elation they would get from a simple caress the other gave was beyond beautiful. I didn't want to settle for anything less than that. I wanted it all and nothing else would be good enough for me. Just as my mother had said.

…...

Another perk about Denali was how often I could just hunt. Instead of the animal blood being drained here and sent to us, I could get it fresh. We could do that a bit at home but had to be careful to ensure our livestock's numbers stayed strong. Since my homeland was so covered in mountains and hills, raising life-stock was harder, hence the alliance with Denali.

I stayed out as long as possible to avoid the Queen. As she was the leader here and I was the Crown Prince of her allied nation, I would be obligated to spend my time with her if she made the request, which she undoubtedly would. The sun was long gone by the time I made it back to the castle. I changed into my kingdoms trademark golden topaz, a color we chose to symbolize the gold eyes we received from our chosen diet. As the sole royal family to adopt this diet we held this color close to our hearts and no member from another kingdom could wear it nor could anyone who fed from humans.

I paired the golden tunic with a black jacket. The black was out of respect for my hosts. Black was their chosen color, not that others couldn't wear it though. We were the only clan that was territorial over our trademark color. Call it petty or prideful but I believed we had a right to it. My fathers training and efforts aided in the lifestyle we have now and I never wanted someone to take our history for granted by insulting what it stood for.

As soon as I entered the ballroom I knew the night would be far worse than I'd been prepared for. All the Denali royals, all 3 of which were women, wore black alone, in overly sexual designs. I sighed as the Queen noticed me and immediately stood to address the room. She introduced me and I bowed as the people looked at me wide-eyed. I was still quite the legend for people to meet despite there being many pures now. I guess I would always be the first and as a result I would always get unwanted attention.

I took my seat on the Queens left as she casually rested her hand on my thigh. I wanted badly to shake her off but didn't want to be rude. I had to remember I was representing my father and my people, not myself. Her hand rose after a bit and I asked her to dance just to get her hands where I could see them. She happily agreed and we danced easily to a few songs as the rest of the Denali people joined in as well as a few guests from my own lands, including my bodyguard and brother, Jasper. He didn't dance but stayed nearby and watched my every move. I rolled my eyes wishing he could defend me from the Queen I wanted nothing to do with. I had told him that very thing on the journey here and his response had simply been... "She's your problem, not mine." Then he smiled easily at me. Prick.

Jasper developed his own extraordinary gifts just like I had. Like me he got an advanced physical skill as well as a magical one. Where as I had super speed, he got super senses, specifically eyesight. It was unmatched by anyone I'd ever met. Nothing got past him, making him a powerful ally and a terrifying foe. His magical ability was similar to my own. Instead of thoughts however he could read and manipulate emotions. He couldn't really use his skill quite as offensively as I could but he also didn't have to touch to do what he did. I could read without any contact but I couldn't force anyone to hear the noises unless I touched them or foused to the point of actual pain. For Jasper he could read and manipulate from a distance and while he could project negative emotions he couldn't incapacitate anyone like I could.

I was just about to politely decline another dance when the doors opened and in came what could only be described as a herd of humans. I had not seen any humans since arriving here and had preferred that. It wasn't a secret that the Denali's were far crueler to their humans than we ever were, though sadly they were no where near the worst of the kingdoms. I took in the display in front of me and actually felt myself look at to the Queen in complete disgust though she didn't notice as she was watching the humans with bored interest.

Each human was wearing filthy rags and clearly none had been fed in some time. They were all thin and after a brief moment to get over the shock, I smelled blood, lots of it. The humans were bleeding, most likely severely. I took an involuntary step towards them, desperate to help somehow. Ever since I was a boy I had helped my father at his clinic where he treated humans and I had always admired his care and compassion of these beings many considered lesser. I had never been able to stand human blood enough to do what he did but I had better control than most, having managed to never slip and taste human blood. My father had only had it twice when he turned my brother, Emmett and my sister, Rosalie.

Tanya held me back with a laugh. I took that to mean she thought I wanted to feed from the humans. I violently shook off her hold of me. Again she didn't even notice as she was to wrapped up in her own disgusting head. "It's time for the banquet to begin." That's when it hit me as to what was about to happen. These vampires were about to butcher these humans right in front of me.

I looked from the blood crazed vampires back at the humans and saw the strategic marks near wrists, necks and thighs. All spots that bled well and would make their heartbeats scream to a thirsty vampire or in this case a room of them. Their minds screamed how scared they were and I'd never felt so powerless, disgusted, angry, and sick in my entire life. As I looked upon these helpless beings my eyes landed on one in particular. She had wavy brown hair and the warmest brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life, eventhough she currently wasn't looking at me. She glanced around terrified but after a few seconds her eyes met mine. They met and I was gone, lost in her entirely.

I felt my heart both go weightless and slam down into my stomach at the same time. Her eyes showed a beautiful soul and all I could think about was how much I wanted to hold her and gaze into them forever. I didn't have to think about it to know what had just happened. I imprinted. My breath caught as for one glorious moment I reveled in that fact. I IMPRINTED. I had a mate. Did this really happen? Was it possible? Could I be a father someday? My mind thundered with so many thoughts but then just as quickly reality crashed onto me harshly, just as fast as the magic had given me hope. I had instinctively looked over her form, wanting to memorize everything about her when I smelled HER BLOOD. I saw the slice marks all over MY MATE. There was blood all over her arms, collar bone, and I saw blood falling down her legs from her torn dress.

I didn't think, I didn't need to. I pulled away from Tanya and ran to my imprint. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to know her name. I wanted to tell her mine. I wanted to run her far from here where I could keep her safe and worshiped. That was what I wanted... but not what I did. There was nowhere to go, no way to get her safe. I immediately shielded her body with my own and crouched before growling at every vampire now looking at me. I had moved backwards a bit to press her against a wall so no one could sneak up and take her from behind me. A few made small steps towards me, towards HER, and overwhelming rage replaced the terror I'd felt for her a moment ago. None would get to her, I would die first. I crouched lower and let lose the fiercest growl I'd ever heard let alone ever released myself.

I felt a feather touch on my hand at the same time I heard the smallest whisper. "Help." I knew that sound had to be my imprint as it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I turned to her just as she closed her eyes and fainted into my arms.

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 **SO...**

*What did everyone think?

*Is the story worth continuing?

*Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and check out my other story if you're interested.


	2. Miracle

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 **WOW. I can't believe the overwhelming response I've gotten for this story. In less than 24 hours I've had tons of reviews, messaging, follows, favorites,... Everyone's support means so much, so THANK-YOU.**

 **I Really hope this next chapter gets just as much, if not more, activity. :-)**

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 ****Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #2: Miracle**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Her tiny frame was practically lifeless in my arms as I cradled her bridal style. God she was so small. Her arms were thin enough that my hand could most likely wrap around them completely. It was glaringly obvious that she had most likely never been fed properly or cared for how she deserved. My heart ached thinking of all the years she suffered without me there. I could smell the fresh blood all over her and wanted to get her somewhere, ANYWHERE that wasn't here. I NEEDED her safe and if it was the last thing I did, I would get her refuge. As soon as I'd caught her I had turned back around to the room of monsters, unwilling to keep my back to them. Confusion and hunger were the prominent thoughts around me and that fact made the need to run that much harder to resist.

It hit me then that when I'd run over here and caught her I revealed far more than I should have ever allowed. I hadn't exactly had a choice in the matter but it was still a very bad thing if my imprinting were revealed, particularly in a moment like this, with my mate clearly in need of medical attention. As that thought hit me a small whimper caught in my throat. What if I lost her? What if I never even learned her name?

"Brother?" I looked up to Jasper as he came close to me. Where had he come from? He glanced at my beloved imprint briefly before looking at me with extreme focus. I instinctively held her closer to my body, fearful of the idea of anyone getting any closer to her right now. I trusted Jasper with my life, my secrets, my everything up to this point in my existence, but did I trust him with her? Could I trust anyone? Our eyes met and he quickly looked again at her before looking back to me in understanding. He knew, he felt it.

 ****She will be safe. Trust me.**** He held his arms out for her as he watched me hesitantly. I knew what he was doing. Imprinting was very rare with most never having even met a mated vampire, and certainly not their imprint. Regardless of this everyone knew OF imprinting. Despite the wars fought, blood shed, and death tolls every vampire and ware wanted it, and knew everything about the sacred bond and how to recognize it. Among those things that everyone knew, were the trademark signs that made imprinting impossible to hide. One was that a mated vampire will be so very possessive and protective of their imprint that he would absolutely NEVER allow another vampire to touch her, particularly a male. My father was the most trusting and compassionate man I knew but even he kept Esme far from other vampires, even his most loyal friends were kept at a distance. The only vampires fully trusted around her were myself and Jasper, Esme's own children. He loved Emmett but he had come to us as an adult and therefore Carlisle was still hesitant around him at times, though he hid it well.

I fought the urges in me to growl, attack, run, whimper, beg, pull away, essentially every one of my deepest instincts. I looked at him in more pain then I'd ever felt in my life as I gently handed her to him. He gave me a small nod as he took her with the utmost care. I looked to my everything before I looked back to my most trusted friend who held her life in his hands. He gave me a pained but understanding smile as he held her to his chest before moving to my side calmly.

His mind was a jumble of shock, surprise, but above all love, pride, and gratitude. He knew the sacrifice I was making when I handed her to him and he believed no other vampire would have been able to do it. He felt pride in me for doing the right thing regardless of what I wanted. He also felt empowered by what I had given him with my actions and I knew there was no greater display of love or trust I could ever give him than to trust her with him as I just had.

 ***Now, be the prince*** I nodded though I kept my eyes forward as I gazed upon the now really confused vampires in the room.

"What is the meaning of this, Queen Tanya?" I laced my words with the venom I felt towards her at the moment. It was the only relief I had as I couldn't hold my imprint to calm the tidal wave of things I felt. The anger and hatred would work well for me though only Jasper and I would truly know the reasoning behind it.

"The meaning of what?" She was actually confused by my question. Was she really that stupid or just that cruel?

"Your disgusting display of these humans!" I made sure to point at every human except my imprint. I would make sure no attention was on her if I could help it.

"It's a banquet. People need to eat." She actually shrugged and my rage actually managed to increase in that moment.

"Have you forgotten that I DON'T FEED FROM HUMANS!" I hadn't intended to turn my words in such a menacing direction but I didn't exactly care in the moment. I took a step forward, not in an attempt to seem threatening but in a casual gesture to hide Jasper and my mate from prying eyes as I'd noticed a few still looking at her curiously. "Have you also forgotten that my kingdom sentences death upon a vampire that has done a lot less then this." My eyes went up to each vampire as they looked to their Queen uncomfortably. I saw the few members of my own kingdom nod in agreement. I hadn't had much chance to notice them in the heat of everything, but now that I had I saw that all of them had taken steps back, away from the scene in front of them.

"Are you threatening me?" She almost sounded amused.

I couldn't help it. I actually laughed at that. It was a fully amused yet not remotely entertained at the same time sound that I couldn't help. "Yes I am." Panic crossed her face when I squared my shoulders and let my words set in.

"What do you mean?"

"I have never been more insulted or disgusted in my entire life then by the treatment you have given these humans right in front of both me and my people, knowing our beliefs are in stark contrast to your behavior." I gestured to my people and a few of her vampires looked to them as well. There was about 20 of them, some did have red eyes but that certainly didn't mean they were cruel to humans, if they were they wouldn't be in my kingdom.

Reality finally seemed to fall on her as she and her sisters exchanged looks of mild panic. They knew how vital an allegiance with my kingdom was and they were worried I would withdraw. They were right to worry as imprint or not I wanted nothing more than to abandon them. "If there is anything..." She was going to beg for forgiveness but I didn't want to hear it.

"Where is your closest medical attention?" I looked behind me and saw that she looked exactly the same as Jasper held her gently. My mind eased from the irrational panic I'd had over the idea that she would deteriorate right before my eyes. I stepped forward towards them. I couldn't not touch her anymore, and I certainly couldn't handle another being able to.

 ***Edward...*** I ignored where Jasper's thoughts were headed. I didn't care if it was less conspicuous for him to hold her, I needed her. She was mine and I needed to keep her safe. I grabbed her without looking at him, giving her one longing look before cementing my gaze and turning around, back to the people. The Queen was looking directly at my imprint with a look of disgust. I let loose a growl and she looked at me in fright.

"Medical attention." I spoke the words slowly as I mentally questioned her intelligence.

"For the human?" She pointed to my mate and the urge to rip her arm off was very prominent. Maybe it was a good thing I was holding my mate, it kept my physical impulses at bay.

"I don't have time for this." I turned and headed to the entrance, with Jasper on my heels. "Release the humans." I spoke to the guards and all of them looked to the Queen just as I made it to the doorway and looked to her as well. She didn't say a word but her gaze was fixed on my mate. I didn't like her attention on my imprint and when her eyes flashed up to mine I saw nothing good in her depths. I needed to get out of here. "I will find them myself." I gave Jasper a pointed look and his eyes flashed between me and my mate before going to the people. He nodded and I knew he understood that I needed him to ensure the humans safety. None were as injured as my mate but they were still in a room of monsters and needed help. He didn't look happy but he obeyed as he went back into the room as I left into the hall with my imprint tightly safe in my arms.

…...

Apparently the guards were instructed to escort me, as the moment I was out the doors two followed me. I allowed them to take lead but when one went to take my mate I made no secret of the fact that I wasn't going to allow that. He tried to explain his offer as a courtesy but I wasn't blind to how he looked at her or the fact that his eyes were pitch black. No way in Hell would he get near her. I growled out my simple two letter response of 'No' and left it at that. He got the message and didn't try again.

12 feet 8 inches. That's how close the one had gotten to her when he offered to take her from me. I had never been a very aggressive man but even now as we walked towards the human infirmary located, unsurprisingly, in the basement, I wanted to kill him. My mind could only process him as a threat to her and anything that was a threat against my imprint was a threat I couldn't allow. I couldn't stop internally measuring his exact distance with even the slightest shift in movements and sway of his body. My patience was at it's fucking end and by the time we turned a corner and he brushed past me, almost touching her, I knew that one more infraction WOULD be his last. I sighed with relief as the two stopped in front of a door in the basement. I had made sure to stop about 20 feet back from them and made no movement to get closer until they entered ahead. They seemed to understand I wanted them to lead the way and so they did. I was worried about what accommodations their facility would have as I doubted they cared enough for humans to give them much of anything.

Sure enough the infirmary was dark, small and appeared barren of supplies. I looked around as the anger, that had finally lessened as I held her close, began to rise again. This was where they treated their injured humans? I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. The guards motioned for me to set her down at the first soiled bed in the room. I made no motion that I even acknowledged them. There was no way she would be treated here in a room no better then a dungeon. It was cold, dank, and filthy. I wouldn't allow it. There was movement from the back of the long narrow room and I saw a vampire with red eyes come out wearing a long brown jacket. The human's doctor was a vampire, and a CARNIVOROUS one at that. If a male touching her would happen over my dead body, this man treating her as she was BLEEDING would happen the day I was burned to ash and disintegrated into oblivion.

"I don't need your services. Is there a human doctor?" My words were beyond rude and my tone was cold and cruel but I could care less in this moment. Honestly my words were far better than my thoughts. He actually had the nerve to roll his eyes at me.

"There are no HUMANS with the knowledge or training necessary to treat injuries." He accented the word human with clear disdain. Another vampire that didn't see humans as anything but a blood bag. He acted as though the humans here were responsible for their own ignorance. Nothing was further from the truth but I wouldn't waste valuable time explaining basic human rights to someone who meant nothing to me. "Just put her down anywhere. I'll get this done quick." He barely even looked at her, not that I wanted him to. This man was a doctor? It was clear he didn't care at all for humans yet he treated them for some reason.

"I will treat her myself." I turned to leave and the doctor sped in front of me blocking my path. 8 feet 3 inches. That was his distance to her as I cradled her to my chest where my UN-beating heart actually clinched at his proximity. He had no idea how close he was coming to awakening a force he was not prepared for. A vampire protecting their mate. A PURE vampire protecting his IMPRINT.

"Stand aside." He made no movement or even acknowledged my words, which were spoken through clenched teeth, and instead gestured back towards the beds.

"Just set her down so I can get this over with." I just starred back at him. Did he really just give me an order? An order for HER? His eyes shifted to her and he made a movement to take her from me. He REALLY should not have done that...

I had never been faster in my life than in that moment. There had never really been a reason to test my speed in any way other than running, in which I'd gone more then twice the speed of my fastest competitors. There was great reason to test everything now. Before any in the room could blink I had placed my mate on the doctors desk near the door, the cleanest surface in the room that was close to me. Then I grabbed the doctor by the throat and slammed him into the door, causing it to close with a symbolic BANG and splinter against the force.

The guards made a movement towards me but I flashed one look and they froze. "Do you know who I am?" I was watching the guards while I spoke to the doctor who was struggling in my hold. He went to respond but I interrupted as my eyes met his with zero expression on my face. "I am the Crown prince of Olympia and I do NOT take orders from the likes of you." Him ordering me around hadn't really bothered me but I needed an excuse for my rage. I left it at that as I threw him down to the ground, with zero kindness, far from the door. I went back to her and lifted her softly from the desk before cradling her gently in my arms as I walked out the door, leaving them all behind me.

I continued to use my fastest speed until we got to my room, where I could finally breathe. I laid her down softly, tucking her arms and legs in the most comfortable positioning I could. I sat next to her as I realized for the first time since laying eyes on her, less than a couple hours ago, that I was free to look at her. Despite being malnourished, beaten, abused and mistreated, her beauty shone through. Her features were soft giving her a gentle and kind appearance to go along with those large soulful eyes I'd spotted earlier. Her nose and ears were small... cute in contrast to her large doe eyes that even closed showed size and pure beauty. If I had to pick one word to describe her it would be timeless. She was elegant, soft, enchanting, and absolutely perfect. I ran my fingers through her hair and I was amazed at the softness there beneath the dirt and blood.

The reminder of blood pulled me out of my ogling. "Your Majesty?" I looked over at Ben who had been in the adjoining room, my servant's quarters.

"What are you doing here?" I was sitting on the bed next to her as my fingers stroked her gently and I knew he had merely been shocked by the sight. He meant no offense in interrupting but regardless of logic, now that I had her alone, however briefly, I didn't want any company.

"My apologies your majesty, Prince Whitlock ordered me here. He told me to stay here and wait for you." I immediately felt bad for my tone as I realized Jasper had put him here for his safety. Things were a bit tense now with the Denali and I needed to keep my only human citizen, Ben, safe from them.

"No apologies required Ben. I'm sorry for my tone. It has been an eventful evening." He nodded in understanding before looking at her.

"Do you need supplies for her?" One of the things I liked about Ben was how to the point he was. He didn't ask a lot of questions, he just did what was necessary. I knew his mind well and as a result I knew he wasn't as cold as he came off. He simply had a good eye for when to stand aside and not make things worse.

"Yes, please. Don't bother searching the infirmary, nothing there is satisfactory." He nodded before heading to the door.

"Ben?" He looked back to me. "Be careful, there were some... disagreements earlier between myself and the Queen involving the treatment of humans here." He glanced at her, probably taking in her injuries before he nodded in understanding. His thoughts revealed the anger he did a good job of hiding, and I couldn't have agreed more with some of the language in his head. He wasn't surprised by the treatment but that didn't make it better, in fact it probably made it worse.

"Also remember who you are." He was confused by my words. "You are a citizen of Olympia, and we are here by request of the Denali people. You are not their servant, you don't need to obey any command they give." I still didn't like that someone in this castle had ordered him around this morning. In my Kingdom servant was not a fancy term for slave, it was a highly respected position. He worked for me and my family, no one else. My father had always put great value on loyalty and trust, thanks in large part to the treachery of the former King. Because of this even humans held high positions back home, so long as they were loyal enough to earn them. Ben was just such a human, giving him power and influence that even most vampires of Olympia didn't possess. He nodded before he exited quietly.

I immediately went to Ben's room and found his water pitcher that was thankfully still full and the soap nearby. Next I grabbed some of my cotton shirts and proceeded to rip them up for dressings. I laid everything out next to the bed and began cleaning her wounds, at least the ones I could see.

I wished I could turn off my heart as well as my head as I did this but I couldn't. There were about five slices on each of her arms near her wrists and elbows. I could feel the venom in me boil as I thought of whoever did this to her. Again I looked at her small frame and her sweet face. How could anyone harm something so beautiful? I shook my head and proceeded to do my best to focus on the fact that thankfully the cuts were superficial and very shallow. I wrapped her arms with the gentlest of pressure, not wanting to hurt her. When I was done with each arm I couldn't resist kissing each of the ten wrapped up wounds. I needed to care for her... comfort her, even if it didn't physically help her in any way. Rationally I knew my kisses couldn't do much for her since she was asleep but I couldn't help but _**feel**_ like maybe they could. I moved to her neck next where there was only one gash but a deep one. I was horrified when I realized it was still bleeding slightly.

As my imprint, she would possess accelerated healing so the fact that it was still bleeding was beyond troubling. This wound alone was most likely the reason for her fainting. Her dress was stained with a lot of blood down the front leading from the wound.

My father had run lots of tests on himself and my mother involving compatibility after she became pregnant with me. He was worried about what a vampiric offspring would do to a human but instead discovered she wasn't fully human anymore. The pregnancy itself proved that when my venom wasn't toxic inside her. He theorized that the venom of a vampire could actually heal their imprint but had never wanted to test the theory as to how much venom could turn the imprint, removing her ability to have children. She was such a natural mother and would love nothing more than another baby so my father had never even considered the possibility of turning her. I couldn't deny that things would be easier if she were stronger, faster, and invulnerable but that didn't matter. If it took another 500 years for her to become pregnant again, it would all be worth it for both of them.

Fatherhood. I had never really given it much thought before now. Now as I gazed at her I knew how much I wanted it. I knew any baby we had would possess vampiric eyes but I couldn't help but wonder what features of hers our baby would inherit. Her hair maybe? I stroked it away from her neck as I thought of it. It was a beautiful rich mahogany color that even dull from her poor treatment I could see so much beauty in. I would love to see it on our child.

I pulled my eyes from her neck to her face. She was so pale, though whether that was from her natural complexion, poor health, or blood loss I couldn't really say. This pulled me back again from appreciating her beauty to worrying about her health. Should I try to heal her? Should I try to use my venom? I didn't want her to suffer needlessly if I could help it, but the idea of taking away our ability to have children was sickening. I wanted to conceive a child with her. I wanted to watch it grow inside her every day until finally she gave birth and I could see her turn from my beautiful mate into the amazing mother of my child.

I took a deep breath as I made my decision not to use the venom. It didn't take long to decide in the end. The risk simply wasn't worth it. She would heal, perhaps slower than I would like, but she WOULD get better. Of that I had no doubt and I absolutely would NOT risk her chance at motherhood.

With my decision made I next looked to her legs. Her dress was quite long and even with all the holes in it I couldn't see her injuries clearly. I took a deep breath as I watched her for a moment before quickly getting up and moving to the bedroom door. I locked it then slowly moved back to the bed, taking a hesitant seat next to her again.

I hated what I had to do next. Should I get someone? A female perhaps to help me with this? The problem was there was no one I trusted enough to do this for her. I would never allow her to be objectified or violated so it would have to be me to examine her. I wanted her cared for in every way and appreciated for her perfection. This plus the fact that even the idea of anyone seeing her in any state of undress, that wasn't me, made me want to kill something. I took a deep breath as I willed away my own violent possessive thoughts. I needed to focus on seeing her wounds but they were high up on her thighs. I would nearly have to strip her lower half to see them let alone treat them. I gently moved her dress up ever so slowly, rolling it up until I could see the wounds. My body was tense as my movements went in slow-motion. I wasn't sure why I was being so slow as the end result would be the same, but I couldn't help it.

Thankfully there was only one slash on each thigh and despite the blood that had flowed from them they weren't terribly deep. Her neck wound was by far her worst one but it was healing well. I wrapped up her legs but refrained from kissing them on account of the intimate location. I settled for kissing her cheek before wrapping her up in blankets on the bed. I realized I was smiling as I watched her wrapped up securely.

The weight of the day plus my lack of sleep the prior night left me quite tired. I gazed at the spot in the bed next to her longingly. With a heavy sigh I moved to the chaise near the window, across from the bed. I sat down and prepared to keep a vigil over my imprint, my personal miracle.

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***I'm still so overwhelmed by the feedback I received for this story in just the couple days I had the first chapter up. :-) You all have no idea what all your responses meant to me. :-) :-)**

 ***This was a fast update and unfortunately they wont all be this fast but I'll never keep you waiting longer than necessary.**

 ***Any theories about what is going to happen? lol**

 ***I have a couple ideas for the next chapter. Either an outtake of Bella's POV leading up to her being brought into the hall, Bella's POV for the next chapter as she wakes up, or just stick with Edwards POV. I like when some stories switch off POV but it also seems to detract from some stories as focusing on one character's personality can make the story more real and engrossing then constantly switching around.**

 **Let me know what you all think...**

*Please _**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE**_ , and check out my other story **"I second that EMOTION"** if you're interested.

:-)


	3. Beautiful Promise

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 **:-) This story has gotten overwhelming acclaim. Almost 1000 views already, 50 followers, and lots of reviews and private messaging. I'm so glad you all like it so much. Feel free to review and message all you want. ;-) ;-) ;-) I will respond to every comment I get if I can. (I cannot respond to a review if the fan is only listed as a guest)**

 ***This wasn't as fast of an update as I had ideas for but unfortunately they wont all be fast. I'll never keep you waiting longer than necessary though. I recently discovered I'm pregnant which certainly explains my constant exhaustion. As a result a lot of my writing time has become nap time. Lol**

 ***I have so many ideas for this story so hopefully updates will be often enough to keep everyone happy.**

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 ****Words represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #3: Beautiful Promise**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Ben had come back quickly with some herbs that would be good for fighting a fever if she got one. I doubted she would as she had accelerated healing but I wasn't prepared to tell Ben that as it would reveal what she was. I felt a little bad for my hesitation in trusting others that I had previously trusted with my life but that was simply how I felt. My instincts, my heart, my entire being told me 'HER FIRST' and I fully intended to listen. She would always come first for me now over anyone and everything. I politely thanked him anyway and he bowed before apologizing for not being able to find much else. A new wave of anger hit me at that information. I knew there were dozens of humans around, even though I hadn't seen any before the despicable ballroom display, because I smelled them. How did the vampires have nothing to treat the humans?

I glanced back at her as I accepted all his supplies in making herbal tea for when she woke up. She was sleeping soundly in my bed and I couldn't deny that those words made me far happier than I cared to admit. I got the feeling that Ben had his suspicions about my imprint as without prompt or request he informed me that he would be staying in Jasper's quarters, using the excuse that Jasper needed his help in the morning. My brother had already informed the Denali that we would be leaving early the next day despite being scheduled to stay an additional week. I was grateful to Ben for the space, regardless of his reasons, because I needed her to myself.

I considered using Ben's room to sleep, as there was no way in hell she would sleep in any man's bed but mine, however I couldn't pull myself away from her. Was this what it was always like to have an imprint? Would I feel this absolute need to be with her 24 hours a day? How had my father coped with this? He had continued his work as a doctor and a leading member of the royal court after imprinting on Esme, yet I couldn't even fathom leaving the room. Was it because she was injured? Maybe it was because I hadn't even spoken to her yet. I would need to ask my father about it.

My parents... What a conversation we were going to have when I got home. I smiled at my beautiful girl and without actually deciding to, I was suddenly kneeling next to her on the ground so that I could see her closer up. She was flat on her back with her head laying off to the side so that her face was in perfect view of mine. After cleaning her wounds I had cleaned her up a bit as well, knowing how much better humans felt after bathing. I wanted her to have any small comfort she could and a small cleaning was one I could give. I wasn't able to clean her perfectly of course but what I was able to do revealed more of my little mate's appearance. She truly was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I just couldn't stop staring at her. I honestly felt I could watch her forever and never grow bored of it. I reached out my right hand and held her cheek softly. She was so warm... so human. Vampires ran much colder than humans and though pure bloods weren't quite as cold, it was still a very noticeable difference.

Physically my face looked almost identical to created vampires but there were a few differences if you knew to look for them. One of the most obvious was our facial features. Created vampires went through a 3+ day transformation that enhanced their already present human features, generally resulting in making the vampire more attractive then before they were turned. This was different for the Pureborn variety. We got 9 months to develop versus only 3 days,\ which made a big difference. This plus the fact that we were never human and were actually created with vampire genetics, not just infected by them, caused our features to be much more refined and sharp. Because of this pures were far more attractive as well as intimidating then other vampires were. The enhanced physical traits weren't exclusive to our faces either. Our muscles were more defined which caused us to be so much stronger and faster than our created counterparts.

Being conceived instead of turned also gave us other physical manifestations. We tended to be unusually tall, with both Jasper and I being 6'4" and 6'6" respectively. My father was 6' and my mother was only 5'8". Of course many turned vampires were tall as well but I have never seen or heard of a short pure born. Our skin was paler than other vampires which personally I thought made us scarier but my mother always said it made us seem softer somehow. One last feature was actually a strange one. When a human becomes a vampire their bodies harden, or 'freeze', as many characterize it. This includes facial muscles meaning a vampires facial expressions are a lot weaker and not as expressive as a human's was. This doesn't happen with pure vampires. My theory for this is that since we are born with our hardened anatomy our muscles underneath are better equipped to express ourselves more genuinely and less statue like. Again I thought this made us scarier as we certainly didn't look human but we could smile, frown,etc... just like one, which thinking from a human standpoint must be very alarming. My mother, always the optimist, claimed this was the beauty of being born instead of made. We were more comfortable in ourselves and our faces showed that with every emotion displayed with honesty.

I shook my head thinking of my mother who until I saw my mate I had regarded as the most beautiful woman in the world. I continued to stroke my mate's face, relishing in the warm electricity that spread in me with every touch. I wondered what her name was. I couldn't wait to hear it. I suppose if I asked the humans that had been in her group someone might know but I wanted to hear it from her. I wanted her to tell me everything about herself. Her name would just have to be the perfect start.

…...

The darkness seeped away and gentle soft light slowly entered into the room. I had pulled the thin curtains so the light wouldn't alarm her, as she was facing towards it and me. I wasn't sure how long I had been crouched next to her but I knew it had been hours. Since I was a vampire there was no discomfort in the lack of movement but I was sure I would be quite the sight to an onlooker.

"Hmm"

I instantly froze, well internally I did as my body had ceased all movements hours ago except for the occasional stroking of her face. My eyes widened as she made the first and only sound I'd heard since her gentle plea for help. I took in every slight movement as she ever so slowly began to wake up. Her face twitched ever so lightly and her brow furrowed adorably for the briefest moment.

Her eyes began to flutter and I eagerly awaited when I would see her beautiful eyes again. As I contemplated the name for her shade of brown eyes I realized just how close I was to her. My face was about a foot from hers and I knew that if she woke to me like this I would, without a doubt, terrify her. In a flash I backed up to the chaise and sat down, hesitantly. Perhaps I should wait outside? No, I knew I couldn't physically leave her plus what would she think if she woke all alone? Would she think no one cared for her? I didn't want her to feel alone at waking up to silence but I also didn't want her being scared of me for being to close. I needed to find a comfortable middle ground and just be patient with her as well as comforting.

Her eyes began to flutter more wildly before she clenched them tightly shut. The light was still bothering her. I got up and lowered the second set of drapes making the room much dimmer, but still not dark. I almost went back to the chair but hesitated. Was sitting watching her creepier then standing? Should I stand by the door so it seems like I just entered? No I didn't want to deceive her in any way. Why was I overthinking this? My mind was yelling at me to just pick a spot already. My eyes flashed between the door, the chair, and the window where I currently stood. Which was best?

While I waged my internal war I lost track of the seconds. "Hi." The smallest, sweetest, gentlest sound I'd ever heard spoke and I knew without a doubt that the source of that voice was her. I spun around and there she was, watching me. Christ, was she always so beautiful? She had shifted ever so slightly so that she was slightly angled on her right side, and she was watching me with those giant brown eyes of hers. As they starred at me and into my very core I just froze. I realized in that moment that I had no idea what to say to her. What was wrong with me? I had been hoping, thinking, and obsessing over this reunion, non-stop since entering this room and now I was lost.

"Hello." I found my voice enough to speak the utterly insignificant word. My first sentence to my soulmate was 'Hello'. Internally I groaned and wondered if that should make me want to laugh or cry. Then the memory of her first word to me being 'help' came to mind and that image made me desperate to pull myself out of my own head. She could have died... I had almost lost her. I took a deep breath as I remembered that I had her now and I wasn't going to let her go. I smiled softly at her and to the greatest thrill of my life she smiled right back, just as softly as she had spoken, and it endeared her to me more. I took in her expression. She seemed confused, hesitant, tired, weak, but I didn't read any fear in her large doe eyes which only looked open and honest. She wasn't afraid of me. I could feel that in my heart. I thanked God for that miracle and widened my smile just a little to keep her at ease. She kept her own smile in place and her eyes stayed on me. I couldn't take my eyes off those pools of warm brown. Milk-chocolate, that was the shade of her eyes. Warm, smooth, and sweet, essentially they were perfect.

With measured and exceedingly slow movements I moved toward the bed. Please God don't let me ever see fear in her eyes when she looked at me. I said the internal prayer as I watched her through my measured approach. Her eyes took in my movements before going back to my eyes. Hesitance was the dominate thing there but still no fear. I very slowly, so slowly that I almost wondered if I was even moving, lowered myself next to the bed. I kept a much greater distance between the two of us, now that she was awake. Desperation overwhelmed me, as I continued to hope with everything I had that she wouldn't be afraid of me. We were at eye level now and for a few precious moments we just starred at one-another. She had twisted to her side a bit more to watch me, but we didn't say a word. From the outside we must have looked awkward but I didn't feel it in the least. There was only peace and comfort... warmth for the first time in my 500 years.

"What's your name?" The weightlessness I felt getting this question out was like having hundreds of pounds lifted from my stomach. As I spoke, I lifted my hand to stroke her face, I just wanted to touch her constantly. Her eyes went to my hands movement, which pulled me out of my trance. I was able to disguise my forwardness by casually resting the hand on the bed in-between us. 'SLOW' I scolded myself. I had no idea what she has been through but judging by the treatment of humans by most of the immortal clans I doubted she had much affection for my species. My heart dropped at the idea that she could hate me. Fear, which a moment ago had felt like the worst thing she could feel for me, suddenly didn't seem so bad. We could get past that but hate would be so much harder.

"Isabella." Her name means 'Promise', how fitting. I doubted my grin was ever leaving now that I knew her name but I couldn't help it. Only she could have a name as precious as a promise. Her smile grew in response to my own and it left me feeling invincible. She liked me. I knew it was nowhere near how much I loved her but it was a start. Her cheeks turned the smallest degree of pink as we gazed at each-other and the urge to touch her grew. I wanted to feel the warmth on her face where the blush spread.

Her eyes went to my hand that was still rested on the bed between us. I followed her gaze and as my gaze returned to hers I saw that she was still watching my hand. Her face held something new, but I didn't have a name for it. There was a small twist of movement under her blanket until I saw her own hand come out from under the covers and ever so slightly lay on top of mine. I watched the whole thing in slow motion and wished I could watch the moment we touched over and over again. Or specifically I wanted to watch the moment SHE touched ME, over and over again. Our eyes met at the same time that we touched. Her smile was coy and her face even pinker.

I had never had a stronger urge in my life then at this moment. More than anything I wanted to kiss her, to feel her warmth. My heart was screaming at my head to do just that, but my brain couldn't get past the fear of scaring her. I opted for a safe middle ground. With her hand still rested on mine, I made our fingers intertwine before bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it. Her smile widened so much that I immediately felt like the world had righted itself. I shifted a little closer to the bed and she showed no discomfort from the movement. I released her hand but only so I could bring my hand up to stroke her cheeks. "My Beautiful Isabella." Her eyes watched me with complete focus and I felt like she was seeing through me, to my very soul.

"What's your name?" Her question was so quiet and I just couldn't get past the sweet innocence of this perfect girl.

"My name is Edward." I gave her a crooked smile and she released the smallest softest sound, that was unmistakably a giggle. If I had thought her smile was the light of my world, her laugh, or giggle rather, was the symphony behind it.

"You're the one that saved me." Her eyes stayed on mine and I saw no question in them, just recognition. She actually remembered me. She had to have been so scared in that room surrounded by monsters yet she remembered me. That thought excited me.

I continued to stroke her face softly, unwilling to stop touching her. "I am." Her eyes searched mine for a few moments and I could see so many questions in the warm depths. That thought made me realize that I didn't hear her questions, in fact I didn't hear anything. I couldn't hear a single one of her thoughts. All I could hear is her steady heartbeat and the gentle whisper of her breathing. How was that possible? Why couldn't I hear her? I had never had to 'try' and hear someone's mind before. My gift had just happened and ever since then I heard everyone around me even when I didn't want to. Over the centuries I'd learned to block out thought in order to keep myself sane but it took a lot of effort. I'd always had to focus on NOT listening never the other way around. Should this make me nervous? Should it make me worried? Frustrated?

I found that I didn't feel any of that. I felt happy about her silent mind. I didn't have to worry about invading her private thoughts. I didn't have to worry that I only had her secrets because she couldn't keep them from me. Everything she gave me would be HER choice and that sent a thrill through me that I had no words to describe.

"Why... how?" I didn't understand the second question and the first one actually hurt. Why would I save her? Why in the world wouldn't I? Why wouldn't anyone? I was sorting my thoughts when she spoke again. "Why would you risk yourself for me?"

I laid my head down gently on the bed as I continued to smile at her. She kept a coy smile herself while her cheeks turned more red by the moment. My right hand was still on her face and I loved the warmth I felt from her skin. "Why wouldn't I, Isabella?" She bit her lip while looking down at the mattress to avoid my eyes. I knew I was starring unashamedly at her and that it must have been intense but I couldn't stop. She shrugged ever so lightly and I chuckled. Her eyes met mine. "Truthfully, I had to do something when I realized what the queen was doing though I had no idea what." She watched patiently as I explained. "My people have a peace treaty with the Denali court and I was trying to think of a way to stop the nightmare without potentially causing a war." I honestly doubted my actions would have caused a war but vampires and wares had one very specific character flaw that was always present. That flaw was a high sense of pride. If she felt openly disrespected and humiliated by me she could take things to far... not that she already hadn't with her disgusting display.

"I wanted to save all of you." My eyes never left her as I spoke. "I had no idea what to do to stop it... but then I saw you." Her face turned confused and it made my heart clench. She didn't understand what she already meant to me. "I didn't have to think when I saw your face. I didn't need to plan, or form a strategy. All I needed was to save you." I had never felt more vulnerable then I did telling her this. I doubted she would understand the depth of my words but I felt exposed just the same. Everything I said was exactly how I felt in the millisecond it took for me to get to her. I wanted her to know how I felt but I was so worried that she wouldn't feel the same, or at least enough to accept my affections. "Nothing else mattered to me." _Nothing else could..._

She just watched me and I could see her thinking through my words. Her eyes were wide at my declaration but she didn't pull away at all, which helped keep me calm. After a moment of her not responding I dropped my hand from her face, not wanting to overwhelm her any further. I put it back between us but my body responded to the distance immediately, as tension overwhelmed me.

I averted my gaze to the window as I didn't know how to take all the uncomfortable silence that was suddenly between us. I hated this feeling of vulnerability, but strangely I loved it at the same time. I had always kept an inner guard up though it wasn't intentional it was just part of who and what I was. I never thought I could really help it because it was a natural state for vampires as our instincts were self-preservation first. Because of this we kept almost everything at a distance even if only by a small amount. I didn't have that guard with Isabella. My self preservation was a distant second to her now. Anything she needed, whether she verbalized it or not, I would give her. I would never hesitate or question what she needed, I would simply give it to her. That realization scared me and made me feel like I was someone I didn't recognize. It was empowering to be like this for someone but there was no denying it was terrifying as well.

"Edward..." My eyes flashed to her as she whispered my name for the first time. At the same time she also placed her hand back on top of mine. My name had never sounded better then when she spoke it. I watched her hesitantly, wondering what she would say. Pushing aside the tension and silent hesitation between us, I latched onto her caress and moved my hand so that our palms touched and our fingers could interlace. She brought up her other hand and did something I didn't expect. She caressed my face, just as I had done to hers, and her touch was so soft. This was now the third time she had initiated touching me and I wondered if I would ever lose count. At full speed I brought my hand to hers to keep it on me. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. "... Thank-you for saving me." There was pure awe and affection in her words and the invincible feeling only grew in me.

"Anything for you, my beautiful girl." If only she knew how true that statement was. I didn't know if she had caught my words when I called her mine but if she had she didn't seem uncomfortable by the term. I brought my face to hers and for just a brief moment I touched my forehead to hers. I was amazed at the comfort I got from something so simple but it felt amazing. I pulled away with a small smile and saw her smiling at me in earnest now. She looked so happy and that made everything I was feeling so much better.

"How did you save me?" My face must have showed my confusion because she seemed to search for her words to explain further. "They were all vampires, how did you stop them?" Again I starred at her in confusion. How did I stop them? They were vampires? I puzzled over her words for a few brief seconds before the meaning finally hit me. Denali kept their humans 100% subjugated, while Olympia did not. This must also include keeping them as ignorant as possible, to everything around them. My mouth ran dry as I realized that she had absolutely no idea I was a vampire. Here I'd been worried about coming on to strong to fast, when I should have been concerned that she might hate me simply for being what I was.

'She doesn't know I'm a vampire'... That thought continued to play on a loop in my mind, over and over again. Did fate enjoy testing and toying with me? So many things in my long life have been almost cruel in their uniqueness. I was the first of my species, which had caused a lot of trouble for me over the centuries. I was the first of my kind to develop an enhanced physical trait. The first to develop a magical ability... The list went on. Now I was the first of my kind to imprint, which would surely make the struggles I've faced up until this point seem easy. As it was, the moment I imprinted, it was when the object of my entirety was in grave danger, another kick to the stomach by fate. Now I had to deal with the very real possibility that my imprint would hate me for something I had no control over, the very thing that I was. I had never even been human so how could I emphasize about humanity to her when I've never experienced it? I had thought that the moment I told her how I felt before saving her had been the most vulnerable I'd ever been, but I was wrong. This conversation had the potential to completely destroy me and leave me a shell for the rest of my life.

How did I even begin to explain this? My eyes alone would be a dead give away to humans in Olympia but she had probably never even heard of a vegetarian vampire before. God... how could I tell her I was her natural enemy? The idea made me sick. "My beautiful girl..." My voice sounded so defeated but I didn't possess the strength to hide it. I released my hold of both her hands and stroked her face with my right for a few short moments before I pulled away completely. I savored the quiet touches we'd shared and held them in my UN-beating heart as it could be a very long time before she let me touch her again... if she ever did. I had never wanted to cry before but I wished I could right now, just to give in to the pain currently paralyzing me.

I reminded myself that it would always be 'Her First' so I leaned in and kissed her forehead just once before I stood and backed up to the window. It was a good few feet from her, so that once she knew, she would feel a little safer from my proximity. I was still not so far that I would feel my heart shattering anymore than it was about to though. I still needed her close to me. She looked at me with loss in her eyes and I tried to focus on her obvious desire to have me close but my mind wouldn't let me forget even for a moment that this was only because she didn't know yet. I looked out the window not really seeing anything just not wanting to see any of the horrible emotions that would cross her face from this conversation.

"What do you know about vampires?" This seemed the safest way to start. I would see what she knew and expand on her knowledge.

"Ummm." There it was... fear. I didn't need Jasper's gift to recognize the catch in her voice. "They drink blood and hunt humans for it." Straight and to the point I guess. My dread built up at her words and I almost spoke, wanting to explain that not all drank from humans, but she continued before I could. "Vampires killed both my parents in front of me." Jesus Christ! How the Hell could I get her to not hate me now? I heard the pain in her voice and for a moment I couldn't dwell on my own problems. 'Her First'. I was by her side in a blink and held her hands in one of mine as I stroked her face tenderly.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She sniffled and nodded. She kept her head lowered but I saw the tears in her eyes. I had never hated what I was until that moment, seeing what my kind had done to her. "I'm so sorry." I repeated my words a few more times, getting quieter each time. She didn't know how true these words were and that made my heart fill with even more sadness. I again touched my forehead to hers, needed the comfort of her touch. For a few moments I held her close and she held onto me just as tight. She nodded and I took that as my cue to again give her space. I slowly peeled myself away from her and again I saw loss in her eyes. Would she be able to forgive me for what I was? My heart prayed that she could.

"Do you know anything else about them?"

"Um... they're really strong, and they live forever." She hadn't mentioned speed yet. I know she'd seen my speed a couple times now though it's very possible she had written it off as her imagination.

"Do you know about their... speed?" She starred at me and after a few moments I saw dawning come over her face as she ever so slowly nodded.

"You're a vampire?" To her credit she tried to hide the inflection in her voice but she wasn't very successful. There was fear there. She was afraid of me. My whole body felt like I'd been burned as I starred at her frozen. I wanted to run to her. I wanted to beg her to forgive me, to not hate me, but I couldn't. I didn't want to guilt her into accepting me, or worse have her pretend to out of fear. I couldn't run to her either because if I got to close I would scare her more. I would terrify her, and I couldn't allow anything that would harm or frighten her, even myself.

"Yes." My voice sounded weaker than hers as I hung my head ashamedly. We didn't speak for a few moments and it felt like an eternity. I kept my eyes away from her as I let her process everything I'd said, which although hadn't been much, was still more than enough.

"Why?" Her voice had slightly less fear in it which caused me to look up in question.

"Why?" I didn't know what she was asking. Why was I vampire? Why had vampires hurt her? Why had they killed her parents?

"Why did you save me?" I had thought my heart couldn't feel more hurt but apparently it could as her question proved that she saw me as the same monsters that had brought her here, the same monsters that had killed her parents.

"I already told you that." My voice sounded even smaller now. It was true, I hadn't lied before. I could never allow harm to come to her. I would walk into fire and never flinch if it kept her safe. Again I averted my gaze for awhile until I heard movement. I glanced up and saw her slowly rising from the bed into a seated position. She wasn't looking at me but was appraising the bandages all over her body. That was all I needed, more proof that my species were monsters. I continued to watch her as she very slowly got up from the bed. I expected her to walk to the door but she hesitantly began to walk towards me. I was aware of her every step as she grew closer. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she approached so I couldn't see what expression she wore. I so badly wanted to hold her in this moment, as I watched her move for the first time. Since the moment I first saw her, I had only seen her in positions of weakness, but now she was standing, walking, and it made me so happy to see her so strong. She stopped just a little over a foot from me but kept her face lowered. I was temporarily distracted by our height difference as the top of her head barely reached my neck, but I didn't dwell on it.

slowly she reached out with both of her hands and gently held my arm near my wrist. It was oddly comforting, such a soft gesture. "You aren't like them." My stiffened arm relaxed as she spoke the unimaginable words. Like before there was no question in her tone and my heart dared to hope she didn't hate me. Hesitantly I brought my other hand to her chin and lifted it so she would look at me. She followed my guidance and stared at me with those perfect eyes and all over again I fell for her. I shook my head in agreement and I saw the most beautiful sight as she again smiled at me. Before I could respond she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and I responded immediately as I leaned down to hug her around her back. 'She doesn't hate me...'

"I could never hate you, Edward." I hadn't realized I'd said the words out loud but I was to happy to be embarrassed. I pulled away to look at her as she continued to speak. "How could I hate my hero?" All I could do in response to her words was stare at her in complete awe. I had thought she was the most beautiful creature based on her appearance alone but it was clear now that I'd had no idea how truly amazing she was on the inside. Few people could see past a trauma like hers and accept someone as an individual instead of seeing them as mearly the species that they were. I smiled at her with complete adoration as I seriously wondered what I'd done to deserve this amazing woman in my life.

She gazed up at me just as intensely as I looked down at her. We had pulled back a ways to watch one another but neither of us had released our hold on the other. I saw so much swimming in her chocolate eyes and I loved that I didn't know it all. I loved that she could chose to tell me, to let me into her secrets. "What are you thinking, Isabella?" She blushed, far deeper than I'd seen up to this point and my curiosity peaked. I tilted my head to the side as I watched her shake her head in the negative, denying me an answer. I smirked as I took her refusal as a challenge. Her face tilted down to the ground again and I chuckled before pulling her chin softly to once again bring her face to mine. I leaned in closer as I smiled at her. "Wont you tell me?" I practically purred the words at her and my pride sky rocketed when she shivered and fought both a darker pink blush and a big smile... she lost both fights. I expected her to shake her head rigorously or pull away in embarrassment, anything at all but what happened next. Quick as I was sure she was capable, she leaned up on her toes and with the lightest and briefest of touches she kissed me. I froze completely as my mind seriously wondered if it had just happened. She was beet red now as she pulled away completely and cast her face so low I honestly wondered if it hurt her neck. She just kissed me... MY IMPRINT... KISSED... ME! It was light, maybe even innocently intended but she still did it. My lips still held her warmth on them and instantly I knew I needed to feel her again.

I came out of my frozen state, which had probably only really lasted half a second, and did what I'd been wanting to do from the very start. I again held her face up so she looked at me and I leaned in to kiss her properly. I may not have known the intent behind her kiss but I sure as hell knew mine, and it was anything but innocent. As soon as my lips met hers, her warmth engulfed my whole body like an electric current and to my complete pleasure, she kissed me right back with no hesitation. She was so sweet in her ministrations that I couldn't resist just peppering her with small, soft kisses after the main one finally ended. I kissed over her mouth, jaw, and neck, eager to show her just how precious she was to me. I wanted to worship her entirely and absolutely never stop.

Somehow I did manage to stop kissing her but only so that I could pull back and see her face. I ended our moment by kissing her forehead before taking in her reddened breathless expression. Nothing could have taken the smile off my face in this moment. Not only did she not hate me or accept me, but she actually cared for me. She felt, at least by a fraction, what I felt for her. I smiled as I kept my eyes trained on her. She again wrapped her arms around me and I held her neck in my hands. Was it to soon to kiss her again? I already missed it. I watched her flushed face and smiled knowing absolutely nothing could end the bliss of this moment.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Well except that... Without consciously choosing to, I pulled myself from Isabella in a flash and held her behind me, completely blocking her from anyone's view. I took a towering protective stance in front of her. Despite the bliss of just a moment ago, I was well aware of my imprint's weakened state and the fact that we were on enemy terrain. She was MINE and she was vulnerable. No one would have her, in fact they wouldn't even see her if I could help it. I would keep her safe. "What?" My voice came off much harsher than it should have, as I spoke towards the door, but in my defense, whoever was behind that door had just interrupted a very important moment between Isabella and me.

"Your majesty, may we come in?" Ben spoke clearly and from the thoughts I was now paying attention to, only Jasper was with him.

"Enter." I tensed as I allowed them entrance. Friends and family aside, she was first for me. Isabella gripped my shirt and I could tell she was nervous, which did nothing to soothe my possessively protective behavior. I reached my left hand behind me and held hers in comfort. She grasped it with both of her hands tightly and I knew my touch was helping her. They walked in and both looked around for a brief moment before noticing Isabella, obscured, behind me. I could tell she had leaned out of my protection slightly to see them, as I felt her shift ever so slightly.

"Greetings, milady." Jasper spoke but both of them bowed to her. I looked back at her and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Clearly she'd never been spoken to like that before. Well that was certainly going to change. She was mine now and I wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking to her in anyway other than respectfully. Jasper must have sensed her nervous emotions as he quickly averted his attention to me.

"Brother, everything is ready for us to return home." Isabella gasped and all of us looked to her but she had taken refuge behind me again, completely hidden from the other two.

"What of the Queen?" I tried not to spit her title but it was with great difficulty.

"I told her we were leaving. She wanted to speak with you about it but I told her it wasn't possible. I didn't elaborate further." I could tell Jasper was trying not to worry Isabella as his eyes briefly went to her, but I could read his mind. The Queen was quite angry. ****Edward, she is very upset about last night and is even angrier about our leaving and wants an audience with you.****

"She will get as much courtesy from me as she gave the humans. None." Jasper went to object, always the wise diplomat, but my face must have halted his words. I knew I should listen to his words, as he always had smart insights, but I just didn't care. Isabella or not, our Kingdoms relationship with Denali would be strained from her behavior, most likely forever. With Isabella in my life and under my protection now I was disgusted by even the idea of the Queen let alone having to maintain a friendship or even an audience with her. "Isabella?" She flinched as I spoke her name and all eyes went to her as I pivoted to take in her expression.

"Yes?" Her voice was even quieter and I hated how small she sounded. I understood that it was her nature to be so quiet and truthfully I absolutely loved her for it but with others around I didn't want her to be perceived as weak.

I softened my tone and smiled encouragingly at her. "Did you have any personal things that you needed?" She watched me with a completely lost expression. "In your home? Is there anything that you need?" She didn't lose the lost look but shook her head 'no'. It saddened me that she had nothing worth keeping but at the same time I was glad we could leave this place fast. "Good." I turned to Ben who was looking between me and Isabella with more than a little curiosity. "Ben, would you please find some food and clothing for Isabella so she can eat before we leave." He nodded and left without a word, Jasper following close behind him.

"We?" She spoke with so much hope and I realized she'd thought I was leaving her here. Over my dead body. I turned back to her and held her face in my hand softly.

"Of course. Why would I go anywhere without you?" I gave her my best smile again to lighten the mood and she smiled right back at me before turning red and looking away.

"He called you, 'Your Majesty'." I tensed as I hadn't noticed that until now.

"He did." I watched her for a moment as I weighed her response, then I spoke again, very carefully. "I'm the Crown Prince of Olympia, Isabella." She hung her head again, but this time in defeat.

"Oh."

"Oh?" What was going on in that head of hers? Maybe not knowing her mind wouldn't be so great after all.

She started to pull away from me gently but I wouldn't let her. I brought her face to mine firmly but gently, ensuring she kept her eyes on me. "Don't pull away from me, Isabella. Tell me what you're thinking." I leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth before resting my head to hers while my hand cradled the back of her head. "Please, always tell me everything."

Her whole body relaxed as soon as we touched and I spoke the words. "Where does that leave us?" Her question was so sad but part of me wanted to laugh at it. Where did that leave us? Why would it change anything? She spoke through my silence. "I feel something for you." She sniffled and my heart broke from the sound but I listened anyway. "I felt it the moment I saw you in that... room. In that second I knew you would protect me. I knew I wanted to protect you... to be there for you." She shook her head in embarrassment but my heart soared at her words. She felt our bond already and that strongly, as quickly as I had. She sniffled again and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" She just shook her head but didn't speak further. "What you felt,... what you FEEL for me. I feel it too, Isabella." She looked at me with so much hope and I smiled widely in response. It was now or never. "It's the purest most beautiful thing, my precious girl." She smiled at my endearment and I continued to touch her comfortingly. "Isabella...Do you know what imprinting is?"

"No." I smiled having already expected that answer before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed where I sat down against the headboard of it and pulled her down so that her back was to my chest. She came willingly and I wrapped my arms around her middle, truly holding her for the first time. I leaned her back against my chest as I kissed her head. I still wanted her to rest a bit before we left, but I needed to hold her just as much, so this position was perfect.

"Then let me tell you a story..."

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***I'm still so overwhelmed by the feedback I have gotten for this story. Thank-you all for your support and appreciation. :-)**

 *** If nobody caught the chapter name 'Beautiful Promise', it has a lot of double meaning. There's the obvious references to the promise of their relationship but there's more. Isabella is Spanish for God's Promise while Bella is Italian for beautiful, therefore 'Beautiful Promise' was fitting.**

 ***I wasn't dragging out this chapter with all of the non-talking moments between Edward and Bella. I honestly wanted you all to read what this bond and pull is between them. It's more than physical, spiritual, intellectual... It's everything and Edward is overwhelmed by the sensations. I wanted to illustrate that.**

*Please _**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE**_ , and check out my other story **"I second that EMOTION"** if you're interested.

:-)


	4. Beginnings

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 **:-) This story is getting so much more interest then I could have ever expected. For that, I want to say thank-you all for your support. It means the world to me. Every-time I get an update on my phone showing a new review/follower/favorite, it makes my whole day. :-)**

 ***This story holds a special place for me because from the very start of my interest in the twilight saga I've thought 'I wonder what it would be like if this took place in more ancient medieval times' as well as if imprinting was a mass supernatural thing not just a wolf thing, especially given that vampires have their own unbreakable bond in the series it's just not given as much attention. I've had these ideas for years, since before I even knew what fanfiction was and I'm happy to write them down.**

 ***Things are about to heat up for Edward and Bella. A little more towards the M rating in this chapter with some mild citrus zest. ;-) ;-) ;-) YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Lol**

 ***In the future I don't know if I will write in any lemons (A.K.A. sex scenes), not that I'm adverse to them I've simply never done it before and don't want to do a terrible job. I've read lots of stories where these scenes enhance the story but sometimes they take away too. Let me know in reviews or Private messaging what you think of lemons for this story, as well as if you think my zest in this chapter shows I know what the hell I'm doing with them. lol**

 _ **NOTE**_

 ****Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #4: Beginnings**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Bella continued to listen to me as I told her all I could, considering our limited time. I kept my ears, both physical and mental open, for any prying ears in the castle but there were none. Apparently Tanya was smart enough to give me my space, and for that I was grateful, but still uneasy. The sooner I got Isabella out of this Kingdom the better.

"So vampires can 'imprint'..." She spoke the word hesitantly as though she wasn't sure she was using the word properly. "...on certain humans?"

"Not exactly." I was preparing the bath for her as she stood awkwardly nearby while fiddling with her hands and averting her eyes. Truthfully I was stalling as I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, even knowing I'd be right outside the room, but it couldn't be avoided. She still had blood all over her and I was positive that she would feel better if she could clean up first. Ben had brought everything to me but I insisted on preparing the bath myself. I loved the idea of taking care of her, and in fact I was looking forward to doing all these small things for her, now that I had her. The water was still too hot, so I had a few more minutes before I had to part with her for the first time. Incredible how I didn't know her 24 hours ago and now just a few minutes separation seemed so incredibly daunting.

When I stood up, I immediately went to her and enveloped her in my arms before I pulled back to rub her sides as she starred down at the ground with that soft smile of hers. "A vampire _can_ imprint, but it most certainly isn't that easy." I accented the word 'can' though I wished I had a better word that didn't make it all sound so voluntary, common, or simple. "It's an incredibly rare bond though."

She looked up at me and I gave her a small smile in encouragement. She was so timid and I was a bit surprised by how much I loved that about her. I felt empowered to protect her when she was like this. I felt strong and useful to her, and that made me feel proud to be her mate, maybe even worthy of her. "Rare?" I nodded as I moved one hand up to cradle her face before I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. It was far to impossible to not kiss her, now that I had. I felt her smile into the small kiss before I pulled away and smiled back.

"The first imprinting happened about 500 years ago, Isabella. Do you know how many known imprints there have been since then?" She shook her head and I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb. I was realizing, not for the first time, but for the first time with an actual number on my mind, just how lucky I was to have her. "59" I smiled at her as her eyes widened at me. "You're number 60, my love." She blushed and lowered her gaze again. I lifted her face by the chin before I gave her another light kiss. She kissed me back a bit more firmly then I expected and I sensed that something was upsetting her. I pulled back and watched her closely for a moment. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head but kept her eyes on me. "Just nervous." She smiled causing me to laugh.

I walked over to the tub and felt that the water was ready for her. "I think the water is ready. It should be okay to remove the wrappings on your legs but your arms and neck need to stay on. Don't get them wet okay." I gave her a light smile as she looked down at her arms.

"How do I do that?" Well now that she mentioned it, that was a very good question. The injuries were on both arms so how would she wash herself? Maybe I could get a servant to help her? The idea left a bad taste in my mouth. Even a female looking at her body made me insanely jealous and protective. I didn't want anyone seeing her naked but me and no amount of logic would make that change. I felt my jaw clasp shut as I tried to reign in the jealousy before I spoke. I calmly walked back to her and held both of her hands in mine. She looked up in response and I smiled.

"Did you want me to find you some help, love?" As much as I hated the idea of it, in the end it was her body and therefore her choice. To my great pleasure she adamantly shook her head no. I imagined she had little to no faith in any Denali member plus the vulnerable state she would be in must seem terrifying. I couldn't say I would feel any different if I were her.

"C..could you help me?" For a moment I didn't respond in any way to her question. I didn't move, I didn't blink, I didn't even breathe. Did she just ask me that? I knew I had perfect hearing but there was no chance she had actually asked me that... Was there? She was bright red as she uttered the question, and that was the only sign that I hadn't imagined it. She had asked me to bathe her... What could I possibly say in response?

"Of course sweetheart." My face was a mask of calmness and control but inside my whole body was poised. It was a lot like how I felt when I was hunting and that feeling thrilled me to the bone. She nodded again but kept her red face cast downward. She wasn't asking that out of a horrible since of obligation was she? God I wished I could read her mind right now. I waited calmly for a few moments, wanting her to do something to show she was comfortable, but unfortunately nothing happened. I took a deep breath before I rubbed her upper arms soothingly. I smiled as she relaxed from my touch, she didn't tense in the least. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, trying to keep her calm. "Are you sure, Isabella?" I most certainly didn't want her to regret anything. She nodded quickly but made no effort to move in any way. What should I do in this moment? I had no answer and I was at a complete loss of what would comfort her the most. She had asked me to do this but she was so hesitant. Did she really mean it? Should I say no? I knew in my heart that would hurt her deeply, so I quickly shot down the idea. I could never allow her to think I didn't want her.

We stood there silently for a few more moments but it felt like forever. She still made no movement so I made a bold decision. I felt like a cad as I even thought of it but the only other thing I could think of was to refuse her completely which I knew would crush her. I stepped closer to her and rested my head to hers as I firmly rubbed her arms in comfort a few times. After a few moments of this I brought my hands behind her, ever so slowly and began to unfasten her dress. She inhaled deeply and I immediately stopped. I felt like anything I did was wrong right now. I've had my imprint for less than 24 hours and I was already baffled as to how to help or comfort her. I was so lost myself I didn't even really know what to think.

There were so many things my mouth wanted to say in this moment. 'Trust me', 'Are you sure?', 'I'm sorry.' Somehow none of them felt right though. Instead I moved my hands to her face and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, telling her everything I didn't know how to put into words. Through some miracle she understood me and actually nodded, while lifting her head up a bit to look up at me from under her lashes. I smiled and moved my hands back to her dress. Our eyes stayed on each-other as I moved even slower this time. She didn't make a single noise as I moved down her back. She didn't increase her breathing or make a move to freeze in place, but nothing could hide the thunder of her heartbeat. She was nervous, and I felt like I could feel a race in the beat of my own silent heart, pounding right along with hers. As we continued to watch one-another I wondered if my heart actually could beat would it be even louder than hers? I leaned down and kissed her softly as I undid the very last button. As I kissed her my hands slid up slowly from her lower back and drifted upwards as I felt each, now detached, button as well as her exposed skin, all the way up to her neck. Her body quivered slightly under my cold touch and the vibrations going through her body excited me. My hands slid up and around before they rubbed her shoulders softly. She hummed so quietly into the kiss causing a low groan from me in response. Before I realized what I was doing I had slowly slid her dress down her arms.

I tried so incredibly hard to focus on anything except the cold hard fact that I was presently undressing my mate. Of course that was impossible as I watched the garment fall down her arms and torso. Underneath the damaged dress was a much smaller white garment that covered very little of her small body. It was short sleeved and only went down to her knees. It was a very thin material and I knew now that I'd seen it, I would think of it quite often. She seemed to shrink into herself slightly after she was exposed and I raised her face to mine as soon as she did. As much as I loved seeing her body, her discomfort pulled me out of myself. I wanted her to feel safe and comfortable with me always. Her eyes looked back at me with worry and fear. Why was she afraid? I knew she wasn't afraid of me, so what was it?

I smiled at her playfully and her expression turned curious. "Don't hide those beautiful eyes from me." She smiled wide in spite of her nerves and the mood lightened, if only slightly. I decided to take advantage of the moment and I took her hand as I led her over to the tub. "Hop in sweetheart, keep your arms on the outside okay?" I figured given the circumstances she could bathe in her under-clothing. She looked up at me then nodded as she stepped in. I helped her and she lowered to a sitting position. Since her arms were out of commission I knew I would have to wash her myself, not that I minded in the least. I wanted nothing more but it would still be an incredible difficult feat to keep my mind on the task and not where I was touching her. I started with her hair and worked my way down. I faced quite the dilemma as I wanted to both savor doing this and rush through it all. I savored it because I loved caring for her, especially in such an intimate way that I knew only I would be allowed. I was rushing it because I still wanted to get her out of Denali as quickly as possible, but mainly I was rushing because the more my eyes lingered on her body, the more my body was responding in a way that would light my face up, were that possible.

As I was washing her legs I gulped when her dress rode up what little way there was when I removed the now wet bandages. I never would have thought myself grateful for her injuries but they served as a distraction from the area between her legs, which was currently only blocked by a small scrap of skin tight wet clothing. I was happy to see that the cuts on her thighs were almost completely gone. Her accelerated imprint healing was kicking in, and I saw no sign of scarring. They would be gone by nightfall and her arm wounds should follow by tomorrow evening. The neck was harder to tell but I hoped it would be gone in just 2 to 3 days.

It was Heaven and Hell as I finished washing her. She smiled at me and I loved how we could almost talk to each-other without speaking a word. I stood up and took both her hands to help her stand up. My eyes went to her chest instantly as her breasts pebbled beneath the surface of her wet clothing and I wanted to kick myself for the observation. She needed me here as her protector and caregiver, not her lover. I was just about to leave, to let her dress, as well as try to calm my hormones, when she grabbed my arm and her face was brighter red then before. That heat in her face had me both thrilled and worried. She'd already gotten me to undress her and bathe her. Now she was even redder, making me wonder what else she needed.

"Edward, could you help me... get dressed?" Christ, she had to ask while looking at me with those chocolate doe eyes, while also speaking my name in her soft innocent voice. How could I resist that? Hell, why did I want to? I would be appeasing her, preventing anyone else from doing MY job, plus I would get to SEE her, all of her. I nodded while swallowing audibly, at least to vampire ears. She smiled and turned around so I could reach the laces. With singular focus I undid the laces and couldn't help but watch every contour of her back as each new inch of skin revealed itself to me. I was in awe of how soft and human she was in this moment. Being a pure-born, I was naturally tall, extremely firm and muscular; while Isabella on the other hand was so small and delicate. Her skin was so pale and soft and I loved the feeling of it as my fingers lightly grazed her. I could see her breathing in the movements of her shoulder blades and I found that I was aroused just by her back alone.

After I finished with the laces I turned quickly to grab the towel for her. I had placed it on the chair near the tub, and as soon as I turned back with it, I actually groaned at the sight she'd presented. She had dropped the gown and bent over to pick it up, and I saw her WHOLE back for the first time. HEAVEN and HELL indeed... this one moment made the last few seem so easy. I felt like she stood up in slow motion before she held the wet cloth to her front and turned around, giving me a tight lipped smile as the scrap of fabric in her hands covered her body... if you could call THAT covering. I couldn't help myself as my eyes perused the parts of her body I could now see. I could see her chest above her breasts, her sides, her hips, and her creamy legs. I wanted to look at her forever... I took a few deep breaths then stepped forward and brought the towel around her back. She handed me the wet clothing while starring down and grasping the towel in her hands, tightly. I took the offered clothing without looking away from her body but upon seeing the blush spread from her face, down to her neck and barely covered chest, and her teeth bite her lower lip, I couldn't help myself anymore. I leaned down and kissed her...hard.

I may not be human but I was still very much a man and I certainly wasn't blind. Here she stood before me, beautiful, perfect, naked, and MINE. I was worried for a fraction of a moment that I was doing something wrong but she returned my kiss just as hard and her breathing picked up at the same moment mine did. I dropped the wet clothing carelessly and wrapped my arms around her so that I could kiss her even harder. She wrapped her own arms around my neck at the same time and a small part of my mind was able to process the fact that the only thing holding up her towel now were our bodies pressed against each-other. We kissed for awhile before my wits came over me and I pulled away slightly. One of her hands went to her towel while the other cradled my face for the smallest moment. She still kept her face lowered slightly through her blush, but somehow still had the urge to comfort me through her own discomfort. I felt so safe when she held me like this and it made me never want to end the touch. It made me feel loved and I felt relaxation seep into my core. She smiled at me with complete affection and I leaned in to kiss her lightly, just once more, before I turned and grabbed her new dress.

'Heaven and Hell' should be my own personal motto as she didn't ask for help with this step but instead opted to dress alone. I turned and let her do just that and she seemed fully comfortable with my presence as I immediately heard the towel hit the floor as she put the dress on. I did help her tie it and couldn't help the thought that I much preferred taking the clothing off of her. The dress was a rich blue color that made her hair actually shine, even with all the moisture still there. It was tight around her chest and I had to scold myself repeatedly about gazing at her so lewdly. I eagerly helped her with her hair, not that she asked. I brushed it for her and despite the curliness it was clearly thin as already most of it was dry and I got to fully enjoy her rich mahogany hues.

As quick as all the sexual tension happened, it evaporated, making room for new tension as we no longer had any excuse for postponement. It was time to go. All her nervousness returned as I asked her if she was ready. Her eyes widened and she grasped my hand, that had been holding her left, with both her hands in a very tight grip. I brought my other hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's going to be okay, Isabella." She smiled and gave a nod just before I led her out and away from Denali castle, for good.

…...

Jasper had two coaches prepared compared to the one we had arrived in. I wasn't sure how he managed to get access to a Denali carriage, given the feelings toward me right now, but Jasper has always had a way with words. I fell right into the rhythm of things as I spoke to a few of our citizens about direction choices and paths to be avoided through neutral territory. Isabella was quite adamant to stay close by my side as she followed every step I took as I spoke to our people, ensuring everyone's safe return home. A few people noticed her but I pretended not to notice as I would NOT be discussing who she was in mixed company, and there were a lot of Denali guards around.

I felt a weight leave my chest as I finally placed Isabella in our carriage. Unfortunately my luck ran out and a guard stopped me. "You arrived with one human, why are you leaving with two?" Count on the Denali to have a detailed count on the people they considered cattle.

I closed the carriage door as calmly as possible so as to not alarm Isabella, but there were windows and I knew she would be watching me. I turned to the guard and just watched him for a few moments, reading his every thought. I hated doing this but given the circumstances it was more than necessary. Taking humans from immortals was a serious offense, an offense I knew very well. He grew very uncomfortable under my gaze and I knew he was well aware of what I was doing. My gift was not a secret, and in fact it was quite infamous among the kingdoms. It was a good thing they didn't know exactly how strong it could be. If I focused it, like I was doing now, I read more than people's immediate thoughts. I could dig deep into their heads. It was very hard to do and caused me to suffer headaches as a result but there have been a couple times I've needed it in my 500 years and now would be one of those times.

His mind was a vial place, and among the many things I read in him was an offense against Denali, and a big one. "I'm taking this human with me." No need to lie as it was obvious she hadn't arrived with me. His eyes narrowed.

"Under who's authority?"

"Mine."

"This is not Olympia."

"Nothing could be clearer to me than that, I assure you." He looked like he was going to respond but I interrupted as I took a step forward and spoke quietly for only him to hear. "You are going to let me leave with her and you aren't going to say a word to anyone about it." He looked skeptical yet hesitant. It was clear he knew this was going nowhere good. The mental ****Why?**** sounded through and I was happy to answer. "This world is full of secrets and I know all of yours." His eyes widened and I nodded in answer to his new question ** **You know?** ** I most certainly did know. I was still digging into his head to get everything and it was causing a small ringing in my ears, but I powered through it.

"I know what you do with some of the humans, and I also know it's punishable by death." He smuggled humans to some of the other kingdoms, including Volterra, whom were Denali's biggest enemy. They were the closest kingdom to them, aside from us, and as such they had a very bloody war between them for humans. Humans were more valuable than gold and as such, smuggling them to the enemy was the gravest offense. "Would you risk telling my secret at the promise that I will tell yours?" Truthfully he wouldn't get far enough to reveal my secret regardless, as the moment he chose to tell I would decide to kill him. There was no second thought involved. Any threat to Isabella was something I would destroy entirely.

He didn't speak but the frantic nature of his mind showed his fear. I had my answer as his mind knew exactly what would be in store for him if he was discovered. Without responding further, I entered the carriage with Jasper behind me. Ben was riding in the second carriage with a couple dignitaries of ours. Typically I kept him with me, since all of those particular members were human blood drinkers, but I needed to speak with Jasper and Isabella alone. I trusted the members not to harm Ben of course, but I always wondered how comfortable could it possibly be, to be a human around red-eyed vampires.

"What did he do exactly?" Jasper was smirking as I took my place next to Isabella and he sat across from me. Count on my sentinel of a brother to hear what few else could have. I rolled my eyes before I closed them and clenched the bridge of my nose as the headache came full force.

"Just smuggling humans to Volterra." I shrugged it off sarcastically and Jasper laughed. I felt Isabella's hand in my free one and I glanced over to see concern on her face. "I'm okay, Isabella. I just get bad headaches when I push my ability to far."

"Ability?" I smiled at her, before I pulled her into my lap. She gasped softly before glancing at Jasper, then looking down, while turning dark red. This was exactly why I didn't want an audience for this trip. I was not going to get through any long distance trip without touching her and at least Jasper already knew. He must have read her embarrassment as he took to looking out the window, probably using his tracking senses to watch for any threats ahead.

"Certain vampires have special abilities, above the normal speed, senses, and strength we all possess." I let her process that as she just watched me. Her fingers went to my hair and I felt as well as heard myself purr in response. I heard Jasper let loose the smallest laugh, so small I knew Isabella couldn't hear it, but he made sure I could. Brothers... I looked towards him and let loose a growl. I knew she could hear it but I brushed it off by moving my own hand to her hair to simulate what she was doing to me. I could already feel my headache going away which was shocking. The last time I'd dug into a mind like that, it had taken a couple hours to go away completely.

"Is that why your eyes are gold?" She looked to Jasper who looked back to us in surprise. I read his mind and he thought she already knew about our diet. It's not like I'd had a lot of time with her to go over everything. "Do you have a special ability as well?" She actually initiated a conversation with Jasper and I was so proud of her. She had to be terrified of vampires and she didn't even know that our golden eyes meant we didn't feed from humans. He nodded and she gave him a very small smile. She may be timid but it was very clear she was brave as well. I kissed her cheek and she flushed again, before looking back at me.

"Our eyes are gold because of our diet, love." She wore an adorably confused expression at my words and I chuckled. I readjusted her so that she was cradled more in my arms so I could stroke her hair with my left while my right was free to hold her two hands in mine. "Red eyes means a vampire drinks from humans. Gold means we feed from animal blood."

"You can do that?" She looked so happy and I'd never felt prouder of my abstinence of human blood. I nodded and she leaned up to kiss my cheek happily. Her smile was the widest I'd ever seen and it felt incredible. "Our father was the first vampire to try an animal blood diet and has actually won many over to it due to the respect he's earned." I proceeded to tell her about Olympia housing the largest amount of animal drinking immortals in the world. There were a few rogues that had adopted the diet as well but weren't members of any kingdom. She was curious about what a 'rogue' was so I explained how they preferred the free lifestyle over the safety of a kingdom. She seemed to get quiet as I described them but I didn't know why. I explained how we had tried to get the vegetarian diet adopted in other kingdoms but few would even try it and the ones that were open to it were shamed enough to give it up quickly.

She asked a lot of questions about my diet and Olympia, to which I happily answered them all. She was fascinated by the idea of humans actually selling their blood. I had been worried the idea would disgust her but she actually agreed with me about it. I told her how my father wanted human drinking abolished in Olympia whereas I wanted the humans to have power and there was no greater power in this world then control over blood. Humans were already at a huge disadvantage physically from vampires and wares and this was the way to even things up.

"So why do some vampires have special abilities?" We'd been talking almost non-stop for a few hours now and it was refreshing to see our world through her fresh new eyes.

"That actually has to do with your species." She gave me that cute confused expression of hers and I laughed before elaborating. "No, not humans." It was obvious that was why she was confused even without me being able to read her thoughts. "Imprints aren't exactly human anymore after the bond happens. They develop distinct supernatural abilities..." Her expression showed pure shock at my words. "The imprinting doesn't only happen to the vampire, my love. It works for both and as a result a piece of each-other goes into the other." She listened eagerly and I was suddenly quite aware of having an audience. I didn't want to discuss this part with Jasper. It was to intimate and she had the right to learn this without feeling uncomfortable.

I was able to dodge the specifics long enough to wait till we were at our predetermined rest area. Jasper went to check on Ben as we made our short stop for everyone. We were in a small area of land between Olympia, Denali and LaPush. None of the kingdoms had official ownership of the area though there had been a lot of debate over it. It was a beautiful stretch of land with streams, trees and a gorgeous meadow I wanted to take Isabella to. I asked her to join me on a short walk as a few of my people went for a run and Ben started cooking some food for lunch.

As soon as we were out of sight on our walk, I took her hand eagerly. I hoped she didn't think I was ashamed of her for my secretive behavior but she didn't say anything about it. Being the Crown Prince's imprint, which put her in more danger than I could probably fathom, meant that once people learned of her many things would happen, like a tidal wave in this world. That alone was a big reason for me to remain secretive about her, at least for now. There was also the issue of my family. My mother would be heartbroken if anyone knew about this before her. Because of this I wanted to tell Esme first, before anyone else figured it out.

I found the meadow quickly and was ecstatic to see that it was full of flowers, thanks to the time of year. She looked all around excitedly before, without warning, I scooped her up, enlisting a squeak from her that turned into a laugh as I ran us over to the closest tree. I brought her to my back quickly before climbing up to the tallest, thickest branch. I brought her back to my front as I sat down on the branch, with my back propped up against the tree trunk. Her curious eyes looked everywhere while I couldn't take my own eyes off of her. The sun was shining, lighting up her rich hair and bright eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face before she looked off in the direction we had come, Denali. Surprisingly her smile didn't falter in the face of her bad memories, instead it just got softer, before she looked back at me.

"What are you thinking about?" Her back was pressed to my left side as my left hand was raised to both hold her up and stroke her hair. She gave a gentle shrug before she responded.

"I was just thinking about everything that brought me to this moment... with you." She continued to smile before casting another long look at Denali.

"And?" I couldn't resist asking and I loved that I didn't already know. I loved that I could hear everything FROM her and not just interpreted from her mind. The head was only one aspect of how we speak, feel or react to things. There's heart and soul that gets lost when I read from a person's mind alone. Every word I will ever hear from her will be the WHOLE her, and that amazed me.

"I don't know exactly. I feel overwhelmed, scared, excited, but most of all I feel... complete, because you're here." I didn't know what to say so instead I brought her face to me and kissed her. It was so quiet here, with only the sound of nature around us and I'd never felt more relaxed or at peace in my entire life and it was all because of this amazing girl in my arms.

I was in absolutely no hurry to end our embrace and it appeared neither was she, as we kissed and touched for awhile. Her lips were so incredibly soft and yet they matched the urgency of my own. The only thing that pulled me away was the knowledge that I needed to answer her questions that I didn't want an audience for. I brought the topic back up and she happily listened to me explain about imprint and vampire abilities. "The human gets immortality, accelerated healing, and increased stamina. The vampire gets something far more precious."

She was holding my right hand in both of hers as she listened to me. "What do you get?" Wow, how to bring up children with the woman I love but have only actually known for about 24 hours.

"Do you know how vampires create new ones?" She gave a nod and a shrug at the same time, meaning she probably knew the basics but most likely not the process behind it. "Well... imprints give their vampire or ware an amazing gift." She continued to watch me and I couldn't take my eyes off hers as I explained this. How would she respond to this revelation? "It's very rare and very few imprinted pairs have been able to do it... but imprints give their mate the ability to be... a father... not a creator... An actual father." Her head tilted slightly as she processed that.

I knew the moment she understood because her eyes widened just a little bit before she ducked her head, concealing her blush slightly. I brought up our joined hands and tilted her head to look at me. "You mean... imprints can get... pregnant?" She spoke so gently and I searched her face, not knowing what her thoughts were and she gave little away.

"They can." She searched my eyes as much as I searched hers.

"I could get pregnant with your baby someday?" Funny how when she rearranged the question from a broad scale to us specifically it caused quite the physical reaction in me. Her words excited me... They excited me a lot. 'pregnant', 'my baby'. The words were the most beautiful things I'd ever heard. I maneuvered her gently so she was straddling me. My right hand held both of hers still as I held her face with my other.

"Yes." She immediately smiled so wide I actually thought she glowed before she turned red. She couldn't conceal that smile despite her efforts though and I loved that innocence. She dropped my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as she made the softest sounds, resembling a cross between a coo, a giggle, and a hum. She bounced slightly in her excitement which did nothing for my physical problem. I pulled back enough to touch my forehead to hers. "So... you want children... with me?"

I had no sooner got the words out that she was nodding profusely. "Yes. I want children... I want to have your children." I held the back of her head with my hand as I breathed in her scent deeply. I hated that I had no assurances of when I would get her pregnant but I knew without a doubt that no matter how long it took, I would make her the mother of my child... my children. I made a silent vow to grant her wish, and I knew I wouldn't break it. We stayed close like that with our heads together as she began to speak again. "What did you mean when you said it was because of imprints that vampires had special abilities?"

Both happy and sad for the subject change, I continued to stroke her hair for a moment before I pulled back enough to kiss her. We kissed deeply and I continuously stroked her hair out of her face as we did. Eventually we pulled back and I smiled. "Remember when I told you that you were the 60th imprint?" She nodded and I took a deep breath as I readied the next piece of news. "That actually isn't entirely true." She looked really lost now. "500 years ago the first vampire was born from an imprinted pair." She nodded so I continued. "That child was me." She starred at me with wide eyes and seemed at a loss for words.

"You were born?"

"The very first born immortal." She nodded so I continued. "That technically makes me the first of my kind, even though I'm certainly not the oldest vampire." I laughed and she smiled. "As I grew up I noticed I was... more advanced, stronger and faster than other vampires, but the biggest change happened when I matured." She was still straddling me and inched closer as she listened. I closed my eyes and chanted my inner motto of 'Heaven and Hell'. I loved having her this close, with her warmth all around me, but on the other hand, my body was also aware of how close she was... with her warmth ALL AROUND ME. I cleared my throat as I averted my mind back to the conversation.

I told her about the ability to read minds and she was a little worried about it until I assured her I couldn't read hers. She asked why and I admitted to having absolutely no idea, and that just like how I was the first of my kind she was technically the first of her own. She was the first imprint to a pure vampire. Because of this, I really had no idea what was in store for us. Just like how my father and mother had to figure this out, we would too.

...

After that we returned to the carriages, having taking much longer then we should have. No one said anything though and we were soon on our way home again. It was only a couple hours till we reached Olympia and I didn't know if I was more excited or nervous to go home. I felt like Isabella and I were in this perfect little world of just us, and that any change could break it.

It was just Isabella and I in our carriage this time and I took full advantage. From the moment the doors closed I had her back on my lap with her face in my hands, and I was kissing her. She kissed back but we kept it soft, no goal of wanting more, just the simple bliss of the moment. Just touching for the sake of the comfort it gave us. After awhile I asked her to tell me all about herself.

Fortunately she was able to keep it light. She talked about her parents, before they passed and how they'd been farmers, growing food for the human camps. Camps being the much worse version of our human city. The vampires ran everything there and the humans had zero freedom or rights. Regardless of this she was so positive. Her mother and her had owned a very small plot of flowers they grew and she loved it. I listened to her as she spoke so fondly of such simple things and I was floored by how amazing she was. It would be so easy to have come out of her circumstances with so much distrust, anger, and hatred but she held none. After she was done speaking I kissed her on the cheek and told her just how amazing she was. She of course turned red and averted her eyes to the window. Her brow furrowed and she looked back at me.

"What's that?" I followed her gaze out the window and saw Olympia Castle in the distance but much closer were the walls and guards that guarded Sanctuary, our human city. I'd almost forgotten we would be riding through it to get home. That was one of the reasons we used carriages, rather than just running ourselves. Not only was running a potential sign of a threat to the other covens but it was a terrifying experience for the humans to suddenly be surrounded by vampires in the blink of an eye.

I looked back at her and she smiled curiously. I stroked her face as I thought of how much everything was about to change. "That's Olympia. Welcome home, Isabella.

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***Thanks again for all the support. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. :-)**


	5. Sanctuary

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 ***This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing from the start. The introduction of the fateful human city of 'Sanctuary'. You will get to learn a lot of how Olympia runs so well with the symbiotic relationship between the vampire and human citizens.**

 ***I got way more views on my last chapter then the ones before so I know my story is gaining some popularity. :-) :-) Thanks again to all of you. I didn't get as many reviews though so please write and tell me what you think of everything on any and all chapters I write. I respond to every review I receive (unless you are a guest as I'm not able to PM if you don't have an account).**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. :-)**

 _ **NOTE**_

 ****Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #5: Sanctuary**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Isabella was so excited as we approached the gates that would lead us into Sanctuary. She was still in my lap, with my arms wrapped around her waist. Touching her felt so amazingly natural that I never wanted to stop. She seemed to feel the same as she stroked my clasped hands with one of hers while she pointed out the window with the other. Did she even notice she was touching me? Was this all as easy for her as it was for me? She was leaning towards the window, straining to see everything, not that she would be able to see much. The whole of the city was guarded by a very large and thick wall. It would be possible for an immortal to breach it but it would take time and that was why there were guards constantly monitoring the outside.

When we established Sanctuary in our kingdom, it became a beacon. For humans it was a beacon of hope and promise, but for the other 5 covens it meant something else entirely, a threat. After my fathers project of giving humans freedom, safety, and security worked out so well, word spread, and it spread fast. Somehow the other humans even found out about it and did everything in their power to reach the 'city of hope', as it was known at the time, since the city didn't have a name. After my father had taken the throne as the King of Olympia, the floods of humans could no longer be ignored or hidden. My father issued one of the only absolute laws he's ever established in Olympia. That law was, complete and total amnesty for any human that reaches our borders. They were given refugee status and would not be extradited to the other kingdoms, regardless of any ownership claimed. My father would not be swayed on this order as he refused to consider human beings possessions, therefore he considered them OUR citizens, and we always protected our own. Like I said earlier, loyalty was the number one trait valued in Olympia. Humans wouldn't get fair or even decent treatment anywhere else so our kingdom would always take them in.

The other kingdoms fought us hard on this but couldn't honestly stop us. Our forces were stronger and we supplied far to many valuable goods that they depended on, blood among the most important. I was young at the time but was newly named the 'Crowned Prince' and as my first act as the future leader of my people, I personally held the meeting with the other 5 kingdoms in which they would sign the agreement, acknowledging our views on human rights and immigration. The meeting was tense and it was clear that none of the covens liked the idea of us keeping 'their' escaped humans. I ended any and all debate easily with one of the few sentences I uttered during the whole meeting. 'Any kingdom that refuses to accept our zero extradition policy will not receive any trade or commerce with our city.'

Yeah, I was much more forceful than my father was, but I was as passionate about this as he was, maybe even more so. My own mother was a human and I had seen with my own eyes, since I was just a baby, the condition of the humans that came to us. That would NEVER happen to a human I could save. To this day I remembered the complete silence that engulfed the room at my words. It goes without saying that they all signed the agreement, if grudgingly. They all needed us to much to lose our alliance, and I knew it. I didn't make any friends that day but I didn't care in the least.

As good as my father and I's intentions were that day, the agreement caused it's own issues that were unfortunately unavoidable. Every other kingdom used trackers now. Trackers were supernaturals with heightened ability and/or skill at finding humans or anyone else they set their sights on. Many humans that tried to escape were caught and brought back to their home cities where their punishments... were severe. This didn't seem to deter the humans from trying though, as we got new citizens regardless, all the time.

I'll never forget one particular occurrence in which new humans arrived. I had seen a group of humans, a small family of three, make it to the wall of Sanctuary that day and the memory was burned in my memory. I was on patrol, checking our wall for any breaches when I saw their approach. I immediately went to them, as they looked beyond exhausted and terrified. The woman was holding the smallest baby in her arms and as she reached the wall she touched it with a trembling hand before she burst out into tears and collapsed onto her knees.

At first I thought she was injured and I asked her if she was okay or if there was anything I could do for her. The man, who I later learned was her brother, held her as they both sobbed. She looked up at me and shook her head while wearing a smile that I could have sworn was the first true one she'd ever been able to wear. In a small but strong voice her brother told me, 'We have all we need now.'

I held that memory in my heart everyday and it fueled me to be the strongest, the fastest, the bravest, the kindest, and if necessary, the cruelest vampire I needed to be, to get humans the rights they deserved.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Isabella asked about the wall around Olympia. "That's not really around Olympia, at least not all of it." She looked at me questioningly and I explained. "The wall is for our human city, Sanctuary." Her eyes widened and I saw a smile as her eyes went to the window again. We were almost at the gate now. Originally my plan was to ride through Sanctuary to get to the vampire section, before finally getting home to the castle. Apparently my plans were about to change.

"Did you want to see it?" Her head flashed to me quickly and she nodded eagerly, like a child being offered a treat. I chuckled before pulling her close to me. She collapsed against my chest at the unexpected force. She looked up at me as I cradled her face in one hand and stroked her face with the forefinger of my other hand. "All you ever have to do is ask, my love." She blushed scarlet and I hugged her close, loving how human she was. I pulled back to knock on the closed window, leading to our carriage driver. He opened it and I told him to send everyone else ahead but that we would be stopping in the city and continuing on foot. He nodded and Isabella hugged me tightly in gratitude.

"Why is the wall only around Sanctuary?" After I had playfully pulled her back to me she was forced to readjust herself. That put her in the position of straddling me, with her arms draped over my shoulders. I really hoped she didn't get much closer and felt the reaction she was causing in me, not that I was going to stop her if she did get closer. I loved her being with me like this, physiological reactions or not aside, I just loved it.

"When our human city was first built by my father, it was not given much consideration as actually being able to succeed by the King of the time. There were only a couple dozen humans and the king wanted them kept close-by. He was worried about the humans trying to escape if they were to far from the epicenter of the kingdom."

"Why would they want to do that if they were being treated so well?" I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to figure out how to explain this part.

"You have to remember Isabella, this was before my family ruled and issued our laws establishing human rights. The former king ran things much like the other 5 kingdoms, when it came to human treatment." Her face saddened slightly as she nodded in understanding. I brushed her hair behind her ear before I continued explaining. "There was an amazing upside to the Kings distrust, though." Her smile returned slightly which caused relief to wash over me. "Since he wanted them so close, the city was built on the right side of the kingdom, just outside the vampire population. As a result of this, it's easy for us to expand the city as needed and at the same time we can keep our humans close and therefore safe."

"Safe?" She must have picked up my hesitation when I spoke the word.

"Originally every coven had their own human camps and each coven suffered about the same when it came to balancing our numbers. The balance of keeping a population of humans, for food, and immortals, for defense. Since the wars between the 6 groups were constant, having a high number of warriors was important, but with a higher population, more humans were needed to sustain them."

"That makes sense." I was amazed that she didn't sound horrified or disgusted, just curious. She really wanted to understand everything. My curious, brave, kind, forgiving, but amazingly still so innocent of an imprint was everything I could have ever dreamed she would be.

"After the success of our city, we stopped struggling for blood, almost entirely, and that was terrifying to the other clans."

"Why?" I wasn't sure if she was asking 'why weren't you struggling' or 'why were the other clans scared' so I tried to answer both.

"The other clans were scared of this because it was completely unheard of and unimaginable." I rubbed her sides as I explained vampires inability to change easily and how instinctual they were about blood and about doing anything to get it."

"Maybe they feel they have to be cruel." I looked at her questioningly. "Well..." She pinkened slightly at my attention but I was really curious about what she meant. "...it can't be easy... to need blood, so maybe they do what they do because they don't want to feel for the humans they feed from." I watched in amazement as I listened to her words. Was it possible to be that understanding of the people that had commited countless offenses against her? "If they allow themselves to think of us as people instead of just a source of blood... maybe it would make them feel like monsters." She spoke so softly but it wasn't out of fear or discomfort. I was beginning to understand that this was just who she was, timid. It wasn't out fear or nervousness, this was just who she was... elegant and soft. I brought my hand up to the back of her head and brought her forward so I could kiss her. She was truely the most amazing person I'd ever met and I couldn't believe the universe gave her to me. I may not know the reason but I would spend the rest of eternity happily making myself worthy of her affections. The kiss ended quickly at my own discretion as I still wanted to answer her questions. I wished I could see the other covens through her compassionate eyes but I leaned much more towards the 'they ARE monsters' line of thinking then her. I didn't possess the forgiveness she did. We both seemed to silently understand that the subject was closed though as I answered the other question.

"We didn't struggle because our two different species of CITIZENS..." I made sure to accent that humans were considered full citizens at this point, as when my father took power, they were no longer blood bags. "... lived symbiotically. Vampires protected the humans, perhaps at first for selfish reasons, but that changed..." I smiled as I thought of how many vampires, almost overnight after my family took power, grew their own humanity again. "...and the humans donated blood in return. Because of that relationship the vampires never struggled for food again." I remembered how blood thirsty so many immortals were in those days and how that became unheard of in our city. It was a phenomenal thing for a leader to experience. To know that WE had helped our people, both species, with such a big thing was amazing. "You don't realize how many vampires would struggle at those times for a blood source, due to the wars going on. Not having to feel that is incredible. As the vampires worked in proximity of the humans, guarding them, for the first time they began to truely observe them. The humans were happy, growing their food, living their lives, having their children, and the vampires took notice. They grew fond of the humans and to our vampires they TRUELY became OUR people, not our pets, not our food, but OUR people." I stopped speaking as I realized Isabella was just starring at me.

"What is it?" She was just watching me with an unfathomable expression and I had no idea what she was thinking. She leaned in and kissed me, which I returned immediately. I let her lead it and she certainly surprised me. She tilted her head and kissed me deeply but with complete gentility and appreciation, and I reciprocated her every emotion in our kiss. She pulled back and I noticed tears running down her face. "Isabella! Whats wrong?" Grief crashed on me at the heartbreaking sight. My frantic thoughts went to our embrace, thinking maybe I had hurt her by holding her to hard or grasping her carelessly.

She shook her head while cradling my face to calm me. It worked but only slightly. I placed my hands over hers on my face and watched her as more tears fell. My heart clenched at the sight. I leaned in and kissed her tears, trying my best to fix whatever the problem was. "The look on your face..." I puzzled over her words. What did that mean? She sniffled while looking at me with her now glistening chocolate eyes. "... I can tell how much the humans mean to you. You see them the same as you see the vampires." Now I understood why she was upset. She had never seen humans treated in any way other than as cattle. The sheer idea that humans had the exact basic rights of vampires in Olympia, right down to the vampires feeling humans were one of them, was miraculous to her.

"They are all my people Isabella. I defend each human with the same passion as I do the vampires." She smiled while nodding and pulling me close. She buried her face into my shoulder and I rubbed her back as her sobs died down. "My beautiful, sensitive, empathetic, and amazing girl..." My words trailed off as I wondered if I would run out of adjectives to describe her. We were just outside the gates now and I knew this was my last chance to touch her until we made it to the privacy of my home. I pulled her back and kissed her deeply. She kissed back and my lips didn't stay in one spot. I kissed her lips, her jaw, her ear, her neck, essentially anywhere I could reach. She held me tightly as I showered her with affection.

We came to a stop and I smiled as I pulled away and kissed her hand before pulling her off my lap. I opened the door and stepped out, pulling my imprint with me. She followed me out and I watched her first steps in Olympia. She was finally safe.

… **...**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **I almost went with Bella's POV from here but decided to stick with Edward.**

… **...**

The symbolism of her first step on MY land, in MY kingdom was not lost on me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now, assuring myself that she was safe, but there were a lot of people around and that made my desire impossible. She was smiling happily and her already large eyes widened further, as she looked around the marketplace of the human city. Currently there were about 200 humans walking around us, shopping in the cities center.

"Prince Edward!" I turned around at the sound of my name as a ball of black and green hit my legs hard. "Oww." I chuckled as the little girl stumbled backwards but I caught her and lifted her up so that I could see her. She was frowning as she rubbed her chest where she'd hit me.

"My little Angela, I warn you every-time that vampires are much to hard to run into." I chuckled as she scowled at me. She blew her long black strands of hair out of her face angrily and I kissed her nose to cheer her up. She immediately giggled and lost her angry expression. I turned to Isabella who was blushing as she watched us. God I wished I knew her mind, as judging by her averted gaze, her thoughts would be something I would thoroughly enjoy.

"How was your trip?" Angela pulled my attention back to her and I smiled.

"Eventful. How have you been?" She saddened a little.

"Daddy broke his leg." I frowned and she explained that he was assisting in the wall expansion and a piece fell on him.

"Well you make sure to take good care of him okay?" She nodded with a serious expression and I laughed before setting her down, where she quickly ran off, with the same level of unrestrained energy that caused her to run into me. She would defiantly be running into me again. I turned to Isabella, preparing to ask what she wanted to see first but was struck by her expression.

"I think I may have competition for your affections." She was smiling widely as she whispered the words, and I loved the carefree joy radiating off her. I stepped closer to her and wished again in just the 5 minutes since getting out of the carriage, that I could kiss her. Instead I opted for grasping her hand. I brought it to my lips, kissing it tenderly, while my eyes stayed on hers.

"There is no competition, my precious Isabella." I whispered the words, but she heard them. I pulled back and welcomed a change in topic. The sexual tension between us was growing by the minute and I didn't know how much more I could take. "What would you like to see first?"

Her answer was immediate. "Everything." I laughed.

"That may take awhile. Sanctuary is quite large."

"How many humans live here?" I thought about it for a moment, thinking about any new arrivals or births.

"About 4000." She gasped. I knew the other covens only were able to house a couple hundred at a time as they could never keep them alive for long. Our humans lived long, full lives, meaning big families and therefore, a big city.

"How many vampires live here?"

"About 500 currently, but about 800 citizens." I could see her doing math in her head, probably trying to figure out blood rationing. "Some drink animal blood and some drink human blood." That seemed to answer her unspoken question. I took her hand and led her through the marketplace. I was greeted by many of the citizens, and Isabella was looked at with curiosity, though no one asked who she was. Eventually we made it to my father's pride and joy, the human hospital.

"Would you be okay with me making a quick stop in here?" I pointed to the building and she looked at me curiously but shrugged. "It's our hospital. It's were the humans donate their blood and get treated for any injuries." She nodded and we walked in. I took her straight to the blood bank area where a few humans were currently donating. I only knew that as I could smell the blood from inside the room. "Did you want to wait out here?" I really didn't want her to be uncomfortable by the sight. She shook her head no and I smiled thinking again of her curious nature. "Okay sweetheart, but if you get uncomfortable, please let me know." She nodded and we walked through.

"Your majesty." I was greeted by the two human nurses currently treating the 3 humans who were donating.

"Jessica, Lauren." I greeted both with a bow of my head and they each gave a light curtsy. I glanced at Bella, worried she would find the humans with needles in their arms disturbing, but she didn't. She glanced at them, their arms, and the bags filling next to them. Lauren removed the needle from the adult male as the bag filled and she gave him a cup of juice before gesturing him over to a sitting area where she wanted to make sure he was okay before he left. After she was done with him she came up to us as Jessica was busy with the other two.

"What can I help you with today, your majesty?"

"I need to place an order to be delivered to Denali." She nodded while heading over to her desk. Human's could be so thorough when they wanted to be. She pulled out labels and a ledger as she wrote down the information I'd given her. It would probably be much faster if a vampire ran the hospital but when it came to blood, we felt it was important for the humans to be involved in all steps of it. It was their commodity and we never wanted them feeling like they had no power over what was a part of them. That had actually been my mothers idea and it was amazing what it did for the humans. It wasn't just us taking from them, they gave it to us. It was proof of our trust in one another.

"How much?"

"100 pints." That was a lot for an order outside something Denali actually paid for but it was necessary. She nodded then wrote it down. I asked for a sheet of paper so that I could write a letter to be delivered with the blood. I wrote the message and sealed it in an envelope before giving it to her. She filed everything away and Isabella and I left.

"What was the blood for?" How do I explain this? I glanced at her and she seemed hesitant. I pulled her aside so that we wouldn't have an audience. I held her face as I watched her eyes.

"Technically when I took you from Denali, I committed treason against them, Isabella."

"What?" Her face looked terrified as she held herself to me tightly. She was shaking her head violently, clearly worried about me.

"Shhhh." I rubbed her arms, that were wrapped tightly around my neck, as I soothed her in a calm voice. "I would do it again,... anything for you." My lips were at her ear as I whispered the words and she grasped me tighter.

"What will the Queen do?" I shook my head. It was irrelevant and the Queen wouldn't do a thing.

"I said it was technically treason but she would never declare war on Olympia for such a thing. She needs us far more than we need her." Isabella was clearly unconvinced as her eyes were still filled with worry. "Do you know how much blood a human holds, or how much a vampire needs?" She tensed at the unpleasantness of our conversation now. She shook her head.

"A human holds approximately 10 pints of blood at any one time." I gestured back to the clinic. "Each donation gives us about 1 pint of blood." I cringed as I got to the next part. "When a vampire drains a human directly, they can only get out about 8 pints at the most." She seemed confused about where I was going with this but thankfully she wasn't horrified by my words. I hated looking at humans as the weight of blood they held but I had to in order to make 'amends' with the queen.

I rubbed Isabella's shoulders, but avoided looking at her, as I was fighting the disgust threatening to overwhelm me as I thought of what that 100 pints represented. "The Queen had intended to kill you." I took a deep breath as I got through that sentence. The image of her bloodied and unconscious coming back to my mind in graphic detail. "In Denali, a human is only valued by the weight of their blood..." I cringed at the silence between us.

"So I'm worth 10 pints to her?" Her voice was soft and calm as she began to understand where I was going with this. I nodded before looking back at her. She held my face with one hand, in that way that calmed me instantly. How did she already know exactly how to touch me to make everything better?

"Yes, and since I took you... I have to... pay for you." She pulled me in for a hug and I held her back tightly. I felt so ashamed of my own species for being capable of reducing the value of the species of my mate, my mate directly for that matter, to just the amount of liquid inside her.

"Why 100 pints then?" Her words were soft, but it wasn't out of nerves or fear, it was in comfort. She was soothing me. I knew vampires worshiped and loved their mates above everything and protected them with all we were, but I had no idea that the imprint did the same to their vampire.

"By taking you without permission or notice, I essential disrespected the royal family of Denali. If I only returned your exact... 'worth'... it would insult them further. By giving them what you have to offer by more than 10 fold I show... remorse, even though truthfully I feel nothing of the sort." I felt the need to verify that I felt nothing but disgust to the Queen and remorse certainly wasn't in the realm of possible feelings I could ever develop for her.

Isabella nodded and I was again amazed at the understanding nature of my imprint. How could she be so patient and kind to the species that had caused her so much hurt? I was about to speak when her stomach growled. It occurred to me that she hadn't eaten in almost a full day as we had been to distracted through breakfast and lunch. I chuckled through my discomfort over the blood conversation, and took her by the hand. I led her through the marketplace and found a little shop that sold prepared food. I purchased her a large meal and took her to a small booth where she could eat.

Practically as soon as we sat down she was digging into the food, with amazing speed. I watched in fascination as she ate and realized now why my father often watched my mother eat. It was comforting in an odd way to watch your mate feed and be healthy. Once she was a little more than halfway done she noticed me staring at her. She turned beet red and I laughed, again fighting the urge to kiss her. Would I ever not want to kiss her? I answered my own question instantly, absolutely not.

She continued to eat, through she slowed down a lot, knowing I was watching her. As soon as she was done I was eager to get her home. It was getting dark and with the long past couple days, she needed her rest.

Home... I was taking my mate home... I couldn't stop smiling at that thought. As we walked to the edge of Sanctuary, Isabella stopped moving with me. I looked at her in confusion, which matched her own. "Where are we going?" I looked towards the vampire center, the castle, then back at her just as confused as her.

"Home?"

"I'm not staying here?" She looked back towards the humans and I stiffened. She wanted to stay here? I guess it made sense if I actually bothered to think about it. There was still so much she still wanted to see here and maybe she wanted to be with her own people.

I reigned in my own emotions at the idea of not having her with me all the time. If she wanted to stay here, I wouldn't stop her. Maybe it was what she needed right now and therefore I needed to be supportive of that. I reached for her face, trying my best to keep my face neutral. I didn't want to manipulate her choice in any way. I wanted her to choose me but not out of guilt. I gave her a smile that felt forced but hopefully didn't look it.

"Did you want to stay?" She didn't answer but instead hung her head and my heart dropped a little. She did want to stay, but didn't want to upset me. "If this is what you want...I'm sure I can find you a temporary residence for tonight and find you something more permanent tomorrow... if that's what you want." My words were overly formal and there was clear distress in them, but I couldn't help it. I wanted her with me, nowhere else.

She still didn't respond and starred down at her feet. I put my two fingers under her chin and brought her gaze to mine. "Is that what you want?" My words were a desperate whisper and she just starred at me.

"I want to stay with you." She blushed red at her confession and I instantly was able to breathe again. She felt ashamed or at least brazen for feeling that way about me but I didn't understand why. We were soul mates, so of course we would want to be together. I had to remind myself that unlike me, who had grown up with the knowledge of imprinting, she had only just learned about it today and was still confused by the pull we had to each-other.

"I want that too." I kissed her forehead and she sighed, sounding as relieved as I felt. I was glad we didn't have an audience thanks to the late hour and obscure path we were on. I grabbed her hand and led her through the gates to the vampire side of Olympia. I pulled Isabella up into my arms and ran, at a speed that wouldn't alarm her, to the castle. I was eager and couldn't help it. I had the castle virtually to myself as my parents were away on a short vacation and my brother and his wife were dealing with the wares in LaPush.

As soon as I got her in the front doors of the castle, my lips crashed on hers. It had been only 5 hours since I'd kissed her last, but I missed her anyway. She gasped at the surprise but moaned as soon as the shock ended. Before consciously meaning to do a thing, I had her pressed up against the wall firmly as I lifted her up and kissed her even deeper. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gripped my neck with one hand and my back with the other.

I could kiss her forever and never grow bored or in need of anything else. She was all I needed. She was all I wanted. She was my home.

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***Fast update just for all of my loyal fans. Now show me some love and leave reviews. Lol ;-) ;-) ;-)**

 ***What did everyone think of Sanctuary?**

 ***Thanks again for all the support. Let me know what you thought of my recent chapter and character developments.**

 ***Lemons maybe soon... I still don't know for sure. Yes or no?**

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. :-)


	6. The Ties that Bind

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 ***At this point my story already has 63 reviews, 51 favorites, and 92 followers. WOW. Thanks for all the support. I really love reading the reviews so if you haven't left one before, in a little while, or have any questions or comments to share, please do. Even on earlier chapters, if you want.**

 ***I've had a couple people ask me about the time period of this story. I basically combined a couple different periods to make what I felt society would be like in old times but with the added benefit of immortal creatures with time on their side, enabling earlier advancements in certain fields (i.e. medicine/etc...). There's no real one century I had in mind for the story but if it helps anyone envision it better, I'll try to paint a picture. The castle opulence of the 15th century (I love castles), with 17th-18th century society, and finally some late 19th century advancements. I hope that helps but remember this is a FANTASY world where vampires and werewolves rule over everything so don't search to hard for historical accuracy. LOL. At it's core this story is how I would write the twilight story during "medieval times" (I use the term loosely) with some more modern stuff thrown in.**

 ********HOPE THIS HELPS********

 ***Sorry for delay in update. I've had a lot going on in the world outside fanfiction. DAMN YOU REALITY! Lol. Preganancy, working 50+ hours, my oldest starting school, youngest is sick, house repairs, my other fanfiction, etc... you get the idea. Anyway sorry for delays. Here's the longest chapter I've ever posted for any story to make up for delay. :-) Now please show some love and leave lots of REVIEWS! :-) :-) :-) :-)**

 ***I kind of rushed posting this today so forgive grammar problems. I wasn't in an editing mood. Thanks everyone :-)**

 ****Words represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #5: The Ties that Bind**_

 _ **EPOV**_

I wanted the opportunity to get to know Isabella more, to learn everything about her but it was late and she WAS human. She was yawning shortly after we arrived home. A small part of me was disappointed we wouldn't have the chance to talk more but another part of me was looking forward to holding her as she slept. No noise, no voices, no doubt, no worries, just us... being.

I needed to enjoy this calm while I still could. It wasn't as if I was delusional up until this point, I knew we had been fortunate in our own peaceful state of calm and comfort, safe from the world's scrutiny. That was going to change now, and it was going to change fast. I wasn't going to be able to keep her a secret much longer, even if I wanted to. Truthfully I didn't want to anyway. I wanted to announce her to the world. The new Crowned Princess of Olympia... and my future Queen. As much as I wanted to focus on the excitement this image caused me, I knew there would be fallout. My homeland had been met with no shortage of judgment, jealousy, fear, distrust, and anger by the other covens over the centuries. The reasons were countless as we had quite the history, and sadly it was no secret to the other kingdoms.

Vampires, werewolves, humans,... it didn't matter because in many ways we were all the same. We rejected the unfamiliar, and immortals are far less comfortable with change then humans are. This was a problem as since my father, Olympia has gone through a LOT of change. The first vegetarian, Carlisle. The first imprinting, again my father. The first imprint, my mother. The first pure born, myself. The first and only society offering equal rights to humans. The kingdom with the largest number of imprints and therefore pureborns. The one and only society not struggling with blood shortages. The strongest nation both militarily and socially. The list went on and on. The other nations would openly deny the last point but we all knew the truth.

Now we would have a whole new list of firsts to add in. The first pure immortal to imprint, again myself. The first imprint to a pureborn, Isabella. I smiled internally, as my mind shifted to what would hopefully be a first as well... The first child of a pure line, Isabella and I's future child... I couldn't stop my mind before it drifted away on thoughts about children. Isabella had asked me point blank about having a child with me, MY CHILD. Now I couldn't stop thinking of her like that... as the mother of my child. The image of me being a father left me breathless. I pictured a daughter, kind and gentle... the embodiment of her mother... with a small amount of my stubborn will thrown in as well... but hopefully not to much.

If I was being completely honest with myself, her asking about having my children also caused me to think non-stop of the process of making that child. I loved Isabella with everything in me, and I wasn't going to deny how much I wanted her physically on top of every other way, because I certainly did. I wanted her, in absolutely every possible way, including her body. The mere thought of being able to make love to her, cherishing everything she was to me, aroused me more than I'd ever been before, and that was without her even touching me. I knew I wanted to worship her but I also wanted to possess her, to claim her as mine alone. Dominating emotions... certainly, but I really didn't care. I wanted her and I needed her, and I wasn't going to deny that for a moment.

All these thoughts were on my mind as I picked her up in a bridal hold to bring her to bed. She was beyond exhausted and I wanted to let her sleep but even as I held her in her sleepy state, my body reacted to her. Her arms held onto me loosely as she nuzzled her face into my neck and moaned softly in contentment. If my body wasn't fully excited before, her soft moans alone, certainly fixed that. I kissed her forehead then used my full speed to get her to my... now our room.

My room was on the top floor of the castle, far from everyone else. This was due to my ability of reading minds. I liked to give my family their privacy and they liked to give me peace from all the noise. I'd never really thought about my room's location as inconvenient until now though. Isabella was human, she didn't have super-speed or stamina to get to the main section of her new home. Maybe we would need to move closer. I knew that I would hate the mental noise, but I didn't want to be separated from her even more, so I would have to put up with it.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Isabella spoke from my arms, with an amused expression, as my mind trailed off thinking of which rooms downstairs would be good alternatives. I smiled before placing her down, just past the doorway of my quarters. She glanced around for a moment before looking at me with a small expectant expression. Clearly she wanted my answer.

"I was just thinking of my room's location." She looked around at the said room before frowning at me, waiting for elaboration. "I specifically have this room because it's as far as possible from everyone else." She looked just as confused as before. "I can't really turn off my mind-reading and it gets tiring,... so I stay far from everyone else so I can have some peace and quiet from all the... noise." I pointed to my head as I spoke the last word and she nodded slowly. I held her face in my left and pulled one of her hands up to my face so I could kiss it. She blushed at my gesture, causing me to smirk.

"It never bothered me that this room is up 5 flights of stairs and at the far end of the castle." I shrugged nervously. "However this would be quite the walk for you everyday." I glanced around the room in contemplation, wondering what location would be better for us. I looked back at her and she was looking incredibly nervous now. She was twiddled her fingers, and wouldn't stop glancing around the room. One of her hands shifted to lightly rubbing at the other wrist, and it seemed like she was purposely not looking at me. "What's going on in that head of yours?" I repeated her question and she let lose a very soft sigh.

"This is your room... and I'm sleeping... here?" I was about to respond with something simple like 'of course' or 'yes' but realization dawned on me before I spoke. Yet again something that should have seemed obvious to me, I completely overlooked. I shouldn't have assumed she would want to stay here with me.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. It wasn't my intention to be so forward..." My words sounded as horrified as I felt. I hadn't intended to be demanding of her... intimately. Even the idea made me sick. I was more than willing to wait as long as she wanted or needed to. I just wanted to be with her. I wanted to be able to watch her sleep in my arms. I wanted to sleep with her... just sleep. Wanting desperately to fix this I tried to think of what to say, but the more I tried to think of something, the more awkward the words felt before I could even utter them. She still had her face downcast and I pushed aside my own awkward feelings to see that she was okay.

"Where would you feel comfortable sleeping?" In the end it had to be her choice. I may be her mate but Olympia was her home now, and I wanted her to FEEL at home here. I wouldn't want her to stay with me to make me happy or out of obligation, it had to be for her as well. She would be with me eventually, in her own time, and I could wait. She stepped forward and reached for my hands. I interlocked our fingers as I waited for her to respond. I had no idea what she needed or what she was thinking in this moment. I wasn't used to not knowing what people were thinking. Up until now I've always been able to anticipate what to do based on someone's mind. My imprint having a silent mind prohibited me being able to do this, leaving me helpless for the first time in my adult life. I knew that being imprints didn't make us magically know the others needs and wants but perhaps I had falsely hoped we would have a little more insight into the other than I seemed to at this moment.

"I want to be with you... here." I wanted to smile at that but I couldn't ignore her hesitation, just like when she had asked me to bathe her. I quickly shook those images from my head, as my earlier problem still hadn't gone away.

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Are you sure Isabella? You sound hesitant. I NEVER want you to sacrifice your comfort to please me." I wasn't going to lie to her and say I was happy with the idea of her sleeping somewhere else, because I wasn't. I wanted her here, where I could keep her safe, but if that wasn't what she needed maybe I could at least get her to stay close by, somewhere I could get to fast if needed.

"I wasn't hesitant... I was nervous." I wasn't sure I understood the difference, given the circumstance. Where was Jasper when I needed him? Him and his infuriatingly accurate ability to read the mood in any room?

"Why, sweetheart?" She wasn't afraid of me, so that couldn't be it. We had already touched and kissed, numerous times, so she couldn't be exactly uncomfortable with me. Hell I've seen her naked, from the back at least, so why should this be difficult?

She still had her face downcast but there was no hiding the red in her ears, as they poked out from her mahogany hair. I reached forward and brushed her hair aside so that I could see her. She looked up at me from her lashes and I waited patiently. "I've never... done this before... slept with... someone I mean."

"Isabella." I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly to my chest, She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed the top of her head repeatedly. Dear lord, she thought I wanted sex when I brought her here. Well in all honesty I did, but I certainly didn't expect it. GREAT, now my thoughts were THERE again. I swear imprinting was making me go a little stir-crazy. "That wasn't why I brought you here. I just want you close." I whispered the words to her and she looked up at me in confusion. Uh-oh, did I just say way to much? My head was screaming 'DANGER' at the expression on her face. What if I offended her?

"Why you brought me here? Don't you want to...sleep with me?" Ooookay, did she mean sleep or... sleep. At this point if I was wrong I'd feel like a fiend, so I decided to let her handle the specifics of our intimacy.

"Of course I do, my beautiful girl." After-all answering 'yes' to either would be entirely true so my answer wasn't a lie, just perhaps evasive. Sadly she was far to perceptive to fall for my word choices. She looked at me with clear expectation and I sighed. It was now, painfully clear that she had meant sleep as in just sleeping and I would have to confess that I thought she meant sex... wonderful. "I thought you meant something else, and I didn't want you thinking I expected any such thing." That didn't sound to bad, right?

"What did you think I meant?"

"You seemed so uncomfortable when you said you hadn't ever slept with someone, that I thought you meant more than sleep." I really didn't want to say the words and prayed she didn't force me to. On top of everything else, I was now paying more attention to the words she had said. 'I've never... done this before... sleep with... someone I mean.' SO on top of already feeling like a cad I was focusing on the fact that my imprint had just admitted to being... untouched by any male before. I suppose in the back of my head I'd already figured that out but her declaration left zero question.

Her eyes widened and her face turned beet red. Well she finally understood what I'd imagined in her words, at least she didn't look disgusted, just embarrassed. She tried to turn away but I anticipated it and kept her face on me. "I'm sorry for the assumption, Isabella." I leaned in and kissed her sweetly before letting this horrible conversation drop.

I led her into my room fully and showed her where everything was. It was a large space with a connecting room that I currently didn't use for anything. There was the sizable bed at the far end of the room, near the large window, and across from that was my wardrobe. Near the front of the room was a dining room table. I had a lot of memories of sharing meals with my mother there. Well she ate, while I drank, as even when I was a child I only ever drank blood.

At the beginning, after I was born, my father had suspected that I would be a hybrid of some sort, half human and half vampire. He had offered me human food, and while I could digest it, unlike created vampires, it held no appeal to me and tasted absolutely awful. That was one of the first clues that I wasn't a hybrid but rather a new species of vampire.

There was a small armory on the wall across from the table near a smaller window. We didn't really need weapons as vampires preferred to fight hand to hand, but the weapons were worn ceremonially. Plus in the event of a duel, sometimes an opponent chose weapons to illustrate skill with them. My weapons were sharp enough to harm a vampire but not kill them, especially a pure born. On the wall next to the adjoining room were two large bookcases where I kept my favorite books and across from that was a large lounge chair, large enough for three to sit comfortably reading.

After I was done there wasn't much else to show her and I knew she was tired. "Would you like some clothing to sleep in?" She smiled and nodded. I considered getting some clothes from my mothers room, as they were close in size, but felt that would be in poor taste, given that she wasn't here to ask. I wished I'd have thought of it while we were in Sanctuary. Even with something to sleep in tonight, she had nothing for tomorrow.

I went to my wardrobe instead and found a large shirt for her to wear. She took it with a soft smile before turning red again. "What is it, love?" I loved her blush but it also peaked my curiosity as I had no idea where her mind went.

"Could you help with my dress. It's tight on the arms." I smiled and nodded. I had helped her put it on so I knew I could do this, after all I had made the observation that I preferred to take her clothing off rather then put them on. I playfully motioned with my finger for her to turn around as I gave her a wink. She blushed deeper but complied. I chuckled as I started untying the laces, slowly this time as I felt absolutely no rush to get this over with, like I had in Denali when I wanted to get her out of there quickly.

After I got the laces done I watched her back intently as I lowered the dress from her arms. I was gentle as she still had the bandages underneath the sleeves. I lowered her dress slowly to the ground, not that I had to, I just loved brushing my hands down her legs. She turned around and I offered her the shirt. She looked up at me and shook her head no before gesturing to her under-dress, motioning that she had to take that off as well. I internally froze at the thought that she would only be wearing my shirt to bed. My frozen mind luckily wasn't reflected in my outwardly appearance. I gave her a gentle nod before turning my back, allowing her to undress. After a brief pause she grabbed my arm and I turned back around, watching her curiously.

"Could you get these... as well?" She turned around, and I groaned, loudly enough that I was sure she heard me, though she gave no response. Much faster than with the first set of laces, I undid the ties and she started to shrug out of it. I watched in slow motion as the dress went lower, and lower. I snapped out of my ogling in time to turn around before the dress reached her backside. Just seeing the skin of her back was driving me wild. It was going to be a very long night.

…...

Not for the first time, it amazed me how the sexual tension could build up to such an overwhelming level then just as quickly, die down to just a background feeling. It was strangely comforting that it never actually went away though. I didn't exactly understand why that was so encouraging, but it was, like the feeling was a part of us. After Isabella changed into my shirt, thankfully and regrettably without my assistance, a bit of the tension came back. I couldn't fathom how dressing her, undressing her, bathing her, telling her my past, hearing hers, and everything else had seemed so easy by comparison to simply sleeping beside her.

The nervous energy certainly wasn't coming from me alone though. Isabella had turned dark red again as she approached the bed. I smiled internally when she, without prompt from me, went to the far side of the bed, my side was the closest one. Ridiculous thing to get enjoyment from, but I couldn't help but enjoy the symbolism of such a thing. She just stood there a moment as I watched from near the wardrobe. At my full speed, I was by her side in an instant, and she looked up at me with that shy smile that always made me smile in turn. I loved that my speed never seemed to scare her. Vampires weren't the most patient creatures at times, and it was natural for us to run, rather then walk, for even the shortest distances. I didn't want to make things tenser so I simply kissed her hand, then her forehead and gestured for her to get comfortable. She did and I took advantage of her turned back to quickly change myself.

Normally I slept with little to no clothing on, as it was more relaxing for me when I could feel my surroundings. From my understanding, this was another pure born characteristic as created ones didn't have a preference. I would refrain from sleeping like that... most likely forever now, as I didn't want my cold skin to bother my mate. By the time she had settled in bed and noticed me she looked surprised but didn't comment, again she already seemed used to my speed. I used it again to lower the curtains so that the only light in the room was a gently dim from outside the windows, from the cities below. I could still see her perfectly though I knew she would hardly be able to see me. I used normal speed to get into bed as I didn't want to startle her.

I expected at least a short pause of awkward silence to pass between us in this moment. It would be understanding as this was our first time sharing a bed. First of many, but first just the same. Like so many times since I met this girl though, I was pleasantly surprised. I had every intention of staying to my side of the large bed and giving her space, but that didn't seem to be her goal at all. As soon as I was in the bed she crawled from her side and draped her arm across my abdomen and nuzzled her face into my chest. I smiled, though she couldn't see it. I turned to my side, taking her into my arms and kissing her head. Leave it to my perfect girl to show just how brave she was under her quiet demeanor. I knew her own boldness had surprised her as I could feel the heat in her face where she snuggled me, and it just made me love her more. How cute was it that even her own brazenness could make her blush like this? Could she be more perfect?

"Good-night Edward." I could still feel the heat of her skin as she whispered into my chest. I chuckled and gave her another kiss before wishing her good-night as well. She fell asleep almost immediately but I stayed awake, just listening to her breathing. Vampires needed very little sleep, though it wasn't uncommon for pure born's to sleep more then created ones. We were affected more by our surroundings since we didn't have the 'frozen' mentality that other vampires did. My father rarely slept whereas I slept as much as a couple times a week, though never for more than a few hours at a time. I really was exhausted though, as I hadn't slept for almost 2 weeks due to the discomfort of being in Denali, warding off the Queen's advances.

I watched Isabella as she slept in my arms and I couldn't resist repeatedly kissing her head and face as well as stroking her hair and back, where I held her. Another advantage of announcing my imprint to the world was that I would no longer have to tolerate any unwanted attention from available vampires as it would now be known that I wasn't available. I had never fully understood some of the harsh imprint related laws our societies had until now. All 6 kingdoms had agreed to certain rules involving mating and imprinting and a few of those rules were considerably severe. One of the most important was that no matter what the situation, an imprints safety was above all else. If an immortal felt their mate was in danger they had every right to harm, kill, or even torture if needed, to defend them. This was actually how I had gotten away with defending my mothers honor when I was 15, and used my gift for the first time. Of course she wasn't my imprint but it was accepted that since she was my mother the right to defend her went to me just the same as it did my father. Truthfully once my power to read minds was revealed, the courts were just to scared to question my actions as they all had their own secrets they didn't want me revealing. There were certainly a lot of perks to my invasive gift.

In addition to the right to defend our mate to the death we also had the right to ensure our imprint was always respected. This was the one rule that I had never fully understood until now. Imprints bond to their vampire/ware just as much as the immortal bonds to them and as such they depend on their mate for protection, love but above all else loyalty. Jealousy is a perfectly natural emotion that has it's good and bad sides. It ensures we don't take one another for granted as well as many other things. This was where the respect law came into place. It had come to be needed during a very serious fight with the first ever ware imprinting.

Historically speaking, this was the imprinting the most well known, next to my fathers since his was the first. The first ware imprinting in Lyan resulted in so many things happening though it was like a tidal wave among the ware community. The imprinted ware, named Killian, was the most powerful warrior of his kingdom and despite being a human blood drinker, he was actually a very compassionate man who I had actually known personally, and got along with exceedingly well. He imprinted on a girl named Emma, who was only 14 at the time, but was considered to be beyond beautiful, though I'd never physically seen her.

Killian claimed her as his imprint and the wares backed down as no one wanted to test him or his reputation as a skilled fighter. Much like Isabella, she had lost her whole family and had no one so he took her in and cared for her. Due to his love for her he wound up being the first... and as far as I knew ONLY ware to renounce human blood, simply because she asked him to. It was the ultimate act of love for him to do so as hunting wasn't just for food or a thrill for wares, like it was for vampires. Feeding was a religion for the species. The process of turning into their animal specters made them actually worship animals over humans. So when he chose to feed from said animals rather than humans, he didn't make any friends among his people.

He had actually gone to me for help in adopting the diet as he knew he would find no allies among his tribe. Wares had never fed from animals due to their religious beliefs and he felt ashamed for what he needed to do, but felt even worse for being ashamed of what his mate needed from him. I did the best I could to help him and actually used my gift to accomplish what I was trying to teach him. I showed him the minds of a crowd of wares, then I used my gift to show him the minds of a crowd of vampires, then I did the same with a crowd of humans. I didn't need to explain what I was doing for him to understand. All the minds were similar. There were differences but they were so small they didn't matter. I heard his mind struggle with everything but in the end when he looked at a human all he could see was Emma, and that made his decision easy. I taught him how to hunt animals in a way that killed them mercifully, fast and painless. I may not be able to read the minds of animals but I wasn't foolish enough to think they didn't think and feel like the rest of us. I never wanted to see an animal suffer so I always killed them fast.

It was shortly after he adopted this diet that he ran into a lot of problems. His people turned on him and called him a monster for killing the creatures they worshiped. He tolerated the insults and did his best to keep all of it from his imprint as he didn't want her to feel guilty about any of it. His plan worked at first but not forever.

LaPush and Lyan had long since been the closest of all alliances and treated each-other as family but no clan had a greater affinity with animals than the LaPush tribe so Killian's friendship with them practically evaporated the day he announced his new diet. At a peace conference between the two, Killian brought his mate and quickly regretted it. He had been fighting the insults over his diet for a couple years at this point and in that time, Emma had flourished into a very beautiful woman that apparently no one could not notice. One would have expected the LaPush wares to insult her but the opposite happened. She was leered at, objectified, and treated with complete disrespect by all the wares from LaPush and no one from Lyan spoke to defend her. The behavior lasted only a couple minutes before Killian challenged the champion of LaPush to a fight to the death, in order to defend her honor. Immortals are prideful creatures and as such, battles of honor were not unheard of but it was when in reference to doing it for a human.

Killian won the fight quickly and LaPush was forced to stand down. A war between the two did erupt soon after as the soreness over the religious beliefs along with the jealousy over Killian mating first couldn't be ignored by the Alphas of LaPush. The war has since all but ended though the hatred is still deeply rooted, even a couple hundred years later.

I hadn't seen Killian in a long time as he took Emma into seclusion about fifty years ago, with not even his people knowing where he went. I had heard from him a few times as he considered me a close friend but he never told me where he was, and I never asked out of respect. I had long suspected that his timing of taking her away was strange and believed that the reasoning was that she had become pregnant or injured, or had been threatened, and that was why he had done it when he did and not earlier, such as when the war happened.

…...

I woke up to the most wonderful warming sensation all over my chest where my silent heart was. I opened my eyes and they immediately went to Isabella. We had readjusted in the night and I was laying on my back with her draped over me. The surprising part though was where her hands were. Both had been around me when she fell asleep but now only one was under me, just slightly and the other was under my shirt, rested over my heart. I smiled as I watched her in amazement. How did my temperature not bother her? I had worn more clothing than I preferred to prevent her from being cold but she seemed to crave my temperature as she was wrapped around me tightly and her arm was firmly in place under my clothing, not that I was going to complain in the least.

KNOCK KNOCK. I sighed at the interruption.

"What?" I could tell it was Jasper outside the door so I spoke at a normal level, since he would easily be able to hear me. I heard the door begin to open and I briefly panicked. "STOP, JASPER!" My words were slightly louder but still quiet enough as to not wake her up.

**Edward, I need to speak with you.** He was calm but adamant, though not as much as I was. I glanced down and she was well exposed to the elements and there was no way in Hell my brother would see her half dressed. I pulled up the blanket to cover her more, not that I had any intention of letting him in regardless.

"Then speak. Isabella is asleep." If he'd had any question of where she was sleeping, he didn't now. His mind was surprised but he got past it quickly. He was never one to dwell on things that didn't concern him or our families safety. His mind already registered Isabella as said family, and he knew that meant that the safest place for her was with me.

"Our parents sent a messenger." That caught my attention. Denali was the only kingdom within only a days carriage ride of our home, since Denali Castle was built on the far edge of their land rather than in the center of it like with the other kingdoms. My parents were vacationing in free land near Lyan, which was about a 5 day carriage ride from here. A messenger meant they had sent a vampire on foot to get us a message faster. It was about a day or two run, depending on the vampires speed. Obviously the message was important.

"Give me a minute." I kissed Isabella a few times and stroked her face while pulling myself from her. I left the room at full speed, eager to get this over with so I could get back to her. "What did the messenger want?"

Jasper smirked at me while glancing at the door but kept his mind amazingly blank. He was about to stick to the topic but my curiosity won out. "What?" I didn't know if my irritation was from his amusement or the fact that I was away from her.

"Nothing brother." I narrowed my eyes and began digging into his head. He grabbed his head in pain, as I wasn't exactly nice about it but he gave as good as he got, I felt waves of lethargy begin to hit me, making me exhausted. I refused to give in, we fought like this a lot, if mom wasn't around of course, and I almost always won so this time would be no different. He held up his hands in surrender and I released him, smirking as I did. "I'm just not used to feeling such... emotions from you."

"What emotions?" He made it sound like I was an unfeeling monster. I frowned at him and he chuckled. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt a wave of bliss, contentment, lust, and happiness. I nodded and he smiled but let the topic drop... at least for now. Brothers specialized in making your life hell at times. I would get him back after he became a slave to his own imprint, since now I knew pure-born could imprint.

"The messenger didn't have a lot of detail from the King and Queen, but I sensed that was more because they didn't have much either, not that they wanted to be vague. They said that they will be home tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Does this have to do with Emmett and Rosalie?" My parents had been on their trip for a few days before Emmett and Rosalie had to urgently deal with a disagreement in LaPush. Emmett had been left in charge since I was in Denali, so he sent word to me and at the time I was going to send Jasper back to run Olympia until I could get home. That changed after the horrible ball happened and Jasper and I came home together. Perhaps our parents were worried no one had been here to protect Sanctuary?

It was then I realized that they had sent the messenger here, not to Denali. They knew I was home somehow. As if to answer my own silent conclusion Jasper shook his head and glanced at my bedroom door. "I think they heard something about the disagreement with Denali." I shook my head in annoyance. Disagreement? That was putting it mildly. I had already done all I could for the moment to re-solidify our 'friendship' but I was sure my father would have his own insights.

"Okay. Let me know if there's any updates on when they will be home." He nodded then left and I was just about inside when I called back to him. "Jasper?" He looked around at me. "Would you please find Ben and see if he can find a dress for Isabella. I will take her shopping, she wants to see more of Sanctuary anyway, but she will need something for today.

"You could borrow one from Rosalie." Jasper tried and failed to contain his smirk at the idea. I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored the comment. I would not be doing anything to upset Rosalie more than she was all the time already. What my brother saw in his mate, my sister, Rosalie, would always be a mystery to Jasper and I.

I stepped back into our room silently then used my speed to get back to our bed. I watched her for a brief moment before removing my shirt and getting in beside her. Despite being asleep she immediately wrapped herself around me again and I smiled before kissing her head and willing myself to fall back to sleep with the most perfect imprint in my arms.

…...

I woke up sometime later, slowly, with a peculiar sensation over my chest. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that Isabella was wide awake but not looking at me. Isabella was in the same position she's been in the first time I woke up, draped over my chest. This time however she was watching her hand as she lightly traced with her fingers over my bare chest. She wore a small smile as she watched her hand and my chest. Was she honestly checking me out? I'd worried I was being to bold when I went to sleep without my shirt on, but now I was absolutely thrilled that I had. Her eyes were so focused on her hand as she traced all over my torso. I had no idea how long she'd been doing this, so uninhibited, but now that I saw it I wasn't going to miss a moment. She was always so shy and timid with me, and yes, I loved it, but it was nice to see another side. This bolder side that allowed her to touch me without permission, prompt, or real reason beyond her simply wanting to was something I could more than get used to. I watched her eyes as they began to move up so I quickly closed my eyes. It wasn't my intention to be dishonest with her, even over something small, but I couldn't bear the idea of her stopping, which she certainly would if she knew I was awake.

I felt her fingers lightly caress my face near my eyes and mouth and it was very difficult not to smile at her soft touch. After a little while her hand lowered back to my chest so I risked opening my eyes again. Luckily she was again looking at my chest and I couldn't help but take pride in the obvious appreciation she had over my form. I had no idea how long I watched her but eventually she lowered her face and kissed my bare chest and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I picked up my left hand and cradled her face, still lowered to my body, so she couldn't see me. As soon as I touched her, her face jolted up and starred at me wide eyed. I smiled encouragingly and stroked her face softly. "Good morning, Isabella." She smiled sweetly but there was no blush. I had come to expect it with most of our interactions and determined that she hadn't realized I'd caught her attentions toward me.

"Morning." She was as soft spoken as always and I chuckled softly. Her hand was still on my chest but she casually lowered it, probably hoping I hadn't noticed, as if that were possible. "Ummm, what happened to your shirt?" Well she just opened herself up to some fun, now didn't she?

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you had your hand up my shirt so I figured you wanted it off." I kept my face completely calm as I spoke the words simply. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she turned the darkest red I'd seen yet. God she was beautiful.

"No I didn't." She argued with zero conviction and a large smile broke out on my face.

"Yes, you did." She shook her head as the blush spread down her neck and I tried very very hard not to follow it further south... I didn't succeed.

"Why would I do that?" She sounded so serious while at the same time so hesitant. I continued to sport a wide smile as I stroked her warm cheeks.

"For the same reason I woke up and found you stroking me, I suppose." Her eyes, which had returned to normal, widened again. "You like the way I look." She nodded not in disagreement, but denial and I just smiled at her.

I rolled on top of her and she let me as I continued to stroke her face gently. She looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes and I swore I could get lost in them. "So you don't like the way I look?" I was having way to much fun with her as her reactions were both amusing and amazing to watch.

"No." Soft whisper again.

"No what? No, you don't like the way I look?" She shook her head and looked down. I didn't force her to look back at me but I continued to stroke her face for a few moments. She looked up on her own and took a deep breath.

"I like the way you look." There was that blush again.

"So you _**were**_ watching me this morning as you stroked my chest?" She nodded in defeat while slightly averting her gaze to the side, pretending to look out the window. I bent down and nuzzled her face softly until she looked back at me. "Don't be shy, baby girl. I love the way you look too." She smiled in spite of herself and bit her lower lip. I was done joking now.

I leaned down and kissed her intensely. As always she kissed me back easily, and I moaned as her hands went to my chest slowly, stroking and rubbing tenderly. She was so incredibly warm, soft, and I didn't want to stop kissing her, or for her to stop touching me. My hands were rested on either side of her head, where I was holding myself above her, my body just barely touching hers, light feather touches each time she exhaled. Each caress overwhelmed my nerves and all I could focus on were the points where my skin met hers. Her hands on my chest, my lips on hers, and my abdomen ever so slightly brushing hers, where her shirt had ridden up.

I let myself fall to my side but brought her with me, unwilling to let our physical contact end. I pulled her on top of me entirely, so I could hold her face to me. I felt her warmth as she blushed but didn't pull away. I didn't let her body stay above me, like I had done above her. I pulled her directly on top of me, in which she came willingly and I loved every second of it. I drifted my hands down her face to her neck before moving them to her back. I moaned when I felt her skin at just her mid back, her shirt... my shirt, had ridden up higher leaving more of her exposed.

I continued to stroke my hands up to her neck, then down again, over and over again. She seemed to enjoy the touches as much as I did but I so badly wanted to feel more. My whole body was warmed by hers and I'd never felt more alive, mortal, vulnerable, or incredible.

"Edward?" I stopped to look at her and she looked so nervous but so resolute.

KNOCK KNOCK

"You have got to be kidding me!" Isabella giggled before collapsing on top of me in silent laughter as I glared daggers at my door. I couldn't be irritated at her because her giggles were the most beautiful sound in my world. Now the unfortunate soul on the other side of my door on the other hand... that person was dead to me. At my max speed I pulled Isabella off me before rushing full speed to my door and opening it dramatically.

"May I help you?" Part of me really wanted to feel bad for the tone I directed at the completely innocent maid, Claire, but I really didn't. I wasn't being openly terrifying but she had worked here for about a year and I'd always been very polite, so I was sure to be scaring her a bit.

"Umm." Great she couldn't speak and her mind was to frazzled for me to solve why she was here on my own. Jesus, what was wrong with me? Why was I so impatient to get a simple answer?

"What is it Claire?" I softened my tone a bit, and it seemed to help. Claire looked up at me, and I realized then that she had been staring at my chest. I actually felt the growl in my throat but held it back. I had no desire to feel threatening to my human servants but the idea of her looking at me, like that, how Isabella looked at me, was upsetting.

"Umm, Ben sent me to deliver this." She held up a dress. It was a beautiful pale red color in a velvet material. It was simple, elegant and undeniably perfect.

I reached out to take it with a sigh. "Thank-you Claire." She nodded but didn't leave. "Was there anything else?"

"Ben thought your guest would need some help getting ready. I would have gone straight to her, but I didn't know which room was hers." She was blushing and I was surprised how much less cute it was then when Isabella did it.

"I'll get it to her. Thanks Claire." She gave a curtsy and left as I closed the door. I turned back toward the bed and Isabella was sitting up with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her head was down, obscured mostly by her knees, with just her eyes peeking up at me. I narrowed my eyes while smiling at her. She was swaying slightly as she sat and despite her obscured mouth I knew she was smiling.

It was going to be a tense and awkward night but until then I was going to enjoy my first and possible last day alone with Isabella, as my home was going to be filling up fast.

…...

We had a relaxing morning or rather Isabella was relaxed while I was slightly nervous. My head knew there was nothing to be concerned about with my parents finding out about me imprinting but I couldn't shake the feeling regardless. I didn't feel right keeping this from Isabella and there was really no point as she would find out soon enough.

After I checked her wounds, her arms were fully healed and her neck was healing much faster than I thought it would. It was no more than a scratch now so it didn't need to be covered. Since she was healed now she was able to bathe on her own, much to my displeasure. She was happy not to be an 'inconvenience' to me though, her words. I quickly corrected her rather ridiculous thought on being any such thing to me, by kissing her repeatedly, but then left her to bathe in peace while I did the same in the adjoining room.

Soon we were done and I had taken Isabella to the kitchen to have breakfast since she wanted to see more of the castle. The staff was surprised to have guests as for the most part, the kitchen was used for themselves and my mother alone, since the rest of us didn't eat. I introduced her as my guest as I still had no intention of telling anyone who she was until my parents knew. I felt a little bad about it but Isabella seemed to understand as she smiled and greeted everyone politely and of course shyly.

As we were walking through the vampire part of the kingdom to get to Sanctuary, Isabella was watching everything in amazement. I followed her gazes and tried to see everything from her new perspective. There were vampires everywhere, as usual, and many were heading towards Sanctuary, just like us. Most likely they were heading to the blood bank and she seemed so fascinated by it all.

"Are humans allowed to walk around freely in the vampire part of the city?" She spoke for the first time as we reached the walls separating us from Sanctuary.

"No one stopped you right?" I was kidding but she seemed confused.

"You're with me though."

"Yes, vampires and humans are both equally allowed to cross into the other section. The only reason they are even kept separate is because it's a bit more comfortable for humans to not be surrounded by carnivorous vampires all the time, not to mention with the number of humans we have the scent can be overwhelming to the vampires." She nodded and lowered her head at my comment.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I stopped walking and stood in front of her expectantly. She sighed then shrugged. "When I was living in Denali there was this vampire... and he would follow me around and tell me how good I smelled all the time." I growled at her confession and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"How long did that happen for?" My voice was deadly calm and Isabella took notice. She reached forward and took one of my hands in both of hers while shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter Edward." I knew that was a lie, even if she didn't realize it. It was clear that this had some significance in her past and if that was the case it more than mattered to me.

"Isabella." I meant to ask her to elaborate but my tone was more demanding than pleading.

"Since I was a little girl." My growl came back at that. I was grateful that he never acted on it though I was curious as to why.

"He never hurt you?" I must have been more of a masochist then I thought. Did I really want to hear the answer to this?

"Um, a couple times. Nothing major though."

"Isabella." I reached forward with my free hand and pulled her face to look up at me. Her eyes were full of sadness but what broke my heart was the amount of resignation. She was used to the treatment she had received. She tried to give me a small smile and it broke my heart that she would try to comfort me in a moment like this. She stepped forward and released my hand so she could wrap her arms around my waist. My hands automatically went to her head, where I rubbed stroked her hair and face soothingly. "What did he do, love?" She shook her head rigorously and as much as I wanted to know I decided not to push it right now. "Is he still in Denali?"

"Yes. I saw him a few days before we met." That had my interest. She looked up from my arms and saw my silent question. "He wasn't one of the vampires that um... cut us to make us more appealing to the vampires. He wasn't there... I would have seen him."

"He did cut you though...before that?" I really didn't need to ask. With his obvious obsession with her scent it was obvious he wouldn't miss out on the chance to get access to her blood, repeatedly. God the idea of her blood in another vampire made me sick. Every part of her belonged to me, including her blood. Anyone else touching her was the deepest sin. The idea that this man hurt her for enjoyment... I needed to stop thinking about the specifics of that. She nodded in response to my rhetorical question and I picked her up before hugging her to me briefly.

She started crying and I immediately felt powerless. I carried her to a secluded corner and sat down on the ground as she sobbed into my shoulder where she was pressed to me. I rubbed her back and let her get this out, knowing in that moment, that she'd never had anyone to talk to about this. I held her for awhile as I listened to the heartbreaking sound of her tears. Every-time I moved, even a fraction of an inch she grasped onto me tighter and I loved that I was the one that could bring her comfort but at the same time I despised that she needed that comfort. "What else did he do to you?" I didn't want to push her to much but I could tell she needed to get this out.

"A couple months ago my parents... saw what he was doing to me and..." She trailed off and a fresh wave of tears came over her. What the hell had they witnessed?

"You don't need to tell me if you can't." As much as I wanted to know I wanted to see her smile more and if that meant dropping this horrible topic that's what I would do.

"My dad didn't think, he just... tried to stop him." Her arms had moved up to my neck and she was sniffling into my neck as she whispered the story to me. "I'll never forget how... he... the vampire smiled at me, never removing his eyes from me as he snapped my fathers neck, like it was nothing." In that moment I almost thought I could cry. I could hear so much pain in my soul mate that I just wanted to be with her, and to protect her by simply feeling everything she did. "I didn't even cry, I froze, staring back at him as he then grabbed my mother, who was crying so hard, but hadn't done anything wrong... then he... bit into her." Isabella stopped speaking for a moment and I continued to rub her back, waiting for something, though I didn't know what. "He never stopped starring at me as he drained her."

I pulled Isabella back so I could look at her, there were tears pouring down her face but there was that resigned look in her eyes that I hated. It was like what had happened was acceptable on some level to her, or at least expected. I kissed her head then placed my own against it. I made myself a silent oath in that moment. Whoever this vampire was, wherever he was... when I saw him, I would end him. Past or not, legal or not, he had hurt my mate beyond anything she would ever be able to get past and I would kill him for any and all crimes against my imprint.

"Isabella,..." She sniffled but listened as I spoke. "... I love you with every part of who I am or will ever be. You are more than my imprint. You are my partner, my soul mate, my missing half, and the most important thing to me in my eternity." She didn't realize it right now as she didn't know anything about imprinting but these were the words we typically said during our mating ceremony. The words varied imprinting to imprinting, but the feelings were the same. I had never allowed myself to think of the exact words I would say as I didn't like to think about the possibility of imprinting since my kind never had. In this moment though everything came naturally as I essentially told Isabella my marriage vows to her. "I will never allow anyone to harm you... ever again." These weren't idol words, as I meant them with every fiber of my being, I just hoped she knew that.

…...

Sadly after telling me her story, Isabella didn't seem as happy to be out and about as she had been before. She turned quieter than usual but smiled everytime I touched her, which was often. By lunch I decided to change the subject to my parents arrival.

"Do you think they'll like me?" What an adorably ridiculous question.

"What's not to love?" She blushed as I gave her the most charming smile I had.

"I'm serious Edward." She was blushing but trying to look serious.

"I am serious. You're my miracle, how could they not love you for that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I'm the first pure born to imprint, didn't I?" She nods while looking at me curiously. "Well the truth is no one thought a pure born could imprint." This definently surprised her.

"Why not?" I shrugged as there were to many theories to count plus since I had now imprinted all of them were wrong anyway.

"Lots of reasons but my mother had always felt that I would. She even put a stop to my father considering an arranged mating for me." The look on Isabella's face made me immeditely regret my words.

"Arranged mating?" I didn't know why that was upsetting her but it clearly was as she lost her smile and blush, in fact she turned a little pale.

I got up from where I was sitting across from her and kneeled by her side. "I don't think he ever actually intended to follow through with it Isabella." She nodded but didn't seem to believe me. I stroked her face and she leaned into my palm while watching me. " As the crowned prince, he wanted me to have a mate... a wife by my side. He simply didn't want me to be alone." In the vampire world a mate was our other half but I used the human term of wife so she understood it.

"I guess that makes since." She gave me a weak smile. "I just don't like the idea of anyone else..." She turned bright red as she trailed off and I laughed.

"Of anyone else being mine?" She nodded and I just starred into her eyes. As if anyone could mean what she did.

"Did he have anyone in mind?" Oh God why did she have to ask that?

"He did. He wanted me to be with someone of a similar noble background." She lowered her head again but I pulled her attention back to me. Royalty or not, Isabella was perfect and would be the most perfect princess. "He also wanted someone... powerful and who's union would benefit Olympia."

"In other words someone not like me?" She didn't sound bitter as she spoke, she just kept that resigned tone.

"Isabella don't ever speak so lowly of yourself again. You are perfect, for both me and our people. Do you understand me?" She smiled at my commanding words and actually seemed to be fighting laughter. Apparently my fierceness was amusing to her. It typically terrified just about anyone but my small, fragile, HUMAN mate found it funny. Go figure.

"You're avoiding the question." She lost her smile as she called me out on my avoidance.

"He had... tentatively," I really hoped this didn't upset her as much as I thought it would. ", very tentatively considered Queen Tanya of Denali." Isabella's face was blank as she listened to my words.

"Why her specifically?" I had never heard Isabella sound so detached but I decided to answer anyway, though I knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Tanya had expressed an interest in me for a long time and had gone to my father about an arrangement between our kingdoms.

"An interest?" Why was she focusing on this so much.

"She had found me... appealing... physically and had developed the start of a mating bond towards me."  
"Like an imprint bond?" Isabella looked horrified and I had no idea how to fix it.

"NO, not at all!" How could I explain this? "A vampire is very much frozen in the state they were when they were turned, this includes emotionally. It's difficult for a vampire to form an emotional attachment to another beyond friendship because of this." My words weren't comforting her at all and she looked crushed. I rubbed her hands and she let me but her hands rested limply in mine. "So romance, especially, in any stage of development, whether attraction, like, love... it's hard to do. Tanya was almost 1000 years old when she developed true attraction, beyond the physical, for the first time... and it was to me."

"So... what does that mean?"

"It means she wanted me to take her as my mate, just as much as she wanted to take me as hers." She averted her eyes again and I waited until she looked at me again. "I felt zero affections towards her Isabella, and I refused all of her advances, which is why she went to my father... Queen to King, I suppose."

"Your father didn't push the issue?" I had to laugh at that as I remembered the conversation.

"He never had a chance to. I honestly hadn't even spoken a word when he told me of the possible arrangement, before my mother put in her own opinions." I smiled thinking back on how my mother put my father in his place that day. I honestly didn't think he ever would have pushed me into it, but the fact that he even considered the union with that 'Evil Queen', my mothers words, was disgusting to her.

"What did she say?" Isabella had thankfully cheered up and now just looked curious.

"Essentially she told my father that she would never allow me to settle for anyone who wasn't worthy of me." Isabella laughed and I shrugged. "My mother from the moment I became of age wanted me to imprint." Isabella smiled at that and I winked while smiling back. "Even though no pure born had imprinted at that point, and it was so rare, she didn't care." I couldn't resist taking the opportunity to make Isabella blush with my next words. I stroked her face while continuing to smile at her. "She always knew I would find you Isabella." She didn't disappoint as she turned dark red, gave a coy smile, and released a small giggle.

"What happens when a vampire takes a mate?"

"When a vampire opens themselves up for love, it only really happens once for them. If they take a mate, it's for eternity. It's one of the few things it does have in common with imprinting.

"If you had... t-taken Tanya as your mate..."

"I never would have Isabella." I didn't like her thinking this way. She shook her head before she continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"If you had... and you'd met me. What would have happened?" I had no idea how to answer that question. There was so much more unknown than known about both imprinting and mating.

"I don't know Isabella. Theoretically mating is for life, so if a vampire falls in love they can't do it again. Who really knows though, because up until just a couple days ago no one thought pure immortals could imprint at all. Plus pure vampires aren't exactly frozen like created ones, so perhaps it would be different." She nodded but didn't respond.

"None of it matters though, because I have you now." She smiled at me before we got up and began to walk back to the castle. She continued to ask me questions about my parents and I answered everything happily. It didn't escape my notice that most of her questions were about my mother though. I knew she had to be curious about her if for no reason other than the fact that they were both imprints and my mom would be able to answer a lot of questions that I probably couldn't.

I loved telling her about my brothers as they could be quite hilarious, Emmett especially. He was the youngest of the family and his personality matched that perfectly. He was a prankster and Isabella laughed at nearly everything I told her about him. I tried to bypass most questions about my sister, Emmett's mate, but it was impossible. Isabella wanted to know all about their bond and how it differed from imprinting. I was happy to focus on this part but explaining the harsh, mean, and at times cruel ways of my sister was not something I wanted to explain, mostly since I didn't know how.

We were in my quarters cuddled up on my bed as I told her everything she wanted to know with me occasional getting a few happy memories from her past, when Jasper knocked on my door.

"Come in." I already knew why he was here as his thoughts were loud but out of courtesy to Isabella I'd have him say it all out loud.

He entered with a smile aimed at us as Isabella was backed up against my chest with my arms around her. I didn't have to look to know she was blushing, which was amusing him. "Good evening Lady Isabella." Jasper was always a gentleman as he bowed to Isabella. She blushed deeper while I rolled my eyes, not that she could see.

"Good evening Prince Jasper." He stood up and sent a smirk my way along with some annoying thoughts about how she was to good for me. I agreed of course, but he was only saying it to get a rise out of me. "Mom and Dad are here." I nodded as Isabella took a deep breath. I got up and offered her my hand which she took tentatively as she rose from our bed. Jasper led the way from our room and Isabella walked noticeably slower than normal, not that I was going to say anything about it. Jasper decided to greet them first and used his speed to get there ahead of us.

"Did you want me to speak to them first before they meet you?" She didn't respond right away but with the fierce grip she had on my hand I gathered she didn't want to be alone. I squeezed her hand back reassuringly before walking down to the throne room. It was a very large room near the entrance of the castle but I hadn't shown it to Isabella yet as most of time had been spent in Sanctuary. I lead her to the entrance which was fortunately closed. I pulled Isabella to me and kissed her sweetly and she returned it just as tenderly. "They will love you Isabella. You're to perfect not to." She smiled at me genuinely and I kissed her hand before turning around and entering the room.

As we walked in, my eyes went to Jasper, who was currently in our mothers death grip hug and I could hear the eye-rolling from here. She had just seen us a couple weeks ago but she always acted like it had been years. There was no resisting her hugs though. She may be human but she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her sons. My father was watching them with amusement as she refused to release Jasper.

"Wow." I looked down at Isabella's soft comment and she looked back at me nervously. "Is that the Queen?" I nodded and she looked down nervously. "She's so pretty." I chuckled at how sweet Isabella was. I had zero doubt that my mother would absolutely adore her.

"As are you, Isabella." She smiled up at me and I released her hand so that I could give my mother my traditional greeting. I'd been doing it since I first developed my speed at only 6 years old. Ah the trouble I caused my poor frail mother. "Will you be okay for just a moment?" She nodded with a smile and I looked back towards my mother and Jasper just as she released him. As soon as she did I used my full speed to appear in front of her before scooping her up and kissing her cheek just as she gave a soft scream. It amazed me how this still managed to shock her after almost 500years, but it did.

"Edward don't scare your mother." I chuckled but otherwise ignored my fathers scolding. Mom wrapped her arms around my neck as I spun her around a few times. I placed her down and she put her hands on my cheeks in the traditional way she did as she looked me over for imaginary injuries. Why she felt the need to check for injuries on her invulnerable children, I would never understand but I loved that she did it every time.

"I missed you mother." I hugged her again and she kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too Edward. Are you okay?" Her brow was furrowed and I gathered she thought something was wrong and that caused my early departure from Denali.

"I'm absolutely wonderful, mother." Jasper scoffed causing both our parents to look at him curiously and me to give him a death glare which he completely ignored.

"Why did you leave Denali so suddenly without giving the Queen much of a reason? My father spoke with a slight edge of disapproval and to my amusement my mother rolled her eyes so he couldn't see. If there was anyone that disliked the Tanya more than me, it was my mother.

"Oh believe me father, Tanya knows exactly why I left... unless of course she's as stupid as she is monstrous.

"Edward!" His voice was soft but firm causing me to roll MY eyes, though he saw that. He gave a heavy sigh before his attention went towards Isabella. Quick as a flash I was by her side again and took her hand politely in mine and lead her into the room further as everyone waited patiently. She gripped my hand tightly and I rubbed her hand with my thumb to soothe her.

"Mother, father. I would like to introduce you to Isabella. Isabella these are my parents. King Carlisle, and Queen Esme. Isabella was pink but manged not to turn red as she gave a little curtsy.

"Oh aren't you just a sweetheart." My mother stepped forward and took Isabella's hands in hers. Isabella looked up fully and my mother smiled kindly at her, getting a soft smile from Isabella in return. "Oh and you're such a beauty too." At that Isabella did turn red and I pulled her slightly to me, draping my arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Mother, you're embarrassing her." Truthfully I liked someone else telling Isabella how perfect she was, maybe that way she would start to believe it. My mother waved me off before taking one of Isabella's hands back.

"Are you a new arrival to Sanctuary?" It wasn't uncommon for us to bring new humans here to introduce ourselves to them though I rarely handled such a thing personally. That was my mothers specialty. She loved finding homes, jobs, and anything else needed for our new citizens and it was a source of pride for her to make everyone feel at home here.

"Umm."

"Have you found a home yet? I believe there's a few openings in the newer developed areas..." I knew she was trying to help but I didn't like even the illusion that Isabella wouldn't be staying with me.

"Isabella is from Denali." My voice was a little cold and my mother of course noticed. She looked at me for a moment before looking back at Isabella, who had lowered her head again and had seeked out my hand with both of hers. I grasped her hands happily and it brought me so much comfort. "Some things happened in Denali that I couldn't allow."

"Allow?" My father was beyond uneasy by my words.

"During the feast of our two kingdoms, Queen Tanya brought in... live humans... injured for the crowds... enjoyment." Jasper spoke the words and I was grateful for that. I didn't think I could have spoken them so to the point, and even he was fighting his disgust. My mothers eyes turned horrified, before her eyes went to Isabella's neck.

"Oh my God. You poor thing." She reached forward and hugged Isabella with everything she had and I was a little worried it would scare her but as always, Isabella surprised me. She hugged my mom back sweetly and even buried her face into my moms shoulder.

My eyes went to my father and his thoughts sought details.

**Did you save all the humans?** I nodded and he nodded before looking at Isabella with sympathy.

**What did the Queen do?** I took a deep breath and decided we would need to sit down for this conversation. I said as much and my parents agreed. Without a second thought, my mother wrapped her arm around Isabella's shoulders and led her towards our family sitting area in the next room. I couldn't help but smile at how much my mother already cared for Isabella. When my mother almost led Isabella to a seat next to her on the couch, with my father, I had to intervene though. I guided Isabella gently from my mother and brought her with me to the couch across from them.

My mother gave me a pointed look. **Edward, she may be more comfortable around a woman as well as a human.** I pretended not to hear her. There was no one that cared for Isabella more than me and I wasn't going to abandon her while we retold this story to my parents. I sat down and Isabella automatically sat close enough to me that we were touching. I held her left hand in my right and rested them on her lap. She covered them with her other hand and looked up to give me a small smile.

Jasper stood on the other side of where I was sitting, he never did like sitting during tense conversations. I cleared my throat and gave my parents a vivid recount of everything that had happened starting with my morning run and hunt before the ball. I had left out the imprinting part thus far as I didn't know exactly how to say the words.

"So you took Isabella without asking?" My father looked really worried. I knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded but I saw Isabella cave in on herself and even Jasper shot our father a disapproving look.

"I had to. She was injured and..."

"Edward, that's an act of war." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I didn't have a choice." I was getting angry now and I was trying to explain but my father wouldn't let me get the words out.

"Denali could try to turn the other covens against us for such a thing. We're the only ones that value human rights." **We would have no sympathy from any of them for doing it to save her.** I could almost be grateful that he didn't say that last part out loud but it was more than enough that I heard it. For the first time in my life I actually growled at my father.

I stood slowly as I stared my father down. I felt my eyes go black in my anger but I reeled it in as best I could. Surprisingly my brother wasn't manipulating me. I gathered he wanted me to convey my feelings clearly. Without looking I reached back and grabbed a hold of Isabella's hand. She stood up in response and I held her close to me, needing her comfort desperately. "I DIDN"T HAVE A CHOICE." I spoke slow and clear, with anger at the forefront of my emotions. "The moment I saw her I had no choice. All I knew was that I had to save her, because..." I was holding Isabella's hand in mine as I stood still as a statue, and I felt her begin to rub my arm with her other hand. It was soothing but I was still tense. The images came back to me from that awful night. Seeing my very soul injured, unconscious, and surrounded by monsters. Never again would she be in a situation like that. I would sooner die. "...Because she was mine." My father's eyes widened and my mother looked like every emotion was overwhelming her. "I took her because I imprinted on her." I looked at my shocked parents for a moment before looking back to Isabella and enveloping her in my arms.

Only one thought registered as I held her. MINE.

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***It's amazing how no matter how many times I proof-read a chapter before I post it, any time I glance at it again I find errors. I went back and re-read 'Beautiful Promise' recently and found so many mistakes by the time I fixed them all the word count went up by over 1000. lol**

 *** A little bit of an awkward talk between Edward and Bella at the start of the chapter. I was going to skip past any sex discussions, due to the awkwardness, but chose not to. It always bothers me in stories where at least one partner is... shall I say... inexperienced, and yet everything has no awkwardness and it all happens so magically easy. *Eye Roll* I wanted to show my characters getting to know and understand each-other, and be vulnerable with the other. I combated it with Edwards inner monologue trying to both comfort and scold him. LOL Hope it read as good as I intended.**

 ***How did everyone like the morning after scene? I really wanted it sexy, but sweet to match Bella's character. I also wanted it fun so I had to have Edward toy with her a bit. ;-)**

 ***Any thoughts on Bella's name? Does anyone like/dislike that Edward only calls her Isabella? I did this because the name is more adult in a way and I love picturing Edwards Velvety voice saying it. LOL. Plus I love it's meaning of 'Gods Promise' as I feel it's more symbolic for the story than the more superficial Bella meaning of 'Beautiful'. Don't get me wrong, Bella rolls off the tongue better, but I just love Isabella. Thoughts?**

 *** I did plan on having more conversation this chapter with the parents but this chapter is SO LONG as it is. LOL, next one, I promise. What did everyone think of the parents so far?**

 ***This story continues to grow in popularity so thanks to everyone. I'm still hoping for more REVIEWS on each chapter though. :-)**


	7. Family

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 ***This story has hit 117 followers. So happy so many love it.**

 ****Words represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #7: Family**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 **PREVIOUSLY in CHAPTER #6**

"So you took Isabella without asking?" My father looked really worried. I knew he didn't mean it the way it sounded but I saw Isabella cave in on herself and even Jasper shot our father a disapproving look.

"I had to. She was injured and..."

"Edward, that's an act of war." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I didn't have a choice." I was getting angry now and I was trying to explain but my father wouldn't let me get the words out.

"Denali could try to turn the other covens against us for such a thing. We're the only ones that value human rights." **We would have no sympathy from any of them for doing it to save her.** I could almost be grateful that he didn't say that last part out loud but it was more than enough that I heard it. For the first time in my life I actually growled at my father.

I stood slowly as I stared my father down. I felt my eyes go black in my anger but I reeled it in as best I could. Surprisingly my brother wasn't manipulating me. I gathered he wanted me to convey my feelings clearly. Without looking I reached back and grabbed a hold of Isabella's hand. She stood up in response and I held her close to me, needing her comfort desperately. "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE." I spoke slow and clear, with anger at the forefront of my emotions. "The moment I saw her I had no choice. All I knew was that I had to save her, because..." I was holding Isabella's hand in mine as I stood still as a statue, and I felt her begin to rub my arm with her other hand. It was soothing but I was still tense. The images came back to me from that awful night. Seeing my very soul injured, unconscious, and surrounded by monsters. Never again would she be in a situation like that. I would sooner die. "...Because she was mine." My father's eyes widened and my mother looked like every emotion was overwhelming her. "I took her because I imprinted on her." I looked at my shocked parents for a moment before looking back to Isabella and enveloping her in my arms.

Only one thought registered as I held her. MINE.

 **AND NOW...**

Most would say the room went dead silent after my revelation...but not me. My parents minds screamed with the information. So much so that it was difficult to make out much of anything specific. ***Is it possible?*, *Oh my god.*** I gathered their emotions were just as bad or perhaps worse as Jasper's mind was chaotic as well with everything he felt. I didn't want to hear it though so I did everything I could to block out all sound until all I could make out was Isabella's heartbeat. I focused on that sound with everything I had, and quickly all other noise vanished. It was beautiful and so calming to me and I got the feeling I would rely on it many times in our lives, to bring me peace. The steady beat seemed to match the pace that she was rubbing my back, from her embrace around my shoulders. Her soothing gesture just made me hold her closer.

I'd pulled her up to me so that she was standing on her toes to reach me and I buried my face into her neck giving me even better access to her heartbeat.

"Imprint?" My mother's soft words pushed through all the other sound. I leaned up giving Isabella a small kiss on her temple before I stepped in front of her slightly to look at my mother. There really were no words I hadn't already spoken so I confirmed her question with a head nod and a smile I couldn't contain. My mom immediately pulled me into one of her death hold hugs and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, while I kissed the side of her head.

She pulled back and stroked my face before glancing at Isabella, then looking back at me. I could see the struggle in her eyes. She wanted to embrace Isabella but she could sense my vulnerability and how much I needed her to myself. "I knew one day you would find her." She held my cheek as she spoke with a soft whisper that made my smile widen. It was very true that my mother had never lost hope that I would imprint. Everyone else had, at the very least, been doubtful of such a possibility. Me personally, I had never really allowed myself to wish for such a thing. There had been many times that my mind had wondered to the possibility, but I had never allowed the thoughts to manifest into something as potentially crushing as hope. It would have been to painful if I had. Each day that I didn't find Isabella would have been a punch to the heart.

Already uncomfortable with the distance between her and me, I grabbed Isabella back into my arms before sitting back down, this time with her in my lap. In the back of my head I worried I was being presumptuous again but she came willingly and wrapped her arms around me to stroke the nap of my neck comfortingly. How did she know exactly how to soothe me? I felt a purr build in my chest but couldn't care less if anyone heard it.

…...

My family was quiet for a moment as everyone surely needed to process what this meant. I wasn't upset that they may not be able to focus on just the good of my finding her because I understood the repercussions. I had 'stolen' a human from another kingdom, a very serious crime by all kingdom standards. Queen Tanya was known for many things and being petty was just one of those things. If she chose to make this a big deal it would be dragged out and cause problems for our people. Denali still provided a good amount of our animal blood and there was a good chance she would leverage this against us to get further 'compensation' for my taking Isabella.

Tanya was also a problem because I was aware of something no one else was. She was no longer wanting to simply discuss a mating with me, she wanted to demand it. Her infatuation with me had only grown over the years and she was determined to have me. This was information I'd refrained from telling my father because I had stupidly believed she would get past her feelings but I would have to lay out all I knew now. I couldn't bare to reveal this information in front of Isabella though. It wasn't that I wanted to keep it from her but I'd already discovered that she was insecure in our relationship and I wasn't going to make it worse. We hadn't been together long and I just needed time to prove to her that she was all I cared about.

Sadly, Denali wasn't even our biggest problem, despite all the issues it was going to cause us. Imprinting, as beautiful as it was, was always the source of ultimate jealousy and hatred among immortals. Throw in the fact that I was the First Pure and now the first Pure to imprint and we had a lot of ammunition against us. Then there was the issue that we were still the only Royal house to have imprinted, in any kingdom and I was now the second to do so within the Olympia hierarchy. I was not delusional enough to believe love would conquer all. I would need my whole family to get Isabella and myself through this.

My father let loose a small sigh while giving me a small smile before looking to my mother. He grabbed her hand as she went back to him on the lounge, and smiled at us through her tears. She was always such a soft soul and it was her biggest dream for me to imprint so I knew she was overwhelmed. Jasper moved behind her and rubbed her shoulder tenderly and she reached up with her free hand to grasp his while our father held her other tightly. My father rubbed away her tears softly before giving her a light kiss then looking back to me.

"I'm sorry that I did not sound supportive Edward." I nodded but didn't say anything. I had moved Isabella's hands to mine and kept our fingers interlocked. I had pulled her onto my lap at such an angle that her legs were draped over my right side so that my left arm held her up and I could hold both of her hands with my right. She had rested her head against my shoulder and was looking down in her usual shy manner. I brought our intertwined hands up and held her chin so I could look at her.

She gave me a soft smile which I returned before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She blushed and I chuckled softly. She was just so beautiful, sweet, innocent, and kind that I couldn't have created a more perfect mate for myself if I'd tried. I never would have known such traits were even possible to have, let alone think to create them into my imprint. She truly was perfect for me and I prayed I was at least half as right for her.

"Isabella?" My father addressed her for the first time and she looked to him nervously in response. "I truly am happy that my son has found you. I know Edward well and he has always been a loner, a thinker, a planner, almost to the point that he grew up to fast. He never allowed himself to focus on his own happiness because he always felt the weight of the world on his shoulders." I looked to Isabella but she was still watching my father intently. He smiled as she listened to his words. "I know any woman that my son would choose would have to be a truly amazing person. Someone who could match how caring he is while at the same time being his opposite to complete him."

"Thank-you." She sniffled at my fathers kind words and I brought her face to mine before I kissed the side of her mouth and pulled her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck again as I stroked her hair and held her close.

…...

"Could you tell us everything that happened with the imprinting?" My mother smiled and I knew she was eager to hear the beauty behind the legendary moment an immortal saw their imprint for the first time. Sure there had been a lot of ugly in that moment, far to much in-fact, but there was that moment I saw her and nothing could take that away. I smiled at my mother and she smiled back.

"It was the greatest moment of my life, the moment I saw her." Isabella blushed before burying her face into my neck making me laugh. My father was certainly right about her being both my perfect match and my complete opposite. I was never the shy type but everything made her blush. It was amazing how much value that had for me. I relayed everything I'd felt in that moment, trying to push off the bad details of the night and it certainly eased the tension in the room. Jasper even relayed everything he'd felt radiate off of me and how he'd stepped in to help me protect her. This part of the story was new to both my parents and Isabella. She hadn't known that Jasper had helped me get her out of the situation. Unsurprisingly she blushed learning that he'd held her while she was unconscious. She gave him a soft 'thank-you' for his help in which he gave her a bow and a 'you're welcome'. He was always a gentleman.

"Isabella..." My mother smiled while addressing her. I could tell she desperately wanted Isabella to grow more comfortable with her. My mother was an affectionate woman and her thoughts had already adopted my mate as her surrogate daughter and as a result she wanted them to bond.

"Bella." That surprised me. She preferred Bella? She'd never told me that.

"Oh do you prefer Bella?" My mother seemed thrilled that she was opening up a bit.

"It's what my parents always called me so I love it." She smiled back at my mother before looking back at me. "Edward is the only person who calls me Isabella." I smiled at the unspoken words. She liked that I was the only one that called her that. That it was a name that was just ours.

"Bella then." Mom smiled at Bella and me eagerly. "Where are your parents?" I stiffened at these wounds being reopened for her. My mom didn't know her past and was probably just thinking of how to get them here safely.

"They're dead." I pulled her face back to me and she gave me a small but genuine smile while giving my hand a tight squeeze before looking back to my mother. She never faltered in showing my mom a kind face, despite how sad the memories made her.

 ***Oh My God. I had no idea.*** I gave my mother a reassuring smile. I knew Isabella didn't want her to feel bad as it certainly wasn't her fault. ***Did you know?*** I gave her a discreet nod before rubbing Isabella's back and kissing below her ear. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Isabella nodded at my mom but couldn't hide the sniffles that escaped. Everything in me wanted to get her away from this conversation but I also didn't want to make decisions for her.

"Did you want to go upstairs, love?" I whispered into her ear quietly so that my mother couldn't hear. I didn't want her to feel worse. I just wanted Isabella to have a choice on whether or not she stayed in this conversation. She shook her head and I accepted her choice. She was so much stronger then I gave her credit for.

"It was a few months ago. I got to have a lot of time with them." I continued giving her a couple soft kisses on the side of her face, trying anything I could to comfort her. I had no idea what it would be like to loose my parents like she had. I'd had mine for over 500 years and if I lost them I'd be devastated.

"If you don't mind our asking, how did they die?" My father spoke quietly and I shot him a glare that he didn't notice as he was watching her not me.

"They were killed by a Denali guard for interfering with his abuse of Isabella." I spoke coldly as I hated my family dragging up these memories for her and I sure as hell wasn't going to make her repeat the story that had nearly crushed me to watch her say the first time. Isabella started sobbing then and I rearranged her so that she was straddling me and I could hold her face to me as I watched her eyes.

Jasper came forward slowly and kneeled down in front of me and Isabella at an angle that she could see him. I knew from his thoughts that her emotions had struck a cord with him. She turned to look at him and he gave her a small smile and bow. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss Bella. I can tell by your emotions that they were amazing parents." I didn't need to be a telepath or an empath to see that Jasper felt a kinship with Isabella. He may have been only three when he lost his biological parents but with the aid of a vampire memory he still remembered and missed them. I'd seen his memories enough to know that they loved him with all they had, and he loved them just as much.

"Thank-you, Jasper." She smiled at him as she spoke and I stroked her face quietly, unable to stop touching her. He nodded before getting up and returning to stand near our mom. She grasped his hand when he sat next to her. She knew he loved her like his own mom, but that didn't change the loss he'd suffered.

"We're sorry to drag up these memories for you." At least my father was starting to understand how hard this was for her. It was only a couple months ago, and who knew what she'd endured since, all alone.

"It's okay." I had shifted so that she could look at the three of them as she spoke. She took a few deep breaths and seemed to get past all the upset.

…...

Thankfully the topic switched off Isabella after that. Unfortunately though, that meant the topic went back to imprinting and what we were going to do about it.

"Why not just hold a ceremony with our own people alone?" My mother wanted to celebrate our mating and to accomplish that she didn't want anyone present who wasn't completely supportive.

"That would be a bad idea to do to the other royal families. We have received invites to all of their mating ceremonies and to not invite them to the IMPRINT mating of our crowned prince would be an undeniable insult." My father spoke calmly as he stroked my mothers hand. She nodded but I could tell the idea of inviting them here made her uncomfortable. Frankly I was right there with her. If there was a way to announce Isabella as my crowned Princess, without exposing her to the worlds hostility I would but as of yet I was coming up blank.

"How about we just invite our people plus all other imprinted pairs?" Jasper's idea was intriguing. There was a certain solidarity among imprinted pairs, regardless of species, diet, or other loyalties. All of us understood the devotion the others had to their imprints and we respected each-other for that. I smiled thinking I could finally group myself in with the elite group of less than 40 pairs. "We could announce that Edward has joyously imprinted and that we wish to keep the ceremony intimate but still want to share with our... friends throughout the kingdoms. This would explain why we only invite imprinted pairs." I had to hand it to Jasper, his idea was a good one and far better than anything I could come up with it. The problem was there was glaringly obvious flaws in his plan. Our mom seemed to perk up at the idea while our father and me shared a concerned look.

"That's a good plan in theory but it would never work." I kept my eyes on Isabella as I spoke. She was fighting to stay awake but she was certainly fading out fast.

"Why not?"

"Math. Currently; Olympia has 15 imprinted pairs, LaPush has 4, Lian has 5, Banlen has 2, Denali has 5, and the Volturi have the least... only 1." He sighed but nodded in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Isabella asked me gently and I struggled to find the words to explain.

"Volterra is by far the most powerful of the 6 kingdoms after us but they have the least amount of imprinted pairs, only 1." It was clear she wasn't understanding my point and I really wished I didn't have to explain it. "They would feel insulted that only 1 member of their kingdom would be invited while we invited five times that number from Denali, their sworn enemy, and 11 times that number of 'wares'."

"The Volturi would never stand for such an insult." My father spoke sadly as he agreed with my point.

"What would they do about it?" I shuddered to think of the answer to that. The Volturi were power hungry and dangerous. They were the most violent of the kingdoms and their brutal ways were infamous with the other 5 kingdoms.

"It's best we don't find out..."

…...

I desperately wanted the subject lightened and fortunately my mother succeeded in doing just that. "Enough doom and gloom everyone. Our son has imprinted... and on such a beautiful girl." My mom spoke exuberantly and despite the exhaustion Isabella felt she didn't fail to give me that beautiful blush of hers. I chuckled at it and kissed her cheek, which of course made her blush deeper.

"That I certainly did." I whispered the words to just her as I spoke them in her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to me. I could hear her heartbeat changing and knew that she would be asleep soon.

"Before we need to worry about announcing this to a bunch of false friends and distant relations we should think about our own people. Amazingly enough I'd been so focused on the 'doom and gloom', as my mother had worded it, that I hadn't even thought of that. There hadn't been an imprinting in Olympia in over a century and it was certainly something to celebrate. Before I could chime in the words 'What did you have in mind?' my mother was already going over her plans in vivid detail. It was almost like she'd known about my imprinting for years not hours.

"How did you come up with all of that so fast?" I spoke through my chuckles as I stroked Isabella's hair. She was completely asleep now and had been for a few minutes. I'd considered taking her to bed but my family still needed to speak to me and I wasn't okay with being apart from her for long.

My mother gave a shrug but couldn't hide her smirk. "Everyone may have thought pure borns cant imprint but well... I knew better." She sounded smug and I laughed.

"So how long have you had Edwards Imprinting ceremony planned exactly?" Jasper actually sounded a little worried by his question. I hid my smirk in Isabella's hair as I heard where our mothers thoughts were going.

"About as long as I've had yours sweetheart." She gave an almost deceivingly sweet smile to my brother and dad laughed outright while Jasper starred at her in contemplation.

"I haven't... imprinted mother." He spoke the words very slowly like he was actually worried she thought otherwise. I was actually shaking with my silent laughter into Isabella's hair and Jasper shot me a dirty look, obviously wanting my help. Yeah... that wasn't going to happen. * **Thanks so much, BROTHER*** He spoke mockingly and I shot him a small smile and shrug. If our positions were reversed there was no way he'd stand up to mom for me.

Mom just waved off his comment like it meant absolutely nothing. * **Sure mom NOT having an imprint is completely unimportant to having an imprinting ceremony.*** I raised my brow at him and he gulped knowing I'd heard his comment. Now see if I was an awful brother I could repeat Jasper's sarcasm to mom but I didn't. He should be thankful.

"I know you will find your perfect mate just like your brother has." She spoke like it was such common and simple fact. I almost lost track of the conversation as I heard my mothers words. My eyes went Isabella, who adjusted slightly in her sleep and snuggled closer into my chest. I kissed her head reverently and closed my eyes for a moment as I took in her scent. I noticed their voices lower and I realized they were probably watching us and were afraid of waking her. I couldn't bring myself to care about their scrutiny enough to look away from her though.

"Really?" Jasper was beyond skeptical but was trying to hide it. He had always been fairly content alone much like me in a way. Unlike me though, who did always want to imprint, Jasper truly hadn't thought it was possible. He had even tried to pursue a mating bond once with a vampire he had hoped to have a connection with, but it didn't work out.

"Don't you get all skeptical with me young man." I laughed as she called my 400+ year old brother young man. Granted she was over 500 but it was still funny. She shot me narrowed eyes and I gave her my most innocent smile, that always worked on her. She shook her head but her thoughts betrayed her... the smile worked.

"I'm curious not skeptical. What do you know about this ***Theoretical*...** potential imprint of mine?" Yeah, great save there Jasper. I rolled my eyes at his differing thoughts and words.

"Well your brother is a serious, passionate, and firm man. I always knew his girl would be soft, kind, and innocent. Someone who could weaken the solitary side of him and encourage his innate protective nature. Someone who needs him as much as he needs her." Her eyes met mine and she glanced at Isabella, and I knew she was taking in Isabella curled up in my arms. Instinctively I grasped her tighter to me as she hummed in her sleep. "Someone quiet." She smiled at me before she looked back to my brother.

Jasper smirked while shaking his head. I could hear a small amount of hope in his mind at our mothers description of my mate. It was dead on and I never realized just how well my mother knew me till now. Isabella was everything she described and more. She was truly my soul mate and perfect for me in every way. "And what do you see for me?"

"You are quiet enough on your own." All three of us men chuckled at that. It was very true. Jasper has always been the calm strategist. I was clever and could see a plan through faster than him but he functioned better when a plan failed. He always had a plan B. "You are more in the moment and take the world as it is... seemingly... in stride. You carry different burdens than Edward. He sees the world through a lot of vile and amazing things. You however... you FEEL the world through the vile and amazing things."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that where Edward hears so much that he needs a quiet partner to let him be at peace you need a girl who always FEELS the good. It means that you need a girl who always smiles. Someone that always feels the positive so you can feel it too. Someone bright, strong, happy, fun." She smirked as her eyes met mine and I smiled back at her thoughts. "While my oldest son needs his soft quiet girl, my quiet son needs a girl who will bring the noise."

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***Gee who could Esme be referring to for Jasper? *Wink Wink***

 ***Any noticing the descrepancy where Edward had told Isabella that the two of them were the 60th imprinted pair but there's less than 40 now. That's not a typo. Remember there was some sick immortals that killed off imprints to kill their imprinter as the immortal typically can't live without their imprint.**

 ***Sorry this chapter isn't very long but I wanted to focus on the family, so not much excitement. I will try to do another chapter very soon. It's been difficult to get time to write recently.**

 ***This story continues to grow in popularity so thanks to everyone. I'm still hoping for more REVIEWS on each chapter. :-)**


	8. Learning in Paradise

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES: (PLEASE READ)**_

 ***This story has hit 151 followers. So happy so many love it.**

 ***I have three goals to hit for this chapter. 110/95/170. 110 reviews, 95 favorites, 170 followers. So Cross Fingers. :-)**

 ***I also wanted to post a little SURVEY/VOTE. What is everyone's favorite chapter so far and why? I'm really curious so let me know in reviews attached to said chapter or through messaging. :-) :-) :-)**

 ***Thank you all so much for the support with this story. I really enjoy writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much.**

 ****Words represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them****

 _ **CHAPTER #8: Learning in Paradise**_

 _ **EPOV**_

I left Jasper to mull over our mothers words while dad laughed at his expense and mom just watched him smugly. I used to be the source of about 99% of these sorts of talks, given that I was the oldest child, but now Jasper would be the source of all her mating talks and general prying. I grinned internally thinking of all the times he had enjoyed my discomfort. Well the tides have turned haven't they brother?

I held Isabella in a bridal hold, her head to my chest as I went to our room. I had made a quick exit, not wanting to answer questions about a date for Isabella and I's mating ceremony, or any other intimate questions. We hadn't discussed that between us yet and as good of intentions as my family had, Isabella was a shy and gentle soul. She would end up agreeing to anything they mentioned rather than make her own requests. I didn't want that. I wanted it to be exactly what she wanted. Personally I didn't care about the details of it all in the least. The result was all I cared for, Isabella as MINE for the world to see.

As I opened my bedroom door, she stirred slightly so I bent down to kiss her, wanting her to sleep. It had been a long day and an even longer week and she needed a good nights sleep. I laid her down on the bed gently before turning to the new wardrobe next to mine, Isabella's. I had purchased it today in Sanctuary and I had to admit I always preferred human craftsmanship over vampiric. There was beauty in it that I never saw in a vampire's piece. I opened it and actually felt myself frown at her assortment of nightgowns. I liked her sleeping in MY clothing... not to mention I loved how little my shirts covered compared to what these floor length gowns did. Why did I get her these again?

"Edward?" I turned and saw her raise slightly from the bed, rubbing her eyes. I flashed to her side and stroked her face.

"Yes, my love?" She smiled at my term of endearment and did that thing I loved where she stroked one side of my face lightly with her finger tips and palm.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"A little less than 2 hours ago." She bit her lip and looked towards the door hesitantly. "What is it, Isabella?" She looked back at me with a light pink color on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. They don't think I'm rude do they?"

I held her face while giving her a smile and shaking my head in the negative. "Of course not love. It's late and you've had a long day." She nodded but didn't seem convinced. She glanced toward the open wardrobe and I had to bite back a glare towards the damn thing as I followed her gaze. How could I hate a piece of furniture so much, when I had loved it a moment ago? She stood up and walked to it, her fingers tracing the nightgowns softly. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind as I rested my chin on her shoulder. She leaned back against me and sighed in contentment.

"What are you thinking?" She shrugged but didn't respond further for a few moments.

"I'm just taking all this in. All the people... everyone's so nice here. The clothing... I've only ever had rags to wear but now even my nightclothes are beautiful." She continued to stroke the sleeves and I leaned back before spinning her gently to face me. I watched her eyes, urging her to continue speaking her mind. "I lived in a small little shack with my family in Denali... then by myself... and now I live in a castle with this big amazing family..." I was beginning to worry that she was uncomfortable here as she spoke. She looked down and I badly wanted to raise her face to me but I wanted her to do this at her own speed even more.

She reached her arms up, wrapping them around my neck so softly, then hugging me tenderly. She whispered into my shoulder as she held me. "I used to be so alone, and now I have you." She sniffled and I held her tight to me in comfort, both hers and mine. I loved her words. I loved that I meant so much to her and that she was happy. "I love you Edward." I froze as she spoke the most beautiful words I'd ever heard in my life. I knew I loved her and I knew I meant a lot to her but hearing the words out loud, for the first time, caused a reaction in me. I gripped her tighter and pulled her up so I could kiss her. I started slowly with her neck and collar bone, then moving up her jugular until I got to her face. She still had her arms around my neck, supporting most of her weight, allowing my right hand to hold her cheek as I starred into her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"And I love you Isabella. Beyond life, death, existence, or... anything else." I kissed her softly once and she kissed back just as soft. I lowered her back to the ground and she held her forehead to my chest as I stroked her shoulders, back, and hair. We held like that for awhile, just being... existing for awhile. Happy, content, and together.

I leaned down and kissed her head before spinning her back to the wardrobe and resuming my earlier position of holding her from behind in front of the offending clothes... Yes I still hated them. I gave her another soft kiss on the temple. "Pick something to wear, then we can go to bed. You still look exhausted." I felt her cheeks redden as I was touching them lightly with my own. I smiled at her easy blush. I loved that about her.

She stroked the clothes a few more times and after a few moments she turned to me in a way that would have screamed determined, except for her hung head and flushed face. "Can I sleep in your shirt again?" I would have responded but she spoke way to fast. "Nevermind, I can wear one of these." I stopped her hand as she reached for a gown and she looked back to me.

"Why do you want to wear my shirt Isabella?" God I wanted her to wear my clothing but I was so very curious about why she wanted to as well. Her face darkened so fast and her eyes widened before she quickly looked down and shook her head no. "Please tell me." She glanced up in response to my plea and blushed further at the smile I was sporting in order to weaken her resolve. She shook her head again and looked away.

So... she was going to be difficult, well I was determined to know, and I am a very stubborn man. I leaned into her and began kissing her neck. She released a very small but unmistakable squeak and I smirked as I continued. I kissed her softly, all along her neck a few times before whispering, "Please?" She still shook her head and I was wondering if she was actually more stubborn then me or if my seduction techniques needed a lot of work.

I continued kissing all over her neck slowly, not just to convince her but because I loved doing so. Hey I am a vampire and her pulse point was beyond alluring. Not for the blood of course, but for the beat of her heart. It was soothing and sensual, almost to the point of being able to distract me from my goal... almost. I wrapped my arms back around her waist as I continued kissing her neck. She leaned her head back slightly, showing how much she liked what I was doing and I sensed weakness, weakness I was happy to exploit. "Please tell me Isabella?" I nuzzled her neck before she could respond, followed up by me stroking my lips all along her neck and jugular, just ghosting my touch over her skin.

"Your shirts smell like you." She whispered her answer and I tried to pull back to look at her but she held me close and I felt the heat from her embarrassment radiate off almost her whole body.

"Do they?" She nodded fiercely but only tightened her hold of my neck. I could get out of the embrace easily but why would I want to? I fought back the chuckle I so desperately wanted to give. "You like my scent, Isabella?" Again she nodded but didn't respond further. I knew she was beyond embarrassed by this but her confession had only excited me. As much as I loved seeing her in my clothing, marked by me in such a simple way, the idea of my scent all over her was even more alluring. "Do you like my smell... on you?" I knew exactly how sexual my voice had gotten, and I didn't know if it was intentional or not but I knew I couldn't help it. She didn't nod this time but certainly didn't loosen her hold or cool her flushed temperature either, which spoke volumes as to the effect my words were having on her.

I begrudgingly released myself from her hold, and she immediately lowered her face. I raised her eyes to meet me before, at a quick yet human pace, pulling my shirt over my head. Her eyes widened and I was thrilled that she hadn't looked away. I returned my one hand to her chin while handing her the shirt with the other one. She glanced at the shirt then me and I winked. She smiled, lowered her face again then slowly but deliberately took my shirt. I smiled in triumph, knowing that I should expect many nights of her wearing my clothing, from this point forward.

…...

KNOCK, KNOCK

I frowned at my bedroom door where I knew my mother was knocking. I glanced down at Isabella. She was cuddled up asleep into my chest as we were both laying on our sides. I hadn't slept at all as I'd slept plenty the last couple nights but I enjoyed being with her like this. She had fallen asleep almost the same instant I pulled her to me when we got into bed. Part of me worried about how much she was sleeping as it had been at least 8 hours since then, but I pushed past the irrational worry. I knew she'd had a long few days, plus her body was changing.

When she became an imprint, she became an immortal, and like the transformation into a vampire, her body had to change. My mother had told me how much she slept after my father bonded to her but I had forgotten about the detail until now. There would be no physical indications of the change but internally her body was getting stronger, more durable, and simply immortal.

I kissed her head before getting out of bed slowly and walking to my door. I only noticed as I opened the door that I was topless but it was to late to do anything about it. I only opened the door slightly so I could see my mother but she couldn't see us as Isabella was hardly 'decent' with only my shirt on her. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed by other people seeing her like that, plus I liked being the only person that did. "Good morning sweetheart." My mother greeted me happily and I almost rolled my eyes. For being a human that actually had to sleep she could out-shine any vampire as a 'morning person'.

"Good morning mother." I opened the door a bit more so I could step into the hall and close the door behind me. My mother glanced at my naked chest before looking back at my face with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest. She was the one that disturbed me, I had nothing to hide.

"I was hoping I could borrow Bella for the day while you, your brother, and your faher discuss the Denali visit and... well... everything else." I'd almost forgotten about all the Denali business outside of Isabella. I had been there a couple weeks discussing land, blood, the Volturi, and any number of other issues but I had forgotten about all of it after I met Isabella. I groaned at the reminder. My mother smiled sympathetically and patted my shoulder. I had wanted to take Isabella back through Sanctuary today as we hadn't been able to see much yesterday after the story of her parents. However I was still the crowned prince and 'duty calls'.

"She's still asleep." My mother seemed surprised. I knew it was late but not overly so. "She had a very long night." I had meant the words innocently but my mother just starred at me and I realized how the words sounded. "Christ, I didn't mean it like that." I had never been more grateful that I was incapable of blushing. She waved me off with ease.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Edward. She is your mate after-all." I starred at her with slightly widened eyes and my mom smirked at my discomfort. If I didn't know any better I would swear that she had birthed Emmett as well as myself given her enjoyment over my unease. That was classic Emmett type behavior.

"Mom..." I had no idea what I was going to say but she cut me off anyway and I was thankful for it.

"I wanted to take Bella to Utopia today." Utopia was the name of our school within Sanctuary. She was smiling wide at the idea because of how much that school meant to her. All of our refugees had come from backgrounds of zero education so the school taught all ages and my mother was so proud of it. She had started it after arriving in Olympia herself and my father had started teaching her how to read and write. After she learned the basics she started a school to teach others. Over the 500 years that my mother has studied she has become quite the amazing teacher. She named the school herself for the meaning of the word, "Paradise".

I smiled at the thought of Isabella at Utopia. I wanted to show Isabella everything myself but I wanted her to bond with my mother too. Plus I knew she would absolutely love it there. She was such a curious creature and I knew how much she would love to learn. "I'll discuss it with her after she wakes up." My mother beamed before kissing me on the cheek and heading off to Sanctuary. I re-entered the bedroom and Isabella was still asleep. I smiled as I kissed her cheek and sat next to her waiting for her to awaken.

…...

"Isabella how would you like to see Utopia today?" We were back in the kitchen for her to have a simple breakfast. My family, or rather my mother, had already dined so it was just us and I was grateful for it. She was still adjusting to so many people and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around my family in any way.

"Utopia?"

"Yes it's our school inside Sanctuary." Her eyes lit up so I gathered she knew what a school was. "My mother started the school shortly after my father taught her how to read and write."

She seemed to get a little uncomfortable before she spoke but I didn't know why. "What can I do there?" Her words could mean a simple question of whats allowed but her tone suggested that she felt inferior, and that I couldn't allow. I sat down in front of her and held her hands softly while I watched her face.

"Isabella, there isn't a single human that comes here that has been given even the most basic education. All the other kingdoms, not just Denali, have zero interest in giving their humans much of anything, especially knowledge." She nodded but kept her slouched appearance. "I know how much you love to learn new things." I smiled encouragingly as she watched me. "How would you like to give Utopia a try?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." She relaxed considerably and I hoped she was okay with the next part of our conversation because I hated it enough for the both of us. "However I will not be able to stay with you for long as I have a lot of things I need to take care of today." Her eyes widened minutely so I spoke quickly to comfort her. "My mother will be there though and she really wants to spend time with you. She's our best teacher in all of Olympia, even over all vampires, so I know she will be able to teach you anything you want to learn." She smiled softy at that piece of information but still looked sad.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, I promise. My family always has dinner together so we will at least see each-other by then." I smiled softly at her and she nodded but didn't seem thrilled by the length of time. I wasn't either but I needed to be strong for her.

"Okay." I smiled brightly at her answer and kissed her cheek. I was still trying to be careful about how affectionate I was with her in any setting that we could be overseen. One of the many things my father and I would be discussing was a date for our kingdom to learn of my imprinting, and it couldn't come soon enough in my opinion. It needed to be soon so no one figured it out but it also needed to be close to the arrival of the other Kingdoms here, as we didn't want the information leaked to the other covens.

After she finished eating we walked slowly to Utopia. She was probably being slow out of nerves whereas I was simplyin no hurry to leave her. We got there eventually though and Isabella was in awe of the building. It's location had never changed but it's size certainly had. It used to be a small two roomed building but now it was three stories high and quite large, to accommodate all the different people that wished to learn. She grasped my hand tightly and I rubbed it reassuringly as we walked inside. I released her hand as soon as we entered as a lot of people were inside and they wished to greet me.

"Edward!" Angela ran up to me but luckily this time I had enough notice to catch her before she ran into me.

"Angela, address him as Prince Edward." Her mother, Annalisa, scolded her from right next to us. I laughed and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek.

"It's quite alright Anna. She is my little princess after all." Angela gave her mother a smug look to which Anna rolled her eyes but smiled just the same. I looked to Isabella who was smiling at my embrace of Angela and I stepped closer so they could speak. "Angela, this is Isabella. She's new to Sanctuary." She looked over to Isabella who smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you." Anna reached for her hand and Isabella took it with a smile. "Where did you come from?"

"Umm... Denali."

"My great grandmother was from there." Anna smiled warmly and Isabella seemed to relax. Anna gestured for Angela and I handed her over. "This little ball of energy is my daughter Angela, named for said grandmother."

"It's nice to meet you Angela. I saw you when I first got here but you seemed distracted by the Prince." She glanced at me and I rolled my eyes playfully. Angela giggled before glancing at me then back at Isabella.

"That's because Edward is very handsome." Anna looked horrified but Isabella started laughing hard at Angela's statement.

"Thank-you Angela. That's very sweet of you." Despite my discomfort I felt the need to be gracious.

"Alright miss charm. Say good-bye to the prince and Isabella so I can get you to class." She waved to the both of us while her mother took her away. Isabella was still fighting her laughter while I could do nothing but glare. This just made her laugh harder and I sighed before moving my hand to her back and guiding her through the school.

We found my mother with a group of young children, Angela included. My mother was thrilled to see us and immediately hugged Isabella, ignoring me entirely. I rolled my eyes at the lack of attention from my own mother. She immediately started showing Isabella around while I followed silently in annoyance. Once we got to the room where Isabella would be, my mother finally acknowledged me. "I've got her from here Edward. You can go back home." I just blinked a few times as my mother dismissed me from my own mate. She smirked as she took in my expression and I knew she was enjoying her torment.

I pulled Isabella to me and my mom disappeared into the room to give us a moment of privacy. I pulled her aside so no one could see us. I stroked her face and she smiled at the contact, laening her face into my hand. "Will you be okay without me?"

"I'll be okay Edward. I know I've been taking all your time lately. She seemed almost embarrassed by that.

"I love being with you. I love you." It felt amazing to be able to say that to her now. She blushed and gave me a big hug as she whispered the words back. I pulled back and rested my head to hers for a moment. I felt utterly ridiculous right now. We would only be apart for a few hours but it felt like forever. I'd spent just about every moment with her since I'd found her and the idea of changing that was daunting.

"You'll be okay too Edward." She stroked my head and I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, trying to keep some part of her with me. I leaned up and kissed her head before looking around and seeing that the coast was clear, kissing her lips softly. I kept it sweet and gentle, as it wasn't a lustful kiss but a loving one.

"I love you and I'll see you soon. If you need me for anything... anything at all, let my mother know okay?" I spoke firmly, wanting to make sure she knew I was serious. She nodded but I continued to stare at her, mentally trying to ingrain the idea in her to call for me no matter what.

"I love you too. I promise I'll tell your mother if I need you." I nodded before giving her another kiss on her head then leaving quickly. I knew if I looked back at her I wouldn't be able to leave so I kept my eyes forward as I left Utopia.

…...

I went full speed through Sanctuary and the vampire section of Olympia before I got home to the castle. I continued at full speed until I got to my father's conference room. It was a very large room, capable of housing all of our vampire and human dignitaries for discussions needing various opinions. There were several sitting areas and a large rectangular table in the center that could seat 30 comfortably. Jasper and my father were already conversing lightly in one of the smaller seating areas at the far side of the room and I sat down with them, without saying a word. We were all seated on large chairs in a circle so we could see one another, though my eyes were shifting everywhere with how on edge I was from being apart from Isabella. They both looked to me in greeting but their expressions changed when they saw my face.

"Are you alright Edward?" My father spoke in his doctor voice and I rolled my eyes. Despite being over 500 years old I could still be quite juvenile at times.

"Not particularly. Can we just get this meeting over with?" My father frowned at my attitude.

"We have a lot to discuss Edward, and it's not to be rushed." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to fight back any disrespectful comments. Isabella and I's separation wasn't his fault after all and I knew we couldn't be together all the time.

"My apologies. Let's just get started." He was still frowning at my attitude but nodded and decided to let it go.

"I was filling dad in on the 2 weeks we were in Denali before the night you found Isabella." Jasper explained where they had left off before I joined them, and as much as I was relieved that it was out of the way, the reminder of Isabella put me on further edge.

"What do you make of everything involving our partnership with Denali?" My father genuinely wanted my opinion on our trade agreement with Denali and I hoped he could see my perspective on it.

"Denali is the closest clan to us and making friends with them has been mutually beneficial from the very start..." I chose my words carefully, trying to sound diplomatic.

Jasper laughed, seeing right through my facade. "I'm sensing a large but coming." I shrugged with a sigh.

"However... I don't know if a bigger partnership with them is the wisest choice for us or our people."

"Why not?"

"What they were proposing would mean a virtual combining of our two kingdoms." My father nodded clearly thinking of the increased numbers, land, animals, and the numerous other benefits of such a thing. I however only saw the negatives.

"The hostilities... rivalries... all the HISTORY that all of the kingdoms have with one another is filled with so very much... most of which negative, and it has only been recently that civility has returned for all 6 covens... more or less." I thought back to the dark days at the beginning of imprinting, pure borns, power manifestations, overthrown regimes, and everything else in between. Truly a lot has happened in our recent histories and more was going to be written soon. My mind went to Isabella as the thought crossed my mind and I couldn't help smiling internally as I thought of her. Histories written about my perfect mate and one day the children she would give to me.

"What are you getting at Edward?" My father pulled me from my thoughts of Isabella but I was actually grateful. Thinking of her so vividly made me miss her so much it was actually starting to hurt.

"What I'm getting at is the fact that there is no real love between any kingdom for various reasons and if we take Denali as our sister kingdom we also take it's enemies.

"Volterra." My father nodded as he spoke the word. I nodded in agreement. Despite Olympia and Volterra being the closest in competition for size, power, numbers, and skill, of all the kingdoms, we had always managed to maintain an amicable relationship. They held no such relationship with Denali however and if we chose their side, as the Volturi would see it, our centuries long amnesty would be over.

They both put a lot of thought into my words but my father knew there was more to my feelings then just concern over the Volturi. "Is any of your hesitation out of anger for their treatment of humans?" I knew from his thoughts that he was thinking of Isabella specifically, but to be fair, not singularly. I had always had a firm softness for humans and hated all vampires that were cruel to them. It wasn't a firm dislike either, but actual hatred. My father disagreed with the treatment the humans endured but hatred wasn't an emotion he felt easily. He was a kind compassionate ruler, whereas I was a dangerously protective one.

I rested my eyes on my father as I searched for the right words, though all I could really focus on was the images of Isabella and all those other tormented humans in that god forsaken ballroom. Lambs to the slaughter. "Could you blame me if I found it to be a factor?" I was dodging the question a bit but honestly what did he expect? I had always found Denali to be, at best, tiresome. Yes they were the least cruel to their humans after us, but they were still cruel. The only kindness they gave their humans was negligence. The humans were virtually allowed to live as they wanted, with the Denalians to enraptured in their own lives to really care. The humans only had some restrictions in their day to day lives, but of course had no education, assistance, safety, or any form of attention from the vampires... until they got hungry of course. For these reasons and more I would never like their coven.

I sat up straighter, wanting to really convey my feelings on this matter. "Our kingdom, at it's core, was founded on kindness and loyalty. As cliché, overly simplified, and vague as that may be... it is the utmost truth. Everything that we are, everything that we have is because of that basic foundation. I do not believe that any of the five other kingdoms value such a thing like we do, Denali included, and as a result none of them are worthy of truly considering themselves WITH us."

"Standing alone on principal could be very dangerous in the long term." Jasper spoke wisely and I nodded in agreement but was unwilling to waver in my beliefs.

"Perhaps in time, they will see reason and compassion." The king didn't speak in a naively hopeful tone, he was just making a statement of fact. After all, our own people hadn't started off with much of any care for the human race but they changed their minds as they lived among them, learning from them.

"And if that day comes, I will consider them true allies." I nodded my head as I spoke. "We are a kingdom of more than just vampires. Most of our citizens are in fact, humans, and I can not in good conscious consider any nation blood of our blood, unless they bleed for our humans too." It all fell back on loyalty, the core foundation of our monarchy. It was valued above all else and we were just as loyal to our human citizens as our vampires. Could we count on Denali to be the same? The answer was a very large NO.

Jasper and our father exchanged a glance and Jasper nodded. ****Well spoken brother. You will be an amazing King someday, and I will stand by you proudly**** Jasper bowed his head to me and I smiled in return.

"Sometimes I forget just how amazing of a man you are Edward... and then you remind me." I smiled at my fathers words but didn't respond. "It's settled then. Our allegiance with Denali will remain as it has for now. No combining of our kingdoms, out of respect for ALL our people." Jasper and I both quietly agreed and we moved on to the next issue.

…...

"Queen Tanya will not be happy with this decision." Jasper stated the obvious but the issue needed to be addressed just the same.

"Am I supposed to care?" Yes I was still bitter about her almost killing my soul mate. Call it petty or spiteful, but the images were forever engraved into my perfect memory. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose some hostility between us and the other kingdoms is...expected given everything, but it would be beneficial if we could soften the blow a bit. You know how much the Queen wanted this alliance." Now it was my turn to chuckle. Oh I was well aware of how much she wanted an ALLIANCE with us... with me.

"I have already sent a blood apology to the Queen for both my hasty exit and my possesion of Isabella." I explained carefully. The kingdom of Denali, like every kingdom, had more then one influencing leader and she couldn't make all decisions unilaterally. I had friends in Denali that would consider my payment fair, even if my actions were disrespectful. I had never hidden my hatred of human cruelty and had personally killed many immortals that had tried to harm one in front of me. Granted every one of those instances had been on neutral or Olympian grounds, not an opposing coven's but my principals stood regardless. I was known for many things among the other kingdoms, and my lineage and powers were only two of those things. I was viewed as quite vicious when I wanted to be and the Queen and every other vampire in that room had gotten off quite easy.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Jasper was genuinely curious about whether or not my gesture would work.

"For the Queen? Defiantly not but for the rest of the Denali hierarchy, yes. 100 pints when Isabella holds only 8-10 is more than enough." I stiffened as I got the disgusting words out and I immediately felt Jasper calm me with his gift, as he gave me an understanding smile. I nodded in gratitude and looked to our father who was in deep thought.

"What is it father?"

"I'm thinking about the assembly. It will be the first time that we have housed every kingdom within our walls since your 15th birthday Edward." I nodded remembering that day vividly. The day I got my power of telepathy. "Our kingdom has grown since then, especially our human population." He starred off for a moment before straightening himself in his seat and adopting a very serious expression

"That brings us to our next point, security. I believe we need to summon back as many of our traveling vampires as possible before the assembly." My father seemed more determined than ever before on this point.

"To guard Sanctuary?" I knew that every available vampire would be guarding Sanctuary as it was but more protection could only be more helpful.

"Not just Sanctuary. I want to call back our last Pure Vampires as well." That threw me. Olympia had 4 pures total including myself and Jasper but the other two were avid trackers for us. Using their skills to find stray humans and hunt any attempted trespassers of Olympia... of Sanctuary. "You wish to bring back Garrett and Zafrina? They are rarely home." He nodded with that same determination.

"I need to know everyone is safe. I'm sure most of our humans will probably choose to stay in Sanctuary but your mother and Bella wont be two of them." I stiffened at the reminder of my mate in a room of carnivorous immortals. "Garrett and Zafrina would make the ideal guards for the two of them." I honestly couldn't agree more. Both were quite powerful and nothing would get past them. Both however were human drinkers themselves and that made me uneasy. I had planned for myself and Jasper to protect mom and Isabella, but I knew we would be busy with other things so this was a smart plan.

"Zafrina will be happy to come home. You know how much she loves Utopia. Jasper smiled as he spoke and I laughed. Zafrina and Garrett were the only red-eyed vampires the children didn't fear. Zafrina for her abilities, which the children found amazing, and Garrett for his strong and influencing personality. He'd always had a way with words to get people rallying behind him. It wasn't even supernatural, it was just him.

"When will you send for them?" I wasn't even sure where they were currently. No one ever was.

"I've already sent messengers to contact them and every other Olympian we can find." I nodded as my mind formed my own plans as well. I decided not to share those ideas just yet as I didn't know how the news would be received and for all I knew my plan wouldn't even work.

…...

"We can discuss the rest of this with the Queen and our future princess." My father stood as he looked out the window, towards the darkening sky. I followed his gaze and realized we'd been talking for hours about everything and it was time for our family meal. I ran from the room without a word, desperate to find that very princess...

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***Things are getting interesting.**

 ***I know this chapter was a lot of talking but it's important. You have to remember that Olympia houses thousands of humans that depend 100% on the Olympic vampires for protection so inviting all of these carnivorous nations is NOT to be taken lightly AT ALL!**

 ***If there was anyone feeling feministic about no women being in on the royal meeting between the three ruling males remember that Carlisle and Esme were away from their people for a few weeks and that's why Esme is with them not at the meeting. Bella is not at the meeting because frankly she would be completely ignorant about what they are discussing. Esme is very much involved in the ruling of Olympia but loves to be with her people more than anything so that's were she tends to spend most of her time.**

 ***DONT FORGET TO CAST YOUR VOTE. :-)**

 ***This story continues to grow in popularity so thanks to everyone. I'm still hoping for more REVIEWS on each chapter though. :-)**


	9. The Human Condition

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES: (PLEASE READ)**_

 *****I reached 2 out of the 3 goals I set for last chapter. AMAZING! I have hit over 110 reviews, 95 favorites, 164 followers and... I HAVE HIT OVER 10,000 VIEWS now. WOW!**

 *****I got all different responses on my survey of what everyone's favorite chapter was. I was really surprised by all the different reasons too, it showed how different everyone is and what they love in a story. I'm still hoping for more comments about what everyone's favorite has been up to this point and why, so please respond.**

 *****I was asked for my favorite chapter and I would have to say my personal favorite chapter would have to be a tie between "Beginnings", "Sanctuary", and "Beautiful Promise" because of all the alone time between Edward and Bella. All three chapters were so much fun to write. I loved showing that my Bella character, despite being meek, quiet, and even dependent, she has so much strength inside her. She certainly isn't weak and everything about her is Edward's perfect match. Someone he can care for and devote himself to entirely but at the same time someone strong and compassionate enough to stand by his side as a ruler of Olympia.**

 ******THANK-YOU'S.**** I got Such great reviews this last chapter and I wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to respond, even with a short comment. I work so hard on each chapter and I really appreciate all of you taking the time to respond. THANK YOU SO MUCH pinklady34, prescottdane, midnight angels say goodnight, mtrevi99, Chrisstars1, and Arigato210 for the detailed reviews. I love the insights you all have as well as the compliments.**

 ******SURVEY RESULTS.**** I got a lot of different favorite chapters through both reviews and private messaging. So far there is a tie between "Beautiful Promise", "Learning in Paradise" and "Blood Bonds". I was surprised by "Learning in Paradise" being a favorite as not to much happened that chapter but I discovered everyone loved Bella telling Edward she loved him first. It just fit as she was the first to initiate touching, hugging, kissing, and all other intimate acts too. She may be shy but she's certainly bold as well. LOL. (Honestly who wouldn't want to kiss Edward?) I loved that whole wardrobe scene and had actually had it in my head for a few chapters and was just waiting for the story to catch up. My favorite part is Edward glaring at the inanimate object in hatred because he wants her in his clothing not her own. It both cracks me up and makes me go "awww" when I read it every-time, despite having been the one to write it. LOL**

 **THANKS FOR READING THE AUTHOR NOTES. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY...**

 _ **CHAPTER #9: The Human Condition**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 _PREVIOUSLY in CHAPTER#8_

 _"We can discuss the rest of this with the Queen and our future princess." My father stood as he looked out the window, towards the darkening sky. I followed his gaze and realized we'd been talking for hours about everything and it was time for our family meal. I ran from the room without a word, desperate to find that very princess..._

 _AND NOW..._

I raced past my father and brother as fast as I could, but not fast enough to miss Jasper chuckling at my eagerness or his mental comment. **In a hurry there, Edward?** I honestly didn't care if I seemed desperate to get to her. Hell, I was beyond desperate, but I wasn't ashamed of that. I got to the dining hall where my mother was already sitting and talking with Claire, waiting for us. I stopped but didn't acknowledge either of them. I cast my gaze around the room wildly and made note immediately that Isabella hadn't been here yet, as her scent wasn't present. "Edward." My mother greeted me with a smile while Claire bowed gently. "She's up in her room." I looked to my mother and she smirked at me in obvious amusement of my dependence on Isabella. She had wisely said 'her room', due to Claire's presence, when in fact it was our room. I nodded to them both and took off for the closest stairway without responding.

As soon as I was at our room, I didn't pause, think, or delay opening the door and racing inside at my top speed. Isabella was placing a couple of books on the bookshelf and my body relaxed upon seeing her, safe and sound. She turned and smiled at me before placing the rest of her books down on the chair and heading towards me. I closed the gap before she's d completed even one step forward and enveloped her into my arms.

I held her up to me so I could bury my face in her neck, just breathing in her incredible scent. She wrapped her arms around me softly,clearly as relaxed by me as I was with her. It still surprised me that she was never startled by my speed as I was at least twice as fast as every other vampire I'd ever met. She stroked my hair as I continued to breathe her in for a few more moments, before shifting my focus from reassuring myself to demonstrating exactly how much I'd missed her. I kissed her neck softly, working my way up quickly until I finally found her lips. The moment I did, I grasped her face with one of my hands, while I used the other to support her weight. I kissed her deeply, wishing with everything I had that I didn't need to stop, but unfortunately she had to breathe so I pulled back. I rested my head to hers as she breathed deeply in response to my powerful display. I lowered her to the ground but kept my hands in place, needing to keep touching her no matter what. I felt a powerful urge to touch her everywhere, to mark her with my scent just as much as I wanted her scent on me. I refrained from doing it though, not wanting to upset her in any way.

"Hi." She spoke softly and I let loose a small laugh while shaking my head at how cute she was.

"Hi." I spoke just as soft and she smiled cutely. I leaned in, wanting to give her a much better welcome home kiss. This one was just as long as the last but it was soft and sweet. I could tell she loved it as she hummed into it and held herself tighter to me. "I missed you." That was more than obvious by my actions but I wanted to tell her anyway. She didn't laugh at my ridiculously dependent words and instead she just nodded and sniffled slightly. She seemed to struggle to speak but I heard the unspoken words. She had missed me too.

We continued to just hold one-another for a few minutes, the only sounds being Isabella's occasional sniffle and deep breaths, and the only movement being me rubbing her side and face gently. "Is it supposed to be this hard... to be apart?" She whispered her question and I just held her tight, wishing I had a real answer for her.

"I don't know." I hadn't exactly been there during my parents courtship... obviously... and every other imprinted immortal I'd met kept their mate under lock and key, unwilling to place them in a potentially dangerous situation. Who was to know what was 'normal'? All we could do was follow what felt right, and the only thing 'right' was being together. However, this was where our situation was so unique from all the other pairs. Whereas all the other immortals with human mates had to keep their mate secluded to protect them from harm, I honestly had no real reason to be concerned for mine. My family would never dream of hurting her and in fact cared deeply for her. My people didn't hurt humans period let alone their princes imprint. Isabella was SAFE here. She could go out, learn, make friends All this meant we could... and probably would... be apart more than others ever would. Logically this was a good thing, her to be safe and happy, but the predator in me... the vampire posed to strike at any invisible foe, wanted her close all the time. I needed her there more than I needed anything else in the world. I needed to be her protector, and I needed to care for her, so being apart, even for a short time, made me feel sick and wrong.

I pulled back to watch her face. Her eyes were shimmering slightly with un-shed tears and I hated that our separation had upset her so much. I leaned in to kiss her cheeks before grasping her hands and kissing both of them. As usual, the chivalrous motion made her smile happily and I took the moment to distract us both. I looked toward the bookcase she'd been at when I entered the room. I pulled her with me to where she'd placed the remaining few books on the lounge chaise next to the bookcase. I sat down, pulling her to my lap gently, and grabbing one of the books. I placed it on her lap and smiled at the proud look on her face as she glanced between it and me.

She traced her hands over the cover then blushed when she noticed me starring at her. I chuckled before nudging her gently, silently asking her to tell me about her day. "Shouldn't we go down to your family?" She was still fighting a loosing battle with the blush and I couldn't stop chuckling at her human mannerisms.

"We have a few minutes. I want to hear about your day. Did you enjoy Utopia?" She nodded vigorously and immediately started telling me all about her day. From the sounds of it my mother had taken pride in introducing her to absolutely everyone at the school. Not as her future daughter of course but as a 'friend'. I internally laughed trying to picture the level of restraint my mother had to have practiced to accomplish that. She was an affectionate and honest person, so I was sure the truth was written all over her if people had even the slightest inclination to look close enough. Luckily for us no one thought pure's could imprint so we were safe for the time being.

"I even made a couple friends." She said the sentence shyly and I laughed. Of course she made friends. She was smart, inquisitive, beautiful, amazing, the list went on. Who wouldn't want to befriend her?

"I'm glad. Tell me about them?"

"I really like Angela." I had to laugh at that. Angela was an energetic little thing that had won me over the day she was born. It didn't surprise me that she'd won Isabella to her side as well. "The Queen also..." I cut her off before she spoke.

"You don't have to refer to her as the Queen, Isabella. Call her Esme or..." I caught myself before I said 'mom'. I didn't want to disrespect the memory of Isabella's own mother. It hadn't been that long ago she'd lost her in such a gruesome way and I knew how much Isabella loved her. She got past my slip gracefully and nodded while giving me a small smile. I gave her a quick kiss then urged her to continue. "Esme introduced me to some of the other humans new to Olympia." We hadn't had a lot of new arrivals lately but I knew we'd gotten about 10 or so in the last couple years. "They were all really nice."

**Edward, dinner is ready.** Jasper spoke silently through the door before heading back to the family, not waiting for my response. I sighed, more than a little disappointed to have our alone time interrupted.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded so we got up and made our way, slowly, to the door. I held her hand tightly as we got to the stairs. She was about to descend the first step but I stopped her. Before she could look at me, I pulled her close and kissed her softly. She started to respond by putting her arms around my neck and the moment she did I took advantage of her distraction. I pulled her quickly into my arms and raced down the steps as fast as I dared. She screamed and I laughed as she grasped me tighter. I stopped outside the dinning room and waited for her to release the impressively tight hold she had of my neck.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart." I cooed the words into her ear. She had buried her face into my neck and pinched her eyes closed tightly. She shivered slightly at my voice before she peeked up at me and I smiled in response. She glanced around, seeing where we were, and released her hold allowing me to put her down. I was about to apologize for running her down the stairs but she stopped me by laughing. It was soft, like her, but also genuine... also like her. She smiled through her laughter and I couldn't help but smile back and kiss her temple as I laughed with her. I placed my head against hers for a quick moment, getting my last bit of time with just her and me.

As usual Isabella surprised me. She grabbed my hand and waited patiently with an encouraging smile for me to open the door. She was leading the way in her own subtle way. I chuckled before grabbing the handle and opening the door. I gestured into the room with my hand while winking at her, making her smile wider. She stepped forward with me and both my father and brother stood in greeting. I nodded in response while she gave a very clumsy but adorable curtsy.

My father was seated next to my mother at the head of the table, while Jasper was sitting alone on the right side. I took a seat at the opposite end as my parents, of course taking Isabella with me. She went to sit beside me but I pulled her to my lap instead. I watched her face, looking for any sign that she didn't want to be there but she just smiled at me, through her blush of course.

My mother smiled at the two of us constantly as we waited for dinner and everyone made small talk. I wanted to shoot a glare at Jasper for lying about dinner being ready, but I didn't get the chance. My father had immediately jumped into conversation with Isabella about what she thought of Utopia, to which she happily responded to every question. She was so happy to be with my family, talking to them, that I couldn't begrudge them wanting to spend time with her. My father even got her to laugh, when he told her some stories about when the school first started.

Conversation was amazingly easy and a tension that I hadn't even realized I'd been carrying in me since I brought Isabella home, seemed to lift. I kept my arms wrapped around her waist the whole time everyone talked. I didn't really participate in what everyone else discussed, I just listened. I couldn't take my eyes of my imprint. Seeing her smile and be so relaxed with the people I loved most was beyond anything I could have hoped for. They really enjoyed her company and she enjoyed theirs.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" I was so wrapped up in my families conversation that I hadn't noticed Claire enter the room again. It occurred to me now that it was probably a mistake to have Isabella in my lap, but it was to late to do anything as I certainly wasn't going to release her. Surprisingly I didn't even care. I knew Claire's mind, and she wasn't the type to gossip or betray confidences. She was a lot like Ben, her brother, in that way. They were loyal and would help in the small ways, without you needing to ask.

"That would be wonderful Claire, thank-you." My mother greeted her happily and she brought in a tray with two plates and two clear glasses of water on it. She placed one set in front of my mother then the other in front of Isabella and myself. She returned quickly with a second tray of drinks, these three in golden goblets. I tensed slightly as I caught the smell of blood. I don't know why I hadn't really thought about the fact that I would eventually need to feed in front of Isabella but I hadn't, and now that I was faced with the reality of doing it, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Claire placed a goblet in front of all three of the vampires and I continued to tense as I starred at the cup, as subtly as I could. It felt like a silent mountain in the room that I had no idea how to handle. Claire left wordlessly and the tension built as the seconds past.

I was thirsty and to both my pleasure and hatred the blood was certainly mountain lion, my personal favorite. This was most likely my mother's doing as this was our first family meal in a few weeks and she would want everyone to enjoy themselves. That would mean my fathers blood was deer, he was a simple man, and Jasper's was coyote. I hadn't had mountain lion in awhile as vegetarian animal blood was much more common, and I appreciated my mother's thoughtfulness.

My whole family dug right in. Both humans had some sort of chicken dish and they seemed pleased with it. I never really paid enough attention to human cuisine to notice differences in it but I would have to start now so I could learn Isabella's favorites. She seemed relaxed still in my lap but hadn't started eating with everyone else. I couldn't help taking in her every movement, no matter how small. After a few moments she looked at my goblet intensely. If it was possible, I tensed further. Always more than willing to surprise me, she picked up the goblet and looked inside. I didn't stop her as I knew she could tell what it was so there was no risk in her accidentally drinking it and making herself sick.

I tilted my head as I observed her and I realized everything else in the room had grown as silent as me, voices and even thoughts were non-existant. It was obvious everyone was observing her, though I couldn't say for sure as all my focus was on what she was going to do. She casually lifted it to her nose and sniffed gently before making a slightly disgusted face as she looked back at me. At that I couldn't help myself. The stress evaporated instantly and I started laughing... hard. She wasn't disgusted by my diet of blood, but by the simple smell of it. The thought was so beyond uplifting that I couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her head through my laughter. She was just to incredibly... and perfectly amazing.

I took the cup from her as she tried to smile at me, but it didn't reach her eyes and she continued to cast the cup a slightly disgusted face. "You wouldn't feel that way if you were a vampire, my love." Realizing there was no moment that could be more perfect than a humorous one such as this, I brought the cup to my lips and drank. She watched me with a still grossed out face before returning to her own food.

"I know exactly where you're coming from sweetheart." My mother shot me a smile as she spoke to Isabella. **She's so perfect for you Edward.** I smiled as I continued to drink calmly. "I still get horribly grossed out by the blood. Honestly I'll never understand how they can drink the stuff." She gave an exaggerated shudder and everyone laughed, especially Isabella as she cast me a playfully disgusted face as well.

"Your food holds no more appeal to us than ours does to you, sweetheart. The smell alone is... beyond unpleasant." My father smirked from his glass as my mother shot him a playful frown.

"What does food smell like to you?" Isabella's expression softened significantly as she asked the question. I shrugged not really knowing how to describe the smell.

"It smells old, decayed... Rotten I suppose. There's more to it then that but I'm not sure how else to describe it." She bit her lip as she looked at her plate then back to me. She went to move off my lap but I stopped her gently and starred at her in question. Where was she going?

"I don't want..." her eyes glanced down to her plate and she frowned at it before looking back at me. "... if the smell upsets you..." I stopped her words by kissing her. She was still in my lap, where I wanted her to be, and I held her head with one hand and stroked her thigh deeply, with clear meaning, with the other hand.

"You worry to much." She smiled softly as I shook my head at her. I leaned into her ear and whispered as low as I could so that only she would hear me."You're right where you belong." I rubbed her thigh a few times to illustrate my point and she lowered her red face while nodding and leaning into me.

…...

It was incredible how both surreal and easy everything felt. Us three vampires drinking blood while our 2 human family members ate their own food. I'd grown up having meals with my mother so food wasn't exactly strange to me but a new member was undeniably different. At the same time everything felt so perfect though. My mother spoke all about their day in Utopia and praised how well Isabella was already doing, despite having had zero education up until this point. Of course this praise only made her redden more but just about everything did it seemed.

My father asked her about anything in particular she was interested in pursuing, education wise, and to my surprise she had an immediate answer. "I want to work with children. I've always loved them."

It felt like the room went silent at that statement though honestly I wasn't... entirely... sure as to why. Yes children was a delicate issue due to the whole idea that pure's couldn't reproduce and since Rosalie was a vampire that meant she couldn't either. As a result of this, grand-children hadn't EVER been discussed, even jokingly, as a possibility. This was especially the case around Rosalie.

I glanced from Isabella to my family and everyone of them were starring at me, openly and obviously. I rolled my eyes at them and their plainly, even if I wasn't a telepath, silent comments. Yes my mate loved children. Yes I was well aware of that fact, and yes I had every intention of making her a mother someday. None of this was something I planned on discussing with them. Our children, even hypothetical, were for Isabella and I to discuss. No one else.

"You would be amazing with children, love." I ignored all their screaming thoughts as I gave her 100% of my attention. She smiled happily at my comment and I rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Do you think that you would like to become a teacher?" There was a lot she could do for children and there was always a need as they were a handful, even by vampire standards.

"Maybe someday." I accepted her shy reply and eagerly changed the subject before anyone could push this subject in the wrong direction.

…...

"I sent for Garrett and Zafrina to return home." My father had picked up my desire for a subject change and seemed to decide to get back on topic with the matter of the assembly.

"Really?" My mother seemed surprised but intrigued. He nodded and went over needing as much help as possible when it came to security.

"Why are you all so worried?" Isabella asked no one in particular but I answered.

"Our Kingdom is the most secretive of the 6 in regards to actually allowing other covens within our walls. We haven't housed a single non-Olympian in at least thirty years and we haven't allowed all of them to celebrate with us in about 5 centuries."

"But you all attend events at their Kingdoms?" It wasn't really a question as I had told her my siblings were currently in LaPush and her and I had met in Denali.

"We do, but we still don't invite others here." I watched her as I explained. "We have thousands of humans here that depend on us for their safety." I took a deep breath. "They don't have the choices they should. They can't just go as they please throughout... anywhere. They would be caught, hunted,..." I couldn't bring myself to say the last word. "...or worse."

"You're afraid for them." She whispered the statement. Truthfully I was terrified. One slip of the mind, or unforeseen complication and humans could die, and a war would start. There was no doubt that if even one human was so much as threatened we would retaliate in full. The other kingdoms thought of our feelings towards the humans as possessive. I knew their minds and I knew that many of them thought we protected humans only for the value of their blood. I could be offended by that but honestly it just made me want to laugh humorlessly. There was no point in arguing with them or trying to justify our intentions. I could try to explain that just because we aren't human that doesn't mean we have to lack humanity, but what was the point? It would just fall on deaf ears.

I didn't answer but she nodded as though I had. "How many people are coming from the other Kingdoms?" There was another terrifying point. How many would be coming?

"We have the largest numbers of any kingdom, by far, so all of them will want large numbers as well." Jasper answered her this time in a detached voice. I could read his mind swimming with all the possible problems.

"To many." That was the only honest answer I could give. The more I built myself up about every little thing that could go wrong the more I agreed with my father about bringing all of our trackers, spys, rogues, and traveling Olympians home. If there was ever a time we needed to unite, this was it.

"I have an idea, though a risky one." My brother was intense in his response and I was a bit worried to hear what he had to say. He was always careful in his choices so if he was acknowledging from the beginning that this route was risky, it most definitely was. I decided not to listen to his thoughts so I could hear him along with everyone else. "Before we worry to much about the gathering we still need to focus on our own people, and on their own... choices."

I knew exactly where he was going with this now. We hadn't increased our numbers in some time and we did have loyal humans that wanted to be turned. "You're considering a discussion about changing some of our humans?" My mother sounded shocked. None of us had anything against making new vampires but there were considerable risks.

"I wont allow newborns within these walls." I spoke no nonsense about it as I held Isabella closer to me. Newly created vampires were blood thirsty monsters and I would sooner die then allow one near my mate... my HUMAN mate.

"I said the plan has risks but allow me to explain." He leaned forward as he did this about and we all gave our complete focus. "Newborns have so much more speed and strength then a regular vampire..."

"And absolutely none of the control." I cut him off angrily, while maintaining an unbreakable hold of Isabella. I knew she had no real idea of what we were discussing but as always she tried to comfort me anyway. She held my caged arms with jer own softly, reassuring me that she was safe.

"Obviously they would be kept nowhere near any humans." Jasper disregarded my interruption easily.

"Our population is 80% human Jasper. NO!."

"I agree with Edward. The risk isn't worth it. I speak not just for the humans either. How would our newborn feel if they accidentally killed their own brother, sister, mother, father,..." He trailed off and I nodded along with him.

"That fear you both have right now..." His eyes flashed between us before glancing at Isabella and mom. "...the other kingdoms feel exactly the same way about newborns. We can use that."

"So that each of them want to bring even more threats?" I didn't mean to sound so malicious but I couldn't help it.

"No, so that they think twice before bringing ANY." I didn't exactly know how to respond to that. "If they knew we had freshly turned immortals they would be inclined to behave. They do not have the resources we have to create more immortals, nor do they have the blood to sustain newborn appetites. The advantage would be ours."

"Intimidate them?" Surprisingly my father sounded more curious than upset.

"If needed, yes." Jasper sill had the slightly detached tone and I knew he wasn't happy with his own idea, he just felt the need to express it.

"Do we not do that enough? Given our numbers, pures, imprints, access to blood,..." I trailed off, slightly curious as to where Jasper was going with this.

"This is our home." My mothers voice surprised me, given the force behind it. "They have no right to intimidate any of us, including our humans. Maybe we shouldn't invite any of them."

My father stroked her arm softly and leaned in to kiss her. "Hiding would just show that we are intimidated, Esme." He whispered the words but I heard them, as did Jasper. She nodded sadly in agreement while leaning into him. They both made good points. Hiding would make it seem like we are afraid of the other clans, like they have power we should NEVER let them think they have. I agreed that we needed to do this but I also agreed with my mother. This was OUR HOME. This was our humans HOME. Everything and everyone here was ours and we needed to take every step possible to ensure that was respected.

…...

It felt like we weren't making much headway on the subject and everyone seemed to sense that. Slowly other topics started to trickle in, and I for one was quite thankful. My parents received a message from Rose saying that they would arrive home within the next few days and I didn't know if the news cheered me up or worried me more. Of my whole family I got along with Rosalie the least, and our tense relationship was only going to be more strained with the news of me imprinting.

Jasper took the opportunity to discuss LaPush and why our presence had even been required. Admittedly I had wondered the same thing but had forgotten all about it due to my distraction of finding Isabella. LaPush was the closest ware coven to us so we tried to have a positive relationship but as a general rule wares stuck with their own. Of course humans and vampires did as well, to a degree, but for wares it was different. Humans stuck to themselves for obvious reasons and vampires were solitary creatures by nature, but easily formed small bonds if the chance arouse. Wares had a pack mentality. They functioned best with a division of labor and leadership. It was natural for them and it was essentially where they got their power, through their pack.

The fact that they had called for our aid at all was incredibly odd. LaPush was the most religious of the three tribes and our opposing lifestyles has always been a big source of strife between us. I was grateful that it had been Emmett to go as the last time one of us went to meet with them, Jasper, it had caused some problems. Emmett had a positive bond with the shifter clan and I knew he could keep things friendly. It was what he was best at and I loved him for his big heart and positive attitude. Of course I had my doubts about my sister's interaction with the 'disgusting dogs', her words, as she was more hot-headed then me. Emmett was very good at handling her though, one of the perks about being mated I suppose.

Nothing was fully resolved over dinner... except the decision involving announcing my imprinting to our people. My mother was adamant that we do it immediately. Her reasoning that we shouldn't keep such things from our own people was completely fair, but I knew her enough to know that wasn't her only reason. Her thoughts screamed her excitement about announcing my mate to the kingdom. I would have laughed at her enthusiasm had I not been feeling it myself. I wanted to introduce Isabella proudly to my people. We had a council meeting in two days that hopefully Emmett and Rosalie would be home for. We decided we would use the opportunity of having all our high up members, human and vampire, in one spot to tell our people.

My mother was extending the meeting to a full blown celebration. We would meet with the council first then have the celebration afterwords, where everyone would be welcomed to attend. Personally I didn't see how less than two days was enough time to throw a party of this size but my mother seemed optimistic and I wasn't going to stand in her way.

…...

"Whats it like? Being a vampire?" Isabella pulled me out of my thoughts with her question. We were back in our room, thankfully, and were laying together on the couch so she could look through her books. I knew she was desperately trying to distract herself from thinking of the party and I was happy to help. I readjusted myself so that I was laying down entirely and I pulled her to my chest. I took the book she'd been looking at, but not seeing, and set it aside. She rested her chin on her hands, which were intertwined on my chest, and watched me with eager eyes. I chuckled and stroked her hair back from her face.

"What's it like being human?" She blushed and I smiled seductively before pulling her forward so I could kiss her briefly. "Remember I was born a vampire, Isabella. This is all I know, so I have nothing to compare it to."

She nodded as she thought through my answer. "Do you ever wish you were human?" She was such a curious little thing. I was silent for awhile as I pondered how to respond. Many vampires had regrets involving what they were and for many reasons. Blood lust being one of the most common and procreation being another. I had never felt such a thing though, strangely enough. I watched her eyes as I stroked her hair. I loved her hair, the deceivingly brown strands that hid the richest shade of red. I smiled as a small flush went through her cheeks. I wondered if she would always have some level of shyness with me. As ridiculous as it sounded, I hoped she would. I loved her blush and the only thing that made it better was when I caused it. She continued to watch me expectantly, which pulled me from my oogling of her fetures. "No. I was born this way, the first of my kind, and I have always known that was for a purpose." She watched me so closely as I explained myself. Our eyes never left eachother as I spoke and continuosly stroked her hair. Her big eyes held so much curiosity, kindness, and beauty that I could stare at them forever. "Because of what I am; I'm strong, fast, powerful... enough to protect my people, from a world full of threats." She smiled at that and I just starred at her, loving that smile more every moment of everyday. "That alone could never allow me to regret what I am. I was meant to be this, to do what I can do."

That slight pinking in her face distracted me from my thoughts, causing me to pull her head to me and give her a powerful kiss. For the first time a kiss wasn't nearly enough for me so I deepened it by stroking her bottom lip gently with my tongue, tasting her soft sweetness. Her breathing picked up dramatically and all that did was make me pull her closer to me. Her body melted into me and her breathing stayed heavy until she opened her mouth softly, granting me access for the first time. I kissed her with all I could till she was breathless, forcing me to pull back. I couldn't tell who's breathing was more intense now, hers or mine. My whole body was tense and alert, wanting to get even closer to her, needing it more than I had ever needed anything. I held her face to mine, ghosting my mouth over her lips, cheeks, and forehead before finally resting my head to hers, letting us both calm down. "Because of what I am, I found you. My heart, my soul, and my life. My people give what I am a purpose, they give ME a purpose for exsisting... but you give me a reason."

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***PLEASE REVIEW!**

 ***COMMENTS NEEDED: I'm planning a minor time skip for the next chapter. I want to introduce Emmett and Rosalie but want to get to get to the good stuff too. I don't know if I should skip the council meeting/ introduction of Isabella to the Olympian people or not. I'm eager to get to the assembly and I'm sure you're all excited to read it. Lol**

 ***I know not much happened in this chapter but I really wanted to have a family dinner where Edward would have to feed in front of Bella. I wanted to show that it didn't bother her... besides the smell of course. I was originally going to put Rose and Emmett in this scene but it wasn't realistic time wise, given how far away LaPush is and everything. Next chapter should introduce a lot of people.**

 ***I completely made up what Carlisle and Jasper's favorite blood was as only Edward's and Emmett's is mentioned in the books. I chose deer for Carlisle because I remember in the canon story that Edward had told Bella that their tastes in blood seemed reflective of their fighting style. Since Carlisle is a pacifist I chose a docile vegetarian animal for him. I chose coyote for Jasper because they are indigenous to the south... Texas. Since I couldn't exactly make Jasper southern in this story I still wanted to do justice to his canon roots. Lol**

 ***I will be working on the next chapter of my other fanfic "I second that EMOTION" next but hopefully I will get the next chapter for "The Royal Imprint" soon.**


	10. United in Chaos

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES: (PLEASE READ)**_

 *****No real notes about this chapter just please REVIEW!**

 *****I FINALLY COMPLETED MY FIRST FANFICTION, 'I second that EMOTION'. YAY!**

 *****I was trying to figure out the perfect way to celebrate my first complete fanfiction story in a way that gives me a chance to celebrate with all my different readers as well. I figured out the perfect solution... I will post three new chapters of 3 different stories at the same time. I will be posting the FINAL installment... Chapter #21 of 'I second that EMOTION', Chapter #10 of 'The Royal Imprint', and finally Chapter #1 of my new story 'Elementary Law of Order'.**

 **\- PLEASE READ or at least TRY each story if you haven't already. I want to see how many comments I can get. Let me know your favorite or anything else you have to say about any/all of the stories.**

 _ **CHAPTER #10: United in chaos**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"You look so handsome." My mother was gushing over the formal attire she'd picked out for me to wear at the gathering tonight. I was of course wearing our signature topaz gold but had tied in a rich midnight blue color at my mother's insistence.

"I'm your son, what else could you say?" I smirked at her from the mirror where I was finishing fastening my cuff links and jacket.

"Irrelevant. You may be my son but that doesn't change the fact that you're still the most handsome man in the world." I laughed at her matter-of-fact tone.

"What about Jasper?" I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't have that glow that only being in love can give." She made her statement smugly and with ease, and I shook my head at her. Ahhh, my mother... the hopeless romantic.

"And Emmett?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I shrugged in response. Maybe part of me liked the idea that I was my mom's favorite. She never showed favoritism of course, but I was her first born. That had to count for something, right?

"He's handsome in a different way. It's not possible to compare the two of you." Leave it to her to have an answer. Typical mom response.

"Father?" At this she crossed her arms and glared at me. I raised my hands in mock defense.

"What? You were the one who said I was the MOST handsome. I assume that means over your own mate."

"You and your father are almost identical in appearance, so there's no difference." I rolled my eyes and glared at her as I fidgeted with my formal attire. My father and I looked nothing alike. I was the epitome of my mother. My father was blond while I shared my mother's bronze colored hair, and among other traits I inherited her cheekbones, smile, and many mannerisms, not that those were physical but they still somehow showed in me. My overall build was all my father though, strong, lean, and I had his eyes. Not just the vampiric color but the shape and even his eyebrows. Other than those small things though, I was my mother's son.

"Pardon my interruption..." I looked up from the mirror in my room to see Ben. He looked a bit nervous and when I read his mind I understood why.

"Show them in Ben." I fought not to laugh at his anxiousness. It had been an eventful morning with the council meeting and Ben had been a major topic of discussion. He was still processing a lot and I couldn't say I would be handling things any better if I were him.

…...

Quick as a flash the opening of my bedroom door widened, and in burst Zafrina, in all her bold, intimidating, and statuesque glory. She was wearing a simple outfit in rich greens and browns, that went well with her dark skin and pitch black hair. I smiled as I stepped away from the mirror and she smiled back. I had always cared deeply for Zafrina. She was a fascinating person and a lot of fun to be around. She smiled back as I took her hand in greeting. "It's wonderful to see you Zafrina. How long has it been?"

"To long, Edward." She was one of the few people here, outside of my actual family, that didn't address me by my title. It would have felt strange for her to do so as she WAS family to me. After she'd been born, a little under a hundred years ago, her parents turned to me to train her as her abilities had shown themselves very early.

I had happily taken her under my wing, just as I had with Jasper. Immortals from other kingdoms often turned to me with questions involving their own pure-borns and I took pride in helping any that I could. I was after all the 'father' of the race and I wanted to help wherever I could. She was one of the very few female pure born's and Olympia's first and only ever. As a result, everyone was curious about her development and I believed that was what aided in her abilities revealing themselves so early. It was a survival instinct in response to constant perusal.

I pulled her in for a hug which she happily returned. I usually wasn't an overly affectionate person, but Zafrina was the closest thing I had to a daughter as I had spent a lot of time with her when she was just a little girl. Her overwhelming power to create illusions was terrifying to her family and herself at first, since she couldn't control it. This was probably due to both her age and her physical gift. She had first used her power at the young age of just 7 years old. I had never heard of any other pure getting their gift so young and it was a lot of pressure for a child to endure.

"It's wonderful to see you, Z." I whispered the words and nickname I'd given her years ago. She smiled warmly at me in response and nodded. She had been a very shy and quiet child that didn't speak much. As a result of this it had been hard getting her to open up to me. I read in her thoughts that she was afraid of her powers and thought she would hurt someone with them. It had taken a long time to convince her that her gifts were nothing to fear and that they were part of who and what she was.

Her father, Lorenzo, was one of our vegetarians and had insisted that his daughter receive animal blood from the moment she was born. Like newborns, not all baby vampires responded well to animal blood. It was similar to trying to give cow milk to a newborn human. Their stomachs rejected it as they were meant to have human milk, not substitutes. Zafrina had been one of those that couldn't seem to handle animal blood well. Her father was confident that she would handle it more with time but that proved to be untrue.

Even faster then her magical ability, Zafrina developed her physical one. She developed an absolutely incredible sense of smell. This made her an insurmountable tracker, which is what she did for us. We often caught wind of trespassers, spys, from other clans trying to find a weakness in our sanctuary defense, and she was who we sent to track them down. They never got far because of her talent and thanks to her magical gift of illusions, if a fight resulted they never lasted long. She was absolutely lethal, for which I was glad we had her on our side.

The downside of her physical gift was that, like me and my mind reading, she couldn't turn it off. Her sense of smell made it impossible to feed from animals as their blood was disgusting to her. I had discovered this to be the deeper reason for her self-loathing as a child. She hadn't told her family how much she hated animal blood and how she craved human because she didn't want to seem a monster to them. Her own mother was obviously human and she was disgusted by herself for craving the substance. She had endured the animal blood, for her family, but as her power only grew her distaste slowly became impossible to ignore. I had picked up her problem in her thoughts and had slowly but surely assured her that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

I remember taking her to the clinic where humans donated blood. My father was there that day, as he still loved to be a doctor when he could, and I sat her down with him to explain everything. He happily told her all about the relationship between humans and vampires here and how we enjoyed helping one another. She was not the first vampire that couldn't handle animal blood and she wouldn't be the last either. I had openly told her that she should never be ashamed of who she was and that she was perfect as is. In time she accepted that her fate was different then her vegetarian family, and that didn't make her a monster. She received all of her blood humanely and willingly from our people and that was just one of the reasons why she took so much pride in fighting for our humans. In a strange way they were a part of her and she was a part of them. They quite literally bleed for her, and she would fight to the death to defend them.

"I've missed you too Edward." I smiled at that and was about to ask her how she'd been when I caught the weak but certainly present evidence of a fourth mind in the room. I smirked at her while she fought her own smile. I narrowed my eyes playfully and she sighed in defeat before I used my full speed to go a few feet away, near my mother, and grabbed at the seemingly thin air, only to grasp the physical form of Garrett.

"Ouch, fine fine fine. I surrender." I didn't release him however, even though he had clearly given in to me.

"You know what I want to hear Garrett." He still hadn't dropped his camouflage so I must have looked quite the sight, almost like I was holding onto nothing at all.

"Like I'm going to help that ego of yours, your majesty." He said my title with a playfully disgusted voice and I laughed hard. Garrett was quite the character and he and I had a long running friendship/rivalry. He was one of the oldest pure's in existence, second only to myself. He was about thirty years older then Jasper, and he never let Jasper forget that. Of all pure's, we were the oldest three. As a result of our close ages we had always had a fun almost brother-like type of rivalry. He had the physical power of camouflage. I had never seen a physical power so offensive and defensive before, as most were passive, but like him his power was unique. He had developed his gift slowly. At first it was more of a shadowing, meaning he blended in well at night but as his power grew he could do it during the day as well. It wasn't really invisibility since if you knew where to look you could almost see a glimmer or silhouette. This wasn't the case at night though, where even vampires couldn't make out any part of him. This power alone aided in him being our number one spy and at times, assassin.

"Say it." I smirked as he came out of his disguise with a huff of annoyance.

"No one can get the jump on you." He spoke bitterly and I released him with a laugh. He turned around and we hugged briefly. "We came as soon as we got the Kings message." I nodded as I shook his hand next. It was great to see the both of them. I was always so busy that I often missed their visits. I had a feeling they would be staying a lot closer for the foreseeable future though as once they heard the news of everything, they would want to keep our home as safe as the rest of us.

"Perfect timing then." My mother stepped forward and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Garrett stepped forward and kneeled in front of my mother while bowing his head to her. It was an overly formal gesture, but he always did it for her as it made my mother blush, and if there was one thing Garrett loved, it was charming women. I made a mental note to keep him far from Isabella. She was such an easy blusher that he would have way to much fun with her. Granted I only had to keep him away until after tonight as he was a respectful man and once he knew she was my imprint he would never do anything to upset either of us. He just loved to make women smile.

She smiled through the pinking of her face, something only my father and Garrett could get her to do. She gestured for him to stand and he did, never looking away from her with his charming smile. He reached for my mothers hand and kissed it while giving a wink. "It is always a pleasure to see you my Queen. You are just as lovely as I remember."

"You just saw me a month ago, Garrett." She rolled her eyes but smiled just the same. Like I said, women loved his charm. It was actually part of his gift. Garret was very different from other pure immortals when it came to his gifts. We all had two abilities. One physical where it affected ourselves, and one mental, where it affected others. With every immortal I'd ever met, the mental power was the most powerful, while the physical one was minor by comparison. For Garrett it was the opposite. His physical power that practically made him invisible, spoke for itself with regards to how powerful it was. His mental power however was his natural charisma. He had a way of rallying people to him. It wasn't manipulative either, but was instead very subtle. It was fascinating to watch as when he channeled it during a disagreement he could get people to actually rally TOGETHER, not just to him. It was an inspiring gift that I had always found interesting. He used it a lot whenever he found stray humans. It was after-all quite difficult to get humans to trust a red-eyed vampire but he gave off this feeling of trust-worthiness that was hard to ignore. It helped gain their trust, at least enough to get them to Sanctuary.

I had introduced Zafrina to Garrett a long time ago, when she was still quite young. He was our top spy and tracker at the time and I knew she would benefit greatly by learning from him. They quickly became best friends and he helped her find her purpose. Individually either one was a dangerous foe but together the two of them were unstoppable.

"I'm so glad you two got here so quickly. I was worried you would miss the celebration tonight." I really tried to contain my grin, thinking of Isabella but it was an impossible task. Tonight was the night I could finally publicly claim her as mine. Animalistic and possessive, perhaps, but it was still how I felt. Vampires were instinctive creatures and imprinters even more so. We saw our mates as quite simply our everything, add in her being human, fragile, and my imprint and I was always going to see her as MINE.

"Look at that smile." Garrett was thoroughly amused by me at the moment. His eyes were searching me, always looking for an angle. I just smiled back smugly, knowing it would irritate him.

"What's wrong with smiling?"

"Nothing, it's just not something you generally do." I frowned briefly at that but recovered quickly. Yes I was a serious individual, always have been, but that didn't mean I was ever unhappy... exactly.

"I have a lot to be happy about." I kept my explanation as vague as possible, wanting to drive him crazy.

"Really?"

"Indeed. I have my family, my people, my friends,..." I glanced first to my mom, then Zafrina, then Garrett before I smirked. "I just bested you for the millionth time..." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You only bested me because I gave you time with Zaf first."

"Keep telling yourself that Garrett." I rolled my eyes and turned my focus to my mother who was laughing at us. "How do I look mom?" I held my arms out so she could inspect me.

"Like a man worthy to be King one day." I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll always be my biggest fan."

"Oh I don't know about that." She winked at me and I was once again grateful that vampires couldn't blush.

"Stop holding us in anticipation. Why are we here?" Zafrina spoke while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me. I laughed before pulling her into my embrace so that I had one arm around both her and my mother.

"Patience."

…...

Zafrina was burning with curiosity and it was fun to keep her waiting. Garrett had gone to Sanctuary to pick up some fresh blood as their supply was gone and fresh blood tasted far better then anything they'd had on the road. Blood spoiled fast naturally so to combat this my father, and others, had done research on preservation methods for the blood and had discovered a plant based extract that could make blood keep for a few months. Both animal and human blood were treated with it but it left a distinct flavor in the blood that was hard to ignore. It wasn't exactly bad, just noticeable. When we could get blood fresh, without the flavor, it was quite the treat. Since we had humans donating daily here, Garrett and Zafrina always took advantage of the chance to get their blood fresh.

"I come bearing gifts." Garrett announced with a flourish as he gave Zafrina 2 pints of blood and had 2 for himself. We were all sitting in the family room now, together on the couches so we could catch up. Neither my mother or myself were uncomfortable with them drinking human blood around us, but it had taken a long time for Zafrina to be able to do it, especially around my mom. My mother, being the maternal woman she was, had taken an instant shine to Zafrina and Z had always looked up to my mother. She viewed her as kind, selfless, beautiful, and perfect. As a result of having another human in her life, aside from her own mother, that she loved so much it was hard for her to drink around her. My mother had been patient with Zafrina, encouraging her to 'just be herself' and eventually she was able to.

Garrett sat next to Zafrina and immediately started drinking unashamedly. One of the things I really respected about Garrett was that he was always honest. He didn't have a deep story behind why he doesn't drink animal blood, regularly at least, he just simply didn't like it. He liked human blood and figured that since it could be gathered humanely he had nothing to be ashamed of. Whether or not you agreed with his logic, you had to respect his up front nature. You always knew where he stood with things, and he was always truthful and respectful, if you were the same with him. He was loyal and strong in every way and an overall great person. I sensed Zafrina was a little uncomfortable, still fighting her own demons, but I knew Garrett's attitude had really benefited her. He always helped her know that it was more then okay to be who she was, and that it was all she should ever WANT to be.

He immediately started telling my mother about some of the places they'd been and she easily listened and laughed at his stories. After a few minutes, Zafrina drank quietly, and no one brought any attention to it. "Enough distractions, Edward. What are you hiding?" Zafrina cut through the small talk and I laughed.

"Something huge." I wasn't going to lie. Isabella was huge news. Imprinting at all was rare and hadn't happened in Olympia in about 100 years. Add in royalty imprinting, for only the second time in immortal history, and it was really big news. Finally add in that it was the first PURE imprinting and the news was officially insurmountable.

"Well well. It seems I've missed the purity reunion." Jasper walked into the room with a smile and I laughed as he walked towards mom and myself. He had been doing some patrols of Sanctuary security, making sure that in the heat of the distractions from tonight's festivities, no one could sneak in. She stood up and hugged him, which he returned happily.

"You weren't invited." Garrett shrugged and I laughed harder while both mom and Zafrina rolled their eyes. Jasper smirked before smacking Garrett and dodging a retaliating blow.

"Now now boys. Don't make me blind you." Zafrina smiled and I laughed at her promise, it was not a threat. One of her favorite things to do with her gift was blind you. You still had your physical abilities and other senses as her illusions only affected your 'sight' but it was very distracting nonetheless

"Speaking of pure reunion." Zafrina smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "I believe our fearless leader has some news for us." I sighed before standing and pacing a bit. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like I didn't trust them. I did. Aside from my father and 2 other siblings, these were all the people I trusted most in the world. I loved them and respected them, as they did me. The thing about being Olympian was that we weren't just a city of faceless people, we were one. Call it blood, family, loyalty, or symbiosis, whatever you want, it was still what we are. ONE.

"I have some news."

"Obviously." Garrett was still drinking his blood as he rolled his eyes at my nervousness. He couldn't hide his thoughts though. He was certainly enjoying my nerves. I'd always been the calm and in control vampire and mating had certainly shifted that control I usually kept in a death grip. I was not the man they used to know. I was stronger, I was weaker, I was fiercer, happier, angrier, more determined, and also more terrified all the time, then I'd ever shown them. I accepted that these changes had happened to me but it was difficult to let down the walls I'd always held strong, and let them in on my one and maybe ONLY real vulnerability. Isabella, my mate, my imprint, my soul, my light, and truthfully the only thing that could ever truly destroy me.

"I went to Denali recently and..."

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY... If you stall any further I will punch you!" Garrett laughed loudly and if he he had been human I would have been worried that he couldn't breathe in light of Zafrina's threat.

"I imprinted." All laughing stopped as I got the word out, ignoring Zafrina's threat, having barely even registered it in the first place.

"You what?" Garrett, who was one of the most easy going people I knew looked completely lost for words and his mind showed that it was equally blank.

"Her name is Isabella. I imprinted on her when I saw her in Denali."

It would be a difficult thing to try to explain this exact feeling of stillness to a human, but when a room of vampires 'freezes', I'm not really exaggerating anything. Vampires don't need to breath, move, fidget, or really do anything at all. If we aren't distracted by other things we will quite literally resemble statues. No movements of any kind, not even blinking. Both statues starred at me emotionless, while Jasper held my mother warmly as her human eyes flickered between everyone.

As quick as everyone had froze, Zafrina was up and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure why I felt the emotion as I didn't expect them to take it badly, but somehow getting it out felt amazing. Zafrina's thoughts screamed joy and happiness for me and I smiled at her silent support, not realizing until now how much it meant to me. "I'm so happy for you Edward. I already know that she has to be completely amazing." I smiled as I hugged Zafrina tighter.

Garrett stood up, still slightly in shock but I could tell from his mind that he was equally happy for me, surprised as well, but very happy. I released Z and he shook my hand in congratulations. "I agree with Zaf, your mate must be incredible." I smiled in gratitude while nodding my head through the surreal feelings I was trying to sort through.

GOD I missed Isabella right now. I needed her. I needed to hold her, touch her, kiss her, just be with her. I felt so out of control right now, and with the focus of conversation being her, I just needed her that much more. As if she was the mind reader, Zafrina spoke softly, while smiling brightly at me. "When can we meet her?"

"Not right now." My mother spoke smugly while smirking at my narrowed expression. "She's getting ready for the gathering tonight." With that, my mother excused herself to go check on Isabella, who was currently changing in my mothers room. It was tradition for mating ceremonies, that we not see one another until the announcement is made to our people, but I had no intention of following that tradition. I was faster then everyone here, and no one would keep her from me for long.

"Awww." Garrett smiled warmly and knowingly at me as soon as my mother left. "That's why we're here. You are announcing your imprinting tonight to the people." It wasn't a question but I felt the need to answer like it was.

"I'm announcing a lot tonight." I went over the fact that she was the first imprint to a pure-born, that she was the first one in a century, and everything else that made the situation unique.

"A Royal Imprinting." Zafrina seemed to be speaking to herself and I watched her in puzzlement. "Among everything else your dealing with, she's the first Royal Imprint." I went to object but she cut me off. "You father was not a King or even a Prince when he imprinted on your mother Edward." I just starred at her, not knowing what to say in response. "Isabella is the first human that not only a royal, but a CROWNED royal has EVER imprinted on. That means going into this announcement... with our own people, and the world, we are announcing her as something else completely new."

"A Royal Imprint." Immortals are in fact, immortal, so by being known as a royal imprint she's also being known as the first truly royal HUMAN, a first title that had completely escaped my comprehension until now.

She shook her head in response. "No, much more than that. She's the first one. She will be known as _**THE**_ ROYAL IMPRINT."

…...

I hadn't known what to say in response to Zafrina's revelation. Truthfully it was nothing I hadn't already known, but the way she worded it left me both excited and uneasy. Did it make a difference? Should it?

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." Thankfully Zafrina responded as I still felt a little blindsided by Isabella and I having one more title/barrier to get past. Ben walked in and I read his mind, immediately tensing. Garrett noticed my expression and tensed in response, clearly taking my posture to mean something negative. I smiled reassuringly at him before looking back to Ben.

"Show them in please Ben." He nodded, understanding that I had read his mind to get the information.

"Who?" Garrett and Zafrina spoke together.

"Emmett and Rosalie just arrived from LaPush." I tried to sound calm but I was more nervous about telling them then Garrett and Z. Hell I was more nervous telling them then telling my own people tonight.

"Sounds like you're getting a lot of practice for tonight." Garrett's words could have been taken humorously but I could tell he was genuine. He was trying to comfort me. It wasn't a hidden fact that Imprinting was hard on the immortal. The normal response was to hide your imprint at all costs but due to who I was, I didn't have that option. In fact I had to bring my imprint out for all to see, regardless of how she would be perceived or what reactions we would get.

I nodded but didn't speak. "We are always with you." Both were standing near me, next to each other as he spoke. Jasper joined them and gave a nod in agreement. All bowed their heads slightly, not in subjugation, but in allegiance. One of the perks of being the first pure was that all those that followed felt the same kinship to me that I felt to them. No matter what, I did have these three behind me, and I always would.

I felt stronger knowing that in addition to my Imprint, I had so many others on my side. It had been easy to forget all the allies I have in the heat of the fear I'd allowed to take over me. I had to remember what made Olympia so strong to begin with. Loyalty. I had so many I could trust here, and that meant Isabella did too. We were family, and we were united.

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***PLEASE REVIEW!**

 ***First chapter with no Isabella. Poor Edward misses her like crazy. What will he do when he gets her back? ;-) ;-)**

 ***Lots for Edward to think about, you know because the poor guy didn't already have to much. lol**

 ***I had planned for more excitement in this chapter but wanted more time to introduce my Zafrina and Garrett characters. I had to give Garrett powers in my story because he was one of my favorite characters in the original books, and I wanted him to be special. I hope I did him justice. :-)**

 ***The introduction of Rose and Emmett will be smaller as I want to get to the gathering and the people's reaction (All of which will be in the next chapter).**

 **s**


	11. Force of Nature

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES: (PLEASE READ)**_

 **-I promised more excitement this chapter and I hope it delivers. LOL**

 **-It was weird that Bella wasn't by Edward's side in the last chapter. Don't worry he'll fix that. *Wink Wink***

 **-Sorry for slower updates. It's officially the holiday season and since I'm the GM manager that means I'm working lots of hours. This plus being pregnant and having two other kids results in a very sleepy mommy. LOL. I'll update as I can but no promises of when. I still want my chapters as perfect as possible and since I don't use a BETA, I have to do a lot of re-reading and editing myself.**

 **-THIS CHAPTER IS THE 2nd LONGEST SO FAR IN THIS STORY! I hope that makes up slightly for the delay.**

 **-I'll NEVER abandon a story so don't ever worry about me not finishing a story you love. :-)**

 **-Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment. :-)**

 **-Enjoy**

 **(**Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them**)**

 _ **CHAPTER #11: Force of Nature**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"What did we miss?" Emmett, never one to like feeling left out, burst out as soon as he was in the room with us acting like we were already in the middle of a conversation with him. That was classic Emmett. Many wore their 'emotions on their sleeve', well Emmett wore his thoughts just as much as his feelings. For a telepath this was an amazing trait to be around. I never felt like I was intruding on my brother when we were together. Anything I could read from him he'd happily volunteer to the room anyway. It made him so easy to be around, and I loved him for his honest nature.

"How much time do you have?" Jasper spoke with a chuckle before embracing our baby brother in a hug. I glanced out the window to get an answer to that very question and saw that it was already dark, so we definitely didn't have long. In typical 'creature of the night' fashion we were holding our gathering in the late evening. This was helpful for the humans as well as they performed almost all their daily rituals when they had daylight to guide them, being as they couldn't see in the dark like us.

"We just got back and saw a giant party being put together outside the castle... without us." He narrowed his eyes and I laughed causing him to laugh as well. Grudges weren't his thing.

"Good news I hope?" Rose spoke shrewdly as she entered the room after her large oafish mate. I stepped forward and hugged her warmly as I chuckled at her suspicious nature. Rosalie was a hard woman to understand, even for me and I could actually READ her mind. She was certainly not the most trusting, accepting, or reasonable person in the world but she was more protective and loyal then anyone could ever hope to have in a sibling. Yes we frequently disagreed but I still loved her greatly. She hugged me back before we parted so I could greet Emmett and she could greet Jasper.

"That will remain to be seen I suppose." I certainly didn't want to lie to them. My imprinting was beyond 'good' news but the fall out that would come from it... not so much.

"What does that mean?" There was that suspicious sister I knew and loved...

"Did you run into mom?" Jasper was feeling out what they might already know, always the strategist.

"Yes and for once she wasn't holding either of us in her death hold. She simple stated that she had lots to do and we needed to speak to you two immediately." Emmett laughed through his explanation, always easily amused.

I sighed before I started talking. "Some things happened in Denali..."

Emmett started laughing before I'd even finished the sentence. "Did Queen Tanya touch you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?" I narrowed my eyes and he laughed hard at his own joke. He was the only family member that actually liked Tanya, though that was only because he loved how uncomfortable she made me. He found it hilarious.

"No." My mind went to that dreaded hall with the humans... my Isabella... being served up like they were nothing. He seemed to sense my lack of humor at that and the smile fell from his face.

"What did happen?" I was about to answer when our father entered the room next. The tension was beginning to feel a bit suffocating. I needed to get this out but at the same time I was far from eager and the interruptions just kept me in a state of limbo, between relief and annoyance. He smiled when he saw all his children in one place. He went to Rosalie first and gave her a warm hug that she returned. Our father was one of the only people that seemed to understand Rosalie. Jasper and I had been born vampires and therefore we suffered no hatred for what we were as it was all we knew. Emmett, despite being born human, loved being an immortal so he bore no regrets for this life either. Rosalie however didn't feel the same way.

She was born human, right here in Olympia, and had been close to my mother and especially my father as she worked with him at the hospital from a young age and he'd always taken a shine to her. She had wanted to be a doctor and he had happily been training her to do just that for years. She loved her life and was a very driven woman with lots of goals she still wanted to accomplish in her life. Unfortunately fate had a different plan for her as even from the start she faced hardships. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had died when she was very young, aiding in her latching onto our parents and them onto her. Our parents had loved her as a daughter from the start, and she was adopted into the family at her young HUMAN age. Despite her whole family being immortal she had never held an interest in becoming a vampire herself. She wanted to become a mother, doctor, grandmother, and many other things that would be impossible if she was immortal. We all had accepted this and everything was wonderful between our unconventional family... until it wasn't.

She had been helping with one of our city wall expansions, offering medical attention to a few injured humans, when we were attacked. A small group of rogues, both wares and vampires had been lying in wait for the perfect chance to attack... and they found it. Normally we were very careful about not bringing down any section of wall until the new one is up but the timing hadn't worked out perfectly causing a breach. It wasn't huge or anything but it was more than enough to a group of ravenous blood thirsty monsters. They had been without blood so long that despite the danger in attacking our powerful city, they did it anyway.

This was a couple hundred years ago, when all other immortal communities really struggled with blood supply, far worse then they do today. Jasper and I had both been in the castle at the time but no distance stopped us from hearing the screams. The horrible sound of it pierced my memories to this very day. We both ran full speed to sanctuary... we couldn't have been more then 60 seconds away and in that time our humans had been viciously slaughtered. The group of 8 rogues had managed to kill, maim, injure, and/or drain more than 40 of our humans, including Rosalie, who had tried to shield a couple of children from the monsters. I had gotten to the leader of the group as he was feeding from my sister and pulled him off in time to save her life, but not her humanity. There was to much venom in her but he had not been gentle or merciful as he fed and she was likely to die from her wounds before the venom could have a chance to turn her.

My father had already been at the expansion and was fighting two other rogues when we got there. Jasper dispatched them quickly and I ran Rose's broken body to our father. I had never seen my father so upset as when he saw his only daughter dying right in front of him. He determined that the damage caused from the rogue was going to kill her unless he put more venom in her system. I still remember the look my brother and I gave each-other before we looked to our father. None of us had ever made a vampire before as it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Creating a vampire in your blood or 'venom' line was a big thing for our people as it was a bond that the creator or 'sire' would share with the new vampire forever.

He didn't wait for our encouragement, not that we wouldn't have givenit if he'd asked, before he bit her in a few key areas and put more venom in her system. After that he took her into isolation, which upset our mother greatly. It was probably the only time I'd ever seen my parents fight. My mother wanted to be by Rose's side but my father refused to have her near a newborn, as Rose would be when she awoke. My mother knew the risks but wanted to be with Rose anyway. None of the rest of us were willing to take that risk though so our mom was forced to keep away from her only daughter. I stayed with my mother to fix our broken city while Jasper and our dad stayed with Rose during her whole transformation.

Carlisle was devastated with what he'd had to do to save her. He knew how much she loved being human and never would have dreamed to take it from her. He knew how much she wanted to be a mother someday as well as a doctor. He knew everything about her that had now been stolen. Those options vanished in the blink of an eye and he was heartsick with it, praying that she didn't hate him for saving her. I took a different approach to the devastated sadness my family displayed. I took my feelings out on the 2 remaining rogues as well as the other immortal covens. I killed the rogues personally and viciously then I issued a political decree to all the other nations that if any of them ever got within so much as 100 miles of Sanctuary without our permission again, I would personally kill every immortal I found without warning or hesitation. The silence the other covens responded with showed that they understood and since then we've had no intruders with any ties to another coven.

My mother hadn't even argued with my hard words and judgment as she'd had to help me bury all the murdered humans, including 3 children. My mother was the softest person I've ever known and I'd been so worried about how she would react to having to do such a thing, but she persevered. She consoled the families with grace and kindness, sitting with the parents for hours on end, the very image of the perfect Queen and leader. It was only behind our families private castle walls that my mother broke down. I held her for hours...days as she sobbed for all the lost citizens, devastated families, and her own daughters destroyed future.

Those scars took a long time to heal from and no one felt that more than Rose. When she woke up as one of us she was... different. I had expected rage, sadness, shame, and a million other things tied in with the newborn strength and blood lust but that actually didn't happen. She lost the light that had been in her when she was human. Her fierce determination to always get what she aimed for was gone too. She turned quiet and barely spoke to any of us. She took to animal blood easily as we gave it to her but she still didn't speak much during her first few months as a vampire. The few times she did all she asked was when she could see Esme. It broke my fathers heart that she pulled away from him, as she'd always been closer to him than our mom, but he kept a strong face for her. He had hated that he couldn't give her the only thing she wanted... the person she needed, but he just couldn't put our mom at risk.

When the first year was finally up and Rose was united with the WHOLE family she started to heal. It was a slow recovery, but she did get better. Regrettably once the newness of being a vampire had passed and she was able to get past feeling numb, she turned angry. She wasn't full of the bright idealism that she had been as a human. She was rough, cold, cruel, and not afraid to interject her opinion on any issue whether it was her right to or not. This was where she and I had grown a strained relationship.

She had advocated against human blood drinking and I had advocated for it or rather I had advocated for a vampire to have a choice. Since I'm crown prince my word held more sway. Plus even in Olympia most vampires were carnivorous so the idea of having a different diet forced on them was far from popular. Our family had varied opinions on this issue but it never caused a riff between any of us, except with Rosalie. When I spoke against her she called me monstrous and said I would never understand as I had never been human, therefore I would never have a soul. To say it was a harsh statement would be putting it mildly. To find out my own sister thought I was a soulless monster because I was pure vampire was a surprise and more hurtful than I wished it was. She had eventually apologized for being so cruel but had never really taken back what she said about my soul. She was nothing if not honest I suppose.

After Emmett entered our family she got a lot better. He had been a human at Volterra that was injured during an escape attempt. He had come close to our walls, having traveled alone, when a tracker for Volterra found him. Our amnesty to human refugees specifically stated Sanctuary as the safe zone for humans but Emmett had still been on Olympian land when he was attacked. Fortunately for him Rosalie and our father had been on a hunt and came across the tracker torturing Emmett for his escape attempt. Any act of cruelty on a human is punishable by death on our lands and my sister didn't hesitate to enact that law immediately. She attacked the tracker while he was distracted and killed him quickly, due to her surprise attack and help from the King.

After the tracker was burned my father turned Emmett to save his life. It was a big risk and an even bigger responsibility as we didn't know this man at all and we had no idea how he would handle being an immortal. This on top of being created in our family line meant he would be royalty. Carlisle hadn't had the chance to really think anything through though as Emmett was dying. Rose had asked him to do this for her and it was the first thing she'd asked of him since she became a vampire so he couldn't refuse her.

When we all found out about Emmett it was the first time I'd heard absolutely nothing from my family. Literally there had been no thoughts to go along with the lack of words. Even today over a century later I still don't think I knew what to think of what had happened. The whole situation had been surreal yet it worked out for all of us in the end, especially Rose. Emmett took to being a vampire like he was born to be one. I'll never forget all of us there as we waited for him to wake up from his transformation. When he opened his eyes and our father explained what he was, Emmett actually laughed and shrugged. Of all reactions someone could have to finding out they were a new species he shrugged it off with a chuckle, his mind full of only positive things. The very first thing he said after we told him what had happened and that he was now a vampire was 'Okay. Where's the beautiful girl that saved me?'

The rest as they say is history. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't be more opposite of each-other yet they just seemed to fit. I loved my new brother for his easy attitude, kind heart, and humorous ways, but the way he healed my sister left all of us in his debt. She was still cold and cruel at times but he brought back that spark she'd lost to the rogues so many years earlier. He saved her and with her, our family. For that we would forever be indebted to him.

…...

"I'm so glad that all of you made it in time." Dad was clearly excited to see us all. Garrett and Zafrina both gave him a respectful bow and he nodded to them both before they relaxed their stance.

"In time for what exactly?" Rosalie was clearly irritated and my father's eyes flashed to me. He obviously had assumed I'd been able to tell them both already. Both my siblings looked to me and I smiled.

"I have an announcement and I wanted to inform our people as soon as possible." I couldn't contain my smile as I thought of finally announcing Isabella to the kingdom as my imprint, my mate, my princess, my future queen, my future everything.

"It couldn't have waited until we had come back?" Rosalie was trying to restrain herself but I heard the mental anger loud and clear.

"No." I spoke the simple word firmly, knowing I should probably elaborate but not knowing how. "This couldn't wait."

"...And it wont." My mother came back into the room and I narrowed my eyes at her as she smirked before going to my father and embracing him. She deliberately wrapped her mind around thoughts of him, enough to stop me from trying desperately to get a single glimpse of my princess in her thoughts. I huffed and she laughed before coming over to me and giving my cheek a playful tap before kissing the same cheek. "Our people await their Prince's words." She smirked as I narrowed my eyes further.

"What words?" Emmett whined like a child though he was obviously amused.

"No time to explain now." Zafrina was looking out the window as she spoke. I went to her side before gazing outside. It looked like the whole Kingdom had gathered for tonight. There were vampires and humans everywhere. I couldn't recall a time that I'd seen so many Olympians at once... in fact I KNEW it had never happened.

"Nope no time at all. Come..." My mother lead all of us out of my room, practically pushing any that she deemed to slow. I would have been amused by the sole human pushing around 7 vampires but something else pulled my focus. Just as we left my room a group of servants passed us by and in so doing they brought a waft of air with them, complete with Isabella's scent.

I took a deep breath as I caught her smell and then took an involuntary step towards her scent... It seemed to pull me toward her like a magical force. Her warm floral scent invaded every one of my senses and my reason fled with the potency of it. Her trail led away from where my mother was leading us, which was the castle entrance. "Edward..." My mother's tone was scolding and I looked back at her and now her eyes were narrowed. ****It is tradition Edward. You can't see her until the announcement**** I couldn't resist smiling before shaking my head.

"Times change." And with that I was gone. I used my complete max speed, knowing that even if my family chased me, they would never catch me in time. I would find her and no one would stop me. I followed Isabella's scent and it led to the kitchen. Knowing my mother she had probably wanted to feed Isabella to calm her nerves. Her scent got stronger as I reached the door and despite the desperation I felt in seeing her, I could sense that there was at least 20 other humans in the room with her. I didn't want a reunion with an audience. I smirked to myself as I stormed into the room, not having actually paused to contemplate what I should do. I was probably giving the humans more of a fright then I should but I couldn't help it. I smelt her, I wanted her and I WOULD have her. I followed what little sense of control I had over the overwhelming sense of need and found her in the back of the kitchen, sitting alone. I hadn't even had the chance to really look at her before I grabbed her and ran, at a much slower speed to the back of the castle.

It was a hidden entrance that only family knew about but rarely used. I released her and my breath caught as I looked at her for the first time since finding her. She wore a dark blue gown that matched the blue in my own suit. Where my suit was our signature gold with blue highlights her blue gown had the same gold highlighted. It was striped down her sides and shimmered majestically. Her hair was curled and pinned back slightly but still down enough to show its length. I was grateful it wasn't pulled back entirely as I loved her beautiful long hair. Her mahogany colored strands flowed perfectly with the golden shade in her dress all the way down to her legs. The blue color of the gown made it look like a deep waterfall with gold inside. Her neck and arms were left almost completely exposed making her look like a goddess. MY goddess. I wasn't sure what expression I wore but I felt more frozen then I ever had before as only my eyes moved to take in every inch of her. Her hands were at her front, fingers intertwined and when my eyes met hers she smiled shyly at me.

With a smile gracing that shy flawless face I knew and loved more than anything, I was no longer frozen. I stepped forward, closing the distance between us before I grabbed her into my arms. She wrapped her own arms around my neck as I clasped her around her back and just held her, breathing in her scent, feeling her warmth, listening to her heartbeat, and just enjoying her. It felt like we had been apart forever and in actuality it had been the longest time yet that we'd been apart up until now. My hands moved up to her hair and I pulled back so I could look into her eyes. They were sparkling with her smile and I smiled back before kissing her.

I couldn't stop kissing her as I gave her countless small kisses all over her lips... top lip then the bottom, then both, over and over again."I missed you." She spoke softly through our soft kisses and I chuckled at her talking through such a thing. I pulled back and she was pink again, just accenting her incredible smell. I leaned into her neck and breathed her in. The sound and smell of her blood... her beautiful heart meant the world to me, and I could never get enough of it.

"Not as much as I missed you." She giggled as I continued to breathe her in. I pulled back to look at her in question. "What's funny?" The fingers of my one hand stroked her face while my other hand continued to hold her up and close to me.

"You're tickling my neck." She smiled cutely and I appraised her for a moment before my eyes went to her neck, loving that every inch was exposed to me. I then looked back at her face and her eyes widened at the look on my face which was probably a mixture of mischievousness and raw desire... judging by what I felt anyway. She squeaked as I immediately began kissing her neck as softly and slowly as possible, causing her to shiver and giggle quietly.

I knew we had to go but I couldn't resist her right now. She was so beautiful and she was all mine. She moaned ever so softly and it spurred me to nibble on her slightly, of course not enough to harm her but enough to cause an even greater reaction in her. I hadn't realized exactly how sensitive her neck was but now that I knew I was sure I'd NEVER forget.

"Edward we have to go." I groaned and pulled away from her intoxicating scent to look at her bright happy face. I couldn't even be annoyed at her taking away my new favorite activity because her face was so exquisite that all I could do was smile at her perfection.

"You are so beautiful Isabella." My eyes continued to look over her whole body and she shifted nervously under my gaze. I pulled my self close to her, wrapping my left arm around her waist and using my right hand to stroke her face. "I love you so much." She flushed a little pinker before leaning up and kissing me in her precious human way, tentative and gentle, much like the first time she had.

"I love you too Edward." She hugged me and I felt her trembling, illustrating her nerves at what was going to happen next.

"They will all love you. How could they not?" She nodded but didn't relinquish her hold of my neck. I kissed her temple and pulled back while holding her face firmly so that she couldn't look away from me. "You are the perfect princess, you are MY princess." I couldn't stop thinking about her as MINE but I didn't care. She nodded and I pulled back kissing her hand before leading her out of the castle.

Tradition or not, she was by my side and I certainly wouldn't be leaving hers.

…...

We made it to the city center outside the castle where everyone had gathered quite tightly. I noticed my parents near the stage talking with some council members while waiting for us. I couldn't see my siblings, Garrett, or Zafrina so I gathered they were in the crowd awaiting my announcement. Fortunately people were still gathering and conversing, not paying any attention to Isabella and me in their peripheral. I led her discretely to the side of the stage before kissing her hand again and gesturing for her to stay there.

She was so nervous that her body was quivering, enough so that I was sure even a human would notice. I caught my mother's eye and I gestured for her to come to my mate while I made my announcement. She nodded and came over discreetly. Fortunately no one had noticed us yet. I hesitantly handed my imprint over to my mother who held her comfortingly, with Bella hugging her back. I smiled before leaving for the stage with my father.

…...

My father had called attention to the stage which everyone gave eagerly. It was beyond rare for us to hold a gathering like this. That wasn't to mean that we didn't communicate with our people, because we did, but we normally were more casual about it. We did that not only for an easy sense of unity but also because of the sheer size of our Kingdom. We had so many more citizens then any other coven so a gathering like this was daunting to plan and execute. Of course my mother had more then risen to the occasion, with food and blood prepared for everyone as well as entertainment.

"People of Olympia..." I spoke strongly with my father by my side. He smiled happily at me, silently giving me the encouragement I needed. I took a deep breath as I honestly didn't know if I'd ever really felt nervous in front of our people before this moment. Even if I had, I knew that right now, starring at the hundreds of citizens before me, about to reveal what I was... was the most nerve-wracking experience I'd ever endured as the crowned prince. "...you have brought me more joy than you could possibly imagine by being here tonight."

Cheers broke from the crowd and I smiled as I read so much positive coming in waves from our people's minds... from ALL of our Olympians, human and vampire. "I know that a gathering like this is rare and many of our traveling citizens have come home just to hear my announcement." I bowed to my people humbly. I truly was grateful for all that they did for our nation. We were a community and a family, in so many ways we all helped one another. Tonight I needed my people's support as did my mate. We needed them all and they were here.

"Times have been tense over the decades and even the centuries with ups and downs at every turn." Everyone nodded in agreement as they listened to me. "However, despite the continuing hardships other groups face we have only gotten stronger. All of those times have brought US... THIS coven... THIS community... OLYMPIA together." The people cheered louder and I couldn't resist smiling wider as I bowed again loving their enthusiasm. "That miracle... that joy... that triumph... that is on every single person here, regardless of species. We do not operate as individuals we operate as a united front, with each of us raising up the other." The people gave another cheer and my father smiled with an approving nod while patting my shoulder.

 ****Our people love you Edward and they will love Isabella as well.**** I smiled at my fathers words.

"Our nation has been blessed for all that we do and represent, I know that in my heart." I held my hand to my silent chest. Yes it was silent but it could still feel. Pride in my people, joy in my family, and love for my imprint. I felt it all even without the human trait of a heartbeat. "We have been blessed with immortals that don't have to struggle to stay fed and with humans that don't have to live in fear and oppression." I looked to my mother and mate and both were smiling at me. I found it so hard to take my eyes off of Isabella. I knew it wasn't possible but she somehow seemed more beautiful in this moment then when I was holding her just minutes earlier. My eyes rested on hers as I thought about how after this speech I didn't need to hide her ever again. In the eyes of the whole Kingdom she would be MINE and I would never hide her again.

"Fate has smiled on our kingdom again in the form of a miracle that I never expected to receive." The crowd went silent in anticipation. I caught sight of my siblings and I noticed Jasper first. He was clearly enjoying the emotions all around him as he felt all the good I'm sure was radiating in waves through the crowd. Emmett was clearly eager for me to get to the point as he looked more excited then any other 10 people combined. Rosalie was at war with herself slightly, with half of her curious and the other half nervous. She was a careful creature by nature, it was who she was.

"As you all know I am over 500 years old, as well as the first pure born immortal." There was lots of head nods but the crowd remained quiet, eager to know where I was going with this. "I have been granted so many blessings in my long life, all of which humble me everyday." I looked to my father and he continued to smile kindly. I noticed my whole family had shifted towards the stage. My mother had come over as well though she kept Isabella close but tucked away from everyone's eyes, so she could make the proper entrance.

"My father, the King, who has taught me everything I know about how to lead with intelligence and patience." I bowed to my father and the people cheered. I turned to my mother and she was crying quite forcefully though she tried pointlessly to hide it. I pulled her onto the stage with me and hugged her closely before kissing her cheek.

I looked back to the crowd as I held my sentimental mother. "My mother, the Queen, who in addition to giving me life has taught me all I could ever need to know about hope, compassion, and most of all... love." She sobbed harder and I gave her another hug before my father took her gently and continued to soothe her. The crowd cheered at my words to my parents... my guides. Without them I would not be the man I am.

"Then there are all my siblings. Jasper who has taught me balance, Rosalie who has taught me strength, and Emmett who has taught me humor." I bowed to them all as they stood together. They all bowed back.

Lastly I turned to my people, smiling at all of them. "Then there are all of you, my people, my coven." I stepped the closest I could get to the edge of the stage as I spoke to them all earnestly. "You have all taught me loyalty, community, power, and simply what is RIGHT." Again all the people cheered and I bowed again to them all.

After everyone calmed down from their cheers I braced myself, still not knowing what to expect or why I was so nervous. "Despite all I have been granted I have lacked one thing, the last thing I need to be complete... a mate." If it was possible the crowd got more quiet. It was a HUGE deal for a vampire to take a mate as we mate for life. Life for an immortal was a LONG TIME and if we lose our other half, we WILL be alone for the rest of our days. "While I was in Denali I witnessed some terrible things." I didn't want to elaborate but judging by the tension and head nods coming from both the humans and vampires in the crowd, they didn't need the visual anyway, they could easily guess what I'd seen. "In the midst of it all though, I found something beautiful." I glanced to Isabella and she was pink but to her credit she kept her eyes on me.

"People of Olympia, while I was in Denali I found my personal miracle." With my super-speed I grabbed Isabella who was close to the stage, just hidden, and brought her to where I'd been standing the moment before. She stood by my side where she belonged and I held her proudly as I spoke. "I found my soul mate, Isabella, my imprint."

I think I had expected a stunned silence as everyone processed what I'd just said but I was very wrong. The very moment the words were out of my mouth the entire Kingdom erupted in the loudest round of applause and shouts of joy I'd ever heard in my life. In a gesture of excitement a bunch of citizens rushed the stage slightly, resulting in a lot of guards flashing to the front of it to protect us from the people's enthusiasm.

It was an incredible feeling to see, hear, and feel the support of my people. I read thoughts of excitement, surprise, love, and a million other positive things I didn't know any of them could feel for me... for us. Isabella turned red almost immediately in reaction to the excitement and buried her face into my chest. I smiled with more happiness than I had up until this point as I held her close and stroked her hair lovingly. My shy, beautiful, red-faced, perfect mate... I leaned down and whispered to her as the crowd worked on settling down. "You are my miracle Isabella, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She looked up at me and I smiled while stroking her face. "I love you with all my heart." She sniffled before she clutched me tightly for a moment, arms around my neck as she cried softly. I knew she wanted to say the words back but couldn't speak through her sobs. I shushed her softly just enjoying how she felt in my arms.

After a quick moment I pulled back enough to rest my head to hers as we kept eye-contact. Eventually the crowd quieted and I pulled my gaze away from my mate, but held her hand in mine as I faced our people. Despite her tears and undoubtedly her nerves, Isabella faced the crowd with me, showing how brave she was under her coy exterior. "For the very first time please allow me to introduce my mate, my imprint, and the CROWN PRINCESS of Olympia... Isabella."

With that statement the crowd cheered even louder then before and I had never felt prouder to be the prince then in this moment. I had my people's loyalty, my families support, and my mates love. I had everything I needed. Yes, we would have challenges but together we would surpass them all.

…...

Eventually the crowd calmed down and Isabella, who was always surprising me, stood by my side and spoke with our people for the first time as their princess and the future Queen. Garrett and Zafrina, without any prompt from me, had naturally fallen into place by Isabella, silently understanding that I needed her protected. Garrett even calmly directed the more physically forceful individuals away before they had the chance to overwhelm her. Bella took an instant shine to Zafrina as did Z to her. I was so happy the Zafrina's eyes didn't upset Isabella. She knew what red eyes meant but despite that she shook her hand and even hugged Zafrina when she told Isabella how amazing she'd done.

Garrett of course won my mate over instantly as well with his ability to get any to rally to him. Ever my curious little creature, she asked him to display his power and he did, much to my amusement. Her eyes widened like those of a child when he 'vanished' and she looked around frantically for him. Zafrina was eager to show her own gift and despite my dislike of Zafrina impeding on my mates senses in any way, Isabella was so excited to see what Z could do. How could I deny her anything?

Z kept it simple and decided to 'blind' Isabella, resulting in her immediately holding out her hands as she tried to feel her way around. Garrett thought it was hilarious and I had to admit she was very cute as she held out her splayed fingers eagerly with her wide unseeing eyes. Of course when Bella almost touched another male in her efforts to 'feel' her way around I immediately lost any amusement I had for the situation. All cuteness left at the idea of her touching a male that wasn't me, regardless of how innocent the touches were. I actually growled loudly as I gently grabbed her hands and pulled her tightly to my chest. It was beyond territorial but over my dead body would any other feel her touch. Z dropped the illusion instantly after she saw what almost happened and Garret was trying hard to not laugh at my expense. The male vampire whom my mate had almost touched made a quick escape. I almost felt bad for scaring him, as I knew I could be very intimidating but at the same time scared males stayed away so I couldn't honestly say I was sorry for my behavior.

"Well, well, well." Emmett laughed loudly as we finally made it past our citizens to my siblings among the crowd. I smiled stupidly as I held Isabella closely to my side, our arms wrapped around the others waist loosely and comfortingly. I kissed the top of her head repeatedly as I breathed in her incredible smell.

"Well?" I responded as smugly as I could. I had nothing to answer for or explain, I had done enough of that.

"My big brother finally found the perfect girl huh?" His eyes went to my mate and her tentative eyes appraised him before she gave a soft smile.

I chuckled before kissing her again on the head before pulling back slightly so she could see them and they could see her.

"I certainly have." I reached for her hand as I formally introduced them. "Emmett, Rosalie, allow me to introduce my imprint, Isabella... Bella." It was the first time I had used her shortened name as I wanted them to know it since Isabella was the name I alone used for her. "Love, meet my sister Rosalie and her mate, my other brother, Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you." She gave a very small curtsy as she spoke softly and Emmett's smile widened at her timid ways. He will certainly find her amusing as Rosalie couldn't be more opposite to my own mate. He chuckled before offering her his hand. She reached for it without hesitation and he took it before kissing it and winking at her, causing her to smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella." I rolled my eyes before narrowing them playfully at my brother. I brought her hand to my own mouth before kissing it myself and offering her my own wink, causing her to instantly turn red. Ha, she didn't blush when he did that. He chuckled at the both of us but I ignored him as I turned to my sister, who had yet to say anything.

"Rosalie meet my mate." I spoke carefully, not knowing what to expect from her. Deep down she had a very good heart but she was distant at best, especially with new people. Rose held her own hand out for Isabella's who shook it and gave my sister a sweet smile and another curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at Isabella being so overly formal, obviously trying hard to make a good impression on my family. It was honestly adorable and I couldn't stop rubbing and touching her as a result of her efforts.

"You also Bella." Rose's words were kind but certainly the least warm of my family. Her eyes went to mine before they stayed on Isabella politely. Amazingly she quickly engaged my imprint in a conversation and Isabella smiled happily at Rose initiating anything between them. I hadn't hidden the fact that Rose was hard to get to open up and I knew Isabella wanted desperately for my only sister to like her.

…...

"She already fits." I glanced at my mom and hugged her to my side as I watched my father and Garrett converse with Isabella. They were all laughing and of course she was pink from their attention.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I spoke with mock smugness and she laughed loudly at my easy dismissal, knowing of all my earlier nerves.

"Your speech was so beautiful." I heard a light sniffle from my mother and I hugged her closer as I kissed her temple.

"I meant every word. You gave me the hope that I would find her someday and now I have." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I saw her thoughts as she played images of me as I grew up over the years. The memories made me laugh, most of which had my mother either holding me as a baby, chasing me as a child, or lecturing me as an adult.

"She's your perfect match."

"You will hear no arguments from me."

…...

Eventually I was able to pull Isabella away from the crowd. I knew more wanted to meet her but I wanted her with me more, plus I could tell she was getting tired. I carried her at a nice slow human pace to our room and sat her down at our bed.

Over the last few days we were slowly becoming more comfortable with the other involving our state of undress, or rather she was growing more comfortable with me. I honestly held no discomfort or unease about undressing entirely in front of her, though every-time I did and I glanced at her, she would have her face pink and averted. The first day or two that we shared a room I had changed at vampire speed but I now was careful to change as slowly as possible, hoping to catch her looking at me. Perhaps that was a bit manipulative but I wanted her to WANT to look at me.

Another habit I had put into place was undressing HER. I didn't wait for her to ask as I knew she wouldn't do that and would wind up just doing it herself. The first time I had initiated doing it, I was nervous that I was forcing something on her but she smiled kindly and easily allowed me to do it. She blushed when I helped her with her undergarments and she was always careful to cover herself with her arms or turn away slightly, making it so I still had only ever seen her backside. GOD how I wanted to see the rest of her body, but I would wait as long as I needed to, though that didn't stop my fantasies.

She yawned as she sat on the bed and I chuckled when a small squeak escaped. I lifted her from the bed and immediately began helping her undress from her gown and redressed her in one of my shirts. I couldn't fight the smugness on my face as I watched her in my shirt. I absolutely loved how small she looked in them. Her hair was extra wavy after I had taken out the few ties that had held it back slightly. She looked absolutely perfect in this moment, like this, relaxed and comfortable. She smiled softly at me before leaning into hug me and snuggle into my chest as we stood together with me fully dressed and her in just my shirt.

She pulled back and I smiled at her as I wondered what she was thinking. She was looking at me then glancing down at the ground, repeating the process a few times. I almost asked what was on her mind but I enjoyed watching her battle her own shyness to much to interrupt.

"Are you alright, love?" I held her chin and she nodded so I released her face before leaning down to give her a very quick but sweet kiss. She smiled into the kiss before I pulled back and headed to the wardrobe to change. I picked a pair of sleep pants and brought them to the bed before I began to unbutton my cuffs.

"Edward?" I stopped and looked at Isabella who was now red as she looked away from me and shifted nervously. I stepped in front of her and raised her face to me again, silently asking her what she needed. "I love you too." I smiled before kissing her again. She was clearly remembering that she hadn't gotten the chance to say it back to me earlier. Her sweetness would always be precious to me. I returned to the bed and continued to work on my cuffs. As I finished with those and started on my suit jacket I felt Isabella touch my side. I turned to face her and she was even redder now but her face held determination.

I was about to ask what was wrong but her actions answered my unspoken question. Her fingers reached up and she slowly began unbuttoning my jacket. I instantly froze, needing to process what she was trying to do. I watched her hands slowly begin to undress me. She had NEVER initiated something so bold before and I had never even hoped to imagine her doing this. The sight of it now, so unexpected, excited me so much I couldn't even move. I stood completely frozen to the ground and I was sure I'd never looked more like a vampire in my life.

I felt my eyes darken as I watched her small hands work each button carefully. As she finished the jacket she reached under it and up to my shoulders, slowly sliding it down my arms. Her eyes were trained on my clothing as it lowered while my own couldn't look away from her. I helped her remove the jacket, but only slightly as I wanted HER to do this. Was it strange that something I had never even thought of as a possibility, was suddenly the only thing I wanted? In this moment I realized that Isabella undressing me was literally the best moment of my entire immortal life. She glanced up at me with her lower lip between her teeth and my eyes met hers instantly. I had never looked at her as intensely as I was right at this moment. Her pink cheeks, her bold shyness, her soft skin, rich hair,... She was so beyond perfect and I just couldn't remove my eyes from her. She turned red under my gaze before averting her eyes back to her hands which started to pull my under shirt from my pants, again she was so careful and slow as she worked.

As much as I wanted to stare at her forever my eyes were compelled to look to her hands now as they slowly pulled my shirt from my body. I knew I was far to tall for her to pull the shirt over my head so I would have to do it for her. I didn't know if I should pull it off fast so she could keep touching me or if I should go slow to match what she'd been doing.

She had already begun to pull it up when I grabbed the hem of it myself and took it off slowly. The sudden movement by me caused her hands to halt just as they had grazed my lower abs. As soon as the shirt was up and off my head our eyes met again but this time she didn't look away. Her hands had stilled on me when I took the task of my shirt from her and her warmth scorched through me almost as much as her penetrating gaze was.

After I completely discarded the shirt, not even sure where it landed, her eyes went to her hands that were still touching my now bare lower abdomen. She brought her fingers up my body tentatively using just her fingertips. I felt the rumble of a purr and a growl in my chest but I didn't care. She paused at the sound and looked at me, just before I was going to close my eyes to enjoy her touch. Her eyes were filled with so much love, sweetness, purity, innocence, and so many other things that I couldn't stand quietly anymore.

I grasped her to my body tightly as my lips found hers. She whimpered as soon as we touched, clearly startled by my movement. We weren't kissing long before I decided to sit down and pull her to my lap. The problem was that despite this having been my original intention, just as I went to lower myself she made a quiet deep noise and her mouth opened up as she gasped into my own. Before having processed what happened or what I was doing, I had spun her around and lowered her to our bed before placing myself above her.

Both of my hands were rested in fists above her head with my forearms beside her as I kissed her much harder than usual. More pleasurable sounds came from her which just made me kiss her harder and press myself to her closer. When I had lowered her to the bed she had kept her knees up, causing me to have to rest between her legs to kiss her. I felt her whole body tremble all around me as our kisses slowed.

Her breathing got louder and I tried to pull back to let her breath but the moment I even tried her hands... her soft perfect hands, grasped my face with a firm but loving hold and held me to her.

"Sweetheart, can you breathe okay?" she nodded so I continued kissing her as my own breaths, however unnecessary, rose at the sounds escaping her. She was sighing, moaning, gasping, humming, and each sound was causing more and more frenzied reactions in me. She sighs, I moan. She moans, I growl. She gasps, I kiss her harder. She hums, and my body presses into hers even more.

Her breathing escalated so I move my lips to her neck, my second favorite spot to kiss her. I could smell her pulse and it both soothed and aroused me. Hearing her beautiful humanity flowing through her just makes her more beautiful to me. As I continued to kiss her neck she took deeper breathes before burying her face into my shoulder. My kisses turned into nips as the desire to claim her intensified in me. I tell myself to stop out of fear of biting to hard but she arched slightly and moaned so loudly at the sensations I was giving her that I couldn't stop. My mouth trailed from just below her jaw to her jugular, then her collar, and everywhere in between.

I remained at her neck kissing her softly and she began to trace my shoulders and back giving me chills but also making me feel invincible. "Edward?" Her quiet voice pulled my attention to her. She is dark pink all over with her soft brown curls in a perfect disarray behind her. I couldn't help smiling before stroking her pink cheeks with my right hand. She of course turned darker from my focused attention and tried to look away but I captured her chin with the same hand and smirked at her nervous expression. I leaned in slowly and kissed her, just once, before pulling back to stare at her, silently urging her to continue.

She didn't speak but her hands moved to my chest, her palms flat, touching me. I almost thought that she was about to push me back from her but instead her hands move down... back to my pants. My eyes flashed to her hands as she slowly moved to the buttons. My now pitch black eyes moved to her face where she was starring right back at me. Her warm brown met my cold black in an erotic daze and for once she made no effort to look away and we just stared at the other, neither moving or speaking.

Her eyes moved to her hands but mine stayed right where they were, on her, always on her. I could feel her hands move but I couldn't look away. I could see her pulse quicken in her neck, her breath catch in her throat, and the excitement in her blush. She was so incredibly beautiful when she was WANTING. What does she want though? Regardless of what it is, I will give it to her. I want to give her all she desires. My hand was still near her face as I held my weight on that forearm. I move my hand to her temple softly, stroking her skin and hair as I just stared at her. Her eyes came back to mine and I could see so much hesitation in them.

"Isabella..." She cuts me off by shaking her head so I stopped so I could listen to her.

"I want..." She stopped talking and I tilted my head to await her words.

"What do you want?" My words are soft but my feelings were anything but. Her hands were still ON me and I wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to do... everything with her... TO her. The urge to kiss her, claim her, bite her, dominate her, love her, worship her, HAVE her were surging through me, the word 'MINE' running through my mind like it had when I first found her, or when I felt our bond threatened even minutely by my father, regardless of his intentions. This was purer though. It wasn't a mere reaction to a threat, it was a response to HER, a response to US. I leaned forward and kissed her neck softly before I move to whisper in her ear.

"What do you want MY Isabella?"

 **MINE**. * Kiss *

"What do you need?"

 **MINE**. * Kiss *

Her breath caught at each of my whispered words and soft touches so I pulled back to look at her just as her eyes slowly move up to mine. "I want to... undress you." My eyes closed immediately as I tried to control EVERYTHING that her words just invoked in me. "I want... to... see you." That pulled my eyes back to her faster then anything else she'd ever said.

"To see me?" It's not really a question as I knew exactly what she meant by SEE. All the times I've changed right in front of her she's never looked at me, not all of me anyway, not once. I know this because I always watched her, to see if she would. Instead she would always look away, bright pink, until she was sure I was done.

"Edward?" she had leaned up to whisper into my ear which I found both adorable and incredibly sexy. She's just... perfect.

 ****INTRUDERS...**** The words screaming in my head as I hear it from countless minds all at once, pull me from our moment. ****...NEAR THE GATES**** I instantly am off of Isabella and pull her up from our bed to my arms. She hasn't heard anything but instantly felt the shift in my mood. I move in front of her, hiding her from both the windows and the door, unwilling to let anyone or anything see her. ****...came out of nowhere**** I try to focus more on the thoughts but they are scattered due to distance, stress, the number of minds, and my own focus was split with guarding my imprint.

"Edward?" Isabella's voice was so scared which pulled me back 100% to her. I turned to face her and held her cheeks gently in my hands as I irrationally checked her over for any invisible injuries. I felt crazed. The urge to shield her was at war with the urge to comfort her, which was also at war with the urge to fight and kill any threat to her.

"Trespassers are near our walls." My voice sounded so cold as I spoke.

"Who?" I turned away from her wide eyes and then closed my own so I could focus on the thoughts outside of the castle. It was so hard to get any thought clearly due to the distance our room was to everyone. I kept getting flashes though and Isabella shifted from scared to comforting as I felt her hands rub my arms softly as I focused. Amazingly it helped and I was able to hear a bit better.

The guards caught a rogue scent, meaning a single immortal threat. What would a rogue be doing here? That was beyond stupid, it was suicidal. They also caught traces of human though it was faded. The rogue had fed recently? I continued to scan for information and what I did catch made my eyes flash open widely.

"What do you hear? Who's here?" My eyes went to her before I answered as calmly as I could.

"Ware."

 _ **END NOTES:**_

 ***Sorry for the slow start but I wanted to introduce the last two family members and give their backstory.**

 *** Hope you enjoyed.**

 *** It was not my intention to give a cliffhanger but sadly that's the way the chapter went and it was so long as it was plus I hadn't updated in awhile so... oh well. :-( If anyone wants a spoiler feel free to message me but I beg you not to reveal spoilers to anyone else who may want to be surprised.**

 *** Originally I wasn't going to put in much citrus for this chapter but I owed you all better than that, especially with the lack of Bella in the last chapter. ALSO EDWARD NEEDED IT. LOL**

 *** I'm still unsure of whether or not I will put LEMONS in this story as they seem like a good fit, but at the same time I'm not really good at that stuff. *Uggg* What does everyone think of lemons in this?**

 ***If I do put in lemons I will put in a warning so that any who don't want to read it can skip it.**

 *** Stay tuned ;-)**

 *** Review/Follow/Favorite**

 ***Check out my other stories if you haven't already. :-)**


	12. Allegiance

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES: (PLEASE READ)**_

 **-SO SO SO... Sorry for slower updates. I've been having some writers block with proper flow on this story as well as have had very little time to write.**

 **-Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment. :-)**

 **-I have a new record to beat on reviews. Currently my other story just beat this one with comments on one chapter. ;-) Show some love.**

 **-If anyone hasn't had the chance yet, please check out my other stories. One is even complete so no waiting for updates. Lol. I'm very curious to see which of my 'in progress' stories my fans like more. LOL**

 **-Enjoy**

 **(**Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them**)**

 _ **CHAPTER #12: Allegiance**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY FROM CHAPTER #11**_

 _ ****INTRUDERS...****_ _The words screaming in my head as I hear it from countless minds all at once, pull me from our moment._ _ ****...NEAR THE GATES****_ _I instantly am off of Isabella and pull her up from our bed to my arms. She hasn't heard anything but instantly felt the shift in my mood. I move in front of her, hiding her from both the windows and the door, unwilling to let anyone or anything see her._ _ ****...came out of nowhere****_ _I try to focus more on the thoughts but they are scattered due to distance, stress, the number of minds, and my own focus was split with guarding my imprint._

 _"Edward?" Isabella's voice was so scared which pulled me back 100% to her. I turned to face her and held her face in my hands as I irrationally checked her over for any invisible injuries. I felt crazed. The urge to shield her was at war with the urge to comfort her, which was also at war with the urge to fight and kill any threat to her._

 _"Trespassers are near our walls." My voice sounded so cold as I spoke._

 _"Who?" I turned away from her wide eyes and closed mine so I could focus on the thoughts outside of the castle. It was so hard to get any thought clearly due to the distance our room was to everyone. I kept getting flashes though and Isabella shifted from scared to comforting as I felt her hands rub my arms softly as I focused. Amazingly it helped and I was able to hear a bit better._

 _The guards caught a rogue scent, meaning a single immortal threat. What would a rogue be doing here? That was beyond stupid, it was suicidal. They also caught traces of human though it was faded. The rogue had fed recently? I continued to scan for information and what I did catch made my eyes flash open widely._

 _"What do you hear? Who's here?" My eyes went to her before I answered as calmly as I could._

 _"Ware."_

 _ **AND NOW...**_

Isabella tensed in my tight embrace and that just affirmed which of my instincts was more dominate now, the urge to shield her. "What do we do?"

I didn't answer her directly. Instead I swiftly redressed into my shirt and pulled her into my arms, cradling her to my chest like the she was the most precious thing in the world, which in my world she was. She didn't even have a chance to react before I was redressing her, unwilling to risk anyone seeing her the way only I was allowed. Before she could respond in any way I was taking off quickly, with her in a bridal hold to my chest, towards the throne room where I heard my family had gathered. Without words I placed Isabella down next to my mother before searching her face for any signs of distress. When she gave me a small smile and stroked my face gently I closed the little distance between us so I could kiss her deeply. "I'm okay, Edward." She whispered to me as I held my face close to her, needing her scent close so I could take comfort in it.

I nodded before looking to my father and mother, who immediately stepped closer to my imprint. My mother wrapped her arms around her comfortingly, letting me know she would watch over my mate. Jasper and I, being pure-borns, were the strongest fighters in our family and as such we were the first to search out threats near our walls. Jasper and I exchanged a quick look before wordlessly leaving the castle together.

 ****Are Garrett and Zafrina close?**** I gave him a nod without looking away from the gates leading into Sanctuary. I heard both of them outside the perimeter, already attempting to trail the rogue.

"Check on Sanctuary. Be sure to check the newly constructed area. Some of the walls there are a bit weaker. I'll find Garrett and Zafrina."

 ****Of course. I'll stay with our humans.**** We had learned some hard lessons during the assault that cost our sister her humanity. We had been to complacent with keeping guards WITHIN Sanctuary, we had wrongly assumed that the wall was enough, and that mistake cost our people far to much. We learned though, and now we ALWAYS kept plenty of troops inside to watch over our citizens. We also learned to divide ourselves among offensive and defensive fronts. As a result we always needed to keep some of us with the humans during any potential threat while the others aided in threat assessment. This was always my job given my talent for reading minds. Protection detail always fell on Emmett and Rosalie so they automatically went to Sanctuary during any alarms. Them and the guard wasn't enough for me though. I wanted extra protection for the humans and Jasper was absolutely lethal in a fight.

"Edward." I caught up with Zafrina easily outside the perimeter.

"Do you sense how many there are?" I knew her sense of smell wouldn't allow anyone to hide their numbers and the idea of a lone ware here was beyond belief.

"Only one that's here but he has the scent of human on him plus another ware."

"You can't sense his partner nearby though?" She just shook her head. Zafrina's sense of smell was unmatched so I trusted her completely. Still the whole situation made no sense. He had a partner but was alone? He'd already fed? Why was he even here?

"Where's Garrett?"

"He's trying to trail him more discreetly. The ware is fast and was outside my range to do anything." Ware's were similar to vampires in numerous ways but there were distinct differences as well. For one thing they were almost singularly physical whereas vampires were more well rounded in our talents. It was all part of the whole shifting into various animals aspect of them. They were generally quite large with ripping muscles even in their human forms. This caused them to be overall quite a bit stronger than vampires since we were generally much leaner compared to their bulk. We had our own perks though. Yes, we were leaner meaning we were much more agile then them. Of course this meant we were better swimmers, climbers, and just plain faster then the wares.

Clearly this ware was quite fast though as Zafrina, a pure, had trouble catching up with him. This sent up red flags for me and I was immediately worried. He probably wasn't really faster then her so much as he was skilled in how or where to move to avoid her. This told me he was old, experienced with dealing with vampires. He clearly knew how we moved and was able to compensate.

Putting some of the pieces together I determined that he wasn't here to attack, he was here to scout. He wanted information and there was nothing in existence more dangerous than that. What could he possible want information on though? My thoughts immediately went to Isabella. Had Denali hired this rogue because I took her? I felt my eyes turn black at the mere thought that something would try to take her away from me. She was MINE and they would die before they had the chance.

 ****I think it may be possible that he senses me. I got fairly close but then he took off in the opposite direction.**** Garrett's thoughts rang loud and clear in my head so without pause I rushed to catch up with him. I didn't care how fast this ware was, I was faster and I WOULD catch him. Zafrina was trying to catch up with me but she was already a huge distance behind as I found Garrett's trail, along with the ware. There was little doubt in my mind... I KNEW that scent. I froze immediately, stopping right next to Garrett just as he UN-camouflaged himself.

"Edward..." I held up my hand to silence him so instead he spoke through his mind. ****What is it?****

I took a deep breath trying to place the scent though I was already fairly positive I knew exactly who it was. "You and Z stay back." I left no further direction as I continued forward a bit, wanting to make my presence known to the patrolling rogue. Z showed up a few moments later and Garrett led her back a bit though neither let me out of their sights. I may be their leader but I was their Prince first and foremost, therefore they didn't want me in harms way.

There was nothing for awhile but I knew he was close, just out of range for my telepathy. He knew my ability well and was skilled at skating around it. ****About time you met up with me.**** I couldn't help smirking a little.

"You must excuse my delay. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Out of the trees came an absolutely gigantic jet black wolf. I smiled as he began to walk towards me. I heard Garrett and Zafrina make a step to come closer so I spun on them and shot them a glare, letting them know they needed to stay where they were.

I turned back to him but he was unconcerned by their presence. He trusted me not to allow them to hurt him. "Killian..." He smiled so I stepped forward as did he before I gave him a hug and he tilted his muzzle towards me in an animal like display of affection. It was a difficult thing to embrace given his current form but I hadn't seen him in over fifty years and I had missed him. After he had exiled himself and his imprint for her safety, we had only corresponded through letters but that was a rare occurrence.

 ****It's great to see you.****

"You as well. You made amazing time. I wasn't sure you would even get my message." I had only sent the letter to him when my father had issued his own messages to get our citizens to return home for my announcement. I hadn't even known where he was so I sent many messages to numerous areas I thought he may be.

 ****I knew if you wanted me here you had to have a good reason.**** I smiled at his allegiance to me. Killian was an amazingly loyal man with a strong sense of right and wrong. When he had been forced to leave his pack out of loyalty to his imprint I knew it had hurt him badly but truthfully they were the ones that lost out. He was a very wise and powerful warrior, older then me and even my father. The knowledge he had alone made him a valuable asset to his people but weighed in with his other talents and it was a shame that he was now a lone ware without a pack.

"I do, but first thing's first. How is Emma?" I still had never met his imprint but I knew she meant everything to him, just as Isabella meant to me. His mind filled with happiness though I couldn't sort through everything that went through him and I didn't want to pry. He was a deeply private man due to his experiences and I didn't wish to disrespect that.

 ****She is doing well.****

"Is she close? Safe?" He tensed a little at my interest in his imprint but I didn't take it personally. It was our instinct to protect our mates with all we had. I would be the last person to judge him for it. His eyes went to my friends and I knew he didn't want to discuss this, even with them only able to hear my side of the conversation, with them nearby. I nodded in understanding.

"Garrett, Z?" They stepped forward hesitantly. It was very rare to have a ware on our lands as there was a great amount of distrust between the two immortal species. "Meet Killian." They both nodded as did he. "He is a very dear friend of mine that I haven't seen in some time." They both gave me skeptical looks but I ignored their distrusting thoughts. "Please return home and let everyone know that everything is fine. He's here at my invitation."

"Are you sure?" Garrett was a relaxed man but he had seen his fair share of betrayal and didn't want me left alone with such a capable fighter. Truthfully if their was one individual in the world that I believed had a fair chance of defeating me in a fight it was Killian but I still trusted him.

"Positive. Please inform the King that everything is fine."

 ****Isabella?**** Z thought the question and her mind elaborated that my mate would be terribly worried about me if I stayed alone with an 'unknown' ware. My heart clenched at that but I didn't have a choice but to stay at the moment. Killian already had his own mate hidden away and it would be far to much to ask for him to come to the largest vampire stronghold in existence with his mate somewhere far away where he couldn't protect her. I gave her a weak smile and nodded in understanding of her concern. I silently tried my best to communicate to her that I wanted her to stay with my imprint until I returned. ****I will keep her close.****

They both left after that and Killian relaxed a bit. He went behind the trees so that he could shift back into his human form. When wares turned into their animal specters, they had to strip their clothing off first or simply loose the articles in the violence of the shift. Different pacts specialized in different animal forms though all of them had mastered the wolf, hence the old stories of the ware-WOLFS. As a result it was all of their go to transformation as it was the easiest for them and gave them speed, strength, and agility.

He came out from behind the tree wearing very simple clothing with a fair amount of wear and tear. "Your guards didn't seem pleased by my presence." He gave me a frown and I knew he was trying to figure out why, outside of the species difference. He thought he would be expected.

"I apologize for the alert from your presence." I sighed as I tried to sort through what I wanted to say. "I hadn't expected to get a hold of you so quickly and I didn't expect you to show up so soon." He frowned and I knew he wanted more information. "I hadn't informed anyone that I invited you as I didn't want any... hesitance about it." He nodded in understanding. The two of us had always been friends but in general our kind did not get along.

"Well I'm here now. What did you need?" Why oh why couldn't he have been here for the big speech that I had worked on. Killian was probably my oldest friend but I didn't know how he would take this. It was huge news and another step in the direction of vampires being stronger than wares. Granted Killian didn't have any loyal ties to wares in general anymore but he didn't have any to vampires either.

"Something happened and I wanted all of my people and all true allies of Olympia to be a part of the celebration." He smiled and I felt bad at how much he longed to belong again. A ware without a pack is exceedingly rare as it is the sole thing that drives them and keeps them strong. A vampire is strong alone or in a coven but wares need their tribe to truly be what they are.

"Those two were pures, correct?" Count on Killian to notice a small detail like that. I nodded in affirmation. "What are their gifts?"

"Garrett has the mental power of subtle charisma, granting him the power to influence others but not control. His physical power is that he can borderline make himself invisible." Killian's eyes widened at that. Garrett's physical power was in a league of it's own, though truthfully I found Zafrina's far more terrifying.

"And the female?"

"Zafina has an unmatched sense of smell and can track absolutely anything because of it and she has the power to project illusions that affect what you perceive with your eyes." I elaborated that it was only the eyes that she affected when he looked horribly uncomfortable by my descriptions.

"How many pure's do you have now?" I knew he just wanted to know of what gifts he may encounter. It was a sad truth that despite his level of trust in me, he did not trust my people in the same way.

"Just four. You already know of my brother, and of course myself." He relaxed at that. I switched the topic back to Emma. I didn't want him to feel the loss of her company and I was hoping that he felt he could trust me with her presence. He hesitantly told me that she was a few miles away, safe, though he didn't elaborate where.

"I would truly prefer to discuss everything in the safety and privacy of my home. Could I convince you to return with me? Your imprint is of course welcome. I know how hard it is for you to be away from her." Killian had spent a great deal of time away from her over the years for a lot of reasons, but that had largely ended after he mastered his vegetarian diet, and left his pack to be with her alone. I didn't want to force him to be without her anymore than he had already endured. I knew I couldn't do it if it was Isabella. I had just been with her and already I craved her so much it was almost painful.

"It isn't just the two of us." He looked horribly uncomfortable but I didn't dig into his thoughts. I wanted him to trust me with his imprint and other secrets so that I had confirmation that I could trust him with mine.

"Any companion you have is welcome in my home." He smiled at that then decided to take me to them directly and I agreed. If having two wares to protect his imprint filled him with confidence I would happily agree to being outnumbered.

We traveled at a moderate speed, as he had elected to stay in his human form which was much slower then his animal one. We didn't speak at all though his mind raced with random thoughts, mostly of his mate. We traveled for a couple hours before finally reaching our destination. It was a cave down wind from the ocean which hid her scent well as I couldn't pick up anything. I imagine he had put a great deal of thought into picking this spot for her. We slowed to a complete stop and I stayed back, waiting for his direction.

"Emma." His words were loud but gentle as he stood next to the cave entrance. After just a few moments out stepped a very lovely woman. She had hair similar to Isabella, though it was darker, pitch black to match his wolf's color. She had her hair short, only down to her shoulders, which was probably a preference given their traveling lifestyle. She was very small, though Isabella was smaller. Her eyes were kind and soft but nothing truly prepared me for what I saw next to her. She was holding hands with a young boy, maybe 9 years old. He was clearly a pure-born. Now I understood Killian's hesitance. He was entrusting me with much more than just his imprint, but his son as well.

The little boy looked to Killian and immediately jumped into his arms. "Dad!" I smiled as Killian held his son in a tight embrace. A feeling of longing went through me at the thought of Isabella having my child. The idea that some day I could be a father as well was an amazing thought. He kissed his son on the cheek before shifting him to his hip and stepping closer to me.

"Edward, please meet my son." I smiled as I took in the boy who was the spitting image of his father. He had the same black hair, strong but very kind facial features. He was certainly supernatural as he had the trademark ware tanned skin, a sharp contrast to a vampires pale white skin color. He also had their eyes. While vampire eyes were black with the iris turning either red or gold depending on diet, a ware's eyes were a light brown color with the pupil changing color instead but it was far more subtle then the color of a vampire's eyes. The main traits of wares were their bulk. Even young they had large muscles showing their strength while a vampire's in general were smaller, showcasing our more agile way of fighting.

"Hello." I made no movement towards them and instead allowed Killian to get as close as he was comfortable with. He stopped in front of me and I saw that Emma followed closely. Her mind was hesitant but happy. She was happy to meet me. "What's your name?"

"Seth." I smiled at the little boy who amazingly enough showed no distrust towards me. Instead he gave me a wide friendly smile and held out his hand to shake mine. I looked to Killian for permission and he nodded. I shook his hand and he looked down at my hand strangely. "You're really cold." I had to laugh at that.

"My apologies. Vampires are much colder than ware's." Understatement, humans ran approximately 98degrees, wares ran at about 115, and vampires ran at only about 60. His eyes widened at my explanation.

"You're a vampire?"

"I am." He had a huge smile on his face as I confirmed what I was. Killian laughed and explained that Seth was very curious about vampires, having never seen one before. Emma hadn't either as she was staring at me just as intensely as her son. I held my hand out to her and although he stiffened Killian didn't stop her excepting my gesture.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Emma."

"You as well Your Majesty." I chuckled at her formal greeting.

…...

"After a little while I got Killian to agree to come back home with me, with his family in tow. He wanted to be in his wolf form so that he felt stronger so he shifted back and Emma rode him. I was grateful for his decision as we were much faster this way and I was eager to get back to Isabella. He had lowered himself for Seth to hop up as well but the little boy had taken quite the interest in me. He asked if he could run with me and with his parents approval I allowed him to ride on my back. I was amazed at how trusting the young boy was of me and it was refreshing to be around someone so innocent to the prejudices of the world. He laughed as we ran and I couldn't resist laughing at his enthusiasm.

 ****Don't think I've forgotten that you haven't revealed anything about why I'm here.**** I chuckled as we ran, side by side. I hadn't forgotten a thing. My desire to have him here was about a lot more than just informing him of my mating. It was about protecting my people. I had no idea how the rest of the supernatural world would take the first pure imprinting but I doubted it would be met with much less than a lot of hostility. The problems would be well thought out, veiled, and subtle but they would be very real and wisdom like Killian's could be the difference between victory and tragedy.

"Trust me, old friend. I will not keep you in the dark much longer." We slowed down to a comfortable walk as we got closer to the gates of Sanctuary. After Killian felt comfortable he decided to shift back so we could approach the gates without causing any further alarm. There was another entrance, at the vampire center, but I felt this entrance would make him feel more at ease.

…...

The guards let us in wordlessly though hesitantly when they noticed the ware with me, they weren't paying attention to Seth, probably assuming he was human. I saw Emma's eyes widen as she took in the dozen or so humans still walking around at this hour. "Humans?" She whispered silently and reverently, probably having not seen any in awhile. I gave her a reassuring smile as she took in the city.

"Yes, welcome to Sanctuary. Our human city." She nodded but couldn't take her eyes off all the humans. Wait until she saw it during the day. Judging by the late hour/early morning smell, I realized that it had been about 7 hours since I left home after the alarm had been raised.

Isabella... She would be in no place to make introductions tonight and Emma looked more tired then she had. "Killian?" He turned to me with his eager son looking around with great interest. "Would you like to get some rest tonight and we can talk in the morning?"

He looked hesitant but I saw him take in his mate's tired appearance. Imprint or not she was still human and needed rest. "If you would feel more comfortable you can sleep here in Sanctuary, or you are of course welcome in the palace. There's lots of space and we can fit all three of you comfortably." He didn't speak as he processed his options.

"Both sound wonderful and I would love a good night's sleep. It was a long trip here." Emma spoke kindly so I offered her a friendly smile before returning my eyes to Killian and his son.

"How about you Seth? Would you like to stay with the humans or the vampire's tonight?"

"VAMPIRES!" He spoke excitedly and I chuckled before looking to Killian who rolled his eyes at his son's eagerness.

"We would be honored to stay at the palace." I smiled in surprise at his willingness to stay with my family.

"Wonderful. My whole family is home right now so there will be 7 vampires including the two pures you met earlier as well as a few humans that live in the palace." I always included Garrett and Z as family, especially Z. There was no need to elaborate who some of the HUMANS were as he would learn that tomorrow.

"7?" He was just getting clarification and I felt bad for his unease but I hoped he could get past it. I led them through the palace and fortunately everyone had gone to sleep. The guest quarters was up the opposite flight of stairs as my room and I chose the nicest and largest room available that had an adjoining room for Seth. Emma's eyes widened at the lavishness of the space and she visible relaxed when she saw the bed. I felt bad for the discomfort she's had to endure due to Killian's former packs treatment of her.

"Is there anything at all I can get you." I was speaking to them all but mostly Emma. Now that I had Isabella I couldn't help but compare the two women. If my family/coven/lifestyle had been different this could have been what my own mate would have been subjected to. No home and no support outside of me. Even-though I would have abandoned anything else for her the fact that I had the support of my people made me feel so much happiness for the loyalty of everyone in my life. Killian, his mate, and certainly his young son deserved that as well. Who knows? Maybe I can convince Killian to stay for a little longer than originally planned.

Emma surprised me by reaching out and pulling me in for a hug. It was soft and completely caught me off guard. "Thank-you so much for everything. Killian has only ever had amazing things to say about you." She pulled back and watched me as she spoke. "He told me that you were the one who taught him how to feed from animals and how you were the only friend he had who supported him... and his mating to me." I glanced up at Killian and though he was clearly quite upset by her embracing me he seemed so very enthralled by her speech. I was pulled back to her when I heard her sniffle. She was trying not to cry but wasn't really succeeding. I held her hand in mine as I spoke softly to her.

"Emma, Killian has been my friend for a very long time. He taught me how to fight and he taught me a great deal about what true loyalty is. It was an honor to help him when I could, to help both of you." She smiled through watery eyes as her son ran into her arms and she held him close to herself. "I'm truly pleased to have the three of you here and I'm happy to be able to provide anything you may need." She nodded and Killian pulled her closer. I could see his level of need to comfort her so I took that as my Que to leave them to their family time. They lived on the run and a nice relaxing night was a rare luxury for them that they more than deserved.

…...

I left them alone and comfortable as I used my full speed to race first to Jasper's room where I informed him of our guests, not wanting to interrupt any of the couples in the house. He nodded and I quickly made my way to my own imprint.

I entered our room silently and nearly gasped at the sight of her. She was back to wearing just my shirt but had clearly not been sleeping well as her hair and clothes were in disarray and her shirt had ridden up quite a bit on her small body, revealing her abdomen all the way up to the bottom of her breasts. I took a few deep breathes before making my way to our bed. I stripped out of my own clothing quickly, eager to get to her side, as I got closer to the bed. When I was just in my sleep pants I sat next to her and pulled her shirt down before I gently began waking her.

Part of me wanted to let her sleep but judging by her positioning she wasn't sleeping well and if seeing me would comfort her then I would make sure she did. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand but when she didn't waken I got an even better idea. I leaned down, placing my left hand beside her head to hold myself up while my right held her face softly. Then I bent down and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and tentative, I felt like I needed to cherish the moment as I had missed her terribly all night. Being away from her was not getting any easier and given what we had been doing when we were interrupted my whole body felt in-tuned to her, needing her.

After just a few moments I felt her begin to wake up. I made no movement to stop what I was doing however, because she started kissing me back as soon as she was able to. I had meant for the touches to be innocent, with me brushing my lips softly over her face but when I felt her responses my priority shifted into making her moan for me, just like she had earlier. I desperately needed to hear it again.

"Edward..." She whispered my name with her warm voice and it spurred me on more. I readjusted myself so that I was laying between her legs, just like earlier and I was resting both arms on either side of her head.

"I missed you." Sad but true. I did miss her and even the few hours without her had been torture. She wanted to speak, to say the words back most likely, but I couldn't stay away from her mouth. I kissed her fiercely and her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and her legs wrapped around my hips.

Her hands wondered over my exposed chest and I felt myself growl, unable to control the fierce sound. It amazed me that my more predatory vampire instincts never seemed to startle her. She continued to rub me like the sound was the most normal thing in the world to her. "I love you." Her words were so gentle that my growl switched immediately to a soft sigh and moan.

"I love you too, my beautiful Isabella." I pulled back so I could watch her face and she gave me a bright beautiful smile before pulling me down into a tender hug. I didn't know why but each time she hugged me it filled me with more peace then any other gesture she ever displayed. Something about it calmed my whole being from tension I didn't even realize I was carrying before her embrace. There was no feeling like it.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice was concerned so I knew I'd made the right decision in waking her.

"More than okay." I smiled down at her after she released me and I immediately began telling her everything that had happened involving Killian, Emma, and even Seth.

"His imprint had a child?" Her eyes were bright when I described the surprise of a new pure-born.

"She did. It's undoubtedly one of the many things keeping him in seclusion over the last few years." She nodded as she seemed to really think about that. "What's going through that beautiful head of yours?" She smiled and let loose a beautiful laugh when I playfully nuzzled her neck below her ear, which I knew was a ticklish spot for her.

"How long have Killian and Emma been mated?"

"Over 2 centuries. They are the oldest ware imprinted pair." She nodded but didn't respond. "What is it Isabella?"

"Umm..." Her face turned red so I knew whatever she was thinking would be quite interesting. "How long does it usually take for an imprinted pair to... conceive a baby?" I took a deep breath as I watched her tentative expression. It was clear that she'd had this question on her mind for awhile but just now got up the courage to ask it. I wished I had an easy to understand answer for her but it didn't work that way.

"There is no clear timeline." She frowned in confusion so I chose to give her what little information the rest of the world had. "Imprinting is so rare and so mysterious that there is no way of knowing much about the conception part of the bond. My father and mother conceived me within just a couple years of being together. For Jasper's parents it took a little longer but still a fairly short time frame, about ten years..." I trailed off as I tried to think of more examples of closer conceptions. "Zafrina's parents had her about 40 years into their relationship and Garrett, like me, only took a couple years..." Again I trailed off with a shrug. "We really don't know why it takes so long sometimes but like anything, there are theory's."

"What's your theory?"

"Safety." I thought of how to put it into words. "Being an imprinted vampire myself I know that my mind is constantly overwhelmed with thoughts of your safety, health, comfort, and everything else that has to do with your happiness. Perhaps the imprinting bond doesn't allow for the pair to produce a child until they feel content and safe with their surroundings." She tilted her head at my explanation, like she was giving it a lot of thought. "Essentially it's a natural way for the bond to protect the child, even before it's conceived." She smiled at that and I smiled right back.

"I like that theory." She turned pink and I chuckled.

"As do I, my love. I would hate the idea of you being pregnant in a situation where you feel unsafe. I always want you happy."

"Do you..." She turned red again and I was more than a little intrigued to hear her question. "Do you think we'll have a baby sooner or later?"

I chuckled softly, causing her to meet my eyes. "Definitely sooner." I had to add a wink to that and she turned redder before smiling brightly through her shyness. Truthfully I had no idea whether or not we would have a child quickly or if it would take some time. If my theory was correct though it would happen when things were perfect for us and that was something I would be happy to wait for...

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **END NOTES (Don't read until you finish the chapter):**_

 *****Which ware was everyone expecting? Probably not Killian. Lol**

 *****New allies for Olympia**

 *****I HAD to put Seth in as a Pure because well Seth is my favorite wolf in canon so I had to make him special. :-)**

 *****Not a lot in this chapter and I almost left it at getting Killian to the castle but I had to put in some Bella/Edward time. They deserved it after being so rudely interrupted last chapter.**

 *****I know all the make out sessions without sex seems a bit 'junior high' but it's not quite time for them to go all the way yet. As I've said before I want them to have intimacy without sex. It's sweeter that way and far more honest. There is more to their bond then a physical urge. They simple want one another, even with just tender touches. :-)**

 *****I promise next update will be more exciting. This chapter was necessary to introduce a bit about what the ware's are, as well as show some of Edward's plans in unity against any potential threats to his kingdom.**


	13. Hearth and Home

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 **-Ugggg. So sorry I haven't been able to update much lately. Lots going on the real world with work and my pregnancy draining the life out of me. LOL. Thanks for the patience and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update as much as we would all prefer.**

 **-Long chapter to make up for the wait.**

 **-This isn't an especially exciting chapter but was a lot of fun to write so I hope it's entertaining enough.**

 **-THANKS TO ALL OF MY FANS. You are all awesome and every comment makes my day so please review, even my older chapters. I love reading everyone's insights.**

 **...**

 **(**Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them**)**

 _ **CHAPTER #13: Hearth and Home**_

 _ **EPOV**_

I didn't sleep last night. All I did was hold Isabella close to me, never releasing her for even a moment. She had fallen into a deep sleep after I'd returned and put her mind at ease. There was no place I would rather be then right here next to her so I can just enjoy holding and guarding over her.

My insomnia was due to a lot more than simply being a vampire unfortunately. I had many thoughts I couldn't seem to shake away from. I kept thinking of Killian and what he was forced to do for himself and his family. I thought about Emma and all the negativity, discomfort, and cruelty that such a kind innocent human had to endure from her mate's own people. I thought about Seth and how alone such a young child had been, with only his parents even knowing of his existence. I even thought of Jasper's biological mother Sarah and how she had been killed solely to test what it would do to her mate.

All the power grabs among the covens and distrust was the cause of all of this and it all came down to one simple thing. The inability for the immortal species to truly believe in the basic rights of the human species. Even with all the information and proof that Olympia has that proves what working and living WITH humans can do, it did nothing to sway the other 5 clans. Would they ever see what we see? I looked down at Isabella who was cuddled up on my chest sleeping soundly. Would they ever see what I see?

I didn't see a HUMAN when I looked at my imprint or even my people for that matter. I just saw my people. Sure I was well aware of what they are at all times but it didn't change anything. I knew I was biased given that I was a pure and therefore I was raised by a human... my mother, but that didn't excuse others blind cruelty. My father and I had theorized that imprinting could have been a way for the magic of nature to try and give humans a fighting chance against immortals and our often savage behavior. There was no way to ever really know what made imprinting occur but as I watched Isabella sleep I knew that I could never be more grateful for the mystery. What would I do without her here to complete me?

The sun was barely rising and I could tell most of the castle was still asleep though I could tell a few of the humans were rising so I decided to do the same. I kissed the top of Isabella's head then her lips before getting up and ready for the day. I knew she would sleep for awhile still as she was still adjusting to becoming immortal as well as having had a long night full of excitement. I really didn't want to leave her alone but I was sure Killian was more than a little uneasy given where he was. I gave her a final kiss before I left for Killian's room.

Unsurprisingly I could sense that he was awake but that both Emma and Seth were asleep and in the main room, meaning Killian had most likely not felt comfortable enough to part with his son for the night. I understood but still wanted him and his mate to have their own time. Hopefully in time he will trust my home and all who are in it.

I didn't knock as I didn't want to risk waking them and I knew he would notice me soon enough. As expected within just a few moments he opened the door and I offered a kind smile when I saw he did look rested, however slightly. He smiled back before exiting. I wordlessly led us to the separate entrance to his suite's adjoining room, the room that was intended to be Seth's. We stepped inside and I was sure to leave the door slightly ajar so any servant would come here rather than wake up emma or Seth. It was a small space but had a comfortable sitting area. We sat across from each-other and stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments. I left him to his thoughts as I tried to process my own and everything I wanted to discuss with him.

"I'm very happy Emma and Seth are getting some rest." He smiled while looking at their room through the door.

"Thank-you for your hospitality Edward. It's greatly appreciated, I assure you." His eyes stayed on the door and I could tell from both his mannerisms and his erratic thoughts that he was trying to sort through everything. I couldn't imagine how surreal all of this was to him right now. He had been out of civilization for a long time now and was never familiar with Olympia to begin with.

"You do not need to be so wary I promise. No one here has any intention of harming you or your family." He nodded but didn't relax much.

"There are a lot of humans in the castle." He observed casually so I nodded. Most of our servants were humans for many reasons not the least of which being that it showed our trust in them and theirs in us. My family had always surrounded ourselves with our human citizens and treated them as equally as we did vampires. It was normal to me and had been my whole life. "Do you ever find the smell a bit overwhelming?" I knew he was just asking to make small talk while he sorted through everything he wanted to say so I was happy to answer.

"Not in the castle. In Sanctuary though truthfully it can be a bit much. The hospital especially is difficult to be in for a long period of time.

"Hospital?"

"Where the humans donate their blood." His eyes widened slightly at that and I gathered from his mind that he hadn't really given the process of collecting our human citizens blood much thought. ****Is it a painful process for them... to donate?**** I shook my head to assure him it wasn't. ****It's a bit overwhelming to be here... like this. I apologize if I'm coming off as distant. I'm just not used to... everything.****

"No need to apologize Killian. It means the world to me that you came, given the limited information I gave you. That plus your trust in me with your mate and son means the world to me." He smiled and it was a very genuine one.

"Why am I here?" His eyes were rested firmly on me now and I wasn't going to keep him in the dark any longer.

"You're here because I needed everyone I trust in the world."

"I'm honored..." His smile was small but kind. "... but for what?"

"Recently, about a month ago actually, I had business in Denali and was there for a couple weeks to discuss a peace treaty with the Queen and high council."

"Olympia and Denali already have a close partnership." He sounded confused and I was right there with him in questioning why my father even wanted anything from Denali.

"Yes but the Queen had wanted to consider fully joining our two kingdoms." That surprised him.

"Meaning she wanted the power of Olympia backing her while most likely giving your people nothing but Denali's bitter past." He raised his eyebrow after he spoke and I laughed. He was a very wise man, no question about it.

"Most likely, but given our friendship as well as trade with each-other my father felt it was only fair to hear them out."

"I suppose I can see him wanting to keep the peace, and a blatant 'NO' would most likely not go over well." I nodded and I saw a smirk come to his face before his eyes met mine again and I narrowed my eyes in return. I was pretty sure I knew where this was going.

"Does the Queen still have an... attachment to you?" Could anyone ever forget that?

"Unfortunately." He smiled and nodded.

"As you were saying... You were in Denali..." He motioned for me to continue and I did. I told him about staying far from Denali castle to avoid not only the Queen but the treatment of humans as it was a difficult thing for me to comprehend. He watched his bedroom door as I admitted that and I saw a great burden come over him.

"What is it?" He didn't speak right away, but just continued to watch his bedroom door.

 ****Sometimes I can't believe I used to be just like them.****

"Denali?"

 ****Not just them. ALL of them, all the covens except this one...**** He shook his head as he processed through his guilt. Truthfully Killian had never approved of the cruelty in his people's treatment of humans. Yes he had been carnivorous but he was never a monster.

"You didn't know any different."

 ****That doesn't excuse it.****

I couldn't exactly disagree with that. Just because an immortal may choose to give up a predatory past, it didn't magically erase all the humans that were slaughtered in the past.

"What's done is done. All you can do is be better in the future." I didn't know what else to say as it was clear these guilty thoughts had been eating away at him for awhile now.

He nodded and smiled before urging me to continue. I explained in detail everything in Denali, leading up to the buffet of humans presented at the feast. His jaw clenched and I heard his mind apologize to me for seeing such a thing. He knew I was disgusted by such harsh displays since I was raised with a love for humans that few immortals have ever received. His mind thought back to many similar encounters that had occurred in his own coven. Humans were truly disregarded by immortals and treated as nothing more than a blood bag.

"I saw them all..." I closed my eyes as I thought back to how it felt to see all those people, so similar to the humans within my own city, in such a horrific way. "... the fear in their eyes, the agony in their thoughts. It was the only thing louder than the amount of blood I could smell from the wounds they had been given to make them smell more ' _appealing' **.**_ " I couldn't help but spit the last word. The image of that night would forever be seared into my memory.

Killian was watching me closely, obviously wondering what happened next. "I didn't know what to do. I felt powerless to help them. I was out numbered and I held no power there. What could I do?" The words came out weakly, matching how I'd felt when I saw all those humans and the hopeless position they'd been in.

"Obviously you did something." He smiled kindly as he spoke. "I know you Edward and you would NEVER allow humans to be slaughtered."

I couldn't bring myself to enjoy his praise as images of MY Isabella, MY imprint, MY mate, MY ENTIRE WORLD stood there bleeding for the monsters enjoyment. "As I stood there, my eyes scanned each human, desperate for a way to help them... then my eyes fell on one of the humans..." My eyes met his and he seemed confused but curious. "As soon as I saw her I couldn't look away and when her eyes met mine, my whole world shifted. All I could ever want, need, or crave was her."

"You imprinted." It was both a statement and a question as his mind processed what I'd said. I nodded and he just starred at me for a few moments.

** **And your mate was injured and in danger.**** Again it was both a statement and a question. I took a steadying breath as I relived the pain of that moment, before I nodded once in confirmation. "What did you do?" He was taking in the surprising piece of news calmly though I could hear his mind racing, begging for more information. It wouldn't have been surprising for me to have attacked every vampire I could in that room to avenge my imprint and his mind was racing with questions involving what I did do.

"I ran to her and shielded her from every single one of them..." From there I described what happened when she fainted and I could see the curious gazes of the crowd turning into assumptions and conclusions I couldn't let them make. I told him how Jasper stepped in, as an attempt to hide what Isabella was to me. Killian was surprised that Jasper had realized it so quickly but I reminded him of what Jasper could sense not just with his empathy but his heightened sense of sight as well. Nothing escaped him when he was watching.

"What is her name?" I hadn't realized that I hadn't spoken it yet.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Killian was on his feet instantly as I heard Claire through the doorway. She was nervous, having never met a ware before and Jasper had asked her to check on our guests. "Come in Claire." The door opened slowly and she peaked in tentatively. Her eyes rested on Killian for a brief moment before they looked to me. Relief washed over her features when she saw me. I would have been a little offended by her attitude toward Killian, given that she didn't know him, but I wasn't. I could tell her hesitance was just out of nervousness not prejudice.

Claire had come to us when Ben was 14 and she was only 10. She had always been a kind soul, never wishing ill on anyone. She had been cared for by her brother alone for over a year after they had lost their parents and he had eventually organized their trip to Olympia, seeking refuge which we of course gave. She gave a curtsy and I bowed my head while offering a comforting smile.

"Prince Jasper asked me to check if our guests needed anything. Food or blood?" Evidently she had been informed that there was a human here as well and I swore I could actually feel Killian tense at her knowledge of such a thing. I looked to him and he took a few deep breaths before addressing her with weighed but kind words.

"Thank-you... my... imprint Emma... will be hungry when she wakes. I would appreciate some breakfast for her." Claire smiled and nodded happily.

"Did you need any blood?" I was having a hard time not laughing as I took in Killian's surprised mind and shocked facial expression. To say he was unaccustomed to blood being so readily available would be putting it mildly. Wares and vampires both tended to enjoy the 'thrill of the hunt' and as a result most from other kingdoms were not used to having blood just there, no hunting required.

"Ummm." I did chuckle at his flustered response and he shot me a small glare.

"Could you please bring us 3 pints of whatever carnivorous animal blood we have that's available?" Claire nodded at my answer and went to leave. "Claire?" She turned back around and I gave her a small smile.

"Would you please inform Isabella where I am when she wakes?" She nodded again and left the room. Killian looked to me and I smiled back.

"Isabella?"

"My imprint's name." I smiled proudly and he smiled right back.

We were quiet for awhile until he finally spoke. "Tell me about her..."

…...

Claire delivered the blood quickly and I was again amused to watch Killian appraise the cup of bear blood with an absolutely unfathomable expression. He had visited Olympia many times but had never fed from our supply's before, always preferring to hunt for himself. Claire left the extra blood without questioning who it was for and I wasn't going to draw any attention to Seth. Killian's thoughts were on Seth as well as he kept an eye on the goblet meant for his son.

His mind thundered with conflicting thoughts involving his family. His instincts were at war with his truest hopes. He wanted to relax here and be at peace for the first time since finding Emma, and certainly since learning of her pregnancy. That deep desire was at war with his most primal and basic need to protect them from anything and everything around him. Now that I had Isabella I understood exactly how he felt. Even my family, who I trusted with my life, couldn't extinguish the need in me to keep her locked away in my arms and away from all other eyes.

His mind held the same unease mine did so I tried to take his mind off it while I told him about Isabella. He listened intently and even relayed several stories about his early days with Emma which comforted me to hear. I knew Killian trusted me more than anyone in his life, outside his family, but it was comforting to see by how much.

I realized that Killian being here gave me an opportunity to ask questions that no one else could answer for me. Technically I had my father but given the fact that his mate was my mother I really didn't want details about their physical relationship. I braved through my nerves and asked him about balancing his relationship with Emma. He asked what I meant by that and with some reluctance I slowly began to explain my concerns. I loved Isabella with everything I am but when we are together, alone, my inner vampire begins to come out. I have a deep seeded urge to claim and dominate her as well as love and cherish her. I admitted that I was concerned by how powerful these urges were and that I didn't know what to do about them.

"What do you think you should do about them? What do you WANT to do about them?" He kept his face neutral as he asked and I didn't know what to say. Was that a trick question? It was pretty obvious what I WANTED to do about my feelings...

"I don't know."

"Edward do you realize that imprinting works both ways? She bonded to you as much as you did to her." I nodded but didn't say anything in response. "Your desire to love and protect her is because she needs you to... needs YOU. Any desire you have to make her happy is a mirror of the desires she has for you. Any instinct you have to claim and dominate her is because she wants you to." I was thrown by his words. She wants me to claim her? I thought back to some of Isabella and I's more intimate moments and remembered that she never responded negatively to my more animalistic instincts such as growling, biting, speed, and other claiming methods. If anything she seemed to actually enjoy my displays. Was that possible?

"Do you want my advice?" I nodded. "Don't overthink your bond with her and certainly don't question it. Do what feels right for both of you." What could I say to that? The advice seemed obvious and the way he worded it made it sound so simple. Was it though? Perfect mate or not she WAS still human and far more delicate then me as a result. Should I just follow vampiric impulses where my HUMAN mate was concerned? That didn't sound safe and I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her.

We continued to talk while my mind pondered his words. They did make sense after-all, I just had to listen to what felt right for us. I had to allow myself to simply feel not think. For someone who literally lives in thoughts I didn't know if I could do that... Could I learn to let go with her? To be just her and me, not a sea of doubts?

…...

I hadn't realized how long we'd been talking until my whole body tensed but not in a bad way. ISABELLA... I could smell, hear, and even feel her getting close. Without speaking and at full speed I ran to the door and opened it, revealing my coy but gloriously beautiful imprint. Claire had escorted her to the room but my eyes were for my mate alone.

"Hi." She spoke softly as Claire smiled but left without a word. I said nothing back, just smiled seductively as I pulled her close to my body, running my hand through her long soft hair that I adored touching. She turned pink at my forward gesture given our location in the hallway but I didn't care if anyone saw. I wasn't lying to myself when I announced Isabella to my Kingdom. She was my mate, imprint, princess, and simply my everything. I didn't care who saw me with her because I was HERS and she was MINE.

"Good morning my beautiful Isabella." She gave me her usual sweet smile that had the power to make me fall in love with her all over again each time she gave it. She reached up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck sweetly. I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist tightly.

We were standing outside the door way, giving us just a little bit of privacy. Killian could hear us but wouldn't be able to see anything. "I missed you when I woke up." I kissed her temple before I pulled back to look at her face. I cradled her face softly in my hand before stroking her pursed lips with my thumb.

"I'm sorry love. I wanted to see how Killian and his family were settling in." She smiled before glancing at the partially closed door. She bit her lip nervously before she looked up at me her eyes burning with curiosity. I chuckled at my ever so timid yet curious imprint. "Would you like to meet Killian?"

She nodded excitedly and I smiled before pulling her in to my side as I led her into the room gently. Killian had stepped back to the furthest window, trying to give her space to take him in. He was after all a very large man, as all wares were. He had a lot of muscle and just exuded strength and power without even trying to.

She stayed close to my side but showed no sign of fear as she looked at him. I knew she was staying close for my own comfort and not because of any hesitance she felt toward him. One of the many things I had learned about her over our short time together was that she was capable of so much trust and kindness, despite the treatment she'd endured her whole life. It was just one of the million things that made me love her with everything I had.

Killian looked at her hesitantly but curiously as we stepped into the room and I closed the door. I stepped forward, taking her hand in my own as I pulled us closer to my long time friend. "Killian I would like you to meet my imprint, Isabella."

"Good morning your majesty." He bowed respectfully and her eyes widened in shock, probably at his addressing her by her new title. He was the first one to do it since my announcement last night. I hadn't really allowed her to drift away from me the whole evening, so no one had really gotten the chance to address her directly. Reasonable amount of territoriality or not, I needed her close to me always, especially after my speech.

Immortals had all sorts of traditions when it came to announcing their mates but to me there was no better way than how I had done it last night. Telling my friends, family, and my people that this woman was my life now and I loved her. Simple or not, what better way could there be to announce her? Revealing her to the other covens was just a formality to me. As far as I was concerned we were officially mated and she was now a princess of Olympia.

"Call me Bella please." She gave a very cute smile and he smiled back while nodding his head in respect of her wishes.

"Of course, Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Edward has told me so much about you." She blushed and glanced away, making me wonder what she was thinking. It was amusing how often I went back and forth about how much I loved and hated her silent mind.

"All good things I hope." He laughed and she laughed as well while nodding.

"All good things I promise." I brought her to the seat I'd occupied earlier but pulled her to my lap with her legs draped over my legs so I could keep her close as the three of us spoke. She felt right in my arms, always, no matter where we were. It was becoming apparent that she would probably never need a seat of her own as I was always pulling her to my lap no matter where we were or who was there. In fact she seemed to gravitate to me and not any seat near me. Maybe she craved the closeness as much as I did.

The three of us spoke though Isabella mostly just listened as she tucked her body close to my chest, resting her head over my silent heart while my left hand played with her soft mahogany hair. I felt her breath steady and I noticed such a calm expression on her face as Killian and I exchanged various stories. She laughed at all the funny ones and listened intently to the more political and stressful ones. Seemingly without consciously meaning to, she pulled my free hand to her lap and held it between both of her own, playing softly with my fingers as she held my hand. The gesture warmed me to my core. Everyday she was growing more and more comfortable with me physically, initiating more and more of our intimate moments. Given her natural shy and quiet personality I took great pride in this. I felt like I was truly earning her trust, comfort and ease. There was nothing I wanted more in this world then to deserve her and to earn her trust in every way.

…...

"Daddy!" Quick as a flash Seth came into the room and crawled into Killian's lap before Isabella could even blink. Her eyes widened slightly at the pure child, the first she'd ever seen. Killian chuckled at his exuberant son and kissed his head lovingly.

"Is your mom still sleeping?"

"Yep, but I was hungry." Killian laughed at his son before reaching for the blood Claire had brought earlier. Seth took the glass easily and drank the blood down quickly. Pure children needed a lot of blood, not as much as newborns but certainly more than mature immortals did.

"Was that enough or would you like some more?" Killian asked his son kindly but Seth shook his head as he put down the cup. After a moment Seth took in Isabella for the first time.

"Hi, what's your name." he waved to her happily and she waved back.

"I'm Bella. You must be Seth." He nodded while smiling happily at her.

"You're human." He wasn't asking as I noticed he took in her scent curiously.

"I am. I'm Edwards imprint." She smiled at me and I couldn't resist leaning in and giving her a quick kiss in response.

"Like what my mommy is for my daddy?" She nodded in response and he seemed to think about that. "Do you have any kids?" I couldn't fight the smile that broke out on my face as I noticed Isabella immediately turn dark red and avert her face from all of us. Of course to accomplish this she had to bury her face into my chest where, if nothing else, I could feel the heat in her face. I wrapped my arms around her small frame protectively while I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. I felt her relax slightly under my touch.

"Not yet." She whispered the words but we could all hear them. and I cuddled her even closer to me. She was so precious when she was shy.

"When will you have them?" Oh the mind of a child... I really wish I had an answer to that little mystery myself.

"Isabella and I haven't been together for very long Seth. We will have children someday though." I hoped my answer would appease his curiosity as I could feel the heat radiating off Isabella in waves and I didn't want her uncomfortable.

"Seth just wants some friends his own age." Killian explained.

"There's a lot of kids in sanctuary that I'm sure would love to meet you Seth." Isabella spoke confidently and kindly to the boy and his smile was blinding in response.

"Human children?" Killian was curious about how many we had. It wasn't an unknown fact that in addition to our overall high human numbers, Olympia also had a lot of human births thanks to our healthy and of course happy population.

"Yes we even have a school for them. Seth would be welcome to join if you wanted him to." I really didn't want to overwhelm Killian with how different things were here compared to everywhere else but I also wanted him to see everything we had to offer. There was so much we could show him, Emma, and even Seth if he just let his guard down a little bit.

He didn't have a chance to respond as the adjoining door opened, revealing Emma who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Killian stood with Seth and they both went to her immediately. Seth practically jumped from his fathers arms into hers and she smiled before raining kisses all over his little face making him laugh. Killian then leaned in to give her a kiss of his own and I couldn't help the very small twinge of jealousy that sprang in me. Images of Bella pregnant with my child, holding our baby... The images dominated my mind as I watched the three of them.

Before Isabella I had never given the thought of imprinting, children, or my own family any real thought, never wanting to give myself false hope. Now that I have her though, it's difficult to think of much else. When would Isabella and I have a family of our own? Would we have a son or a daughter? When would we get to have such a tender moment between us, just me her and our child?

"Are you hungry?" Killian spoke softly to her and she nodded before looking to Seth.

"Are you hungry baby?" Seth shook his head and Killian explained that I had already obtained blood for them. She smiled appreciatively at me and I gave a gentle head bow in silent welcome. Emma then of course noticed Bella, still perched in my lap.

Isabella stood and I did as well in response to Emma's silent curiosity of my mate. Isabella timidly stepped forward and Emma's eyes met my imprints kindly. "Hi, I'm Bella. Edwards Imprint." She held her hand out to Emma tentatively and I felt a swell of pride for my girl trying to surpass her own shyness. Emma readjusted Seth on her hip so they could shake hands. They both smiled kindly at one another and I was happy to see them get along. Imprints were rare and what few there were of course were kept hidden by their imprinter so they rarely managed to interact with each-other. I was sure it was a comfort to meet another of your own kind, regardless of anything else.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I wasn't aware Edward had an imprint." Of course this made Isabella blush before she explained that it happened recently. "How long has it been for the two of you?"

"A couple weeks." I answered as Isabella only blushed further from the question. I couldn't resist pulling her close to me and kissing her head comfortingly. The desire to always protect her was strong, especially given her timid nature.

"Awww." Emma smiled nostalgically. "I remember the early days of the imprinting bond." She glanced at Killian before stepping away from us while taking my mate's arm so they had the illusion of having a private discussion. "The way he looks at you, making you feel like you're quite literally everything and anything he could ever want, need, or care about." Isabella nodded while glancing at me. I winked at her and she flushed further before looking back at Emma. "Want to know a secret?" Isabella nodded. "That feeling never goes away you know. 1 week, 1 month, a year, a decade, a century, it doesn't matter. You will always be the most important thing in his world."

Emma laughed kindly at Isabella's flushed face. I pulled her back to me and she buried her face back into my chest as we all began walking down to the kitchen to feed our humans. We had just gotten to the kitchen door when Isabella tugged on my arm wordlessly. I gestured for the three of them to enter without us before I turned to my blushing mate.

"What is it my love?" I stroked her face gently with the back of my finger and she shivered slightly from the contact before giving me a coy smile.

"You're the most important thing in my world too." I smiled at her words before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"I love you." She was about to respond but I kissed her again before she could. She squeaked slightly when I actually pressed her up against the wall for a moment so I could kiss her deeper. As soon as she was breathless I rested my head to hers and just reveled in her scent and the sound of her heartbeat. "You mean absolutely everything to me."

"I love you Edward." I smiled before pulling away and leading her into the kitchen.

…...

After our imprints ate, Isabella immediately offered to take all of them through Sanctuary. I was pleased beyond words that she felt comfortable enough to do that and it just made me swell with pride to know that Olympia truly felt like home to her now.

"Would all the humans be comfortable with me there?"

"Most have never even seen a ware before so they will probably just think you're a vampire." I spoke to reassure him as we all started walking out of the palace. His imprint in his arms and mine in my own. Ware's and Vampires really looked nothing alike but more so then resembling humans.

"Are they comfortable with that?"

"Vampires and humans are allowed in all parts of Olympia. They are used to seeing our kind." He nodded but still looked nervous. We made it to the gates of Sanctuary and as the doors opened Seth's eyes widened excitedly at the sights in front of him. The small stands selling various goods, all the humans including children walking around, everything... all the sights, sounds, and smells he'd been missing in his guarded young life. He reached for both Emma and Isabella's hands before leading them through the dozens of humans that were right by the entrance. Isabella's face lit up at his attention to her which made me smile. She was definitely meant to be a mother someday and I was eager to make that a reality for her, for the both of us.

Killian and I walked at a close but discreet distance to our imprints and his son. Seth was happily swinging from their arms as he dragged them over to various stalls and buildings, asking Isabella lots of questions. I chuckled at his enthusiasm, especially since he rarely gave her a chance to explain anything before he was off to his newest interest complete with new questions.

"He's a great kid." Killian chuckled in agreement to my observation.

"He is, though you may have some competition for your mates affections." He gestured to them and Seth had called Isabella's attention down to him and as she leaned down to her knees to listen he kissed her cheek and she smiled widely before giving him a big hug. Killian was immediately laughing at whatever expression I wore causing me to give him a less than pleased look. "Jealous of a child Edward?"

I ignored him and instead strode up to the other three, just as Isabella stood up, and draped my arm perhaps a bit possessively around her waist before leaning in and kissing her, deeply. She smiled as we broke apart and I kept her close to my side as we continued to tour the rest of the city, ignoring Killian's taunting laugh the whole time.

…...

After all the fun in the day was had it was time to get back to reality. It was strange how exhausting a child can be even to an immortal but miraculously he had finally worn himself out enough to sleep and Emma wanted to take him to their room while the rest of us met up with my family. Killian begrudgingly let them go but I knew his focus would be split due to their proximity being much farther from him then he was used to.

I wanted to keep things casual so I decided to to introduce Killian in our sitting room which is much smaller and warmer then any of our more formal gathering rooms. Isabella, Killian, and I got here before my family would be home from their various duties. I planned this on purpose because I wanted Killian to meet my family on individual accounts instead of all at once. Despite our long running friendship he had never actually met my family officially and I was eager to remedy that. He had already met my mate so everyone else would be easy by comparison. I expected Emmett and Rosalie last as they had a lot to catch up on from their time away. Jasper, as head of security in our family would probably come in shortly after my parents. This left just the King and Queen.

"Which territories have been your favorite to travel through?" Isabella had been eagerly asking Killian lots of questions about where he and his family had been throughout the years. He was highly amused by her curiosity and answered every question honestly.

"Truthfully each area has something to offer that the others don't."

"What do you enjoy most about Olympia?"

"It's amazingly quiet here, particularly in the mornings and due to the mountains there's such an amazing peace here while also housing a large variety of living things. Even the air smells cleaner here." Isabella smiled at his description of our home. It was probably the best description I'd ever heard someone give. I've always found our mountainous forest home to be quite magical myself and it was nice that others could see it as well.

"What about Denali?" I watched her expression as she asked of her former home. I didn't know much detail about how much of the scenery she'd been free to enjoy of her former homeland but I figured it wasn't much. Denali and in fact all the other covens kept their humans quite controlled, no time given to enjoy the little things.

"I would say of all the covens Denali has the most varied lands. There's streams, trees, lakes, lots to enjoy in a small amount of land."

"Have you ever been to Volterra?"

"I have, though we spend most of our time traveling through the neutral areas. As you can imagine it's much safer that way." She nodded before he continued speaking. "Volterra has such a vast amount of open lands and hills with small bursts of forests and rocky cliffs. It's very beautiful and just plain massive, much to see."

Isabella thought about that and I hoped she wasn't hoping to visit there someday. Volterra was undoubtedly the cruelest of all the kingdoms when it came to the treatment of humans. There was no way in Hell I would ever allow her there. Even if she begged me... it would be her one and only request, in our whole eternity together that I knew I would deny. I loved her to much to EVER risk loosing her.

"What about all the ware territories?" She was eagerly absorbing everything he was saying and I couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her neck as she listened for his answers.

"Banlen and LaPush are both located near the ocean so they receive a lot of rain and have beachfront sand and forestry taking up about 80-90 percent of their lands. Though Banlen is more forest then beach and LaPush is more beach than forest."

"You're from Lyan correct?" His jaw tensed slightly but he nodded politely.

"I am."

"What's it like there?"

"Lyan is almost entirely thick forest with the largest trees of any territory. They grow so close together that only a small amount of sunlight even peaks through them. You can smell rain all the time due to the amount of moisture clinging to the trees and brush. It's never quiet there as there's so many small creatures moving at all times making their own sounds all day long."

He spoke of his homeland for a long time and Isabella asked him constant questions about it all. "That sounds incredible. I never knew trees could be that big." He laughed as he tried to compare things she would be familiar with to describe how wide the trees could get.

"It's a beautiful place and I hope you can see it one day Your Majesty." She smiled at his kind words and I rubbed her arm soothingly. I loved how well they were getting along and I appreciated him quelling her ever curious mind.

"Do you miss living there?" She was clearly hesitant in asking this and though his smile did falter he kept eye contact as he answered.

"I was created, trained, reared, and developed there. I served my alphas there for well over 1000 years." His eyes were gazing out a window as he spoke. "It will always hold a special place for me so I suppose I will always miss it."

I could tell she felt bad about asking him such a thing though I knew he wasn't hurt in any way by her question, just contemplative. I kissed her head to comfort her but any words I was going to speak were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening loudly. "I hear we have new house guests. I don't want to be the last to know like last time." Emmett burst into the room cheerily and I laughed at his playfully competitive nature.

Rosalie came in after her brutish mate and I introduced them both to Killian. They had of course heard of him from me but had never laid eyes on him. Not surprisingly Emmett and Killian got along very well immediately. Emmett always had a way with the ware species and they all seemed to respect the way he carried himself, despite his vegetarian diet. What was truly a shock to me was how well Rosalie also got along with Killian. When they greeted she was as closed off as she usually was but after her and Emmett started speaking with him she seemed to warm up quite easily.

They spoke for awhile, mostly about their recent trip to LaPush, which Killian was more than a little curious about. "What are you thinking about so hard?" I looked down at Isabella in response to her soft question, who was of course back in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly before leaning in for a small kiss on her neck.

"I just never imagined how right it could feel for him to be here..." I trailed off as I thought about why I hadn't invited him here sooner, like as soon as he had exiled himself away from his own home to protect Emma. I had let him be in an effort to allow him to be the protector of his family that he needed to be. Was that the right choice though? Should I have invited him here sooner? To a place where he would not just be welcome but his mate as well? Where she would be respected and treated with kindness not mistrust and cruelty.

"It's not your fault..." I looked at her in surprise and she blushed while lowering her face from me. "What happened to Emma, to Seth... That's not your fault." She rubbed the back of my head and I couldn't resist purring slightly at her touch.

"I should have invited him sooner... helped him somehow..." She cut me off, not with words but just the soft look on her face as her hand moved to lightly stroke my neck.

"Maybe he needed to protect her all on his own." I didn't know what to say to that. It was true that I'd always told Killian that if he needed anything he could always come to me but that didn't mean I shouldn't have reached out a bit more in his time of need. At the same time if I'd been in his place, alarmed and betrayed by those closest to me involving my mate I may have behaved the same as him. I would have needed to take Isabella with me far from everything, just like Killian had. I would have needed her safe and I would have needed to be the one providing that safety for her.

"Maybe." I smiled at her and she smiled back before I gripped her face in one hand while keeping the other wrapped around her waist. I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. I could feel her blush but I didn't care about our how close our company was to us, speaking quietly among each-other. I loved her and it was only getting more difficult to keep our affections exclusively between us. A primal part of me actually wanted to let everyone see us, to see that she belonged to me. I didn't care enough to analyze if such feelings were right or wrong, they simply were. She was MINE and I wanted the world to know it, and soon enough they all would.

…...

"So will you be staying for the assembly?" the whole family had finally managed to meet Killian and though Seth and Emma were still upstairs resting, he was much more relaxed then he had been. His thoughts were calmer, happier now. Just maybe he would start to feel at home here. My mother spoke happily at the idea of him staying though her thoughts couldn't hide her excitement over having Seth here. My mother was truly a mother and couldn't wait to meet the currently youngest pure-born in existence.

"That's why I'm here." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He hadn't agreed in so many words to help with keeping my family safe at the assembly but he was never one to abandon a friend in need. He was a loyalist and I was the closest he had to a pack anymore.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." I couldn't contain my happiness at his willingness to help. He glanced at Isabella, safely tucked in my arms. She had insisted on staying with all of us while we discussed more details of the assembly, but had unsurprisingly fallen asleep in my arms. I was unable to part with her enough to bring her to our room so I was just cradling her while she slept peacefully in my arms.

 ****I think I have a pretty good idea.**** I smirked at him and he chuckled.

…...

Dinner was always a family production for us that my mother took very seriously. She happily invited Killian and his own family to join us and he accepted. Isabella and I were in our room relaxing together before dinner. Few of us vampires would even be feeding as we didn't need blood nearly as often as humans needed food but it was still a family gathering that we always did when home together. Isabella was in front of her wardrobe trying to pick something to wear and I was laying on our bed watching her with amusement.

"What about this?" She turned around showing me one of her blue gowns that she had already asked me about twice. I fought the urge to laugh at her and instead politely answered that I liked it, just as I had the other two times she held it out to me. She glanced down at it while biting her lip. In a flash I was in front of her and bringing her face up to look at me.

"What has you so nervous sweetheart?" She shrugged while keeping her pink face as lowered as she could from my grasp. "Look at me." She did and I leaned in to kiss her. I meant for it to be soft and quick but my body seemed to have different ideas.

The assembly would be taking place in less then a month's time, with the invitations already sent out. My mother had kept the reasons for the assembly vague for obvious reasons though it wouldn't be much of a leap for the other covens to assume it had something to do with mating. Gatherings like this happened at other covens as well and it was almost always due to a leading member finding their true mate. Since Jasper and I were the only members of our royal house that they all knew were 'unattached', I imagined they would all form their own conclusions. We felt no need to quell any rumors that might be spreading in the other covens and in fact wanted to use it to our advantage. By them thinking 'mating' it wasn't much of a leap to 'imprinting'.

Of course since Jasper and I are both Pure-born's mating of any kind whether a voluntary bond like mating or magical force like imprinting was a BIG DEAL. Everything about being a Pure-Born was up front for the world to observe with ever curious eyes and judgmental thoughts. Every coven would be sending members of their own royalty as well as their guards to explore what the largest and most secretive coven had to share with the world. This was going to be huge, long before any announcement was even made.

It was these thoughts that had me pulling Isabella closer to me. As much as I wanted to shout our bond to the world another part of me, just as strong, wanted to keep her hidden and safe. It was a juxtaposition of emotions but I couldn't help that. I had already learned that my feelings for her were often 2 sided and opposite in just about every way. Like right now as I was kissing her and holding her as close to my body as I could I was having conflicting desires. I wanted to appreciate and comfort her while loving every inch of her but I also wanted the opposite. Instead of worshiping her I wanted to possess her, claim her as mine and mine alone. I wanted to burn myself into her and her into me.

As always her body responded to mine without any difficulty. When I kissed her softly, she kissed me back with the same degree of tenderness and love. Whenever I grabbed her roughly and full of dominance she complied easily and came to me more than willingly. It was empowering how she always responded to me and incredible that she always seemed to need exactly what I needed. Right now I needed to claim her and she needed to be claimed. As soon as I grabbed her with more strength then usual her body responded by trembling deeply while she kissed me back eagerly. I felt a growl ripping through my body which just seemed to excite her more and she whimpered softly, clearly submitting to my baser side which drove me absolutely crazy with want. Without thinking I pulled her up my body and I carried her to our bed where I laid down on top of her, resting as much of my weight on her as I could without worrying about crushing her.

I couldn't contain the urge to mark her so without thought I began lightly biting down her neck and collar bone. Not enough to draw blood of course but certainly enough to leave more than a few marks if I continued which I certainly wanted to. Each time my teeth met her skin she whimpered while breathing very deep, telling me she was enjoying this immensely. I let her reactions guide me as my hands met hers and I intertwined our fingers softly but firmly before raising her hands slightly above her head, pressing them into the mattress on either side of her head. Her body was completely flat under me and I needed to remedy that. I gently used my knees to nudge her legs apart so I could rest between them and her breath caught as soon as she felt me press against her core.

My hands released hers and I used them to hold myself above her slightly as I continued to kiss her everywhere I could reach, with varying degrees of sweet and demanding. I started off each touch by pressing open mouthed slow kisses to an area then I would bite the same area causing her to mew in compliance then I would soothe the area by licking it possessively. I followed this pattern first from her neck, then her collar, and worked my way down. She wore a simple dress with buttons on the front which were easy for me to undue as I continued my chosen path slowly down her body.

Her whole body was trembling as I continued my ministrations, claiming her slowly but with unwavering intent. She was mine and I wanted to prove it. Not just to the world or even myself, but to her. I wanted her to know what she meant to me because she meant everything. Her breath grew more ragged as my mouth reached between her chest. I had unfastened her dress down a ways but she still had her small thin under-dress on, not that it was shielding much as I continued to touch her with my lips, teeth, and tongue.

The protective side of me temporarily overpowered my inner vampire and I leaned back to look at her flushed face. My hand cupped her face and rubbed her temple softly. "Are you okay?" I whispered the words softly but there was a deepness to my voice that did nothing to hide my desire for her. Clearly she noticed because she turned redder and her hands moved up to the back of my head as she pulled me closer. When she spoke it was with her lips right next to my own.

"I love you." I just smiled at her and leaned in to close the half of an inch space between our lips. Her legs moved up under her own volition this time and I felt her knees on either side of my hips, spurring me on. I kept my one hand on her face, steering her in the direction I wanted as I deepened our kiss. The other hand lightly traced down her chest, side, hips all the way up to her knee. From there I firmly grabbed it and wrapped it around my waist.

The moment I did she let out the deepest moan I'd ever heard from her, dwarfed only by my own as I felt her warmth pressed against me in such an intimate way. I couldn't resist the urge, instinct, or sheer need to press myself down against her core with my own and as soon as I did she let loose another soft kneeing sound that only enhanced my need for her. "I love you Isabella." She sniffled and I saw happy tears in her face, making me pause long enough to lean in and kiss each stray tear away from her perfect sweet face. My hand stroked her brow and cheek while I starred into her deep brown eyes, unwilling to look away from how beautiful she was.

"I love you so much Edward." Her soft voice sniffled her response and my inner protector immediately overrode any darker side of myself. I smiled before kissing her softer then I had been but with just as much meaning.

"You're mine Isabella and I will always be here for you." She smiled widely at my words before wrapping her arms around me tightly and smiling happily. I rolled off her and held her close to my body, just enjoying being close to my only reason for living.

As much as the assembly scared me part of me knew nothing would take her from me. I would kill anything that even tried easily and without pity. She would be safe of that I was certain.

 _ **END NOTES (Please Read):**_

 *****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

 *****NEXT CHAPTER will be the assembly. Lots to come...**

 *******COMMENTS*******

 **I really want to know what everyone thinks of the intimacy in this story? Do you all want more? Meaning lemons or is lots of citrus zest perfect as is for the story. :-) Let me know as I kinda like both ideas and am having a hard time deciding. Zest is sweet but given the nature of the story being about mating it would make since for me to write them actually... mating. THOUGHTS?**


	14. Author's Note

_Authors Notes:_

 *****Sorry for slow updates on both my stories. I have had LOTS on my plate for the last couple months and have gotten very little time to write. :-(**

 **\- Evicting Roomate**

 **\- 1-3 doctors appointments weekly through high risk pregnancy**

 **-working 50+hours**

 **\- 2 kids**

 **\- No nanny anymore so I always have my kids**

 **\- My husband**

 **\- Pregnant,... life**

 **I do have to sleep sometime. LOL. Sorry again. I finally had my baby boy through an unplanned c-section and then my son had to be placed in the NICU, where he spent his first 2 weeks. ( ***WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE! I cried constantly everyday terrified for my son, and I am NOT a crier.***) He's home now though and is doing well. :-) So now add a newborn onto my heap of responsibilities. So very tired... ;-)**

 ******I have quite a bit written for this story's next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon.******

 **Thanks for everyone's loyalty and patience**


	15. Assemble Assunder

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 *****And it starts. The highly anticipated assembly of all the different coven leaders within Olympia. Should be fun. :-)**

 *****VERY long chapter with lots of small time jumps as all the pieces come together for the big event. LONGEST CHAPTER ever for any story I've done so hopefully this makes up for how long it's taken me to update.**

 *****Sorry again for delay in updates. Author's note explains it all. Thanks to all who sent well wishes and praise for my newborn son, Elijah. :-) I really appreciate the support so again, Thank-you all.**

 **(***Word represented like this are said mentally so only Edward can hear them***)**

 _ **CHAPTER #14: Assemble Asunder**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 *****Edward?!***** Jasper, Garrett, Zafrina, and I had been training practically non-stop since we were all reunited and it had been lots of fun to say the least, though exhausting. Each of us worked on using our special abilities while at the same time we practiced strategies against the other gifts. There was more than a small amount of competition between the four of us, with it often resulting in all three against me. The excuse being that as the oldest and most powerful pure I should be able to take them all. Personally I didn't see their logic but at least I was fast...

Despite enjoying their company and trying to give my all, I was feeling increasingly distracted lately. Heaven and Hell being the forefront of my emotions and thoughts of late. The Good and Bad was where I always seemed to find myself when it came to my mate. Her beauty was ethereal and resisting her was fast becoming the uttermost torture. Every touch we shared just made me want her more and more but I couldn't shake the urge to stop things between us from going further then they already had. It wasn't anything she said or did that halted my advances either, it was a mental block I couldn't seem to get past. My desire for her physically was growing everyday and part of me worried that I was pressuring her as a result of my own needs. The last thing in the world I ever wanted was to force her so instead I had stopped any attempts to progress our intimacy further then the touches we'd already shared.

It was more than a little possible I was overthinking everything, even my own reasons, but I couldn't help it. Maybe my mind wouldn't let us go further because right now simply wasn't the right time? Thanks to the stress the whole kingdom was under involving preparations for the assembly I was wound extra tight. Since I heard all the troubles from a kingdom of thousands it was understandable that that my mind was side-tracked. There was lots to do and an ever increasing amount to worry about. Because of this a very small, but nevertheless real, part of me wanted to hold off with Isabella until I could devote every thought, feeling, and touch to just her. She deserved no less then my complete attention on her when we were alone and that's how I always wanted our time together to feel. I wanted it to be like the whole world was for just the two of us.

Needless to say all the build up and doubt was certainly the source of my distraction lately and I knew the others were beginning to notice. "What?" My tone came off harsher then intended but I couldn't help my built up frustrations and being an empath Jasper was well aware of my feelings, even though he knew no details.

"Focus." Garrett spoke this time but I couldn't be sure from where since we were practicing against each-other and he was using his gift. Normally I found these training exercises with him to be quite beneficial since we were learning to rely on senses other then our eyes but right now it was just another thing grating on my nerves. I wanted something to hit, plain and simple, and I didn't want to search for it first.

 *****Are you okay?***** I sighed before giving my brother a shrug. He could sense my scattered frustrations but thankfully his thoughts relayed that he hadn't figured out the more intimate reasons behind the feelings. We had split into teams, Jasper and myself against the other two and so far Garrett and Z had stayed on the defensive, hiding from our more aggressive strategy.

 *****I hear Z but I can't see her. I think she's playing tricks with our sight.***** I was thankful for the subject change and immediately set to tracking her down. The disadvantage to both of their gifts was that they both could only manipulate what we saw. If we focused on our other senses such as hearing, we could still find them. It was a difficult thing to tell your body to ignore what's right in front of it but if mastered it was incredibly effective against combatants like Garrett and Z. We are predatory creatures by nature and using our sight was just common sense. Because super sight was one of Jasper's gifts it was even harder for him to fight the urge to rely on what Zafrina projected at him than it was for the rest of us. At the same time that his gift was a hindrance with Z however it also allowed him to see past Garrett's camouflage very well if he focused just right. There was a balance there he had to use to defeat the duo.

"I hear you Z." I couldn't resist taunting her as I knew she would hesitate from whatever course of action she was currently on. I couldn't actually hear her movements and she was doing a good job of blocking her thoughts, but she didn't need to know that... Suddenly I heard a crash behind me and I turned in time to see Garrett throw Jasper against a tree, smashing it in half as Jasper flew deeper into the forest. I saw Garrett jump onto a disoriented Jasper at the same moment I heard a noise near me. I turned around just as Z jumped me. I managed to throw her off before she had the chance to grab me and I ran to Jasper's aid in time for Garrett to disguise himself again but unsurprisingly I was faster. I grasped his throat before I lost track of his invisible form and I held him tightly.

Jasper flashed to my side and took Garrett from me just before he threw him in a seemingly random direction. As soon as he did I saw a surprised Zafrina get hit by Garrett. Jasper had evidently seen past whatever illusion she'd put on me in order to target her with her own team mate. His aim was dead on knocking them both down in a cluttered heap. We both flashed over to them and stood over them with victorious expressions.

"You know what we want to hear." Jasper taunted them playfully and I couldn't resist laughing at his excited tone. Garrett starred at us defiantly as he stood up and dusted himself off while Zafrina laughed genuinely, never one to be a sore loser.

"You both are incredible and we bow to your greatness." She bowed playfully before I hugged her while laughing and Jasper puffed up playfully.

"Well Garrett? Your team-mate has admitted defeat in the face of our superiority. How about you?" I couldn't resist egging him on. He was a terrible loser and it was far to much fun to mess with him.

"I admit to you winning... this round, but the day is young." I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight my smile. And so it starts...

…...

"Mommy can I play with Edward?" I turned around and saw Killian and his family approach near the field we four had been practicing on. Killian was in his wolf form, giant and beyond intimidating, at least to people who didn't know him. Emma was walking next to him on his right side while holding Seth on her hip. I smiled in welcome to them. I hadn't expected an audience but it was pleasant to see Killian bring his family around us so willingly. I was understanding of him needing to feel ready to defend them so I was fine with his shifted form even-though I was the only one that could talk to him like this.

"I think they're training baby." Seth pouted slightly and Emma leaned in to kiss his cheek. They stopped a fair distance away but Seth ran to me as soon as his mom put him down. I lowered myself to his level and smiled at the eager little boy.

"What are you doing?"

"We're practicing our abilities." I was suddenly quite curious about his own gifts. So far I had seen none and Killian hadn't mentioned any so I figured he probably didn't have any yet. He was still very young though and they could present at anytime until he matured. Like vampires, ware pure-born's gained both a physical and a mental gift outside the usual supernatural capabilities.

"All of them are pure-born's just like you Seth..." His mother spoke proudly. Killian had laid down on the ground and she was sitting next to him, nestled into his side. "...so they have special abilities." Seth's eager eyes widened and he started asking all of us about what we could do.

The other three, despite having the usual amount of hesitance around outsiders, were as captivated by Seth as I was. He had a warmth to him that was inspiring to be around. The innocent kindness all children had combined with a purity that radiated from him. Each of us took the time to explain our physical and mental talent and he was captivated by every word. I expected him to be most impressed by Z or Garrett's gift but he found mine to be the 'best' and proceeded to constantly ask me to tell him what he was thinking to see if I could actually read his mind, which of course I could.

Seth was obsessed with 'playing' with the four of us so to include him, but not cause Killian to have a heart attack, I included his father as well. Seth rode on his back and the two of them teamed up with Garrett in a hide and seek game against the other two. I sat down with Emma and we watched the other five play a supernatural version of tag. No one EVER wanted to play a game with me where speed was involved so I was not-so-politely dismissed from the game. It was probably for the best though as someone had to stay with Emma and I would be the only one trusted with that task...

"How are you liking Olympia?" I couldn't resist asking her. I knew she was so much happier here than on the run and I hoped Killian would see everything my home had to offer his family.

"It's AMAZING." She was eager to emphasize her opinion as she smiled and told me all about her love of Sanctuary. She confessed that she really hadn't even SEEN another human for over fifty years and was happy to meet so many of them. They really had been living in seclusion all this time and the realization sent another wave of regret through me.

"Your mate has been so welcoming to us. She's really very sweet." She watched me knowingly when I smiled at the mention of my imprint. The two of them and Seth had been spending a lot of time together and were becoming close friends which I knew would be an amazing thing for Isabella. She had been alone since the loss of her parents and I wanted her to have friends. A lot of changes were coming fast and having trusted allies was something we all desperately needed.

…...

"So, next week..." I wasn't sure I'd ever heard my brother sound so ominous before. "... the fun starts and our 'GUESTS' will start arriving." He accented the word Guests with a deep amount of sarcasm. While most of us held trepidation about countless covens arriving here, Emmett held only two emotions, excitement and territoriality. He couldn't wait to see the other covens at OUR home for a change as he never had before. He wanted to see all of them without their home field advantage as he thought it would bring them down a few levels. I truly wished I could share his optimism but I kept seeing the other side of things. While one would think he had a good point about us having the 'high ground' here I doubted the other clans would see it that way. Yes our home was larger and more populated then any two, maybe even three, of them combined but they would most likely see this not as a show of our strength but as a golden opportunity. This could be seen as a chance to learn our weaknesses and exploit them where possible. Our self-imposed seclusion from the other clans had kept us safe but now we would be exposed to their very eager eyes as well as conniving minds.

Z and Jasper felt the same as me and were working hard on ways to severely limit our guests accessibility within our walls. Very few would be allowed outside the common areas of the palace or main part of the city and NONE of them would be allowed within hundreds of feet of Sanctuary. Garrett was somewhere in the middle in his own thoughts. He held the philosophy of hope for the best but prepare for the worst. He felt this was the sole chance we had to display our strength in full but he also stressed that we remain mindful of the very real truth that these people are not our allies and therefore they were NOT to be trusted.

"How are the newborns holding up?" I voiced the question no one wanted to ask if for no other reason then to take my mind away from other things. We had recently created 3 new vampires and they were currently in seclusion from the rest of the city. It was an interesting decision among all of us and the council, as well as the human volunteers. We hadn't made any new vampires in some time and this wasn't a decision we came to lightly. Jasper had liked the idea of additional forces but truthfully it was a decision we'd been debating for quite some time. My father, Killian, and Garrett were all with them currently along with quite a few guards. Newborns were so very powerful and since they had no idea how to control that strength we liked to keep them under constant supervision.

"Amazingly well actually. We chose our humans perfectly. All of them are adjusting better then just about anyone I've ever seen." Jasper spoke with pride over our formerly human now vampiric citizens.

"I don't really think that the newborns will benefit us much." Emmett shrugged as he spoke casually. "Where can they even guard for us? We have humans EVERYWHERE and the newborns can't be anywhere near them."

"The plan is to keep them just outside the palace, patrolling at a distance." Zafrina spoke calmly and with confidence in our strategy. Like Jasper she loved the idea of using the newborns as pure shock value. A coven having one newborn at a time was a big enough deal, but three... there was no denying that the covens would notice.

"How are they doing with their diets?" Isabella spoke this time. All of them had asked to be exposed only to animal blood from the start since it would make resisting humans so much easier, but it wasn't unusual for newborns to change their minds quickly after being turned. Vampires are after-all very instinctive and our natural food source is human blood not animal. Because of this animal blood can be quite disgusting to many of our kind, to the point that it could be difficult to abstain at all. It was a hard but true reality.

"The King said they are doing well but one of them is struggling with the animal blood diet." Zafrina's voice was full of empathy that even I could sense. She had tried for decades to adopt a vegetarian diet but never managed to do it, so she was very sympathetic to the newborns struggle.

"One of them?" Claire had entered the dining hall and we had been so enraptured in our conversation that we hadn't noticed her. She was amazingly quiet for a human.

"Ben is doing very well Claire I promise you." I held out my hand to rub Claire's back reassuringly and she nodded but kept her face down. Her brother deciding to become a vampire was a struggle for her as they were all each-other had. It was a choice he'd made years ago and was simply waiting for the next time we would be voting on such a thing. I had spoke on his behalf with the council and he was granted his request easily. I had known Ben and Claire since they came here as children and Ben had more then proven his loyalty to Olympia. He deserved this choice and he'd made an informed one.

"How are you doing Claire?" My mother walked up to Claire and pulled her into a maternal hug. She had been practically a surrogate mom to Claire since she was so young when she got here and now with Ben gone Claire needed all the support she could get.

"I just miss my brother." All of us were sitting close together in the dining room, though no one had much of an appetite. My mother led Claire over to sit beside her and she went willingly. I had been keeping tabs on Ben specifically of the three as I had promised him I would keep Claire safe while he was gone. She meant the world to him and being away from her for up to a year was not something he was taking lightly... or well

"Who's struggling?" Rosalie spoke quietly while flashing Claire a kind smile. Emmett had his arm draped around her shoulder and was kissing her temple softly. Rose had abstained easily through her change though Emmett had struggled with animal blood quite a bit himself.

"Randall more than the other two though he remains insistent that he receive animal blood alone."

"What will happen if they can't... keep the diet." Isabella spoke again and I rubbed her arm softly.

"Generally if a newborn struggles they will simply have to stay away from humans longer but will still be able to join us... eventually." She nodded while glancing at Claire sympathetically, who was still keeping her head down. I could tell from her thoughts that she only cared about seeing Ben as soon as possible and not if he adopted a carnivorous diet as she loved him no matter what. Typically a newborn on human blood had to be away from humans for at least 3 years, at least three times the amount a vegetarian did and Claire knew this. Her kind heart didn't judge him if he did choose human blood she simply didn't want to be away from him for so long.

…...

"Which coven would be best to receive first?" All of us men were getting ready together and Emmett seemed to feel the need to break the tense silence that had been going on all day. Today was finally the day. The covens would soon be arriving and the unknown would inevitably happen, for better or worse. Garrett and Z were already at the entrance to Olympia, ready to escort the first arriving clan, along with a substantial amount of our guard.

"Does it matter? They will each get here in their own time." Jasper shrugged off Emmett's posed 'what if' scenario.

"If you could choose who to deal with first, who would it be?"

"Denali, then the ware clans, any order, lastly Volterra." I spoke casually just wanting to silence Emmett. I was to trapped in my own thoughts and worries to really think about such things.

"Why Denali first? I would think you'd want them here last." Dad asked with surprise. His mind thought of the tension that would undoubtedly be between the Queen and myself with regards to 'stealing' one of her humans.

"I want it out of the way and without an audience." He nodded in understanding as well as agreement.

"I would prefer to deal with the shifters all at once regardless of first or last." Jasper and the wares had never gotten along well and he despised dealing with them in any way. He couldn't stand their often prideful, arrogant and enraged emotions. They held themselves above all others, seeing themselves in an almost holy light. It didn't really bother me as I knew from experience that anyone's thoughts could be quite ridiculous and superior but for Jasper feeling such high and mighty emotions in mass was disgustingly perverse.

"Personally I hope we get them first. They tend to keep things light." Emmett laughed and I rolled my eyes. Shifter's were naturally competitive and with having all three packs present we would probably see some entertainment before the night was over.

"The biggest question mark of the night will be Volterra. I never know what to expect from them." My father was certainly worried about the second strongest coven and I couldn't disagree with his thought process though my immediate concern was of course Denali and any misguided claims they may feel they have for what's mine.

There had always been a rivalry between us and Volterra and it's history dated long before my family took power here. Throughout the centuries our covens had overstepped the other with regards to who was strongest and since my family took power we had not lost the title, giving us the longest claim to the 'most powerful coven' title, however unofficial it may be. One of their biggest strengths as well as their weakness was their leadership. The rulers of Volterra were the oldest immortals in existence and had ruled for so long that I doubted even they knew how long it's been. This gave them a lot of knowledge that our far younger leadership didn't possess but that age had also proved them to be the most stuck in their ways of any clan. Change was not only hard for them to understand it was impossible for them to accept.

"My instincts tell me that our problems will lie with the shifter's not the vampires." Killian spoke for the first time, having been equally enraptured in his own head as I myself was.

"How do you figure?" Jasper was curious. I couldn't resist smiling at my brother's obvious respect of Killian and any insights he had to offer. I hadn't known what to expect from my family with regards to having my ware best friend among us but they all seemed to respect him and listened when he spoke.

"Many reasons." Killian was straightening his own suit, complete with our trademark amber topaz color. He was hesitant when I offered the vest to him earlier but I had insisted. He had earned the right to wear the color when he came to my aid for my imprint... my family. He had argued that it may offend the other ware's as it announced Killian as an Olympian just as much as it did a vegetarian, but I didn't really care. He valued what was right over all else including power and that made him an Olympian in my eyes.

"Ware's rarely leave their lands as we are so dependent on our complete ancestral tribe for strength. Here all three will feel on edge due to only having a small percentage of that power. It could make them very..." He seemed to really search for the proper word, "...hostile."

"Do you think they will bring large numbers?" I couldn't resist asking. I hadn't really thought about how many the wares would bring. Each pack was so similar yet so very different that there was no telling what would happen.

"No. They will want their lands defended above all else." I nodded while relaxing slightly. I didn't want to deal with a large angry pack of wolves.

"What's the plan for dealing with Denali?" Emmett looked at me cautiously and I couldn't help but tense noticeably from the reminder.

"I have many allies there. I'm confident I can smooth it out." Of course that spoke nothing of the Queen...

"And when they learn that you kept the imprinting from them?" Killian was the one who voiced the question though all of them had been having the same thought on and off over the weeks. I sighed while keeping my eyes away from all of them as I fastened my cuffs methodically, needing the distraction.

"You mean when they learn exactly how valuable she truly is to me and what they should have been able to extort from me so I could have her?" My eyes met each of theirs as they exchanged glances before nodding at me.

"I cannot fathom what would have happened had they known..." Killian shook his head at the images in his head which were vivid enough to make me wince.

"They could have demanded anything and I would have complied. I would have given them anything in my world to make sure she was safe." I spoke the tragic words confidently knowing they were completely true. Had Denali realized they had MY imprint, the heir to the most powerful nation's imprint... the power they would have been able to exploit from me... was a horrifying thought.

My father rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "It will not come to that Edward. Your brother was smart when he interfered and took her from you, and you were wise to let him. I know it couldn't have been easy but the action may have saved all of us." I glanced at Jasper who gave me a small nod in understanding of my infinite gratitude.

"If they had tried to do such a despicable thing they would have been in violation of our laws when it comes to mates and imprints." Emmett was angry at the idea of what could have happened that day. I had to smile at his loyalty not just to me but to Isabella, who he had taken quite a shine to. He found her human mannerisms hilarious and enjoyed her company.

"There are also laws involving human ownership, laws our kingdom started." Our father reminded him. "Humans belong to their kingdom until they step foot in Olympia, Sanctuary, and they have zero rights anywhere that isn't here."

"What are you getting at?" Emmett was annoyed now.

"Humans are a possession to them, not having the status of a living creature. If I wanted her I had to purchase her, plain and simple." I spoke firmly.

"You did though. You paid 100 pints for her." He rolled his eyes at the price I paid for Isabella. Not in disrespect of me or her but for the ridiculousness of it all. My brother was many things but conniving, malicious, power hungry, and manipulative were not among them. He merely saw a mate as the most precious thing in the world and if you had someone's other half, you gave them up. No questions asked and no angles to play. He truly had a big heart and didn't even realize it.

"You think they would have only asked that for the imprint of the Crown Prince of Olympia?" Killian spoke again with a tone full of doubt and disgust. He couldn't help picturing himself in my place and Emma in Isabella's. "Quite literally they could have asked for the world and Edward would have had no choice but to grant the request. Denying him her would have been the worst torture possible and they unfortunately know that. Everyone knows that."

"Our laws state mate first." Emmett was still holding firm in his assessment and I loved him all the more for it.

"On the surface, yes, that's true. However the Devil is always in the details when it comes to any contract, law or agreement." Jasper's tone held the same aggression as the other two when he spoke and I could tell that the tension of the room was getting to my empathetic brother.

"All we can do is prepare and deal with what may come." I laced my tone with all the optimism I didn't feel, hoping to calm down everyone though I knew Jasper wouldn't be fooled.

…...

"Banlen is here." Rosalie entered the room calmly as she spoke and Emmett went to her side swiftly.

"I need to find Isabella." I was out of the room before anyone could respond to my statement. I didn't actually have to 'find' her per say as I could track her easily thanks to our bond. She was in my parents quarters with my mother, Claire, and a few female guards. I could tell from a quick mind scan that no one was indecent so I entered without knocking and had Isabella in my arms before I greeted everyone else politely.

"Banlen has arrived, mother." She nodded with a slightly nervous smile and I pulled her to my other side and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the head.

 *****I don't know if I take that as a good sign, starting with one of the most peaceful covens, or if it's a sign that the night will only get worse from here...***** I nodded in understanding as I had thought the exact same thing when my sister announced who had arrived first. Maybe there was some merit to Emmett's posed question of arrival order after all.

…...

After I had safely tucked away my mother, Emma, Seth, and Isabella deep in safe rooms of our home with Zafrina, Killian, and some of our strongest guards I went to meet with the Alpha of Banlen. I was surprised by how many of the pack I saw in the throne room with the rest of my family and guards. Banlen was the smallest of all the covens in population yet they appeared to have brought almost their entire first pack. All the shifter clans had separate packs that had different levels of power within their tribe.

"Alpha." I greeting them genuinely as they turned to me when I entered the room. Each bowed their head slightly at my presence and I did the same. I got along well with Banlen, probably the best of the packs but it was still a tense friendship due to the natural state of hostility between shifters and vampires.

"Your majesty..." The Alpha's two beta's greeted me as their leader smiled kindly.

"We were surprised and highly intrigued to receive your invite." The Alpha finally spoke as she looked around the throne room.

"I'm glad you could attend." She nodded for a moment as she continued to look around the room before her eyes locked with mine.

"How could I refuse, knowing every clan received an invite for the first time in a few centuries." She raised her eyebrows at me in a clear question of *****Why is that?***** which her thoughts echoed.

"It was never our intention to close off from all of you, it was just..." I wasn't sure of the right words to use.

"Necessary?" She smirked at me and I smiled kindly in response. I knew she wasn't being hostile, just honest. Just like with our family, the current 1st pack or 1st family, as it were, of Banlen came to power by over throwing prior tyrannical leadership. We had a mutual respect for one another in this one regard at least. I nodded and she continued scanning the room quietly. "You have many humans here." It wasn't a question as it was obvious that she was sensing them.

"We do." My father spoke now, calmly as usual, though his thoughts were anything but.

"I can tell that they have been... close to many of you... recently." Her eyes held questions yet her mind was amazingly blank of what those inquiries were. Alpha Leah had always been hard to read for me. It wasn't that she was blocking me exactly but more that she was very good at gathering information before she focused on what it all meant. She didn't constantly have a mind busy with assumptions, opinions, and concerns. Her mind was quiet and always watching.

"The queen is a human as you know." My father spoke carefully at the mention of my mother, his imprint, not that I blamed him.

"Indeed, but I sense more than one human on... some of you." Her eyes again locked on me and I was tempted to growl in challenge. I felt my venom truly turn cold in my whole body as the urge to protect what was mine fought to overpower my reason.

"Our ways are a bit...unconventional... to be sure." Thankfully my father spoke before I did something I severely regretted. Something I wouldn't be able to undo.

She said nothing but her eyes took in every bit of tension my body now displayed. Knowing her perusal was happening didn't stop my defensive stance any. I hated the idea that these clans could smell Isabella on me or anywhere else for that matter. She would register simply as food to them and it sickened me. In fact I despised the knowledge with such intensity that I was seriously pondering how I would make it through the night without killing someone, especially since I would hear their thoughts. Thoughts that I knew would be unforgivable.

…...

I really should have given Emmett's postulated thoughts on arrival order more consideration. All the clans seemed to be spaced out perfectly so that we had time to exchange pleasantries and make plans for the evening meal just before the next arrived. Volterra showed up second and nothing amiss came from the coven. They did bring a lot of members, a more than uncomfortable amount in fact, but I read little to no hostility from them and a silent exchange with Jasper told me that he didn't sense anything either.

Next came LaPush, and that's where things started really getting tense. They brought more than Banlen had but far less then Volterra and they instantly sensed how out-numbered they were. Volterra had a deep seated hatred for all wares and were known to kill any that came within any distance of their land. This had led to them being beyond hated by the shifter clans and now they were in an enclosed area together with intentions unknown on all sides. Unfortunately this meant they became extremely defensive and accusatory. I was able to skip past their silent and not so silent thoughts with an amount of grace I was actually proud of myself for but Jasper however was not so capable to ignore them.

"What exactly are you accusing us of ALPHA?" My brother spoke calmly but with unmistakable disdain as he addressed Alpha Black. He had made a reference to the vampires bringing much more members than the shifters had.

"Accusing you of? Nothing at all?" It wasn't the Alpha that spoke but his heir, Jacob. I hated the beta prince of LaPush as he was more arrogant than most but fortunately the dislike was mutual and we tended to stay out of the others way where possible. His sarcasm was extremely disrespectful and I didn't appreciate him speaking to my brother that way.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your tone Jacob." I made sure not to address his title as a subtle way of letting him no it meant nothing here. His dark eyes met mine and I heard his thoughts loud and clear.

 *****And I'm not sure I care about what you do and do not APPRECIATE.***** Our eyes stayed on the other in a tense stand off before the doors opened. We all turned and of all people to choose to enter at the moment it had to be Killian.

It was as though the room actually froze but instead of with ice it was fire. The tension actually felt like it would burn all of us. The moment the Alpha, formally Killian's best friend, saw him the room seemed to ignite in silent flames. Killian walked calmly towards me and stood dutifully on my right side. I didn't need to be a mind reader to understand the significance of where he stood. With a pack of wolves the beta, second in command, always stood to the right of the Alpha. It was a sign of devotion, support, and a silent promise to defend the leader should they fall. Killian was clearly drawing his name in the sand and it was right next to mine.

"Killian." The Alpha's cold tone left little interpretation on the amount of bad blood between the two.

"William." I fought a smirk at Killian ignoring the Alpha's title.

"You will speak to the Alpha with respect." The beta averted his stance slightly in front of Alpha black while he glared at Killian. As soon as Jacob made the shift in movement that brought him closer, Killian immediately shifted more in front of me in a defensive stance.

"I will show the same level of respect that you give to my prince and nothing more." Jacob's eyes flashed to me and I would have smiled at Killian's wise words except I read what the beta was going to say next.

"Are you a guard dog to the leeches now?" Amazingly enough Killian didn't get offended in any way he just kept his stance in front of me.

"I am the Crown Prince's champion and any disrespect to him by a wolf will mean being dealt with by me. I will show no mercy as you have been fairly warned." Shock registered from every person in the room, including myself. A champion is a ware tradition which called for them to lay their lives on the line for matters involving honor where their Alpha is concerned. What Killian's statement meant was that he was claiming Olympia as his home and me as his leader, his Alpha, who's honor he was willing to die for.

"Killian." I gently held his shoulder and guided him back, needing to resolve this before it escalated. He complied easily as everyone else remained completely still. "As you can see Killian is a member of my coven and as good as blood to me." The LaPush pack growled but didn't respond. The idea of a wolf siding with vampires was disgusting to them.

"Your majesty, Lyan is here." Killian spoke calmly and at least the mystery of why Killian had even entered the room was answered. This meant Denali would be the last coven to arrive.

Joy...

...

"You have a lot of nerve Tanya."

"Queen Tanya." Her blood red eyes watched me with heat and I did my best not to listen to her thoughts. I didn't want to hear any of them.

"The only Queen here is my mother so she will be the only one addressed as such." I was playing with fire but I didn't care. Denali had been held up by our border security for violations that I was only now being made aware of.

"What have I done that's so wrong?"

"You tried to get into sanctuary. That is 100% against our rules. No member outside Olympians are allowed near our Human city."

"I didn't force my way. I simply asked to be taken there to see it for myself."

"My guards told me that you were forceful."

"They wouldn't listen to me." She sounded whiny and irritating.

"While you are here it isn't their job to listen to you. It is your job to listen to them." I stepped closer to her to illustrate that she would not be intimidating anyone, least of all me.

"Forgive me Edward, I was honestly just curious." Her voice held sweetness that I wouldn't for a second believe. I was about to turn to the rest of Denali when I felt her grab my arm. "Perhaps I can make it up to you." Her eyes held more of that heat and I glanced at Jasper to notice him shiver.

"That is most assuredly not necessary." I gently but quickly took her hand off me. I suddenly felt very dirty and like I was betraying my mate. I knew that I couldn't help another woman's interest in me but it still made me feel disgusting. All I knew was that Tanya better not say or do anything against my imprint. Sadly if there was one person that would be stupid enough to do something, it was Tanya.

It figures that all of our troubles would be with LaPush and Denali with the other 3 arrivals being almost boring by comparison. I was a little worried about Lyan due to the Alpha formally being Killian's but he was agreeable enough. Samuel's struggles as a leader laid in his complacency. He hadn't defended Killian's imprinting to a human and instead allowed his people to alienate his strongest ally. He was an old-fashioned leader that took to much for granted. One thing I knew as a leader was that any minute things can change. Because of that I try to always be vigilant.

Tanya spent the next hour constantly trying to touch me or making references to spending time together. The whole exchange grated on my last nerves. Before I found Isabella, Tanya's obsession had been more an inconvenience then much else. Now though it felt like a threat against my imprint, a violation. I needed to get away from her and soon, before I did something I would regret. My mother was my saving grace when she entered the room where we were speaking with all the representatives of Denali. She showed no fear in the face of being in a room full of hostile immortals. My father on the other hand...not so much restraint. All the vampires had tensed at the scent of her and he instantly turned from a kind hearted man into an intense vampire protecting what's his. He held her close to his side as she calmly greeted every vampire in the room, of course not touching them or even getting to close.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need my son." She smiled at me and I looked at her curiously.

 *****Isabella is so worried about you.***** We hadn't been able to spend much time together over the last week and apart from the brief reunion this morning I hadn't seen her in the last couple of days apart from when we were getting ready for bed. Her security team led by Zafrina, was adamant about making sure Isabella knew every exit, hidden room, and every strategy in the event something bad happened. Because of this Z had her constant attention which on top of my own duties meant we had very little time for each-other.

That needs to change.

"Of course mother." I leaned down to kiss her cheek before wrapping my arm around her waist protectively. I would not be leaving my mother in this room right now. To much tension plus no humans would be around until all our guests had eaten, for obvious reasons. I led her away after a quick goodbye to our guests. "Is she alright?"

"She just misses you. She was acting so quiet so I figured she needs to see you." Guilt hit me at knowing I've been neglecting her for my other responsibilities. I took my mother up the stairs quickly, eager to get to my mate. Isabella, my mother, Emma, Seth, and every human that lived in the palace was moved to the wing closest to my room so that our guards could keep an eye on them and they were safely away from our "allies". I hated the noise of so many minds but we all have sacrifices to make. There were a ton of guards posted around the rooms and I gave them a nod as I escorted my mother to her room. My father would collect her when everything was ready. At full speed I went to my own room next.

As soon as I opened the door Isabella crashed into my embrace. "Sweetheart?" She was crying softly and refused to release me. Oh God. What was wrong with her? "Isabella?" I picked her up and took her to our bed. I sat us down and she wiped her tears before looking at me.

"I saw..." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Isabella." She sounded so scared. My mother just made it sound like she missed me. What the hell was wrong with my mate? "Did someone hurt you?" My voice sounded deadly even to me.

"Edward..." She shook her head to answer my question as she reached her arms to me and wrapped them tightly around my neck. "I saw the Queen..." She sniffled. "... and I remembered..." I knew instantly that she wasn't talking about my mother when she said 'Queen'.

"Isabella she will not have you. No one will have you but me. You're mine alone." I sounded possessive and honestly terrifying but she didn't even flinch at my tone. "Look at me." She did and my heart broke seeing her red eyes. I stroked her soft face and wiped away the tears. "Say the words." During our more intimate moments we had learned a few things about me that I myself hadn't even known. She learned tricks to bend me to her will, all of which were very effective. She enjoyed when I touched her possessively and showed power over her and seemed to really hate when I stopped, so much so in fact that she learned how to excite me. My shy girl knew how to get what she wanted from me and it was frustratingly amazing. It was the greatest feeling to see how strong she could be at times, so much strength hidden in her soft beautiful body. One of the main things she used was the fact that submitting herself to me made me less likely to hesitate when it came to progressing further sexually. She also fully used that knowledge against me. We hadn't had sex yet but we were getting closer.

"I belong to you." I pulled her to my lips and she whimpered. Of course this worked on me immediately. Her humanity was a huge turn-on for me. I loved her warmth, her weakness, her bravery, her innocence, her inexperience, everything. I just loved her and wanted every part of her. I didn't stay attached to her mouth for long and almost immediately my lips went to her neck which she enjoyed almost as much as I did.

"Talk to me Isabella." I laid her down onto the bed and she wrapped her legs around my torso, using her thighs to pull me in close. She shook her head as more tears fell. She wants a distraction, while I want an explanation. Maybe I can bend her to my will for once? I pulled back my lips and began nipping at her neck, a bit rough but not enough to make her bleed. She loved when I did this and I loved the sounds it caused. She mewed and pulled me in even closer to her body. "Please talk to me."

"I'm afraid to." She was whispering. I pulled back from her neck to look at her.

"You're afraid of me?" She shook her head aggressively before I could even complete the sentence.

"I've never been afraid of you. I love you so much." She sniffled as she tried to explain herself. Her mind seemed to have so much to process and for the first time I truly hated that her mind was the one that was silent to me. I think the hesitance in my eyes showed my fear that she could in fact fear me if I did something to vampire-like. "From the moment I first saw you in Denali I knew you would protect me. I didn't know anything else about you but I did know that, with every part of me. I think I fell in love with you in that moment. I just didn't know it at the time."

I stroked her beautiful face covered in moisture from the tears she wouldn't explain to me. "Why are you afraid, my love?"

"It's not the time to tell you."

"Isabella you never need to keep anything from me."

"Please just not right now..." My jaw clenched as I starred into her imploring eyes.

"As you wish." I hung my head as my anger refused to leave at my mate denying me the only thing I need, her happiness. If there was a problem she needed to let me fix it for her. Not doing so felt unnatural to me, like not breathing. All I wanted was her to be happy, it was the thing I lived for.

I kept my eyes, which I could feel turn black in my frustration, away from her. I was still on top of her so I tilted my head down and away from her sad beautiful eyes. I felt her soft fingers grab my face and pull it to her view. "Are you angry at me?" She looked brokenhearted as she asked.

"Isabella..." I didn't know what to say. Was I angry at her? GOD NO. Was I angry at her request to not tell me what had her so upset? HELL YES I WAS. "I just want to make it better." I rubbed away the last few tears with my pointer finger. Watching the drops shine before I brought them to my mouth, tasting the salty flavor. I leaned in and nuzzled her ear, purring at her labored breathing. "Let me make it better. Tell me." I was begging but doing it from a position of strength as that was my best chance with her. She loved to do what I asked of her.

"Edward... I can't tell you." Her eyes begged me to understand but I couldn't.

"I love you and I will keep you safe." I growled the words and she stroked my arms with her finger tips. My arms were holding me up over her on either side of her shoulders. Her eyes watched my black ones and I could feel a trail of fire from where her touch stroked my icy skin.

"I know you will."

"Then tell me." I could hear how angry I sounded though I hid it as best I could.

"I can't." I shook my head to disagree with her denial.

"You can tell me anything. Just talk to me. Baby... just tell me."

"No." I growled loudly when she flat out refused me. She looked so sad at how upset I was and the fact that I was making her cry again ate at me but I didn't know what to do. Why wont she let me fix this?

Her sniffles at seeing me angry pulled me back from my anger a bit. "I can't bare to see you cry." I whimpered through my anger as I nuzzled her face again. The instinct to make her happy was as strong as the instinct to keep her safe.

"Then kiss me." She had barely even whispered the words before my lips were on hers. I had absolutely no idea why she was upset but if kissing her would cheer her up I would do it without question. I felt how tense I was as I hovered over her whole body. The tension was mostly in my arms where I could feel the cords of my muscles get firmer with each passing second. I kissed her aggressively and as deep as I dared to. I want to give her the distraction she needs, if that's the only thing that will help. I want to make her aware of the fact that I was here for her. Mostly though I just wanted her.

I lost myself in her warm mouth and soft whimpers. Eventually though I felt her trailing her hands along each of my arms, slowly but with intent. Her fingers went down to mine, which were laying flat on our bed. I growled as I understood her intention. Using my speed I grabbed each of her hands in my own and rested them above her head. The fast movement excited her and I could smell her blood race. I went back to biting at her neck but I didn't stay there. I continued nipping down to her chest, which was covered by the beautiful blue dress she was wearing.

To bad...

I heard the ripping of the dress as I literally bit it to get to her skin. She had an under-dress on as well so that went too. My hands trailed down her forearms as I went down her perfectly prone body a bit further. God what am I doing? A small part of my mind was screaming at me to stop but given that she wasn't even remotely trying to end this I didn't listen to any minuscule doubt my mind had. I only listened to my instincts which told me she wanted everything I was doing.

My face went back to hers and her hands, which I had released, grabbed my face passionately. She held me to her as we kissed one another breathless. My right hand held me up while my left held her face to me. "Edward..."

My eyes opened and I pulled back to watch her. As I did so I took in the damage to her dress. I had ripped it open from her neckline to her stomach but I couldn't see much since it was still wrapped around her. She grabbed my hand, the one that had been on her face, and brought it to her breasts, over her scraps of cloth. My eyes went from her body to her face and she pinked while watching me for a reaction.

I want to touch her so badly. I want to rip this dress from her and just worship her perfect body, for hours if she would let me. Her eyes flashed between mine, waiting for something. I could feel how nervous she was but I could smell how excited she was as well. She felt so much hotter than usual and I could hear every catch of her breath. All of the sights, smells, and sounds of her were doing nothing to keep me in control.

"Touch me." Her sweet voice asked and I of course obeyed. I leaned up and slowly, while keeping my eyes on her, began to peel back the layers of her ruined dress. My black eyes didn't leave her beautiful soft brown ones as I ripped her dress more to get it off her. She didn't flinch at the sounds of tearing fabric, or how freakishly strong and fast I was being. Her eyes just looked back at mine and we held each-other in this moment.

She still had clothing covering her below the waist but everything else was gone. Slowly I allowed my eyes to fully and completely take in the beautiful imprint that fate had given me. I had seen her naked before but only for very quick moments so this would be the first time I truly get to appreciate every part of her. My eyes were first on her stomach, watching it move up and down as she took deep nervous breaths. She had a small black mole next to her belly button that I wanted to lick and kiss but I held myself back. I wanted to appraise her whole form first. My eyes flashed back to hers and she smiled so sweetly at me. I could feel every emotion pouring off her as she waited for me to take in every inch of her. My eyes had to be pitch black now and I had never been so aroused in my existence. My eyes went down her face to her neck, collar bone, chest... Then I lingered on her breasts as I watched her breath pick up. She knew where my eyes were and I didn't know if the intensity behind my black stare was exciting her more or scaring her. Her breasts were so perfect, just like the rest of her. They were just the right size that I could hold them in my hand, so I did. I leaned up to kiss her again while my hands touched her whole body, starting with her chest.

It should have been strange, that that we were doing this with everything going on around us yet somehow us touching and kissing kept me from caring about anything else. All I cared about was Isabella. Making her feel beautiful and loved was my singular focus in all the chaos around me. I was still clothed but she seemed to want to remedy that. Her hands started to unbutton my shirt so I quickly ripped it off to save time. She let loose a small giggle as I did which made me smile. It was the first time she had made that noise in awhile and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.

I rolled onto my side, pulling her with me so that she could be fully wrapped in my arms as we kissed and touched. We both still were covered below the waist though in her case just barely. I didn't mind because I had no intention of mating with her in our present company. That didn't mean I wouldn't do other things though. Touch was a powerful thing as I was learning. "I love you." She whispered the words as we kissed, sending them through my mouth all the way to my dead heart.

"I love you too." I kissed her face a few times, purring as her hands rubbed my bare back. One of the things we'd learned was that I loved when she stroked my naked back with her finger tips. It always made me purr which in turn made her smile. She told me she loved the purring sound I made when content and happy. Personally I found the involuntary sound embarrassing but if she loved it and was the only one to witness it anyway, I was more than happy to embarrass myself for her.

My right arm was under her side, wrapped around her back, keeping her close to me. My left hand stroked her face, hair, side, breasts, hips, anything I could touch. Her right hand was holding my face close to hers. Her big eyes watched me with hesitation but I knew what was behind it. "If you promise that you are safe and that you will tell me when the time is right, I will drop it." Amazingly I meant my words. All I cared about was her happiness and safety. Maybe Killian really had been right when he told me to surrender to my impulses with Isabella. My instincts weren't to 'claim' her right now, but just to be with her. It was freeing to give in and clearly it was what we both needed.

"I promise I will tell you as soon as I can." Her eyes were honest as she spoke so I gave her a small kiss to seal our silent promise.

"And you are safe?"

"Yes."

"Promise me, Isabella."

"I promise I'm safe. I'm with you." I smiled then kissed each of her eyes before pulling her to my chest so we could hold one another.

…...

Isabella and I had spent a couple hours comforting one another, not going farther than touch though because of our mixed company. Eventually we both got up to redress for the evening ahead. I dressed Isabella myself this time in a golden brown dress. It was just as beautiful as the blue one my mother had picked, and since I'd ruined that one, this one would have to do. I also redid her hair into a simple elegant style that curled down to match the flow of the dress.

After she was ready she had started to help me redress. Fortunately I had many shirts to replace my first one. I was a bit concerned by how much of each-others scent would be on us but I was to happy with her beautiful smile to dwell on it. It wasn't like she would be leaving my sight anyway. She was helping me with my cuff links when I heard Jasper's mind speak to me.

 *****Edward, it's time to gather the family.*****

"Come in Jasper." Isabella was used to me answering one sided conversations by now and gave me a small smile as she fastened my cuffs.

"My lady you look quite the vision." Jasper gave a small bow making her smile.

 *****I thought you were already dressed brother?***** He smirked at me while glancing at her finishing up my outfit.

"You thought wrong." I spoke casually but his smirk widened as he glanced at our bed where there was torn fabric...lots of it.

"Clearly I did." I narrowed my eyes and he fought laughing.

"One day you will find your mate and I will take every opportunity to torment you." Isabella looked up at me in question, then her eyes shifted to Jasper, who was still smirking at me. Her eyes went to the bed next and she immediately turned red faced. I grabbed her hands and kissed them, trying to portray with my eyes that she had nothing to be embarrassed over. This was our room after all.

"Are we ready for this?" The plan was that I would unfortunately have to go down alone, ahead of Isabella, Claire, and my mother. Garrett, and some guards would go down with my mother in a little while, after everyone ate. Jasper and Z were to stay with Isabella until I made the introductions. She would be close to me though, in a room behind the throne room. Claire would be brought to me after that with a couple guards as well.

'Are we ready for this?' Is it even possible to be?

…...

"May I present my son and the heir to Olympia's throne, Prince Edward." My father spoke with authority as soon as I appeared in the doorway. All eyes turned to me and I gave a respectful bow. My father was up front with my sister and Emmett. There was a long table at the front of the room for each member of the royal family, including our humans. A spot had even been put forth for Claire as she was my ward until Ben could return from his newborn isolation. I hadn't wanted her here at all but I couldn't exactly protect her anywhere else if she wasn't with me. I left the choice to her, stay with us or let me put her up safely in Sanctuary, and she wished to stay with us. Humans could truly be so much braver than anyone gave them credit for. If I was in their position I would do anything in my power to be away from creatures that want to quite literally eat me.

As I walked towards my family my mind wondered back to my first time speaking to all the kingdoms, the day my powers first showed up. I had been so nervous and so desperate for approval. I didn't even know who's approval I wanted, maybe everyone's... Now here I am centuries later in the same position for a completely different reason, and yet at the same time the exact same one.

Everyone was still standing as I walked through the room. I wasn't really looking at any of them but I was listening to everything, verbal and mental...

 *****Do you think he's mated?*****

"What is this all about?"

 *****Have his powers grown?*****

"He looks so powerful. To be a pure..."

 *****HUMANS everywhere...*****

"I smell human on him. Has he changed his diet?"

 *****A Lyan ware serves him now.*****

"Is Olympia joining with Denali? They would be to powerful together."

"Queen Tanya is confident that he will announce mating to her."

 *****I've smelt that human before...***** I tensed on the last thought but I sensed no real hostility, just confusion. I made my way to the table and bowed to my father who tilted his head as well before hugging me.

 *****Everything will be okay Edward.***** I nodded , not that I agreed. I sat to his left as he remained standing.

"I want to thank each and everyone of you for attending." His eyes searched the crowd discreetly, watching for any signs of hostility. "We are aware of how unusual a gathering such as this is, especially here in Olympia." The entire room nodded at his words. "All questions will be answered after dinner." My father motioned to the doors and a bunch of servants, vampires of course had replaced our usual humans for this gathering, entered the room with jugs of blood. There was human and a number of different animal varieties to choose from. Fortunately there was no need to label anything as it was easy to distinguish each scent.

"I hope everyone is thirsty." I knew my father was trying to sound friendly but considering the sensitivity of the blood issue I only got tenser at his words. Each coven was divided to their own tables and served all the human blood brought in. We had made sure to provide more than enough blood to ensure no one was thirsty afterwards. Immortals were infinitely kinder when well fed. Our table was served last, which gave me time to monitor the other covens.

A goblet of lion blood was put in front of me but I barely noticed, despite how thirsty I was, because I was watching each leader so carefully. Lyan and LaPush had dug in eagerly, drinking a lot very quickly. Banlen, Leah especially, was drinking at a respectable speed. Like me she was watching all the other covens carefully. Surprisingly she was watching us the least. Her focus was largely with the other ware tribes.

Next my eyes went to the Volturi. Their leader, Aro was conversing with his coven, seemingly very focused, but his mind was everywhere else. Largely he was thinking about his covens Pure born, Jane. The coven had beat the odds involving a pure born. Despite only have one imprinted pair they already have a pure vampire. She's young, only about 50 but has a lethal ability to inflict pain with a simple look. I'd met with her a few times when she was a child and she had been such a kind soul. Unfortunately I've only seen her once since her power developed. Aro keeps her under lock and key to keep control over her. I've tried to intercede and be involved with her, unfortunately I've been pushed out. I have managed to keep contact with her parents, neither of which have much more control over her either. It was a horrifying thought to wonder what poison he was inflicting on her young mind.

My eyes last went to Denali. As usual Tanya's eyes were on me and when our eyes met she exchanged a peculiar look of intrigue and annoyance. I was torn between digging into her mind and avoiding it at all costs. I hated her mind more than any other. I chose the later and moved onto other individuals to monitor.

No minds stood out but there was to much to get any one singular thought. I noticed everyone's feeding coming to a close which only served to make me tenser. Here we go.

…...

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Esme of Olympia." My father announced my mothers arrival and I stood as she was escorted into the room, hand and hand with Garrett and flanked by 6 more guards. I tensed as every immortal took in the woman that made me the man I am today in every real way. I watched my father and despite how uncomfortable he was he politely waited for her to be brought to him. My mother, always the strong women she is, walked through the room confidently with zero fear. She smiled as she caught my eye and I smiled back. I monitored thoughts but all I read was curiosity, nothing to be worried about. Not as of yet anyway.

 *****Do you read anything negative?***** My father spoke through his mind to me but his eyes never left my mother. I discretely leaned over and whispered that everything was fine so far. My mother finally made it to us and reached both her hands to my father who took them eagerly. He leaned in to kiss her, but of course kept it quick.

 *****The King has allowed his imprint in the room?*****

 *****What's going on?*****

 *****They made sure we were well fed before this. Smart.*****

 *****Whatever is about to happen is going to be big.*****

 *****I have a really bad feeling about this.***** The last thoughts came from Tanya but I didn't pay her any attention. I sat down as the guards took their standing position behind our table. 6 more would be brought in with Isabella and Claire.

My father remained standing though my mother sat on his other side. "My family and I would like to thank all of you for coming and joining us in reaffirming our friendship and loyalty to each-other." No one responded with clapping or anything. Instead they all just looked at eachother. My father looked to me but I was to busy digging into minds to answer his silent questions.

 *****What is going on?*****

 *****If there's this many guards the Olympians are anticipating a fight?*****

 *****They must be confident to allow such a valuable human in the room. Hope that mistake doesn't cost them.***** My jaw tensed at Alpha Leah's thought. She didn't mean anything malicious though. She truly didn't want my mother hurt which showed a kindness none of the others probably felt.

"My son, Edward, would like to make an announcement that we wanted all of you to share in the news of." He looked to me and I nodded, before taking his place standing as he sat, lacing his fingers with my mother's as soon as he did. I envied him right now as I haven't wanted Isabella so much before in my life while at the same time wanting her as far away as possible. I could hear her heartbeat though. She was close and so far calm.

"Thank-you father. Friends..." I greeted the crowd and they all bowed their heads in respect to me. "... a little while ago something happened that will potentially affect all of us in the future. Perhaps future unions." I couldn't resist glancing at Tanya who looked smug. God this was not going to go well. Why did she have to be so delusional. We had considered talking to her separately but if word spread that Denali was notified first Volterra would get hostile and who knew how the wares would respond. Telling them all together was the only way to keep things as fair as possible.

Other than Denali there were a few shared whispers but otherwise everyone was silent. As we all well know, Pure born immortals are a fairly new species with exceedingly small numbers" Everyone nodded but didn't interrupt. "I have had the honor and responsibility of being the first of the pure immortals and I have taken that role just as serious as my duties to Olympia." To my surprise and joy again every immortal nodded their agreement. Every pure in existence I have made myself available to for training, help, guidance, anything that they need. With the exception of Jane in Volterra my services have been used as well.

"I cannot deny that as the first of my kind I have a responsibility to communicate with all of you on the significance of what makes pure's different but also on how much we are all alike." I glanced to my parents who smiled in encouragement. "I still remember when I was 15 years old, standing in this very room, when my life changed. My powers manifested and the immortal world was never to be the same again."

Zafrina walked into the room from behind me, the room I knew Isabella was in with Jasper and the remaining guard for our family. She gave me an encouraging smile and I looked back to the room. Eyes flashed between me, Garrett, and Zafrina and minds thundered.

 *****Definently something bad. They have even brought in all their Pure's as mere guards. None of the other covens have brought a pure. We are out-gunned.*****

 *****I smelled Newborns on the outskirts too. What is Olympia up to? If they want war they will have it.*****

"So here I stand more than 5 centuries later to announce something new that will someday soon affect us all. A couple months ago I met someone under hard circumstances." Now Tanya looked confused now, knowing I wasn't announcing anything involving her since we have known known one-another for centuries. "Her name is Isabella and I would like all of you to meet her tonight." I nodded to Zafrina who opened the door, revealing Isabella and Jasper. As soon as Isabella walked into the room Z flanked her other side and wore a mask of deadly focus. She was watching my imprint with focus and care, making sure she was safe.

Isabella's eyes were on me and mine yearned to stay on hers but I knew I would have to look back at the crowd soon. It only took a moment for her to get to me and it took every once of control not to grab her and run. My body hummed knowing where my mate was standing but I fought the instincts to flee. Instead I grabbed just one of her hands and kissed it gently, offering her a smile that she nervously returned.

 *****Human?*****

 *****I'm confused?*****

 *****That's the smell that was all over him.*****

 *****Oh God...*****

At least one mind had already figured it out. "My I introduce all of you to the newest Princess of Olympia, Isabella. Future Queen and my Imprint."

…...

The contrast between the different times I'd announced who and what Isabella is/was stood out to me. When I told my parents, my fellow pure's, my people, my siblings, and now this... the room went dead silent and I was actually grateful for that. It gave everyone a chance to think before they acted. Anything rash would be bad...

"What the fucking hell do you mean Imprint?" Queen Tanya stood as she shrieked her anger. I almost could have rolled my eyes except her eyes went to my imprint with a look of disgust, hatred, and regrettably...familiarity.

"Stand down Queen Tanya." I barely got the words out before she super sped to the front of our table and was immediately met by Zafrina who wrapped her hand around Tanya's neck and held her away.

"You heard his Royal Highness. Stand down." Zafrina stared into Tanya's eyes with such intensity that Tanya didn't look away. Her guards had rushed to protect her but Garrett was already there holding two of them like they were nothing while the other 1 was under his foot. Every clan's guards stood on alert waiting to see what would happen next. Technically the only one in violation was Tanya as my guard have the right to defend my family. Still though I needed to calm this down.

"Z, please unhand her...away from my family please."

"Of course my lord." She carried Tanya down like a doll and more or less slammed her back into her seat. Tanya recovered well, as only an immortal can, and glared at Z who ignored her. Quick as a flash both Garrett and Z disappeared and were back in their original positions, calm like nothing had happened. Despite speed not being their gift they were still faster than regular vampires and showed that as a method to intimidate.

"If you wish to speak you will do so when I allow it and you will not come close to my mother or my mate again." Tanya flinched at me addressing Isabella as my mate but I didn't give a fuck. My body was shaking and I wanted to rip her throat out so badly right now. She hadn't even approached Isabella specifically. She had sped forward to me but regardless of any intention she had, considering how close she had been and the dark thoughts she had towards my imprint had me seeing red. "If you violate this rule again I will not stop Zafrina from ending you. That or I will do it myself." My father looked to me but I ignored him. He may be the King but when it comes to Isabella I make all the rules.

Isabella rubbed my arm and I pulled her closer to me. Her hand was in mine but I positioned her more behind me. Jasper stepped closer and I knew he was making sure she was guarded on both sides. "She..." Tanya pointed to Isabella, still keeping the look of hatred on her face. "...is the human you STOLE from Denali."

At this an uproar came from just about everyone in the room.

 *****SACRED LAWS!*****

 *****HUMANS do not belong to Olympia.*****

 *****They will be stopped.*****

"I stole nothing. I paid a more than fair amount for her." At that the mental noise lessened and eyes flickered between myself and Tanya."

"Not true."

"Alpha Leah." I don't know why but her name came to my mind first. She looked up in her forever calm manner.

"Yes, your highness."

"How much is a fair amount for 1 human?"

"A human holds about 8 pints so 10 pints is fair." She answered automatically with little emotion besides curiosity.

"I paid 100 for Isabella. More than fair then." Alpha Leah nodded in agreement before shrugging.

"That seems above and beyond what a human is worth to the people of Denali so if that was the agreed amount the Queen has no business being upset now." I almost flinched since she said 'agreed amount'.

"There had been no agreement. You simply took her then sent blood after the fact."

"You offered her up at a banquet. If I had been the vampire to feed from her she would have been used and lost immediately. You wouldn't have thought of her again." I spat the words and Isabella rubbed me more, trying to bring me comfort.

"A Denalian would have fed from her not an Olympian. My people's food is more important to me than yours. Just as your interests are clearly the only thing you care for." She looked at Isabella with her red eyes and I had to restrain myself from ripping her head off.

"You would not have cared if any member of my people had fed from her." I couldn't believe she was twisting it like this.

"You have no way of knowing that."

"I have to disagree with you Queen Tanya." Alpha Leah spoke again, directly to Tanya now.

"Excuse me?" Tanya turned her rage to the Alpha who smirked at her in a manner that showed she clearly wasn't intimidated.

"I have attended a couple banquets in Denali and you allowed myself and my first pack to select one of your humans without any care when we drained them. Why do you care about this one now?"

My mouth dropped slightly at Leah defending me like she was. I had always liked her and gotten along well with most people of Banlen but regardless ware's had little care in vampire politics. Despite this though she was defending me. "Those humans were selected for your people. This Isabella was selected for my people to kill. She belongs to me."

"Oh God." I heard my brother just as he tried to grab me but I was already gone. I stopped right in front of Tanya and raised my hand to hold her neck again.

I heard commotion as her guards went to me but I threw one against a wall hard enough that there was a loud crash as a huge piece of wall fell apart behind him. The other guards stood near me but it was clear they didn't know what to do. My eyes never left Tanya as I held her up, my pitch black eyes starring into her blood red ones. "I challenge you to call her yours again." I swear she opened her mouth to speak so I jerked her forward so that we were only inches apart. "She is MINE and any who challenge that will die by my hand."

"I wont challenge it if you do." King Aro was grinning evilly as I held Queen Tanya in a death grasp she had no hop of escaping. For once their hatred of each-other was working in my favor.

"Alpha's what say all of you?" I spoke while not releasing her.

"100 pints for a one-time feeder is more than fair. I respect your claim that she's yours." Alpha Samuel spoke first.

"You did not discuss taking the human. Therefore what you did was illegal and against our laws. The human is not rightfully yours." Alpha William spoke arrogantly and I wanted to kill him next. With 6 votes on the matter it stood at Olympia-3, and Denali-2. That just left Banlen's vote. Leah was famous for seeing all sides of an argument so I wasn't sure how she would cast her vote.

"Blood claim laws would state that since you did not discuss the transaction, the human is not yours..."

"See she belongs to my people." Tanya managed to speak, stupidly.

"I was not finished and you do not speak for me Vampire!" Leah was precise when she spoke. She seldom spoke but when she did you listened. "As I was saying we also have mating laws which stand apart from blood laws, imprinting laws standing apart even further." She stopped to consider her words. "Since you imprinted on this Isabella she instantly became a pure...an immortal in her own right. Human blood laws no longer apply to her nor the laws regarding possession of her." Her eyes met mine as I lowered Tanya to the ground.

"The IMPRINT belongs to her mate, no other royal claims are valid."

My eyes went back to Isabella who was being guarded by Z and Jasper closely. I smiled at her and she smiled back, timidly.

My father smiled at me, happy for a diplomatic solution in which only 2 sides would be displeased. I was about to return to my mate when another voice I vaguely knew spoke up.

"I challenge the ruling." I saw a vampire stand from the table Tanya had been sitting at. I didn't know him well, except that he was a rogue who often fought for Denali. He was a skilled tracker named James that caught escaped humans for a living. He was very old, almost 1200 if I remembered correctly. Denali would pay him with his choice of humans. It was disgusting but sadly not unusual.

"Who are you to challenge anything?"

"I'm the vampire that owns Isabella." I tensed before my eyes went to my mate who had turned stark white as her eyes took him in. She looked to me then, pure terror on her beautiful face and quickly shook her head, begging something of me but I didn't know what it was.

My eyes went back to him as the pieces started to fall together. Vampire that owned her, vampire that tortured her, vampire that killed her parents. When I saw her earlier and she was crying refusing to tell me why she was upset. She must have seen him, perhaps through a window or from afar. She hadn't wanted to tell me... because she was afraid. Afraid of what I would do... or of what I would see. Every piece started to fall into place...

Then I read his mind just as Isabella called to me "Please Edward, don't Please...!" I could tell she was crying and begging me not to look in his mind but it was to late...

To late because I'd already read his mind...everything that he had ever done... Done to my Isabella... my mate!

Then I charged him...

 _ **END NOTES (Don't read until you finish the chapter):**_

 *****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

 *****This chapter was much choppier than I wanted but that's probably caused by all the starting and stopping I've done on it through everything. Hopefully it reads okay regardless.**

 *****SO SORRY AGAIN for this delay. SO SORRY!**


	16. Outtake 1) Blood Bound Promise

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me. I just love playing around with the characters we all know and love. :-)

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 *****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 *****Last chapter had the second most reviews I've ever received for this story. :-) Thank-you to everyone that has stuck with me through my Real life interruptions. I don't get to write as often as I like but I'm happy this story has such a loyal following.**

 *****Something a little different this chapter. My first ever 'Outtake' chapter (Meaning a prior chapter told from a different POV). Bella's POV from the first couple chapters. It will start a bit before the infamous bloody ballroom. Since Bella's character is so quiet I thought getting inside her head would be interesting, especially since poor Edward can't do it.**

 *****I had toyed around with how to show what Edward read off James in the last chapter but nothing felt right so I decided to do an outtake before the next part to get a feel for the abuse Bella endured, from her POV. As a result this chapter will be fairly dark at first, sorry. There will still be some hints of what Edward sees directly in the next chapter but this will give a stronger impression of what he/she feels through the memories.**

 *****I had received a couple responses about RAPE due to the cliffhanger ending of last chapter. I can assure everyone that I WILL NEVER HAVE RAPE in my stories. I can 100% promise that. Honestly even if I did want to go that dark, which I don't, I can't honestly see how it would work in a vampire story. There's no way a human could survive a vampire doing that. No way, no how.**

… **Anyway I promise I will never put that in my stories :-)**

 *****My fanfiction story "Elementary Law" has been nominated in the 2018 Twilight fanfiction contest for** **Favorite Undiscovered Gem Fic** **If anyone wants to vote in this contest category or others the link site info is...**

TwiFic Fandom Awards **  
**twificfandomawards . blogspot **  
**TwiFicFanAwards

 **Voting closes on February 17th at 11:59 EST. You can vote in each category for your favorites once a day. Please participate. :-)**

 _ **BPOV: Blood Bound Promise**_

 _ **OUTTAKE #1**_

"Time to pick your favorites." I was so tired that I barely had the energy to cringe as the guards lined a bunch of us up for something. I, and all the rest of us had stopped moving in fear of drawing any attention to ourselves as they chose the humans they wanted. Usually we were fairly ignored other than for blood harvesting, which was usually painful but fast. This was different though, something about today had the guards rounding us up.

The amount of vampires around had lessened but I wasn't comforted by that. The few that remained seemed on edge, their eyes watching us closer than I ever remember them doing. I heard whispers from a few others that another kingdom was here but I didn't understand what that meant.

"How about this one?" One of the guards that I'd never seen before grabbed my arm roughly, making me clench my teeth through the pain. I had learned that it was best not to show pain since they could choose to make it so much worse. The other guard nodded without even looking at me. The one who grabbed me released my arm but then shoved me towards the other humans, all filed up in a line. I almost fell down from the blow but managed to stay upright. My whole body trembled, like it knew something was coming but my mind was to tired to process what that could be.

I was a little surprised that I was among the ones being chosen since I was owned. James hated to share so he usually kept me away from the other vampires. He loved to keep me isolated, away from any 'prying eyes' as he always says. He'd been saying it ever since he took ownership of me. I hadn't even been allowed to tell my parents who I belonged to now. I wasn't sure why he demanded that of me but it was his rule that I had to follow, or else. I hadn't seen him in awhile but that wasn't surprising. He seemed to like being a shadow, gone just as fast as he appeared. I never knew when he would come for me, but I always knew that he would. The question was would he want my blood this time or to toy with me?... I wasn't sure which he loved more. Would he pretend to be my friend? He liked to do that sometimes, but I never knew why since I didn't believe him.

I never believed him...

Mom and Dad had thought I still belonged to the court, as they did, I wish that had been the case. I wish I had been as 'safe' as them but I wasn't. I loved them though so I let them think what they did. It was better then them knowing about James. Maybe if I hadn't listened to the rules he gave me...or even my own heart trying to spare their feelings, things would be different right now. Maybe if I had told them the truth they would still be alive. Maybe it wouldn't have surprised them when they saw James feeding from me. It would have been...normal... acceptable. Maybe they'd still be with me right now.

Maybe I wouldn't be alone now.

I shook my head of the thoughts, trying to will away all the sadness. I fought back the tears that I could feel in my eyes as I thought of my father trying fruitlessly to help me... then my mother crying over my dad, right before James drained her. The image of him in front of me starring into my eyes as he killed her in front of me was an image that kept me up every night. I blinked back the tears and tried to breathe past the memories that were still so fresh. I hated that I could never just think of the good times with them. It was as if those memories had been robbed from me, all because of the last time... Thinking of them now always brought back the picture of that day... when I saw their faces... terrified, bloody,... lifeless.

I feel so alone now, but maybe that's for the best. He didn't have anyone else to take from me now. No matter how much he hurts me or drains me, I know he has nothing more to take from me. There's such comfort in that, which somehow made me sadder. I wanted something to matter but at the same time I didn't want it taken from me when I found it.

As the guards shoved me into the group more, I almost spoke up that I was owned but I didn't. Instead something held me back. Something told me to go with the guards and to keep quiet. I knew we weren't going to be going anywhere good yet the feeling wouldn't shake, so I followed it. What did I have to lose?

It was a slow miserable trek to the palace. The guards seemed to forget that we weren't as fast as them and repeatedly hit any of us that they deemed to slow. I was fortunate enough to only be hit a few times, while others weren't as lucky. As we got closer and closer to palace center my body trembled more, knowing something was going to happen, though what I didn't know. I had never come this close to the palace before and part of me wanted to take in the grandeur of it all but instead I kept my head down.

Not only were humans not allowed here usually but with the amount of vampires around, why would we want to come? There were so many of them watching us as we were led through the winding hallways that I shivered and tried even harder to keep my head down to avoid the black and red gazes. I knew those hungry looks well and had no desire to meet their eyes or gain their attention.

We were led to a large empty room in the palace before the guards finally allowed us to stop walking. As I looked around I realized that there wasn't a single thing in the room except a large long table. My breath caught when I recognized what was on it. Knives, a lot of knives. Because of vampires being poisonous they couldn't bite into us directly without the risk of turning us, by accident. Blades were precise and helped them take from us without taking everything. That way they could use us again and again and again.

I heard crying from the other humans who just realized the same thing as me. The reason why we were here. I couldn't bring myself to look at any of the others, afraid I would see my own terror in their eyes. We all knew what was coming now. The knives told us everything

... A banquet...

Thankfully they were rare but they did happen. I had of course never been apart of one but I had seen a few in which so many humans were chosen, but so few ever came back. The vampires would get to excited and they would drain most of us. Sometimes the ones that survived died anyway from the blood lose. I had even seen one man take his own life after he survived but lost his daughter to the frenzy. My mother had cried so hard when it happened and I was so young then that I didn't understand what had happened. When I asked my dad he had told me that sometimes we love someone so much that we just can't be without them. He had held me so close as he said that to me and I had hugged him back just as tightly. I was far to young to understand what he meant then but I understood now. I understood what it felt like to lose everything that mattered to me. To linger when there was nothing worth staying for.

As I took in the blades before me, and the humans around me I got the feeling I wouldn't be coming back today. In fact I felt in my heart that none of us would. Was that why my instincts told me to go with the guards without question? Why I didn't speak up about being owned? Perhaps my instincts were trying to save me, at least in a way. Maybe I was here because what they were trying to do was simply give me an out. The crying worsened as a few vampires grabbed the blades and walked up to us. I closed my eyes and kept my head down as they split us into groups for 'preparation'. Since we were standing closer together now I kept my face even more obscured. I didn't want to see who else had been grabbed since I knew we wouldn't all be returning

... I didn't want to miss them

... or for them to miss me.

As soon as a vampire stopped in front of me I held both of my arms out without needing instruction. It was always where James started so I figured it was what they wanted first. He would do the smallest cuts possible so that the draining would take longer. The guard grabbed my arms roughly and I felt the metal rub against my skin, but not cut me. This happened for a few moments and my curiosity made me look up into the black eyed stranger. As soon as he realized he had my attention he quickly turned the blade around and sliced through my arm. I immediately screamed but not really from the pain, it was nothing I wasn't already used to. It was the look on the vampires face. His eyes starred into me, less than a foot from my outstretched arms, and so close to my face I could feel his breath as he inhaled my scent. The black in his eyes turned bright as I screamed. He was enjoying this, and it was terrifying. The cuts multiplied and as I screamed he continued to just watch me, switching to the other arm as he did. I felt tears come but he never lost all the excitement in his eyes. In fact they grew blacker and they bore into my own tear filled ones. I could see his hunger and I knew instantly I wasn't going to make it through tonight. He would be the one to end me.

After I processed my own screams I heard the same sounds coming from all the others. Most of the sounds were even worse than mine. I felt so bad for any of them with worse wounds than mine. I hoped the pain would end for them. I hoped they would be okay.

I was grateful that my natural repulsion in the face of the monster in front of me seemed to upset him. He turned me around so that my back was pressed to his chest, making it so I no longer had to look into his soulless eyes. I said a silent thank-you that I didn't have to look into those black holes anymore. His hand reached up to hold my jaw and his hold was so tight I was wondering if it would bruise. Typically James never did anything to harm or block my mouth because he loved to listen to me scream. My arms were throbbing so bad I couldn't put up much of a fight as he brought the knife to my neck and cut deep.

A wave of terror went through me as I felt the warm blood drip down my chest and side. Was he going to kill me? Right here? I had never been cut this bad before and I started to feel dizzy. My eye sight got dim around the edges and what little feeling I had in my arms started to fade.

...So tired...

My eyes started to dim and the next thing I knew I felt cuts on my leg but it was so far away I barely felt it. Did I feel it? Did it happen? Surely I would feel someone cutting my legs, wouldn't I?

The vampire lost interest in me after I was to weak to scream so he shoved me to the ground, probably not intentionally but I could barely stay upright now.

...So tired...

My vision was getting darker. I took deep breaths and most of the others quieted as well, probably as weak as me. It could have been a while later but it could have been immediately... but at some point I felt some of the humans behind me gently push me forward. Was I supposed to be moving. My vision was so dark...

"You have to move." Someone spoke softly behind me so I listened, not knowing who it was. Was it a vampire or another human. It was so far away... The walk felt so long and I could feel blood falling down my legs and it was both wet and dry on my arms and neck. Can that happen?

I honestly didn't know anymore.

"Stop." A strong voice told us to stop and I looked up to notice that I was towards the front of the group and we had been stopped behind a large closed door. It was painted black with golden handles.

What was inside? I knew we were about to find out.

I took advantage of the short moment rest to close my eyes again and attempt to breathe deeply. As I was on my third exhale the doors opened and the guards herded us into a grand room that was full of vampires. My mind could only process so much but I was sure there was at least 40 of them. There was only about 15 or so of us. Would any of us make it through the night?

I glanced up and saw the Queen, I recognized her from her crown and the fact that I'd seen her a couple times when she patrolled where we were all kept. She had never stayed for very long and it was probably better that she hadn't. The vampires being uninterested in us was the best we could hope for.

I heard a soft beautiful voice announce that the banquet was starting and with a jolt of fear I realized that my time was up, actually all of our time was up. A few whimpers pulled me out of my exhaustion and defeat and my eyes went up, looking for something, anything to help get us out of this. As I looked around, feeling a rush of panic at war with how truly weak I was, my eyes landed on something unlike I'd ever seen before.

He was standing next to the Queen and was easily the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. He was perfect, absolutely flawless, even in how he stood. There was no way he could be human, he was so powerful but soft too somehow. He was to perfect to be real. Despite how godly he seemed, I knew he couldn't be a vampire because he looked like an angel. His face held compassion as he glanced at all of us. Vampires never looked at us like that. Who was he? Despite how scared I was all I could see was how upset he looked. He looked scared, sad, and angry. Was he okay?

That was when I saw his eyes. I felt them before I could even really see them. The color, shape, size, none of it mattered. All I could really focus on was what I felt as he looked right back at me. Complete, whole... As his eyes saw me... and met my own, my heart started racing and calling to him. I felt an actual pull to get closer. A pull to get to him as soon as possible. My head, my heart, my soul needed him. I needed him.

As I made an unconscious step to him my head started to spin and my vision blurred as the pain in my body reminded me of how much blood I'd lost. I felt my lids slide shut and my head screamed at me not to lose sight of him. I forced my eyes open and he was suddenly in front of me.

Where had he come from?

I wanted to ask him... I wanted to touch him... but I was exhausted and he wasn't facing me. His back was to me and he was crouched in such a way that I couldn't see around him and I doubted anyone could see me.

He's so far... The whole room had gone silent or could I not hear anything? My weak hands shakily reached forward and I was happy to see that he was close enough that I could reach him, barely. As soon as I touched his hand I used the last of my strength to ask for his help.

I think he heard me because he started to turn

Then all I saw was black...

…...

…...

…...

Sleep... All I wanted was to sleep but something was calling to me, pulling me awake. I felt something stroke my face for a brief moment but my eyes weren't ready to open. It was cool and strong but somehow only warmth came from the touch. Each time the coolness touched me I felt like I could breathe properly for the first time. The touches never lingered but they happened frequently, each time making me happier then I remember ever being.

As I became more and more alert I could notice more about my surroundings, things other than my pain or the beautiful unknown touches. I could feel something soft under my head, my arms, and my back. Even with all the painful aches wracking my body I'd never felt so much comfort as I slept. Where am I? I went to move my body and pain stretched from my head to my arms and legs. It was so vivid that for a moment my ears started to ring.

I took a few moments to breathe through the feelings before I tried again to move. I went much slower this time and it helped but the pain was still to much. I tried a third time and I was finally able to move my body just slightly onto my side. I felt a warm light to my right so I angled my head in that direction as I slowly opened my eyes.

I didn't dream him...

By a window was the angel I'd seen in my nightmare. He wasn't facing me but I knew it was him immediately. He was just as beautiful as before, maybe even more so now that I'd been able to rest. He was so tall and despite barely having seen him I could feel how much strength he had. Something about him showed how powerful he was, without ever having to show it. He was glancing between the window and the corner of the room, but I didn't know why.

What was he looking at?

I really wanted to see his eyes again, like I had in that ballroom. Would he look at me again? I didn't even remember what color they had been. I just knew that I felt safe when he looked at me.

"Hi." I whispered the word and he spun around quickly to look back at me.

WOW

His eyes were a beautiful bright golden color. I had never seen a color like that before. Despite having come from such an ugly place his eyes showed that he was magical and so beautiful. He really was an angel...

He looked lost as he starred unwavering back at me. What was he thinking? Should I say something else? I wanted to know what he looked like when he smiled... Maybe...

"Hello..." He spoke back at me and my breath caught at the smooth polished feeling of his voice. It was deep and soft, pulling me into him more than I already was. I wouldn't have thought anything could be as beautiful as his eyes or his voice... until he smiled.

It was tentative and slightly higher on one side of his face then the other. He was really beautiful, and he was smiling at me. I had to smile back, wondering how I had the attention of someone like him.

After a moment he began to walk to me and something about the stiff way he moved gave me the impression that he was moving a lot slower than he wanted to. After a few moments he lowered himself next to the bed I was lying on. He stayed squatted down right there, keeping us close but I still wanted to be closer. He made no movement further nor did he try to say anything for awhile.

What was he thinking? I hoped I wasn't a burden. What happened in that ball room? I was amazed at how little I cared because all I did know was that whatever happened led to me being here with him, safe and warm.

I wished he would talk more. I loved his voice.

"What's your name?" I almost sighed as he answered my silent request to keep speaking. I saw his hand lift as he asked and for a moment I thought he would touch me but instead he rested his hand on the bed in between us.

"Isabella." No one used my full name but I wanted him to know it. I doubted I would deny him anything he asked of me. I was rewarded immediately by an even wider smile spreading in response to my answer. I couldn't resist smiling wider as he did and I felt my face blush under his intense gaze. As soon as I felt the heat rise I noticed his eyes flash all over where the reddening would be happening. He smiled more and I blushed further.

What was he thinking? Did he think my pinking face was strange? I glanced down at his hand that looked almost like it had gotten a bit closer. He was so pale, even more so than the vampires. His face held so much expression though and I was curious about what his skin felt like. His hand was right there and I wanted to feel him.

Gently I pulled my own hand out from under the sheet, to shy to meet his gaze, so instead I kept my eyes on his hand. As slowly as I could, so that I didn't upset him, I laid my hand over his.

He made no movement as we touched and my eyes met his, which were still on my own. I felt myself redden more in the face of my own brazenness.

For a small moment I worried that he didn't like my touch on his hard cold hand but my fears were quieted as his hand shifted making our fingers intertwine.

He liked my touch?

I loved his so I hope he liked mine too.

Then he lifted our hands up and kissed the back of mine softly. I was definitely red now and he kept the smile on his face.

He kissed me...

He shifted a bit closer to me before releasing our intertwined hands. I almost objected except that instead he brought his cool hand to my face, holding me close.

I knew that touch...

It was the cool warmth I'd felt repeatedly while I'd been sleeping. Had he stayed with me the whole time? Had he been taking care of me?

"My beautiful Isabella."

WOW. His smooth voice as he said my name made me feel beautiful. I couldn't help starring at him as I wondered what his name was.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Edward." His charming smile made me give a soft laugh which made his eyes turn more intense at the sound.

His hand was still touching me as I confirmed that he was the one who saved me. "I am." He spoke slow and deep. His eyes told me that he felt so at peace but I didn't know the thoughts behind why.

"Why...how." I tried to get the questions out that I had about how this all happened. "Why would you risk yourself for me?" The idea that he could have been hurt while fending off all the vampires made my heart hurt. What if he had died?

He laid his head down on the bed beside me "Why wouldn't I, Isabella?" From there he explained that he had wanted to save all of us so much but that the moment he saw me he had to save me. It felt like he was trying to explain that it wasn't a WANT, but a need. He HAD to save me. What did that mean?

I could feel his vulnerability as he confessed to me how powerless he felt. How could he ever be powerless? He had saved me. He had to have been so out-numbered yet somehow he still got me out. I may not know how he did that but I did know that it proved he was far from powerless.

He released my hand as his eyes went back to the window. He seemed so intense in his thoughts and also worried. Was he okay?

"Edward..." I reached out to touch his hand again and he watched me carefully as I did. He again adjusted our hands so that our fingers were wrapped together and I smiled at the contact. I brought my other hand out and over so that I could touch his face, hoping to show him the comfort that he had given me. His eyes widened at my touch but I felt no need to remove my hand and before I would have been able to he brought his other hand up to hold my hand in place on his face. How did he move so fast? It felt like my hand was alone on his face then without even noticing his hand moving, it was above mine, holding me to him.

"... Thank-you for saving me." My gratitude felt like such a small consolation for what he had to do to get me out of there but it was all I had.

"Anything for you, my beautiful girl."

I smiled as he spoke so sweet to me. How did something as good as him get away from such dark monsters? How is he here unscathed? Maybe he truly was an angel with magic and that's how he got us out.

"How did you save me?" He seemed confused so I tried to clarify. "They were all vampires, how did you stop them?" For a short moment he seemed to deeply consider what I was asking, then it was like he finally understood and to my shock he looked terrified.

What did I do? I didn't want to upset him...

He eventually pulled away from me after giving me a small kiss on the head. He stood back up and retreated back to the window he'd been standing by when I first woke up. He looked so sad now. The fear replaced with... lose and misery. I wanted to make it better but he was so far from me now.

I needed him closer.

"What do you know about vampires?"

"Ummm." I was scared to talk about something so dark in the face of my angel but I wanted to do as he asked. "They drink blood and hunt humans for it." He looked even sadder at my words and I was worried that I was saying the wrong thing. He needed to know that I understood what he had saved me from. "Vampires killed both my parents in front of me."

Quicker than his hand movement had been he was suddenly back in front of me. He again held my hand and stroked my face tenderly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." It was the first time someone had spoke sympathy for the lose of my parents and I felt my eyes tear up. "I'm so sorry." He touched me a bit more as I had pulled away a bit in my sadness. He backed away after a moment and I waited for him to tell me what he needed.

"Do you know anything else about them?" His eyes implored me to answer him.

"Um... they're really strong, and they live forever." All the times that strength had been used against me, all of us...

"Do you know about their... speed?" They could be there in an instant then gone the next. It was a lot like how Edward moved...

Oh God...

"You're a vampire?" I was scared as I got out the question that I already knew the answer to. I had already known that he was to perfect to be human... but why had he saved me?

"Yes." His voice sounded so small as he answered, like he was ashamed.

"Why?" I tried to be strong because I could see that he needed me right now. Somehow I needed to be there for my guardian angel.

"Why?" My question echoed from him as he clearly didn't know what I was asking.

"Why did you save me?"

"I already told you that." He still sounded sad and I needed to help him.

Slowly I started trying to pull myself into a sitting position. I only now noticed the bandages on my arms. He really had been taking care of me. I smiled as I thought of this perfect man putting so much thought into me. I glanced up and his eyes were watching me though not with the intensity that he had earlier. There was shame in his eyes. I didn't want that. I wanted him to know how grateful I was for him.

I got up from the soft bed slowly and through deep breaths I slowly began to walk towards my savior as he stood motionless by the window again. I couldn't meet his eyes because I was so nervous for what I would see in his golden gaze.

When I finally made it in front of him I reached forward to grab his lower arm and hand, trying to keep him close to me. I hated when we weren't touching. "You aren't like them." I already knew that he was my hero and regardless if he was a vampire or not, that fact hadn't changed. He saved me, and I was in awe of him.

His hand reached for my face and guided my eyes up to meet his. He nodded in agreement and I couldn't fight off the smile as I hugged him with all the care I could. I was relieved to feel his strong cold arms wrap around me too and I sighed as he held onto me.

"She doesn't hate me..." He whispered the words and I shook my head gently.

"I could never hate you, Edward." He pulled back to look at me and I continued to smile at his relieved face. "How could I hate my hero?"

He starred at me in amazement for awhile before giving me a beautiful smile. I wished I could always keep him looking at me like that. Now that I was standing next to him I could truly see how strong, powerful, big, looming, and beautiful he truly was. He had saved me... He had taken care of me when I had no one... I felt so drawn to him and that feeling was only growing. I already had his smile, his face, and even his touch memorized but somehow I wanted more.

I needed more...

"What are you thinking, Isabella?" I blushed scarlet as he called me out on the intimate thoughts I was having for him. I shook my head, to embarrassed to admit the thoughts I was having for him. Would he feel the same? Was that even possible?

In light of my refusal his smile grew more crooked and I felt powerless to how perfect he looked. I looked away to hide from the power he had over me but he didn't let me stay away. He lifted my head up and kept his eyes on me "Wont you tell me?" His voice turned into a caress and I shivered from what it did to me.

I starred at him for a long moment before giving in to what I really wanted. I didn't know how to ask so I decided to show him instead. As quick as I possibly could, so that I would go through with it, I leaned up onto my toes and kissed him. I actually felt his body go completely still as soon as I did it and I immediately felt embarrassed. I can't believe I actually did it.

He didn't let me stay embarrassed though because he quickly pulled my face up to him and before I could say anything he was kissing me! His kiss was so much more then the one I'd given him and I felt it in my whole body. From my lips down to my toes I could FEEL him. His cool warmth spread through me making me feel strong and... loved. I tried to kiss him with everything he was giving me and his kiss deepened as I did. My breathing grew more ragged and he released my lips so that he could give me a few soft kisses instead.

I felt loved, I felt like I mattered. I hoped he felt the same.

I love him

He pulled back to smile at me and I had to offer just as much happiness back as I wrapped my arms around him.

Please let this moment never end.

KNOCK KNOCK.

 _ **END NOTES (Don't read until you finish the chapter):**_

 *****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

 *****Not a long chapter as Bella spent a good amount passed out but I did tie in some of chapter #3 to make up for that.**

 *****Hope you all liked the change of insight. Back to regular story next. I enjoyed the outtake though so I may do more in the future.**


End file.
